Un aniversario para soñar
by ShadowZCL
Summary: La región Hoenn está de aniversario, una gran celebración se avesina y mucha gente está invitada, ¿sera la oportunidad del chico del gorro?. Ships: Frantic,Special,Oldrival,MangaQuest,Graceful y Commonershippings. T por lenguaje algo inapropiado
1. el aniversario de nuestro hogar

¡Hola a todos! gracias por querer leer esta historia, es mi primer fanfic, estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que publico algo así... pero no sera el ultimo, pido que hagan por favor Reviews criticando mi trabajo, aceptaré todo tipo de criticas para seguir siempre mejorando, de nuevo, gracias por querer leer esta historia

a lo básico entonces...

"habla"

narración

(yo aclarando algo)

* * *

Enero del 2013:

Okey... esto es un edit masivo. Esta historia fue hecha hace casi un poco más de 2 años, cuando yo tenía 14, ahora tengo 17 y las cosas han cambiado mucho. Como toda persona, me avergüenza un poco mi trabajo a este nivel tan... infantil. Hoy en día me dedico a historias mucho más elaboradas y no tan sencillas como esta, así que, antes de leer, te pediré tomes en cuenta las siguientes cosas:

-Hace 2 años y medio, la saga Platinum ni siquiera había empezado, así que cualquier cosa que tenga algo de inconsistencia con elementos del manga en lo que es hoy en día, pues, lo siento, no sé leer el futuro xD. Aún así, esta historia tomaría lugar después de dicha Saga pero antes de HG&SS. Por lo que las edades serían así: Red Blue y Green 19, Yellow 17, Gold, Silver y Crystal 16, Ruby 15, Sapphire y Emerald 14. Los chicos de Sinnoh no tenían edades dichas en ese tiempo (no a mi conocimiento al menos) así que les di 13 años a los 3

-Mi estilo de escritura era sencillo, al punto de inclinarme un poco a lo que llamo, humor innesesario, como las constantes "gotas grandes en la cabeza" o X cosa al "estilo" anime. Eso es lo que más me da vergüenza de todo esto je je je... pero no te confundas, lo verás todo tal cual lo escribí hace 2 años, lo único diferente es esto

-Lo que más me apesta, son mis faltas de ortografía, nunca me preocupé mucho en el principio porque según yo, eran para un nivel de seriedad muy superior al grado en el que según yo me encontraba ¡BLASFEMIA! este Fic está lleno de faltas, me arrodillo pidiendo disculpas.

Y pues eso sería... cometí muchos errores, pero siempre intento remediarlo de alguna u otra forma, espero esto baste :D

* * *

¡disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de estos personajes son míos, tampoco el manga en el que esta basado esta historia, Pokemon en general es propiedad de GameFreak y el manga fue creado por Hidenori Kusaka

* * *

Mini-Intro

En la región de Hoenn se celebraba el aniversario de las tierras

Todos la pasaban de maravilla, habían numerosas ferias, eventos Pokémon, batallas de exhibición, etc. el director de la liga pokemon de Hoenn estaba organizando una fiesta en conmemoración a los X años de la región el próximo sábado, invitaría a todos los que le sea posible invitar, los miembros del alto mando se dividieron en diferentes modos de organización, Drake y Sidney consiguieron un lugar para organizar la fiesta, lograron hacer que construyeran una mansión gigante con salón de baile en la cúspide de una montaña cosa que todos pudieran ver los fuegos artificiales que se usarían en mitad de la noche por su lado Pheobe y Glacia se encargaron de la decoración, Glacia hizo unas hermosas esculturas de hielo.

Pheobe se encargo de los fuegos artificiales, Steven, el Campeón de la liga y el maestro de agua Juan se encargaron de vender las más de 4000 entradas a cada persona de la región que encontrasen para que fueran con sus familias. Personas de otras regiones, también estaban invitadas a este gran evento de celebración, entre ellos autoridades pokemon tales como el Profesor Oak, el Profesor Elm, el Profesor Rowan, entre otros.

A los líderes de gimnasio se les ofreció hacer un Show dedicado a la región, cosa que por derecho les otorgaba membresía VIP, todos aceptaron con gusto, pero 1 quiso ser solo un invitado común y corriente, el líder del Gimnasio de Petalburg, Norman...

Capitulo 1 "el aniversario de nuestro hogar"

Lunes

Norman hablaba con alguien por el teléfono de su casa

"No gracias director, en serio, no se moleste, yo y mi familia iremos como unos simples invitados nada mas, gracias, hasta luego." Terminando su conversación, Norman colgó el teléfono

Ruby estaba cepillando a su Mightyena "aun no entiendo porque no quisiste que tuviéramos membresía VIP"

"Porque no me gusta resaltar ni llamar la atención, además con membresía VIP el único beneficio es no pagar y tener una mesa al lado del director, cosa que quise evitar." Norman odiaba la presencia del director del comité de la liga pokemon, tanto así, que prefiere pagar a estar cerca de él

"¡¿no llamar la atención?" Ruby, sin darse cuenta le jaló muy fuerte el cabello a su pokemon"¡pero por el simple hecho de ser líder de gimnasio llamas la atención!"

"Tal vez, pero, como ya te dije no quiero tener una mesa al lado del director"

"esta bien..."

"me parece bien, ah y por cierto yo que tu guardo a tu Mightyena en la pokeball..."

"Uh?" Nana comenzó a corretearlo, bastante molesta y con un mechón de pelo menos

"¡aaaahhhh! ¡NANA REGRESA!"

"ya que no tienes nada que hacer... esta tarde acompañarás a tu madre a que se vea un vestido para la fiesta"

"¡¿que?"

"y de paso te veras un traje para ti mismo, ¿alguna duda?" Norman lo miro muy feo, casi amenazándolo con la mirada

"no señor..." Ruby sabe que no puede contradecir las fuertes palabras de su padre, a menos claro, que quiera meterse en problemas

"bien, por cierto ¿ya tienes pareja para la fiesta?"

"¡¿P-PAREJA?" Ruby saltó de golpe al escuchar esto, era una noticia totalmente nueva

"claro, no iras solo como un bicho raro ¿o si?"

"no, claro que no, de hecho ¡ya tengo pensado con quien ir! ¡jajaja!" dijo con una sonrisa de ganador

"Ruby... tu Milotic no cuenta..." Ruby se deprimió al estilo anime (ya saben, se puso entero blanco, se arrodillo de espaldas y lo rodeo un aura morada xD) "como sea, será mejor que acompañes a tu madre"

3 horas mas tarde en las afueras de Petalburg, ruta 102

"¿por que las mujeres demoran tanto en una tienda? ¡yo ví un traje y lo tome enseguida! además de hacerme cargar con todo, vaya que estoy cansado..." Ruby, agotado, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, Sapphire callo de la nada del árbol en el que estaba apoyado Ruby

"¡BOO!" gritó mientras hacía una mueca con su rostro

"¡AHHHHH!" Ruby, exaltado de miedo, se escondió tras el árbol

"¡jajajaja! ¿te asuste?"

"pensé que eras un Mankey..."

"¡¿me estas comparando con un Mankey?"

"no no, aunque si se parecen en lo salvaje ..."

"¿que dijiste?"

"nada... nada, y.. ¿que haces por aquí?"

"recolectaba unas bayas para mis pokemon. y tu ¿por que estas recostado aquí?"

"descanso, ayude a mi mama a cargar sus cosas mientras compraba su vestido para la fiesta y de paso tuve que verme un traje..."

"demasiado para ti ¿eh hombrecito?" dijo eso en un tono muy sarcástico y a la vez molesto

"mas complicado que recolectar unas simples frutas" respondió tratando de devolver el insulto

"ah, ¿si? quisiera verte dominar a un Shelgon con las manos para quitarle una balla de las garras"

"podría hacerlo"

"¡haber hazlo!"

"no quiero"

"¡eres un necio!"

"como sea, ¿tu también iras?"

"¿?"

"a la fiesta..."

"a, eso, si...pero..."

"¿?"

"no tengo nada con que ir... y yo no se nada de vestidos así que no se que elegir..."

"..." Ruby se puso a pensar, y al instante saco su medidora y empezó a tomarle las medidas a Sapphire, esta se puso bastante roja

"¡¿q-que haces?" dijo con todo su rostro prácticamente rojo

"no te muevas... levanta el brazo derecho..." Ruby saco un papel y empezó a anotar números"...bien...ahora date vuelta"

"O-Ok..." aún roja

"¡Listo! ¡te veré mañana Sapphire!, ¡ah y no compres nada!" Ruby se marchó en dirección a su casa

"...que aras ahora Ruby..."

Martes 16:30

Sapphire se encontraba esperando en el mismo punto en el que ayer tuvo su encuentro con Ruby "Ruby dijo que nos veríamos aquí... oh ahí viene." Sapphire vio a Ruby que se acercaba con algo que parecía ser una chaqueta

"¡hola Sapphire! veo que recibiste mi llamada"

"si, ¿por que querías verme?"

"dijiste que no tenias nada con que ir a la fiesta del sábado ¿no?"

"si... ¿Ruby que hiciste?"

"¡cierra tus ojos!" en ese momento, mientras Sapphire cerraba sus ojos, Ruby abrió la chaqueta que tenia en sus manos y sacó un hermoso vestido de color azul zafiro (yo tampoco se de vestidos, así que imagínalo)

"muy bien, ¡ábrelos!" Sapphire quedo boquiabierta con lo que su amigo le mostró

"¿R-Ruby...! e-es para mi?"

"bueno tu misma dijiste que no tenias ni sabias con que ir, así que se me ocurrió hacer este vestido, que tal, ¿te gusta?"

"R-Ruby yo..." Ruby se acerco a ella y le habló en un tono más sutil

"escucha, se que no te gustan mucho las cosas formales, pero se que con esto te veras realmente hermosa, en serio."

Sapphire estaba mas que impresionada, había quedado prácticamente muda, no sabia que decir, hasta que volvió a la tierra y dijo "Y-Yo no se que decir... es,es hermoso Ruby, pero..."

"¿?" Ruby pensó preocupado que tal vez se paso un poco con la belleza

"¡tranquilo, si lo usare, me encanta!" dijo muy alegre para animarlo, pero decayendo un poco el animo al decirlo que sigue " pero...tu siempre me regalas ropa y esas cosas.. y yo nunca te he regalado nada además de tus regalos de cumpleaños...n-no se como pagarte todo el esfuerzo que pones en estas cosas...de seguro te pasaste toda la noche trabajando en esto" Ruby asintió con la cabeza "¿vez?" y a Ruby, luego de una corta pausa para pensar, se le ocurrió una gran idea

"bueno... yo se de una forma en la cual me puedas "recompensar"" Sapphire lo miro pensativa, mientras Ruby se armaba de valor "s-sabes que hay que ir con pareja a la fiesta, ¿cierto?"

"a-aja..."

Ruby tomó aire para decir la siguiente frase "quería saber si tu... quisieras..."dijo bastante rápido "¡sermiparejaparalafiesta!"

"¡si! ¡claro que seré tu pareja Ruby!" Sapphire lo abrazó muy fuerte

Ruby, semi-asfixiado, trató de circular palabras en su boca "g-genial.. ahora podrías.. dejarme respirar... bien...por..favor..."

"¡ups, lo siento!" al mismo tiempo que lo suelta suena su pokegear

"¿diga? ah hola papá"

"¡Sapphire! ¡necesito tu ayuda! ¡un Seviper y un Zangooze entraron a la casa, ayúdame a espantarlos!"

aun con una sonrisa en la cara después de lo que había pasado con Ruby "Ok"

"APRESURATE "

"debo irme, de nuevo gracias por el vestido Ruby, de verdad =)"

"no hay de que "pareja"" Sapphire le sonrió, y con vestido en mano se dio vuelta corrió unos pasos y se detuvo, se devolvió corriendo hacia Ruby, y lo besó en la mejilla

ya a la distancia, Sapphire guiñó su ojo izquierdo "adiós, y ¡gracias!"

Ruby quedó con su palma pegada en la mejilla, nunca pensó que su obsequio le causaría tal emoción a su compañera Dex Holder, miro al cielo pensativo, diciéndose a si mismo:

"tal vez... sea mi oportunidad de... recordar..."

Casa del Profesor Birch

"¡oh no! ¡estos 2 lo destruirán todo!"

"Toro ¡usa lanzallamas ahora!" el Seviper y el Zangoose se fueron asustados de la casa

"uuff... menos mal que llegaste, esos dos lo iban a destruir todo..."justo en ese momento el profesor

se dio cuenta de lo que sapphire llevaba en la mano "¿oye que es eso?"

"¡es con lo que voy a ir a la fiesta del sábado papá!"

"¡bien! ¡veo que alfín te decidiste que comprar!"

"...bueno la verdad" Sapphire se puso roja al momento de hablar "no lo compré, Ruby me lo regaló"

"vaya, que considerado de su parte, así podré usar el dinero para comprarme a mi un traje"

"eso no es todo..."

"¿?"

"el me pidió que seamos pareja para el baile... y yo dije que si" sonrió tímidamente mientras hablaba y su cara se turnaba roja

"así que mi hija tiene pareja para la fiesta... los vigilaré ¿sabes?"

Sapphire se sonrojo más aún al oír a su padre "¡t-tranquilo papá! solo iremos como pareja a la fiesta nada mas" Sapphire quiso cambiar el tema "¿y tu tienes con quien ir?"

"no, una de mis razones para ir a esa fiesta es encontrarme con mis compañeros de las regiones Kanto, Jhoto y Sinnoh"

"a ya veo..."

"además ellos traerán a unos invitados con ellos"

"¿a si? ¿a quienes?"

"creo que ya los conoces, son los Dex Holders de las regiones de Kanto y Jhoto, cuales eran sus nombres..."

"¡¿Red,Gold y los demás?"

"si esos mismos, también los de Sinnoh, ¿a ellos no los conoces verdad?"

"¡no, pero será genial!¡ los 13 dex holders juntos en una noche!, ¡iré a decírselo a Ruby ahora mismo!"

"¡no te muevas!" Sapphire se detuvo y se dio vuelta "tu me ayudarás a arreglar este desastre hoy jovencita."

"oh bueno, supongo que se lo diré mañana..."

"al terminar deberías probarte el vestido que te dio Ruby"

"claro que lo haré "

* * *

¿que tal estuvo? lamento si se hizo un poco corto, como ya dije, soy nuevo y espero mejorar cada dia y tambien lamento posibles faltas de ortografia

referente a la historia

le han dicho a Sapphire que veran a sus senpais despues de mucho tiempo y que conoceran a los jovenes de Sinnoh, su emosion es muy grande por el hecho de que tambien seran senpais ademas de hacer 3 amigos nuevos, con quenes viviran una pequeña pero a la vez gran aventura ¿cuando? ¡lee el siguiente capitulo para saberlo!

nos vemos hasta entonces


	2. si yo puedo, tu puedes

hola! aqui esta el C2 de "Un aniversario para soñar", lo subi lo mas rapido que pude, claro, solo los que estan leyendo lo abran notado xD ¡hey! aqui apareceran 2 personajes mas!(no son originales del fic, odio ese tipo de personajes por que no se pueden imaginar bien) aran su aparicion en el fic! ou yea!

"habla"

narracion

(yo hablando y/o aclarando algo)

**Vocabulario **_(nuevo, solo con palabras que creo que sean necesarias)_

Notas antes de leer: en el 1er capitulo

aqui vamos!

Por: ZeroXCiel4Life

* * *

había pasado 1 día desde que Ruby le regaló un vestido a Sapphire y los 2 estaban haciendo su día como cualquier otro y, por lo menos Ruby, no esperaba nada fuera de lo común, o sorpresivo

Capitulo 2 "si yo puedo, tu puedes"

Miércoles 14:30

"¡y eso es todo por hoy!¡ nos veremos en el próximo concurso! ¡hasta luego!" el presentador dio de ganador a Ruby y terminó el concurso que animaba en la ciudad Lilycove

"¡Maestro! ¡maestro! ¿que tal estuve?"

"me sorprendiste hoy Ruby, ¡te mereces esa cinta!"

"¡muchas gracias maestro! ¿cree que algún día llegare a ser tan hábil en los concursos como usted?"

"de eso no tengo duda"

"¡Genial!"

"vaya Ruby, te noto muy contento ultimamente, ¿sucedió algo?"

"jeje tan hábil como siempre maestro, la verdad es que ayer si paso algo."

"¿a si?, ¿que tal si compartes información con tu maestro eh?"

"con gusto, vera... lo que sucede es... que ayer le di un vestido a Sapphire para la fiesta... y además le pedí que fuera mi pareja... y ella acepto" Ruby no pudo evitar ponerse rojo mientras le hablaba a su maestro

"¡esplendido! te felicito Ruby, veo que te has superado en lo que se refiere a las chicas"

"si, eso creo... um... maestro..."

"¿?"

"supongo que, Ud sabe... lo de la batalla entre Groudon y Kyogre..."

"te refieres a lo que se dijeron..." solo su maestro sabía hacerca de los sentimientos de Ruby hacia Sapphire, puesto que era la persona a la que le tenía más confianza, más aún que su propio padre

"si... maestro, ¿he hecho bien en mentir tanto tiempo para sentirme bien con migo mismo?"

"...Ruby, no te mentiré, tal ves tengas miedo, pero es normal, si lo que sientes por Sapphire es verdadero, entonces no tienes nada que temer"

"entonces... maestro Ud dice que..."

"si Ruby, creo que ya es hora de que le digas a Sapphire lo que en verdad sientes por ella"

Ruby se sintió presionado e intento que su maestro compartiera ese sentimiento "bien lo intentare y hablando de eso, ¿Ud ya le pidió a Winonna que sea su pareja?"

"jeje, eres un pequeño habilidoso... no, la verdad es que aun no lo he hecho..."

"¿y que espera? vamos, ¡Ud es mayor que yo y debería estar mucho mas seguro de si mismo!"

"en eso tienes razón Ruby, si, lo are a mas tardar hoy en la noche..."

"bien, entonces supongo que los 2 ya tenemos pareja ¿no?"

"eso espero."

Al mismo tiempo, en las afueras del gimnasio de Fortree City

"¡Rono cola de hierro!"

"¡Altaria protección! ¡y contraataca con aliento dragón!" después de eso Sapphire perdió la batalla

"¡ah! ¡perdí!"

"al parecer a tu Agron le falta un poco de velocidad, de haber sido asi, habría sido capas de esquivar el ataque"

"¡Oh bueno! será para la próxima "

"¿? te noto muy contenta, ¿ocurrió algo?"

"la verdad es que si, si ocurrió algo..." Sapphire se puso roja, al notar esto, Winonna saco su chica interior y quiso saber de todo lo que le ocurría a su alumna

"¿a si? ¡cuéntamelo todo Sapphire! después de todo, soy tu entrenadora"

"ok ok... bueno, lo que paso fue que Ruby... me regalo un hermoso vestido para la fiesta..."

"¡vaya! ha de ser muy hermoso para que te alegrara tanto!"

"si... es muy hermoso...lo mas lindo es que él mismo lo hizo...a la taya, y con el color de mis ojos, ayer me lo probé y me quedo muy bien..."

"...te conozco Sapphire, eso no es todo, dime que mas "

"Ud. es muy observadora... si, hay mas... Ruby... me pido que sea su pareja para la fiesta y acepté" la cara de Sapphire se torno totalmente roja, mientras que Winonna se sintió muy feliz por su alumna

"¡si! Sapphire, es grandioso y... ¿tienes algo planeado para que "recuerde"?"

"no... pero..." Sapphire quería cambiar de tema, o al menos que su entrenadora se sienta igual que ella "¿que hay de Ud?"

Winonna se puso algo nerviosa con la pregunta de su alumna"¿Y-yo? ¡no se de que hablas!"

"¡como que no! ¡que hay de Ud y Wallace!, ¡supongo que Ud no ha hecho nada para que le pida ser su pareja!"

"me atrapaste... no se que hacer para que me pida ser pareja, y yo no quiero parecer desesperada... pero"

"entrenadora, Ud sabe que Wallace dejo mucho por Ud, ¡Ruby tendría que ofrecerme algo muy llamativo para que yo dejara un titulo de campeona!"

"si... tienes razón, ¡debo esforzarme mas!" fuego se vio reflejado en sus ojos

"¡bien! ¡ah! se me hace tarde, debo ir a decirle algo a Ruby"

"¿a si? ¿y que será?"

"no, ¡no es nada! ¡solo que ayer mi padre me dijo que vendrán unos amigos nuestros a la fiesta! ¡y quiero decírselo a Ruby!"

"¡ok nos vemos!... valla... me alegro de que sea feliz... ahora... ¡es mi turno de conseguirme pareja!"

"¡adiós! ... mejor llamo a Ruby..."

Mientras tanto

"bien, entonces, ¿supongo que los 2 ya tenemos pareja no?"

"eso espero... y… ¿participaras en el siguiente concurso?

"lo siento maestro, mi madre me pidió hoy en la mañana que la ayudara a hacerle una basta a su vestido..." (**B****asta**: doblés que se la hace a una prenda si queda muy larga)

"ya veo... nos veremos mañana entonces"

"¡adiós maestro!" a unos cuantos metros de su casa, sonó el pokegear de Ruby "¿diga? oh, ¡que tal Sapphire!"

"¡hola Ruby! ¡supiste las noticias?"

"no, ¿que sucede?"

"¡mi padre me dijo ayer que Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal y los Dex Holders de Sinnoh vendrían a la fiesta como invitados!"

¿¡en serio! ¡eso es grandioso!

"¡claro que si! ¡los 13 Dex Holders alfin estaremos juntos!"

"oye ¿pero sabes si Emerald vendrá?

"¡claro! mi padre lo contacto ayer y dijo que vendría por los banquetes..."

"jajá, oye... debo ir a ayudar a mi madre con algo asi que...olvídalo, ¿ya te probaste el vestido que te di?"

"si, me queda muy bien, ya me lo veras puesto el sábado"

"ok, oye, lamento tener que colgarte, pero mi madre me necesita, ¡adiós!"

"¡hasta luego!" ambos cuelgan sus pokegears

"me pregunto como se vera con el vestido... debe verse hermosa..."

Ruby quedo mirando el cielo, imaginando como se veria su pareja con la prenda que le regalo ayer, y pensando cada vez mas en que decirle para revelarle sus mas profundos sentimientos...

* * *

falta cada vez menos tiempo para que se encuentren todos los jovenes, para conocer a los chicos de Sinnoh y lo mas probable, forjar grandes amistades, y a la vez, menos tiempo para la celebracion, ¿podrá Ruby revelar sus sentimientos antes de eso? sigue leyendo para descubrirlo!

yay! Cap 2 listo! empezare de inmediato con el cap 3! lamento posibles faltas de ortografia y tambien que este si me aya quedado corto (ahora se que un capitulo normal es de mas de 2000 palabras, y este tiene un poco mas de 1000!)

como sea ¡nos vemos hasta el 3!


	3. ¡nos vamos!

hello there! que tal amigos! aprecio a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, ¡ahora apareceran más de 10 personajes! ¡lean para saber hacerca de todos ellos y su rol en la historia!

"habla"

narración

(yo)

*pokémon comunicandose telepaticamente* **_(¡New!)_**

Cap 3 "¡nos vamos!"

¡disfrutalo!

* * *

Ruby y Sapphire no eran los unicos que se preparaban para la grán noche del sábado, uno de sus más cercanos amigos había recién decidido ir a aquella noche tan especial para su región

Capitulo 3 "¡nos vamos!"

18:07 PM, Isla del Sur

"oigan, ¿alguno de Uds ira a esa fiesta?" era un chico rubio, con un cabello algo alborotado, una pequeña piedra en su frente que lo distinguia y muchas, pero muchas maquinas que cambiaban su tamaño drasticamente, su nombre era Emerald, conocido por sus amigos cercanos, como Rald.

*yo iré, ¡si quieres vamos juntos Rald!*

"y que hay de ti Latios"

*no, yo paso Rald, tengo algo mas importante que hacer durante esta semana*

*¿que cosa hermano?*

*quede de juntarme con un amigo en la isla origen*

"¿quien es?"

*su nombre es entidad 2 y le debo un favor, quiere que lo ayude a buscar a su hermano, entidad 1*

*pobre señor entidad... yo no soportaría perderte hermano...*

"¡oye y que hay de mi! ¿yo soy tu pareja recuerdas?"

*jajaja si Rald, también eres muy importante para mi*

"ok... ¿me ayudas a escoger un traje que se adapte a mis maquinas?"

*¡bien! vamos, ¡nos vemos hermano!*

*no se metan en problemas*

"si claro, ¡yo cuidare de Latias!"

*¡y yo de Rald!*

*bien, ¡adiós a los dos!*

Lejos de aquella isla, en una región bastante grande, en un laboratorio algo pequeño, se enontraban reunidas 5 personas, un veterano y 4 jovenes

19:11 PM Kanto

"entonces ¿irán los cuatro? recuerden que es un evento muy importante de la región Hoenn"

"¡yo si iré profesor!" afirmó Red, el por naturaleza, líder del grupo

"si, creo que será divertido" su Rival y mejor amigo, Green aceptó también

"¡claro que si y prometo no robar!" la hermosa chica, Blue, confirmó su presencia en la fiesta

"¡por supuesto! ¡nos divertiremos mucho con Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald!" de igual modo lo hizo la más pequeña de los 4, Yellow

"¡perfecto! ¿bueno, supongo que todos tienen pareja no?"

"¿?"

"es algo común de estas fiestas, vamos, en las de Kanto es igual"

"ok..." Green se puso pensativo y dirigió su mirada a Blue "Blue, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?"

"¡wow! Eh…" Blue se sonrojó un poco, muy sorprendida, no esperaba que Green la invitara a ser su pareja de una celebración tan importante "o-ok"

"supongo que eso nos deja solos Yellow, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?"

"¡am!" Yellow se puso rojísima con la pregunta de Red "bu-bueno Red, yo, s-s-¡si si quiero!"

"¡perfecto! ¡así Pika y Chuchu irán juntos!" respondió muy alegre el líder

"bueno, supongo que todos tenemos pareja, abuelo, ¿tu con quien iras?"

"¡oh no! ¡yo iré a saludar a mis compañeros de Hoenn, Jhoto y Sinnoh, además de traspasarnos información de nuestras investigaciones acerca de los pokemon!"

"ya veo, y ¿cuando es la fiesta?"

"exactamente en 3 días, asi que prepárense con trajes y todo"

"¿donde conseguiré un vestido?"

"¡tranquila Yellow! ¡podemos ir ahora mismo a comprarnos unos trajes antes de que cierre la tienda! ¡yo los pago!" Red le ofreció muy amablemente su pareja llevarla de compras, Yellow no sabía que responder

"¡n-no es necesario! y-y-¡yo puedo conseguirme uno!" Yellow no podía quitar el tono rojo de su rostro

"¡oh no! es mi deber como tu pareja comprarte el vestido, vamos" Red la agarró de la mano y salió con ella del laboratorio del Profesor

"bien..." Green tomo de la mano a Blue con mucha suavidad"¿vamos a comprarte un vestido?"

Blue estaba encantada con la dulzura y caballerosidad de Green, además de estar muy sonrojada "¡claro! ¡me encantaría!... ¡oye y que tal si...!"

"no Blue, no robaremos la ropa"

"bueno... ¡al menos lo intente!"

"¿vamos?"

"¡vamos!"

"ok Green, supongo que los veré luego"

"si, no tardaremos mucho, nos vemos abuelo."

Blue se aferro al brazo de Green camino a comprarse lo necesario para el sábado

20:14 Isla del sur

"¡oye no es justo!, ¡con esto parezco una mariposa!"

*¡es lo único que se ajustaba a tus armas!*

"¡solo dices eso porque tu puedes transformarte y parecer que usas cualquier vestimenta!"

*al menos tienes con que ir ¿no?*

"esta bien... oye ¿sabes donde esta Latios?"

*ahora que lo mencionas... aaahhh...* Latias usó visión compartida y ella y Emerald ven lo que Latios estaba viendo en ese preciso instante

Emerald notó algo que parecia un pokemon color rojo, miraba de frente a Latios *gracias por ayudarme Latios... lamento haberte causado esta molestia...*

*descuida... seguramente lo encontraras pronto...*

"al parecer no tuvieron un buen resultado... por cierto ¿que pokemon es ese?... ¿es un pokemon verdad?"

*si... la verdad es que se muy poco de él... por lo que he oído es un pokemon muy poderoso, pero actualmente muy vanidoso y amigable...*

*oye... tu me dijiste que conocías a un Dex Holder llamado Emerald ¿no es asi?*

"¡están hablando de mi!"

*si... ¿que sucede con él?*

*no es nada... pero como es un Dex Holder, ¿podrias preguntarle si conoce a otro Dex Holder llamado Red?*

Latias se dirigió hacia Emerald *¿conoces a Red?*

"si, es uno de mis senpai... ¿que querrá con él?"

*si, lo are amigo, bien, supongo que Latias y Emerald ya abran llegado a la isla... debo irme, te seguiré ayudando mañana*

*agradezco tu ayuda Latios…*

*no hay problema...después de todo tu me salvaste la vida...*

*¿le salvo la vida?*

*adiós, Deoxys*

"De..¿oxys?"

*...*

"¡oh bueno! Al menos sabemos que ya viene hacia acá..."

Latias terminó la conexión de vista que compartía con su hermano, y asi, cada Dex Holder se preparaba para la gran celebración... pero no solo los Dex Holders se preparaban para la fiesta...

Muelle de ciudad Lilycove, Hoenn 22:30

"¡Todo fue muy lindo Wallace! ¡gracias por la maravillosa cena!"

"jeje no hay de que... oye…supongo que ya sabes que Ruby y Sapphire irán juntos a la fiesta..."

"si... que suerte tienen ambos, tienen excelentes parejas para la fiesta..."

"..." fue ahí cuando Wallace se armó de valor por que sabia que Winonna es una mujer difícil de convencer, tomó aire y se preparó para decir lo siguiente...

"... si nuestros alumnos tienen parejas perfectas... yo también quiero una..."

Winonna no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al oír eso

"..."

"Winonna..." Wallace tomo de la mano a Winonna "quisiera que..." Winonna lo interrumpió

"¡si Wallace! ¡si quiero ser tu pareja!" Winonna lo abrazo con mucho cariño, la líder de gimnasio se emociono tanto con lo que su ahora pareja de la fiesta había preparado para pedirle que sea su pareja, que no evito soltar una lagrima

"Winonna... gracias..." Wallace mantuvo el abraso como si fuera el ultimo que tendría y con ese hermoso momento de los lideres de gimnasio, nos traspasamos a la región de Jhoto donde los Dex Holders locales también se preparaban para esta fiesta...

Jueves, laboratorio del Profesor Elm , Jhoto

"donde estarán..." el Profesor había llamado a Gold, Cristal y Silver a su laboratorio para darles un regalo "oh aquí están"

"¡ya llegamos profe!"

"¡hola Profesor Elm!"

"¿donde esta Silver?"

"dijo que llegaría un poco mas tarde, ¡no creo que tarde mucho!"

"como sea, ¡les tengo una sorpresa!

Ambos estaban de incógnita con lo que les había planteado el Profesor "¿? ¿que es?"

"pues ya saben que estamos invitados a la celebración del aniversario de la región Hoenn ¿verdad?"

"si..."

"¡pues miren!"

Elm presiono un botón y salio una plataforma con 2 trajes de gala y un vestido color celeste, muy hermoso ambos chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, Crystal rompió el silencio "¡pr-profesor! ¿e-es para nosotros?"

Gold respondió con una cara muy sorprendida "¿nosotros?"

"¡asi es! ¡Supuse que Gold y Silver no se darían el tiempo para comprar uno, y que tu estarías muy ocupada llenando la pokedex asi que yo mismo los mande a hacer!"

"jeje ¡supuso bien profe!"

Crystal acariciaba el material del vestido a la vez que hablaba "¡y vaya que si! es hermoso"

"jaja, ¡supuse que les gustaría!, oigan, Uds. saben que..." antes de seguir hablando, una figura apareció por la puerta del laboratorio

"lamento el retraso profesor"

"¡ah! ¡Silver! perfecto, bien iré rápido al grano, tu..."

"si profesor, iré a la fiesta de Hoenn" Silver se mantenía con su sonrisa de siempre

"¡perfecto! mira lo que te tengo de regalo"

"vaya, es muy elegante... y bueno ¿Uds. dos irán juntos o no?"

De la nada, Gold pegó un grito "¡diablos Silver! ¡cállate!"

"¿eh?"

"veras Crystal... hay que ir con pareja a la fiesta"

"¿como?"

"y Gold quería…" antes de que Silver pudiera seguir, Gold lo interrumpió

"y Gold quería pedirte que fueras su pareja para la fiesta... veras... yo te estimo mucho… y de verdad quisiera que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser una pareja para alguien como tu...además de no dejarte con una imagen mía de un pervertido"

"Gold... yo" Crystal no pudo evitar el sonrojarse por las simples pero tiernas palabras que Gold dijo hacia ella

"tenía planeado llevarte a una montaña al atardecer, se que te encantan las puestas de sol y te iba a pedir allá que seas mi pareja… ¡pero gracias a don serio no pude!" el chico miro de reojo muy feo a Silver

"lo siento Gold, pensé que lo habías hecho ayer..." Silver trató de excusarse

"Gold... no se que decir... eso...hubiera sido maravilloso..."

"y bien... ¿que dices?"

"¡si Gold! ¡si quiero ser tu pareja!"

"¡genial! gracias Crystal" Gold abraso a Crystal muy rápido, pero a la ves muy cariñosamente, esta le respondió el acto abrasándolo muy contenta

"que lindo…¿tu con quien iras Silver?" preguntó el Profesor curioso

"al parecer, solo Profesor, pero esta bien"

Gold lo quedó mirando con cara de incógnita "y que hay de esa chica... ¿Blue?"

"vengo de hablar con ella por el pokegear... e ira con nuestro otro senpai, Green, pero estoy feliz por ella, siempre se sintió algo atraída por él y ahora tal vez haga algo, pero tranquilos, ella siempre ha sido una hermana para mi"

"lamento que vallas solo, pero si no te molesta supongo que esta bien..." el Profesor miró su reloj "¡oh no! ¡se nos hace tarde!"

Los 3 jovenes preguntaron "¿para que?"

"¡pues hoy quede con el profesor Oak que iríamos los 4 a Kanto y nos dirigiríamos a Hoenn en la noche!"

"¡bueno vamos entonces!" Crystal tomó de la mano a Gold y se fueron a sus casas a empacar

Todos empacaron sus cosas y tomaron la primer metro línea hacia Kanto para verse con sus sempais, y mientras la fiesta estaba cada ves mas cerca, en la región de Sinnoh ya se preparaban para abordar el barco que los llevaría a Hoenn

Canavale City, Sinnoh 19:30

El Profesor Rowan y los 3 chicos estaban en el muelle de Canavale City, esperando a que su barco zarpe y dirigirse a la región Hoenn

"bien chicos, ¿están listos para conocer a sus senpais?"

El primero de ellos, con un sombrerito rojo, no tardó en responder "¡si! ¡será genial!"

El segundo, un chico rubio con bufanda verde le siguió el juego a su amigo "¡espero que tengan sentido del humor!"

La ultima de los 3, una niña bien refinada contestó tambien a la pregunta del Profesor "¡vamos profesor!"

"bien entonces, abordemos" ya en la cubierta, los chicos y el profesor esperaban que el barco zarpara

"según tengo entendido nuestros senpais son 10...4 chicas y 6 chicos... ¡espero que las chicas sean lindas!"

"yo con la Srta. Berlitz no necesito conocer a ninguna chica más"

"gracias Dia.."

"hablando de géneros... ¿ya saben con quien irán?"

La pregunta del profesor causó una pequeña pausa "..."

"¿?"

Platina rompió el silencio "no profesor, aun no sabemos con quien ir..."

"¡pero como no se les ocurrió conseguirse pareja antes de irnos!"

"vera profesor..."

"ambos le pedimos a Platina"

Bruscamente Diamond interrumpió a Pearl "¡Srta Berlitz!"

"a la señorita Berlitz que fuera nuestra pareja, pero ella aun no se decide..."

"ya veo... "

Peral continuó explicando "Diamond se lo pidió por que la ama"

"¡exacto!" Platina se sonrojo un poco al oír eso

"yo lo hice para no ir solo, pero ella aun no decide"

"Platina... debes decidir, y mejor que sea rápido, la fiesta es pasado mañana"

"yo...yo..." una idea se le vino a la mente de la nada "¡yo quiero ir con los 2!"

"¡¿eh?" los 3 se sorprendieron bastante al oir eso

"¡sii! ¿que tiene de malo?, ¡quiero ir con los 2!"

Rowan, aún con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara le respondió a Platina "supongo que no hay reglas en este tema asi que creo que no habrá problema..."

"...siempre y cuando a Uds. 2 no les moleste..." Platina dirigió su mirada a los chicos

"¡claro que no me molesta Srta Berlitz!" Diammond la abraza con mucho, mucho cariño, como cuando un bebe abraza su oso

"no es lo que tenia en mente, pero al menos no iré solo"

"¡esta decidido entonces! iremos los 3 juntos! :)"

Uno de los marinos del barco dio un aviso a cubierta "¡estamos listos para zarpar!"

"bien, ya nos vamos, deduzco que llegaremos algo asi como a las 23:30 hrs., duerman para tener energías a la hora de descargar"

los 3 chicos miraron hacia la punta del barco "¡Hoenn, aquí vamos!"

en lo que ellos se dirigían a Hoenn, los Dex Holders de Kanto y Jhoto se encontraron en la estación de trenes y se dirigirían a la región de Hoenn, todos juntos...

* * *

yipie! el 3er capitulo esta oficialmente completo!

ya no falta nada para que todos los chicos se vean las caras, han de estar todos nerviosos, en especial los mas jovenes...

lamento posibles faltas de ortografias

pues nos vemos en el 4to!


	4. ¡seremos senpais!

aqui estamos, en el 4to capitulo de este fic, aqui por fin 2 grupos se encuentran! ¿cuanto falta para que esten todos juntos? lee este cap para saberlo...

"habla"

narración

(yo)

*telepatía pokemon"

que sea de su agrado!

* * *

los chicos de Sinnoh habían recién partido en su barco hacia Hoenn, y en Kanto, se preparaban para hacer lo mismo

Capitulo 4 "¡seremos Senpais!"

Kanto,20:00 HRS

Los Dex Holders de Jhoto acababan de llegar del metro, fueron recibidos por sus amigos, los Dex Holders de Kanto "¡hola profesor Oak! ¿cuanto tiempo no?"

"¡que tal Elm! en verdad si ha sido mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima ves"

"¡hola Gold!"

"¡Red! ¡es un gusto verte otra vez! ¡igual para Uds. Green, Blue y Yellow!"

"¡hola Gold! ¡que tal Silver!"

"hola Yellow…ya paso un tiempo desde la ultima ves que nos veíamos... hola Green, Blue"

"un gusto verlos a todos de nuevo"

"¡hola Crys!" Blue no quiso perder el tiempo "¿como andas con Gold eh?"

"¡bueno podría decirse que muy bien!" Crystal se sonrojó un poco "él.. él es mi pareja para la celebración..."

Gold recibió una felicitación de su senpai, Red "¡bien hecho Gold!"

"si, hubiera sido perfecto... ¡excepto que ALGUIEN me arruino una sorpresa que tenia para Crys!"

"ya dije que lo sentía Gold... ¿veo que ud son pareja no?"

"¡ah! em... s-s-si... R-Red y yo iremos juntos... incluso me compro un vestido..."

Gold quiso devolverle la felicitación "vaya, asi que no pierdes el tiempo maestro"

"quise ser caballero, no iba a dejar que ella gastara su dinero en un vestido"

"Blue, Silver me dijo que iras junto con Green, ¿es verdad?"

"si... el igual me compro un vestido... y me llevo a cenar después de comprarlo... fue muy lindo..."

La inocente voz de Yellow hizo una pregunta algo intrigante "¿oye Silver y tu con quien iras?" al oír esto los 3 Dex Holders de Jhoto se sintieron incómodos

"veras Yellow... Silver"

"iré solo, pero no importa, en serio"

Blue se veía bastante triste "Silver..."

"descuida Blue, no significa que no la vaya a pasar bien, además estaré con Uds, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, asi que técnicamente iré con todas Uds.!"

todos soltaron unas risas calmadas

"bien casanovas, deberíamos prepararnos para ir a Hoenn, me contacte ayer con el Profesor Rowan y dice que mas o menos a esta hora deben estar dirigiéndose hacia Hoenn, el Profesor Birch los recibirá en el muelle y ellos irán a una cabaña que el preparo, mientras que nosotros nos quedaremos en un Hotel de Lilycove"

"¿un hotel? ¡Muy bien!"

"no te dejare robar nada Blue" Green se apresuró a las decisiones de su pareja

"oh bueno…"

"bien, ¿nos vamos?"

"nos iremos en el barco de las 00:00"

"¿tan tarde?"

"¡era el mas barato!"

luego de eso, se fueron al laboratorio del Profesor Oak a conversar sobre sus aventuras para esperar a las 00:00 y abordar el barco que los llevaría hacia Hoenn, mientras que en dicha región el profesor Birch se preparaba para ir a recibir a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh

Hoenn, Villa Raíz 21:00

El Profesor Birch se preparaba para ir al muelle de Lilycove en su camioneta "Sapphire, hoy en la noche tengo que ir a recoger al profesor Rowan y a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, ¿me prometes que todo estará tal cual como lo deje?"

"¡si papá!"

"¡esa es mi hija!"

"¿a que hora saldrás?"

"de aquí a Lilycove son unas 2 hrs. asi que creo que saldré ahora"

"¡ok!"

"le pedí a Norman que viniera a ver las cosas de la casa mas o menos como a las 22:00 asi que le debes abrir la puerta"

"¡lo are!"

"bien ya me voy ¡cuídate hija!"

"¡adiós!" y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso la hora y alguien toco la puerta de la casa de los Birch "debe ser el papa de Ruby" Sapphire fue a abrir la puerta "¡hola señor Norman! como... ¿RUBY?"

"¿sorprendida? mi padre tenia un reto de gimnasio de un extranjero que viajo mucho para retarlo por lo que no le pudo decir que no, a si que me envió a mi"

"p-pero, ¿tu vendrás a ver las cosas de la casa?"

"¡si!, además quiero aprovechar de darte esto..."

"¿?"

fue entonces cuando Ruby saco de su mochila un estuche largo de color negro "es para ti" se sonrojo, no lo pudo evitar

"¿que es?"Sapphire abrió el estuche, y vio un collar hecho con unos hilos de cuero pero con un hermoso zafiro colgado de este "¿R-R-R-Ruby, e-e-es para m-mi?"

"si, quisiera que lo uses para la fiesta, lo busque toda la tarde especialmente para dártelo... espero que te guste"

"¡es hermoso Ruby! ¡lo amo!" Sapphire lo abrazó, no con la rudeza con la que acostumbraba hacerlo, sino con una dulzura enorme, la cual sorprendió a Ruby, quien respondió abrazándole la cintura

"me alegra que te gustara..."

"me encanta, no por su apariencia, sino por el esfuerzo que pones en estas cosas para mi..."

Se soltaron, Ruby como prometió tuvo que revisar las cosas de la casa, como la chimenea, algunos pokemon y que todos los archivos estén bien organizados, mientras que Sapphire se fue a entrenar afuera.

Terminando todo esto ya eran las 23:00 y sin que Ruby se diera cuenta, Sapphire ya había caído en sueño

"bien con eso termino... oye Sapphire voy a..." Ruby noto que su amiga estaba dormida junto a sus pokemon afuera.

"...zzZZzz..."

"..."

al ver esto Ruby guardo a los respectivos pokemon de Sapphire en sus pokeballs, tomo a Sapphire en brazos y la llevo a la amaca que hay dentro de la casa de Sapphire, la cubrió con una chaqueta de hojas y la acomodo para que no se sintiera incomoda

"eres... hermosa Sapphire..." le decía Ruby mientras acariciaba su cabello

"duerme bien..." Ruby le besó muy tiernamente la frente a su pareja de la fiesta, luego de eso llamó al profesor Birch explicándole lo de su padre y diciéndole que ya lo arreglo todo y le pregunto a que hora llegaría

"estaré aya a las 01:30, no tardare mucho, dejaré a los Dex Holders y al Profesor Rowan en una casa que prepare para ellos cerca de la ruta 103 asi que llegare pronto, por favor vigila la casa hasta entonces Ruby"

"entiendo, adiós profesor" al colgar Ruby, a los 20 mins le venció el sueño y se quedo dormido en el sofá leyendo una revista de concursos pokemon,y pasado el tiempo llego el profesor a su casa y encontró todo muy elegante, también estaba cansado por el largo viaje, se acostó en su sofá personal y se hecho a dormir

Viernes, Isla del Sur 10:00

A pesar de que ya era más o menos tarde, Emerald aún no despertaba, aunque empezó a bostezar algo asi como a las 10:01

"yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwn..."

*ya veo... entonces ¿él te salvo de ese pokemon?*

*si, de no ser por él, estaría atrapado en mis pesadillas*

*bueno ¡fue muy amigable de su parte!*

*si, oh, ya despertaste Rald*

"siii..."

*oye Rald, ¿conoces a un tal Red?*

"si, es mi senpai"

*pues Deoxys, un amigo, me pidió que te dijera que le digas a Red que el esta bien y que espera verlo antes del Domingo*

"ok, ok lo are... oigan ¿que tal si vamos a ver a los chicos?, ¡conoceré a mis sucesores! ¡seré senpai!"

*¡ok! ¡vamos!*

*yo me quedare aquí, Deoxys vendrá pronto para que empecemos a buscar a su hermano*

*¡les deseo suerte a ambos!*

*gracias Latias*

"¡bien, vamos! ... espera, deja ponerme algo primero..."

Casa del Profesor Birch, 10:15

"¡por supuesto que iremos para allá Rowan!" el profesor colgó la llamada que estaba sosteniendo para despertar a los chicos que estaban dormidos en su casa

"¡Ruby! ¡Sapphire! ¡Despierten!"

"¡eeek!"

"¡waaa! ¿¡que sucede!"

"tranquilos no es nada, solo quería despertarlos, ¡hoy conocerán a sus sucesores de Sinnoh, están a 2 rutas de aquí alojados en la cabaña norte!"

"Sapphire ¿oíste eso? ¡Seremos senpais!"

"¡sii! ¡Que emoción!"

"bien chicos prepárense, ¡por que iremos a esa cabaña ahora mismo!"

"¡vamos!"

ambos chicos estaban emocionados por el hecho de que serian oficialmente senpais, además de conocer a sus sucesores como Dex Holders, no perdieron tiempo y fueron directamente hacia la ruta 103 para tocar la puerta de la cabaña...

* * *

ya no falta nada para que se conoscan, los chicos de Hoenn seran oficialmente senpais luego de, a lo más, media hora, deben estar muy emocionados, y los 3 menores, nerviosos ¿como sera su encuentro? ¡averigualo en el proximo capitulo!

lamento posibles errores (se que molesta, pero quiero dejar claro que no son intencionales, ago lo mejor que puedo)

nos vemos en el 5to capitulo!


	5. ¡somos senpais!

al fin! en este capitulo se deberían encontrar los chicos,o tal vez no, quien sabe, tu deberias, si lees este capitulo!

"habla"

narración

(yo)

*telepatía pokemon*

disfrutad!

* * *

Capitulo 5 "¡somos Senpais!"

Birch y los chicos habían llegado a la cabaña de la ruta 103, tocaron la puerta y se prepararon para conocer a sus nuevos amigos

"bien chicos ahora mismo conocerán a sus senpais, trátenlos como tal"

"¡solo ábrales la puerta profe!" los Dex Holders de Sinnoh tampoco podían esperar, al fin, Rowan abrió la puerta y vio la cara de los chicos

"¡que tal Rowan! te presento a mi hija, Sapphire y a Ruby, hijo del líder de gimnasio de petalburg, ¡2 de los 3 Dex Holders de Hoenn!"

"¡mucho gusto señor!" ambos inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto

"el gusto es mío, yo quisiera presentarles a los 3 Dex Holders de la región de Sinnoh: Diamond, Pearl y Platina chicos vengan a saludar a sus senpais" Ruby y Sapphire se susurraron entre ellos

"¿oíste eso? ¡nos llamo senpais!"

"¡siii! ¡es maravilloso!"

"¡hola! ¡mi nombre es Diamond!"

"¡yo soy Pearl!"

"mi nombre es Platina Berlitz, un gusto senpais" se saludaron con el típico gesto japonés de bajar la cabeza en un símbolo de respeto máximo

"ya ya, no es necesario tanto respeto" dijo entre risas "yo soy Sapphire"

"y yo soy Ruby, les agradecemos que hayan venido a esta celebración de la región Hoenn"

"los dejaremos que se conozcan, Birch, ¿quisieras pasar?"

"claro, estaremos adentro por cualquier cosa"

"¡ok papá!"

El chico rubio no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar "y bien... ¿cuanto tiempo llevan siendo Dex Holders?"

"haber..." Sapphire empezó a contar con los dedos "¡5 años!"

"wow 5 años... ¿que se siente tener tal responsabilidad?"

"al principio tuvimos un par de problemas pero uno se acostumbra a la responsabilidad"

"vaya... me pregunto como seremos nosotros en 5 años..." Diamond se imagino a si mismo en 5 años

"te ves muy refinada..."

"¡es que la Srta Berlitz en una princesa de verdad!"

"?¿"

Pearl se acercó a los chicos y les susurró al oido "es que el tipo la ama"

"oh ya veo, eres bueno expresándote Diamond"

"¡gracias!"

"¿en verdad se nota que soy refinada?" Platina quería pasar por desapercibida ante sus senpais, Sapphire lo notó

"¡tranquila! ¡es que Ruby tiene una habilidad para reconocer a los ferrinados!"

"refinados Sapphire, refinados"

"mmm parece que se conocen muy bien Uds. 2 ¿o no?"

Algo roja, Sapphire busco una excusa "¿es que somos amigos desde hace 5 años ya y compartimos mucho!"

"déjame adivinar, son pareja para mañana ¿o no?"

"jaja nos atrapaste Pearl, si, somos pareja para mañana, ¿y que hay de Uds.?"

"bueno resulta que-" Pearl fue rápidamente interrumpido por Diamond

"¡iremos los 3 juntos!"

"¡que lindo!"

"oigan..." Platina comenzó a contar con sus dedos "¿no son 3 Dex Holders de Hoenn?"

"quedamos que Emerald vendría a..." Sapphire vio que se acercaba un Latias con un chico encima "¡oh! ¡ahí viene!"

Emerald cayó en frente de los chicos "¡hola a todos!"

"¡ah! ¡hola Emerald! ¡te presentamos a Diammond,Pearl y Platina!"

los 3 chicos se inclinaron en forma de respeto para saludar a Emerald "¡hola senpai!"

Emerald emocionado, se acercó a Ruby y a Sapphire y se susurro algo al oído "¿oyeron eso? ¡me dijeron Senpai! ejem... ¡hola! soy Emerald, ¡un gusto conocerlos!"

"¡el gusto es nuestro!"

"oigan Ruby, Sapphire ¿saben si Red y los demás vendrán? debo decirle algo a Red"

"mmm deberían haber llegado ya a la región..."

De la nada, una sombra cubrió a Emerald y una voz ronca pero amigable le respondió su pregunta al pequeño Dex Holder "de hecho están camino hacia aquí, un gusto Emerald"

"¡aaah! erm hola... Profesor Rowan ¿verdad?"

"jaja acabamos de llamar a Oak, dicen que vienen hacia aquí"

"oye papá, y, ¿están por llegar?"

Pearl tosió un poco para preguntar "emm... disculpen... ¿quienes son "Red y los demás"?"

"resulta que ellos son nuestros senpais"

"wow, senpai del senpai... ¡es como un gran senpai!"

"gran, gran senpai" Ruby corrigió a Diamond "son 2 generaciones sobre nosotros, las de Kanto y Jhoto respectivamente"

"wow ¡son muchas generaciones!" Pearl se dirigió a sus amigos "¿nosotros somos la 4ta no?"

"¿habrá una quinta generación?" Diamond se imaginó como un senpai

"¡quien sabe, tal vez haya hasta 6ta!"

"¿que quieres decirle a Red?"

"naa no es nada importante, solo un recado que me dejaron"

"¡ojala lleguen pronto!"

"lindo collar..." Platina se mostró interesada en el zafiro que Sapphire llevaba colgando en su cuello

"¿e-este? me lo dio Ruby... el mismo lo hizo" no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al hablar de su collar

"¿a si que tu también tienes a alguien que te da cosas?"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"es que Diamond siempre me da cosas... él siempre muestra mucho afecto hacia mi..."

"bueno... la ropa que llevo y que llevaré en la fiesta me la hizo toda Ruby"

"¡wow debe quererte mucho para darte tales cosas!"

"¿es en serio?"

"¡si Pearl! yo amo mucho a la Srta Berlitz"

"tu no, ¿es en serio que le hiciste un vestido para la fiesta?"

"no puedo negarlo, yo le hice un vestido para que vaya a la fiesta"

"que dedicado"

"hablando de eso, ¿tu con quien iras Emerald?"

"¡con Latias! ¡ella se transforma en lo que ella quiera!"

"geniaaaal..." Diamond se imagino a un pokemon transformándose

"¿mmm?" Pearl miró hacia el cielo "¿que es eso aya arriba?"

Sapphire hizo gala de su excelente vista "son unos: Charizard, Wigglytuff, Aerodactil, Mantine, Buterfree, Honchcrow y un Xatu..."

"¡oigan son Red, Gold y los demás!"

Los 3 Dex Holders de Sinnoh tragaron saliva"

"¡chicos por aquí!" Sapphire comenzó a saltar haciendo señas para que los pokemon descendieran

Red dirigía el grupo"¡allí están! ¡bajemos muchachos!"

Al fin, el momento había llegado, los 13 Dex Holders estaban reunidos en un solo lugar, los 7 originales descendieron para encontrarse con los 6 jóvenes que los esperaban con ansias...

"que tal novatos" Con su mismo ego de siempre ante los chicos Gold saludó a todos, seguido de Crystal

"¡hola chicos!"

"¿que hay?" Contraria a la "buena onda" de Blue, Silver y Green saludaron en un tono muy serio

"hola a todos, ya era un tiempo que no nos veíamos"

"vaya, están mucho mas grandes, han sido 3 años muy rápidos"

Yellow se inclinó para saludar "¡hola chicos!"

"¡que tal todos!"

Ruby dirigió las primeras palabras a los 7 veteranos "¡hola chicos, me alegra que estén todos aquí!"

Seguido de Sapphire "¡quisiéramos que conozcan a los Dex Holders de Sinnoh!"

Y por supuesto el pequeño Emerald "ellos son..."

Cada uno de ellos se presentó solo "¡Diamond!"

"¡Pearl!"

"y yo soy Platina, es un gusto enorme conocerlos senpais"

Como siempre, Red dirigía el grupo y se presentó a él mismo y a sus amigos "hola chicos, el gusto es nuestro, nosotros somos Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Silver y yo soy Red"

"¡ah! Red, casi lo olvido, un tal Deoxys me dijo que te mandaba saludos, y que esperaba verte entes del Domingo"

"¿en serio? Deoxys... espero que le este yendo bien..."

Green no prestaba mucha atención a las conversaciones, solo contemplaba las montañas, Blue estaba a su lado "la región es muy linda"

"si, se veía todo muy maravilloso desde allá arriba"

"hola muchachos, es un gusto conocerlos, yo soy el Profesor Birch, el padre de Sapphire"

"un gusto profesor, Ud debe ser Rowan, ¿no es así?"

"eres muy habilidoso Silver, acertaste, mi nombre es Rowan"

"es un placer conocerlos a ambos"

"¡el placer es nuestro!" Birch mió a los alrededores "oigan ¿no vino el Profesor Oak y el Profesor Elm con Uds.?"

"mi abuelo y el Profesor Elm estaban en mi Charizard, oh ahí están"

Oak y Elm estaban algo… bueno, muy mareados con el vuelo del Charizard de Green "vaya vuelo"

"creo que voy a vomitar..."

"¡hola Profesor! ¡es un gusto verlo de nuevo!" Birch fue a saludar con un calido abrazo a sus amigos

"¡Birch! ¡Rowan!"

"¡que tal muchachos!"

"es un placer verlos de nuevo"

"chicos, nosotros tenemos mucho que conversar y ¡creo que Uds. también!, ¿porque no comparten mientras nosotros nos quedamos adentro?"

"pues, ¿por que no les damos a todos un recorrido por la región? ¿Sapphire, Emerald?"

"¡claro!"

"¡vamos!"

Yellow se emocionó "¡wow siempre quise conocer otra región!"

"¡será divertido!" Blue aplaudió con sus manos

"bien, ¿y que esperamos?"

"ten mas respeto Gold, después de todo, no es nuestro hogar"

"descuida Silver, nuestra casa es su casa"

"¿por donde empezamos Ruby?"

"¿que tal si les enseñamos primero las aguas termales?"

Blue se emociono al oír la palabra termales "¡siiii! ¡yo quiero darme un baño decente!, ¡el baño del hotel era asqueroso!"

Asi, Ruby tomo al grupo y les dio un recorrido por toda la región, empezando en las aguas termales.

* * *

y resulta que si...¡se juntaron todos! ¡los 13 estan juntos! que aran ahora que estan todos juntos? el tour empieza, y tiene pinta de ser muy pero muy interesante

nos vemos en el capitulo 6!


	6. conociéndonos

hola!, lamento haberme demorado con el capitulo 6, en fin, en este episodio se usa un lenguaje un poco mas "implicito", no estoy seguro si sea T... alguien podria aclararlo por Review? le agradeceria que lo hiciera

"habla"

narración

(yo)

*telepatía pokemon*

espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Capitulo 6 "conociéndonos"

Ya en la puerta de las instalaciones de aguas termales, los 13 chicos escuchaban atentamente a Ruby mientras explicaba los distintos puntos del pueblo, Sapphire se encargaría de que entraran todos gratis gracias a su amistad con Flannery, Blue no podía esperar para entrar

"¡estas son las aguas termales del pueblo Lavaridge, pueden entrar gratis si quieren!"

"¡wooow se ven hermosas! ¡Ya entremos!"

"¡han de ser muy relajantes!"

"¿quieren probarlas?"

"¿en verdad podemos?" Crystal nunca perdía sus buenos modales

"¡claro que si! ¡conozco a la encargada asi que no creo que tengamos problemas!"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Vamos entonces!" Todas las chicas empezaron a entrar, Ruby les preguntó a sus amigos si querían ir

"¿Uds. quieren ir?"

"¡claro, necesito un buen descanso después de todo ese viaje!"

"Red habla por todos nosotros"

"¡por supuesto, tal ves nos veamos con las chicas!"

Silver golpeó a Gold en su cabeza por el comentario "no seas un pervertido Gold"

Emerald ya estaba con nada mas que sus calzoncillos esperando a sus amigos "oigan vamos a ir o que"

"¡si, ya me estoy aburriendo, y eso que soy un cómico!"

"¡bien vamos!"

ya dentro de las aguas, los chicos y las chicas tenían diferentes lugares de baño y por un tema de educación, iremos con la chicas primero

Se sentían muchas risas

"¡y lo mas chistoso fue cuando imito a ese pokemon!"

"¡vaya Platina, si que Diamond esta loco por ti!" Yellow se mostraba interesada en la relación que tenia Platina con Diamond

"¡si! ¡ojala los otros chicos fueran asi con nosotras!" sin darse cuenta, cada una empezó a hablar de sus parejas

"la verdad es que yo quiero mucho a Dia, el siempre me hace reír, me anima, me hace el té... ¡el hace que mis días sean felices!"

"seguramente ninguna de Uds. lo sabia pero Green es un verdadero caballero el me compro el vestido que usare para la fiesta, luego esa misma noche me invito a una cena para los 2 solos y el jueves me dio esta pulsera hecha con muchas piedras hermosas!"

"Ruby hizo algo parecido por mi, el mismo me hizo el vestido que usare mañana además de este hermoso collar con un zafiro... él es maravilloso"

"Gold no es exactamente un caballero o un don Juan, pero tiene su encanto, además de que el pobre me tenia preparada una sorpresa, pero Silver accidentalmente se la arruino, de todas formas, me alegra ser su pareja. ¿Y que hay de ti y Red, Yellow?"

"bueno... Red... Red siempre me ha gustado... desde que me salvo de un Dratini cuando yo tenia entre 6 y 8 años... el siempre es muy amigable con migo... y la verdad es que cuando me pidió que seamos pareja... no pude decir que no..."

Todas se enternecieron con su comentario "aw que tierna"

"y díganme... ¿a alguna de Uds. le gusta su pareja?"

Todas se sonrojaron con la pregunta de Yellow, no sabían que decir, la primera en hablar fue Crystal "en verdad... no se si sea gustar... pero siento un gran aprecio por Gold... aun no se que es... espero tenerlo claro antes de mañana..."

"em bueno... yo... Pearl... es mi amigo... y me ha enseñado mucho... pero...para mi es eso... un amigo..."

"¿y Dia?"

"bueno... él... él... es... muy especial para mi... pero..."

"¡anda dilo! estas en confianza!" Blue presionaba para que lo confesara

"esta bien... si... si me gusta Diamond... no se como ni cuando ocurrió... pero me gusta de antes que llegáramos aquí... de mucho antes..."

"¡pues díselo! ¿no vez que el siente lo mismo o mas por ti? ¡se honesta con él!" Sapphire sin darse cuenta, lo dijo casi gritándole a su amiga

"¡e-esta bien!"

"oh... lo siento... no quise gritarte... es que... cuando oigo a alguien que no es sincera con otros... me molesta..."

"¿por que es eso?" Yellow se arrepentiría de esa pregunta

"prefiero no decirlo..."

"¡oh vamos! ¡dilo, no le diremos a nadie!" Blue nuevamente presionaba

"ok... ¿pero prometen que verán a Ruby tal cual lo ven ahora?"

"así que es con Ruby..." Supuso Crystal "si claro, ¡tienes nuestra palabra!"

"verán... hace unos..." Sapphire comenzó a contar con sus dedos "7...8...9 años, mi padre me llevo a la región Jhoto por que iba a apoyar a un amigo suyo que iba a tomar la prueba para ser un líder de gimnasio, ese amigo, era el padre de Ruby, ellos vivían en Jhoto en ese tiempo, mientras el señor Norman se preparaba para su prueba, yo y Ruby salíamos a jugar, eran días muy felices... los mejores... pero hubo un día muy negro... estábamos los 2 jugando... cuando sin querer... moleste a un Salamance, me iba a atacar, pero Ruby salto a mi defensa... saco a sus 3 pokemon... lucho contra el Salamanca y estaba dominándolo, pero el Salamance lo ataco directo en la frente... creo que le saco un pedazo de piel...profundo..." Todas las chicas se cubrieron las bocas, por la impresión, pero no interrumpieron a Sapphire que siguió con su historia

"y... ¿que paso después?"

"lo venció... y al dirigirse hacia mi... para decirme que estaba todo bien... vi una imagen horrible... Ruby tenía el lado izquierdo de su frente lleno de sangre... le cubría todo su ojo... yo..." Sapphire dijo lo siguiente con un odio bastante grande "llore... llore como una polilla asustada, fui una simple carga para él... no... no puedo olvidar mi expresión... ni que no allá podido hacer nada para ayudarlo..."

Ninguna de las chicas supo que decir, estaban atónitas, no imaginaban la tan profunda historia que los chicos de Hoenn tenían como amigos, hasta que Crystal rompió el silencio

"Sapphire... en verdad lamento que te hallamos hecho recordar eso... lo siento..."

"aun no termino... se preguntaran que tiene que ver eso con que odie a la gente mentirosa..."

"..."

"lo que pasa es que hace 5 años... fue esa crisis, tal vez la mayoría la conozca... lo que sucedió fue que yo y Ruby entrenamos mas de 10 días para vencer a los legendarios... y antes de partir... le dije... le dije a Ruby que me... que me gustaba... en esos años no nos habíamos reconocido, por que después del incidente con el Salamance, no nos vimos mas... bueno... después de decirle eso... le conté lo que me ocurrió cuando era niña... y él se dio cuenta de que era yo... yo aun no lo había notado...hasta que él me encerró en un aero coche para mantenerme a salvo... y se... se..." Sapphire comenzó a sollozar, no lo pudo evitar "se quito su gorra... y ahí estaba... la cicatriz... me... me dijo que también le gustaba..."

Platina se acerco a Sapphire para consolarla "hey Sapphire... si no quieres no sigas..."

"no... Uds. son mis amigas... quiero compartir mas con Uds... en fin... después de la batalla... Ruby... Ruby supuestamente olvido todo... no toma nunca el tema... lo evade... y lo niega cada vez que se lo recuerdo... yo se que es mentira... por eso es que no me gusta la gente poco sincera"

"¡no puedo creer que aya hecho algo así!"

"Blue... recuerda que prometimos que miraríamos a Ruby como siempre lo hemos mirado" Yellow se arrepintió de haber preguntado el porque de los sentimientos de Sapphire

"es que es tan... poco..."

"¿hombre? tal vez... pero aun asi... me gusta... me gusta mucho... ¡y mañana are lo que sea para que recuerde!... ¡oh bueno! ¡Hay que seguir con la vida! ¿y que tal tu Blue?"

"¿yo?"

"¿te gusta Green o no?"

"bueno pues... él...él... es... él es... muy... ¡ay! ¡no se como decirlo! es tan... maravilloso... tan... lindo... tan... increíble... creo que... creo que si... si me gusta... no se exactamente por que... pero me gusta... bastante..."

Las chicas continuaron hablando acerca de sus amistades y relaciones, mientras en el lado de los hombres las cosas eran un poco más "varoniles"

Risas se escuchaban

"no pero en serio, esa batalla con Green fue la mejor batalla que he disputado con alguien"

"lo mismo digo, en especial porque perdí"

Siguen las risas

Gold suspirando después de las risas, pregunto algo mas serio "y bien... ¿que les parecen sus parejas para mañana?" Gold se acerco a Silver para susurrarle algo al oído "sin ánimos de ofender viejo..."

"no importa"

"bueno la verdad es que Blue es muy cariñosa, amable, chistosa y hermosa, estoy feliz de haberle pedido que sea mi pareja... es algo ruidosa, pero es como un imán..."

"debo decir lo mismo acerca de Yellow, excepto claro, con lo de ruidosa, se que a veces es tímida, pero en cierto modo eso me atrae..."

Gold hizo burla de la cara de su senpai "miren quien se puso rojo, el "gran senpai""

Más risas

"y que hay de ti Gold?"

"bueno, no se si yo me merezca a alguien como Crys... ella es muy inteligente, sexy, madura, sexy, amigable, sexy... ¡me alegra de que vallamos juntos a la fiesta!... Y es sexy…"

"Sapphire... es muy hermosa... para invitarla quise que todo fuera perfecto, yo mismo le hice el vestido que usará mañana, le di un collar con un zafiro colgando, y pienso revelarle lo que siento por ella mañana... estoy muy nervioso..."

"lo importante es que estés seguro con tigo mismo" complementó Silver

"gracias"

"ni siquiera se si Latias cuenta como una pareja real pero de que es amigable lo es, además de que la apariencia que ella tenga dependerá de la que ella decida tomar para mañana"

Red se puso a pensar "pensé que solo Mew podía transformarse..."

"¿y que hay de Uds. 2?"

"¡bueno la Srta Berlitz es para mi una verdadera princesa! ¡es la mejor de las mejores! ¡ninguna chica se compara a sus habilidades! es hermosa, y ¡es muy misteriosa! eso es geniaaaal..."

"yo le pedí que fuéramos juntos para no ir solo asi que es solamente de Diamond, ¿y que hay de ti Silver?"

"yo no tengo con quien ir, pero esta bien, estaré con Uds. asi que estaré bien con migo mismo"

"esperemos que ninguno meta la pata mañana" Ruby dirigió su mirada a Emerald

"¡por que me miras a mi! ...¿oye para que sirve este botón?"

Ruby puso una cara de pánico a la vez que gritaba"¡NO LO TOQUES!"

el agua subió su temperatura muy rápido, unos 20 grados más, todos saltaron de la fosa de agua "¡WAAA! ¡QUEMA!"

"¡lo siento!"

"no importa... solo nos quemaste de la cintura para abajo..." Green, con dolor en sus piernas dijo eso en un tono muy sarcástico

"¡maldición! ¡habla por ti! ¡yo estaba hasta el cuello!" se quejó Gold

Red se quedo mirando a Gold "oye Gold... ¿es normal que la piel de tu brazo se salga de esa forma?"

"creo que no lo es..."

"¿uh?" Diamond notó algo inusual en Ruby "¡waa! ¡Ruby! ¡¿que le paso a tu cabello?"

"¿Qué cosa? mi cabello esta donde debe estar, debajo de mi... ¡mierda!"

Ruby notó que su gorro había caído después del salto, antes de poder ponérselo, Pearl le preguntó algo que lo incomodo un poco

"¡viejo! ¿que diablos te paso en la frente?"

"esa cicatriz es muy fea..." Se preocupó Red "¿te ocurrió algo después de la batalla en el Battle Frontier?"

"eso tiene tiempo de haberse hecho..." observó Green

"ah... maldición... ¿saben guardar un secreto?"

"lo siento Gold, tendrás que irte"

"oye si se guardar secretos"

"¡solo bromeo amigo! jajaja!" Red le dio una palmada en la espalda, como Gold aun estaba quemado, le dolió...mucho

"¡AAAHH! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!"

"lo siento... jejeje..."

"y bien... como te hiciste eso en la frente... es muy grande por cierto..." Silver recalcó el tamaño de la cicatriz, nunca había visto una cicatriz tan grande en una frente

"¡prométanme que no se lo dirán a nadie!"

Emerald, que tampoco sabía la historia, quería saber que le ocurrió a si amigo "¡cuenta ya!"

"ok...ok... hace mas o menos 9 o 10 años..."

Asi, luego de su percance con el agua, Ruby le contó a sus amigos, como se hizo esa cicatriz y por quien se la hizo...Red, Gold, Diamond y los demás quedaron sorprendidos con la profunda historia de la marca de la frente de Ruby, algunos le dijeron que por eso no debió haber olvidado las batallas, otros le dijeron que no debió ocultarse ante Sapphire, pero todos comprendieron que el dolor tanto físico como emocional que le dejo el incidente era grande y que tenia derecho a cambiar el transcurso de su vida

"maldición viejo… eso es muy... profundo..."

"debes haber sido muy fuerte para vencer a un Salamance con solo 5 años de edad... creo que a esa edad yo no tenia ningún pokemon..."

Green se acerco a Ruby y le puso una mano en el hombro "de todas formas, lo hiciste por Sapphire, eso es de admirarse, en especial a tu edad"

"si... recuerden que prometieron guardar el secreto"

"si quieres hacemos un pacto de sangre..." ofreció Emerald con una roca en la mano

"no gracias... ya me duele mucho el cuerpo... ¿por que no le bajas un poco la temperatura para que se me pasen las quemaduras?"

Diamond se quedo fijo mirando la cicatriz "y... ¿esa cicatriz nunca se te saldrá?"

"creía que se me saldría... pero al parecer es una marca de por vida..."

Pearl quiso comentar también "vaya... y yo que creía que tu cabello era blanco..." todos lo miraron por la poca importancia de su pregunta

"..."

"¿que?"

Después de ponerse su gorro, Ruby y los chicos salieron de las aguas y esperaron a las chicas, al salir estas, Ruby tomo de nuevo el liderazgo del grupo

* * *

aqui se acaba el capitulo 6, las cosas ya se empesaron a poner bastante interesantes, ya conocemos los sentimientos de varios y varias Dex Holders, ¿que aran Ruby y Sapphire para revelarse lo que sienten uno por el otro? ¿lograra Gold que Crystal no piense que es un pervertido? sigue leyendo, y pronto encontraras la respuestas a estas y muchas mas preguntas

hasta pronto

peace


	7. ¿si o no? y ¡como que no!

hola! lamento si tarde un poco, es que estoy en epoca de examenes pero ya termine :) asi que la historia ira avanzando más rapido... les daré un pequeño adelanto, en este capitulo se notara más el termino de "pareja"

"habla"

narración

(yo)

*telepatía pokemon*

que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Capitulo 7 "¿si o no? y ¡como que no!"

Todos se estiraban a la salida de las aguas y Ruby, decidido a hacer un muy buen trabajo como guía, estaba listo para tomar al grupo nuevamente

"¡bien espero que todos hayan tomado un baño esplendido!"

"¡fue muy relajante!"

"habla por ti Chris..." Gold aún se retorcía por las quemaduras

"¡deberíamos quedarnos aquí unos días!"

"¿adonde iremos ahora Ruby?" Diamond quiso saber

"son las 16:00 tenemos tiempo de sobra para visitar toda la región ¿que tal si vamos al museo de ciudad Lilycove?"

"¡me parece bien!"

"suena bien, asi conoceremos un poco de la región, un poco de cultura no le hace daño a nadie" Yellow recalcó

Sapphire miro a Ruby de reojo, mas o menos seria "solo quieres que vayamos allí para que vean los retratos que hicieron de tus pokemon"

"lo se... son hermosos…"

Silver se dijo a si mismo "bueno yo quiero conocer un poco acerca de la región asi que yo quisiera ir"

"creo que será divertido, después de todo, ¡hay muchas cosas lindas en un museo!"

"no te dejare tomar ni tocar nada Blue"

"¡entonces llévame de la mano para que no me escape!" Blue tomó de la mano a Green muy suavemente, este no pudo evitar el sonrojarse

"yo igual quisiera conocer mas acerca de la región, ¡y que mejor para conocer que un museo!" Platina se mostró muy emocionada por lo del museo

"¡bien vamos entonces! ¡Lilycove esta a unos minutos volando, saquen a sus pokemon voladores y síganme!"

Todos sacaron sus pokemon voladores y siguieron a Ruby, los que no tenían un pokemon que pudiera volar se fueron en la espalda del Tropius de Sapphire, cuando llegaron allá entraron inmediatamente al museo y Ruby los guiaba, siguieron los recorridos por diferentes lugares como el monte Pyre, la liga pokemon, la central de Mauville City y muchos lugares más hasta que el reloj marcó las 22:00

"creo que ya no nos falta nada que mostrar, ¡ya les he enseñado toda la región Hoenn! ¿que les pareció?"

Todos quedaron asombrados con la capacidad de Ruby, Yellow fue la primera en felicitarlo "¡cielos Ruby! ¡Eres un excelente guía!"

Silver habló mientras empezaba a aplaudir "muy bueno, mereces un aplauso"

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir "gracias, ¡ni siquiera yo sabia que era tan buen guía!" dijo algo presumido "pero Sapphire y Emerald también les enseñaron muchas cosas, apláudanles a ellos también" siguen los aplausos

Red se tomó su estomago "¿oigan alguien mas tiene hambre?" sonaron muchos estómagos

Gold tenia tantas ganas de comer como los demás "tanto viaje me dio hambre, oye guía, ¿sabes de un restaurante barato?"

"¡eso no será necesario!" avisó Sapphire "¡en mi casa, mi papá tenia preparada mucha comida! ¡Podemos ir a comer a mi base, esta cerca de mi casa!"

Green interrumpió "no queremos causar molestias Sapphire"

"¡claro que no!"

"supongo que por educación no nos podemos negar, además de que ya lo tienen todo listo"

"¡si Ud va Srta Berlitz yo también iré!"

"es comida gratis, ¡asi que creo que iré!"

"¡no me quedare solo con el Profesor Rowan!"

"lo que sea, ¡tengo hambre!"

"¡no seas tan exigente Gold!" Crystal regañó a Gold

"¡pero tengo hambre!"

"¿segura que no es ningún problema Sapphire?"

"¡por supuesto que no!"

"¡bien pues vamos a cenar todos juntos!"

Ruby y Sapphire los guiaron a la base de Sapphire y estos sacaron a sus pokemon para que trajeran toda la comida desde la casa a la base. Sapphire, Ruby y Emerald sirvieron toda la comida muy velozmente y en perfectas condiciones, cada uno estaba sentado al lado de su pareja excepto Emerald y Silver, que estaban sentados uno al lado de otro, habían también llegado los profesores, y mas o menos a la mitad de la cena, Oak felicitó a Birch

"¡te felicito Birch! ¡tienes una excelente hija!"

"¡Gracias Profesor!"

"¡mmm esto esta delicioso!"

"trata de no hablar con la boca llena Gold" Gold le respondió a Crystal moviendo su cabeza en señal de "si"

Ruby de repente se puso de pie con su vaso en la mano "¡disculpen! quisiera hacer un brindis por lo maravillosos que son Uds., nuestros senpais y por supuesto Uds. también Diamond, Pearl y Platina"

Platina, también de pie dijo "y yo quisiera hacer un brindis... por Uds., los mejores amigos y amigas que he tenido..."

"¡entonces por todo esto brindemos!"

"¡Salud!"

La cena termino mas o menos como a las 00:30 hrs., Emerald acompaño a los Dex Holders de Kanto y Jhoto a su hotel para que no se perdieran, Ruby llevo a los representantes de Sinnoh a su cabaña para luego ir a despedirse de Sapphire

"¿fue un maravilloso día no crees?"

"¡si!, ¡te luciste como guía Ruby!"

"jeje gracias... ¿estas lista para mañana?"

"si... estoy algo nerviosa, es mi primera fiesta de gala"

"lo importante es que estés segura con tigo misma a cada momento"

"gracias Ruby..."

"bien ya me debo ir, adiós Sapphire"

"hasta luego Ruby"

Ruby, antes de retirarse, le besa la mejilla "duerme bien..." luego de eso Ruby se va en dirección a su casa

"debo... ¡debo estar segura de mi misma a cada momento!"

Hotel de Lilycove, Azotea 01:07

"…" Green estaba solo en la azotea del hotel pensando, pasado un rato llego alguien a hacerle compañía

"¿por que tan solo?"

"solo pienso..."

"¿en que cosa?"

"en... cuanto has cambiado... antes eras ruidosa, creída, inconsciente de tus acciones, pero ahora, eres una de... eres la chica mas agradable que conozco" Blue se sentó muy al lado de Green, técnicamente pegado a él

"Green... la verdad es que... yo... no se si me merezco a alguien como tu para que sea mi pareja... tu eres un verdadero caballero... me tratas como a una reina... y yo... no he podido agradecerte por todas las cosas lindas que has hecho por mi desde que me pediste que seamos pareja..."

"Blue..."

"y por eso... gracias Green... gracias de verdad..." Blue dijo eso con una ternura y agradecimiento enormes... Green no supo que contestar... hasta que la Dex Holder se apoyo en su hombro con mucho cariño y suavidad, Green la rodeo con su brazo con igual ternura

"te prometo... te prometo que seré la mejor pareja que tendrás para una fiesta..."

"Green... para mi... ya lo eres..." Green supo entonces que era ahora o nunca para hablar sobre sus sentimientos

Green dio un pequeñísimo suspiro "Blue... hay algo que quiero decirte..."

Blue seguía apoyada en su hombro "¿que cosa Green?"

"la verdad es que... como dije antes... te encontraba muy arrogante, maleducada y ruidosa... pero con el paso del tiempo te trasformaste en una de mis mejores amigas y... hoy para mi... eres mucho mas que eso..." Green no pudo evitar el sonrojarse

¿G-Green q-que me intentas decir?" Blue dijo, mientras se erguía al lado de Green, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

"lo que quiero decir Blue, es que... tu... tu me gustas... mucho..."

"¿G-G-Green e-es enserio?"

"es lo mas sincero que he dicho... eres cariñosa...amable... además de que eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido... la verdad es que desde que fuimos al frente de batalla empecé a sentir cosas hacia ti...nunca supe como expresarme... hasta hoy... Blue... tu me gustas... me gustas mucho... de verdad..."

Blue había quedado totalmente atónita con lo que Green le había dicho, pero a la ves alegrada con lo que había oído "Green... es lo mas..." soltó una gran sonrisa y un grito que estremeció todo el hotel "¡es lo mas lindo que nadie ha dicho por mi!" Blue abrazó a Green mientras se hechó de felicidad en los brazos de este "Green... yo... tu... eres la mejor persona que jamás aya conocido...y tu... tu también... también me gustas mucho... me gustas mucho Green... me gusta tu forma misteriosa de hablar...tu forma de ser... me gusta como crías a tus pokémon... y creo que siempre he sentido algo así hacia ti..."

"Blue..." justo en ese instante a Green se le ocurrió la idea mas genial que se le pudo haber ocurrido "sígueme por favor..." Green se levantó y tomó de la mano a Blue

"¿adonde me llevas?" dijo Blue, aún con una sonrisa en el rostro

"a ningún lado, solo a la parte alta de la azotea, ¡Charizard sal!"

el Charizard de Green salió de su pokeball con su majestuosidad de siempre "¡grooooaar!"

"Green... ¿que sucede?"

"espera un segundo por favor..." Green se acerco a su Charizard y le susurro algo al oído,este asintió con la cabeza

"¿Green...?"

"cierra tus ojos unos segundos por favor Blue..."

"o-ok…" Blue sin entender nada, cerró sus ojos

"bien, ¡ahora Charizard!"

"¡groaaaar!" Charizard hizo un lanza llamas hacia el cielo, estas explotaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales

"bien…" a la vez que hablaba, Green la tomó de ambas manos "ábrelos"

"¿que ocurre?" dijo Blue, aún en incógnita

"mira hacia el cielo..."

Blue miro hacia el cielo, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba escrito con fuego estilo fuegos artificiales en el cielo:

...

...

"Blue, Te Amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

...

...

"..." si antes había quedado atónita, ahora casi se desmaya, estaba tan feliz que no podía circular una sola palabra bien "Gree-n... Gre-en...Gr-Gr-Green" hasta que recobró el control de su lengua y dijo "Green... me encantaría ser tu novia... ¡acepto!" Green volteó hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, a la ves que daba un respiro de alivio, la chica que él amaba le había dicho que si

"Blue..." Green acerco su cabeza a la de Blue, ella hizo lo mismo, se acercaron lentamente, eran solo ellos 2, nada les podía arruinar su momento de felicidad, se siguieron acercando hasta que sus labios empezaron a rozarse, tomados de ambas manos y en lo mas alto del hotel, a la luz de la luna, se dieron el beso mas tierno que se podrían imaginar, el cual duro entre 10 y 15 segundos, pero a ellos les pareció mas tiempo, al separar sus labios, sus frentes estaban pegadas una de la otra, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos

"Green..."

"Blue... gracias... prometo que no te arrepentirás, y juro que te haré la mujer mas feliz del planeta... te...te amo..."

"Green... yo... yo también te amo... y se que al lado tuyo... no puedo estar mas feliz..."

Culminaron su noche con un abrazo y un beso, los brazos de Blue cubrían todo el cuello de Green, mientras que Green abrazo muy cariñosamente su cintura, luego de eso ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sus compañeros y compañeras de cuarto ya estaban dormidos, se desearon felices sueños y se fueron a dormir para esperar el día de mañana y decirles a todos acerca de su nueva relación.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de la ruta 103 los jóvenes Dex Holders no podían quedarse dormidos pensando en la fiesta que tendrían mañana

Cabaña Ruta 103, 01:30 AM

"Srta Berlitz ¿quiere un baso de leche? ¡tal ves eso la ayude a dormir!"

"no gracias Dia"

Pearl se hacerco a Diamond y a Platina con su pijama color naranja puesto "¿Uds. tampoco pueden dormir?"

"de hecho yo no puedo dormir, Diamond esta tratando de hacerme dormir"

"cielos viejo, en verdad te esfuerzas mucho"

"sii..." Diamond estaba cansado, pero eso no le importó, solo quería que Platina durmiera

"Dia... duerme, yo estaré bien, en serio"

"no... no quiero que te quedes despierta... toda la... noche..." Diamond no pudo mas y el sueño lo venció, cayo dormido a los brazos de Platina, se veía muy tierno en estos

"pobre sujeto, oye, Platina, ¿por que dejas que se agote tanto sirviéndote?"

"es que... a el le gusta hacer todas esas cosas por mi..." dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza "se ve tan feliz mientras hace todo eso... que no seria capaz de prohibirle tales acciones"

"ya veo, pero deberías hablar con él"

"¿sobre que?"

"¿como que sobre que? tu le gustas y el te gusta ¿o no?"

"¡n-no se de que hablas!"

Pearl la miro muy serio, casi amenazándola

"e-esta bien... Diamond si me gusta... me gusta como es... me gusta lo que hace por mi... me gusta cuando me hace reír..."

"¿y que harás respecto a eso?"

"creo que para mañana en la noche... hablaremos de eso..."

"eso espero, el tipo se ha esforzado para que empieces a sentir algo por el, y al parecer lo logro eso lo pondrá muy contento, ¿no crees?"

"si... y verlo a el contento... me pone a mi contenta..." dijo mientras miraba la cara de Diamond perdida en sueño "ven, ayúdame a llevarlo a la cama" Así Pearl y Platina llevaron a un agotado Diamond a la cama, Platina al fin le dio sueño y pudo irse a dormir pero antes "buenas noches Dia... duerme bien... que descanses..."

"...zzzZZZzzz..."

"nos vemos mañana..." se despidió de su compañero con un tierno beso en la frente

Así termino el día viernes, al fin había llegado el día de la fiesta, todos estaban muy emocionados por la gran noche, pero no imaginaban la muy amarga sorpresa que les esperaría en ese día…

* * *

demasiado notorio lo de pareja ¿no?, ¿cual sera esa amarga sorpresa? y ¿a quien afectara? lee el siguiente capitulo para saberlo!

nos vemos hasta entonces!


	8. yo voy

yay! Capitulo 8! ahora tal vez se respondan un par de preguntas hacerca del capitulo anterior ¿amarga sorpresa? ¡pero todo esta andando sobre ruedas! ¿o no? read to know...

"Habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

(yo)

que lo disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 8 "yo voy..."

Hotel Lilycove, 08:00 Sábado

Los Dex Holders de Kanto y Jhoto estaban a punto de tomar desayuno, estaban todos en la mesa, excepto Green y Blue...

Estaban todos en la mesa, aunque Crystal notó que faltaba mas de una persona "¿oigan donde están Green y Blue?"

Silver se apresuró a contestar "no lo se, ayer Green se acostó muy tarde, tal ves sigue dormido"

"¿donde estarán esos 2?" El Profesor Oak se mostró algo preocupado

"um... oye Red... quisiera decirte algo..."

"¿que cosa Yellow?"

Yellow tomó algo de aire "veras... em... tu... tu me..."

Y de la nada apareció Blue, por la puerta de la cocina "¡hola todos!"

"¿recién despertando?" preguntó Gold

"bueno... no exactamente, quisiéramos darles una información..."

Silver se vio intrigado por lo que dijo Blue "¿quisiéramos?"

También de la nada, detrás de Blue, apareció Green "si, verán, Blue y yo"

Blue siguió lo que Green iba a decir "Green y yo... ayer... ayer nos hicimos novios" dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a Green

El mejor amigo de ambos, Red se sintió increíblemente feliz por la noticia "¿en serio? "¡eso es maravilloso!"

"¡ese es mi nieto! todo un casanova"

"¡que lindos!"

"¡vaya! el líder de Ciudad Viridian no pierde el tiempo! ¡felicidades viejo!"

"gracias Gold"

"Blue... te felicito, estoy muy feliz por ti, Green, prométeme que la trataras como se lo merece"

"claro que lo are Silver"

"¿y bien?" sonrió Crystal

"¿bien que?"

"¡demuestren que son novios jefazos!"

"¡si! ¡bésense!" Gold y Red solo querían verlos actuar

"bueno"

"con gusto" sin dudarlo ni titubear, Blue y Green se acercaron con una cierta ternura y suavidad, y se besaron muy tiernamente

"aaawww... son muy tiernos"

"¿oye Yellow, ¿que querías decirme?"

"oh... em... no era nada..."

"¿?"

"bien ya entendimos que son novios, no es necesario que se masquen toda la cara"

Silver golpeó a Gold en la nuca "si ellos quieren "mascarse", que lo hagan todo lo que quieran, es su derecho"

"¡pero tenias que golpearme como para que!"

"uno se acostumbra" Todos rieron un poco

"llamare a Ruby y a Sapphire para contarles de su relación"

"¡ok! ¡yo llamare a Platina y a los otros!" Blue saco su Pokegear y marco al numero del Profesor Rowan

"¡hola profesor! ¿esta Platina?"

Blue esperaba hablar con Platina, pero en vez de eso, escucho a un aterrado Rowan "¡Blue! ¡oh gracias a Dios que llamaste! ¡vengan rápido a nuestra cabaña! ¡es horrible!"

"¡Profesor! ¿que sucede?"

"¡algo ocurre con Diamond! ¡por favor vengan!"

"¡iremos en seguida!"

"¡avísales a Ruby y a los otros!, ¡por favor!" el Profesor parecía estar al borde de las lagrimas

"¡ok!" Blue colgó a la vez que gritaba "¡Crys!"

Crystal aún hablaba por el pokegear "si, es fantástico, ¿no lo crees Sapphire? ¿uh? ¿espérame un segundo quieres? ¿que sucede Blue?"

"¡dile a Sapphire que deben ir a la cabaña donde están Platina y los demás! ¡algo malo ocurrió!"

Crystal obviamente se preocupó "¿que ocurrió?"

"el profesor no me dio detalles, ¡pero dice que algo malo le ocurrió a Diamond!"

"¡lo are, oye Sapphire!"

"¡lo oí todo! ¡contactare a Ruby rápido! ¡Uds. llamen a Emerald para que los lleve hacia la cabaña!"

"¡ok!" Crystal colgó de inmediato "¡alguien que llame a Emerald! ¡necesitamos que nos lleve!"

"¡yo lo llamare! ¡todos vístanse! Y por un demonio, ¡que alguien despierte a Elm!"

todos se vistieron y llamaron a Emerald, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la cabaña de la ruta 103, justo en la entrada se encontraron con Ruby y con Sapphire

Cabaña Ruta 103, 08:06 am

Como siempre, Red lideraba al grupo "¡Profesor! ¡ya llegamos!"

Green iba atrás de él "¡que ocurre!"

Pearl también estaba bastante impactado "e-es horrible..."

Oak iba entrando a la cabaña "¿que ocurrió Rowan?"

"Diamond... Diamond no despierta... y parece estar sufriendo... como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla..."

"atrapado..." Emerald comenzó a recordar algo "¿en una…"

Flashback

*de no ser por él, estaría atrapado en mis pesadillas*

Fin del Flashback (no suelo usar mucho los flashbacks xD por eso tan corto)

"¿pesadilla?... eso es...¡se de alguien que puede saber que ocurre!" Emarald salió de la cabaña y gritó al cielo "¡Latios!"

Pasados unos segundos, Latios apareció de la nada *¿que ocurre Rald?*

"ayer dijiste que ese tal Deoxys te había salvado de haber quedado atrapado en tus pesadillas ¿verdad?"

*si*

"¡acompáñame!" Emerald llevo a Latios a la cabaña "¡Profesor! ¿donde se encuentra Diamond?"

"en la habitación del fondo a la izquierda"

"sígueme Latios" Latios entro a la cabaña, todos se sorprendieron un poco al verlo, pero luego no le dieron importancia, después de eso todos entraron a la habitación que Diamond compartía con Pearl, allí estaba Diamond, claramente sufriendo mientras dormía, Platina lo acompañaba, tenia la cabeza de Diamond apoyada en sus rodillas acariciándolo y pidiéndole que despierte

"se ve muy mal..." Silver aclaró, también impactado

"demasiado mal..." Gold complementó

"Latios, tu dijiste que te salvaste de ser atrapado en tus pesadillas, exactamente, ¿como es que pudiste haber quedado atrapado en ellas?"

*es producto de un pokemon, lo que Uds. ven en ese chico es obra del pokemon legendario de la oscuridad Darkrai*

"¿Dar...Darkrai?" ni Yellow ni ninguno de los otros sabía acerca del mencionado Darkrai

"¿el pokemon pesadilla verdad?" Excepto Elm, que parecía tener conocimiento acerca de Darkrai

*si, Darkrai causa pesadillas a las personas, pokemon y cualquier cosa con una conciencia*

"pero…" Ruby comenzó a pensar "¿por que a Diamond?"

*Darkrai ataca a los que están física y mentalmente agotados, son su primer objetivo, además de ser las presas mas fáciles*

Platina quedo atónita al escuchar eso, miro espantada al pobre de Diamond, no pudo evitar el ponerse a llorar.

"D-D-Dia...*snif* todo... todo es...*snif* ¡todo es mi culpa!" dijo mientras abrazaba la cabeza del sufriente Diamond, envuelta en lagrimas "ayer me intentaste hacer dormir... *snif* dejándote exhausto...*snif* ademas de todas las cosas que haces por mi... de no ser por mi...*snif* ¡ahora estarías bien!"

Sapphire se acerco a Latios "¿hay alguna forma de revertir este efecto?"

*si la hay, ¿conocen el pokemon Cresselia? ella tiene el poder para curar las pesadillas que causa Darkrai, si la encuentran, podrán hacer despertar a Diamond*

Crystal se acerco a Latios "Latios, ¿verdad? ¿donde se encuentra ese pokemon?"

*Cresselia se encuentra en una isla de la región Sinnoh, pero...*

"¿pero que?" insistió Blue

*de aquí a la región Sinnoh son 4 hrs. en ferry para ir y 4 más para volver, además del tiempo que les llevara encontrar a Cresselia, dudo mucho que estén 100% listos para su fiesta en la noche...*

aunque suene tonto, todos se preocuparon un poco, no por el hecho de que tal ves no puedan ir a la fiesta, sino por que todo lo que habían hecho por sus parejas se iría al excusado

Platina se limpió sus lagrimas y se dirigió a todos sus senpais "debemos ir...debo ir..."

"p-pero..."

"Sapphire... esta bien... es por el bien de Dia... debemos ir todos" Ruby estaba algo desanimado por la noticia

Green miró a Blue, ella pensó un poco, pero luego tomó de la mano a Green "vamos..."

"¡oye Latios! y que hay si vamos volando a esa región ¿eh?" todos subieron un poco su animo

"¿es mas rápido o no?"

*como 1 hora menos, pero no se cuanto se pueden demorar en encontrar a Cresselia, si alguien la ve, se escabulle por toda la región...* nuevamente, caras al piso

"..." Ruby pensó en algo, que tal ves los pueda ayudar "no... Hay una forma de hacerlo antes de las 11:00..."

"¿a si? ¿como?" Yellow dijo bastante emocionada

"¡dilo Ruby!" Sapphire también estaba bastante animada

"Es...es un pokemon lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a Sinnoh en menos de 20 mins..."

"¡genial! ¡dilo, cual es!" Gold presionó para que hablara

"su nombre es... Rayquaza…" Ruby lo dijo en un tono de preocupación

"¡genial! ¡vamos por él!" Red bajo su sonrisa luego de ver la reaccion de Sapphire

"R-Ruby... ¡no puedes hacerlo!"

"..."

"¿Eh?" todos excepto Latios se preguntaron el porqué de esa reacción

"¡ya sabes lo que te puede ocurrir si intentas dominar a Rayquaza! ¡no puedes arriesgar tu vida por una simple fiesta!"

"arriesgar... ¿tu vida?" Green empezó a entender de que se trataba todo

*verán, Rayquaza, Groudon y Kyogre, los 3 legendarios de la región Hoenn, tienen un poder gigantesco, tal es su poder que un ser humano no puede controlarlo, por eso crearon las esferas rojas y azules, que sirven para controlar a Groudon y Kyogre respectivamente, pero no existe tal esfera para Rayquaza, hace 4 o 5 años, un humano quiso dominar a Rayquaza, y lo logró, pero perdió la vida después de eso...*

"¿perder la vida por controlar un pokemon?" Silver casi no lo podía creer

*si, pero afortunadamente, uno de los héroes que detuvo la catástrofe de los pokemon, uso a su Celebi para cambiar levemente la historia y revivir al humano, el cual era su padre…*

"¿y quien era ese héroe?" preguntó un ya más estable Pearl

*ese humano... es Ruby*

Todos excepto Sapphire gritaron "¿que? ¿Ruby?"

"Sapphire..." Ruby tomó a Sapphire de ambas manos "se que tal ves sea una fiesta... pero en verdad... yo quiero ir contigo mas que nada en el mundo... sonara tonto, ¡pero esa fiesta es muy importante para mi y no dejare que un pokemon la arruine! y piénsalo, ¿quieres ver a Dia y a Platina sufrir más aún? ¡lo mejor seria curarlo lo mas rápido posible!"

Sapphire aún no estaba convencida del todo "p-pero..."

Ruby se acerco a ella y dijo en un tono muy dulce "y me encantaría... que lo hicieras a mi lado... además... con la ayuda de Uds. correré riesgos mínimos"

"¡bien! ¡lo are Ruby! te ayudare, ¡lo aremos juntos!"

"¡yo también iré! ¡no los dejare quedarse con todo el crédito!"

Platina miró a sus senpais "Ruby...Sapphire...Emerald..."

"si estas tan seguro de ti mismo, lo aremos entonces, ¡iremos todos!"

"Red..."

"supongo que si lo hacemos juntos no habrá mayores problemas"

"¡si! cuenten con migo"

"¡haremos cualquier cosa para curarlo!"

"Green... Blue...Yellow…"

"ya he lidiado con cosas asi antes, ¡dudo que sea un problema mayor!"

"necesitaras a alguien que te cuide la espalda, asi que debo ir"

"y para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez... ¡yo iré!"

"¿yo? ¿hacer una estupidez?..." Gold y Crystal comenzaron a jugar con las palabras "como tu vas supongo que le tendré que poner un poco de emoción a las cosas"

"¡que quieres decir con eso!" dijo a la ves que reía un poco, dejándose llevar por el juego de su pareja para la fiesta

"nada Crys..." Gold y Crystal se miraron a los ojos de forma muy linda

"Gold...Silver...Crystal..."

"¡debo ir también! ¡no me puedo quedar sin mi compañero!"

Diamond, dormido, comenzó a susurrar palabras "n-no... no le... no le hagan daño... a la… Srta... Berlitz..." se notaba su sufrimiento mientras dormía

"Pearl..." Platina miró a Diamond, sollozando "D-Dia... yo también iré..."

"P-Platina..." Pearl la miró algo preocupado

"Dia... esta sufriendo por mi culpa..." se limpió las lagrimas "debo ayudarlo... tengo que ayudarlo..."

"bien, Profesores Rowan, Oak, Elm, cuiden a Diamond, nosotros iremos al pilar celeste"

"ok, tengan cuidado chicos"

"traten de volver los 12"

"vayan con confianza, nosotros cuidaremos a Diamond"

"descuiden, no fallaremos"

"¡vamos!"

Red guió a todos hacia fuera, solo para, esta vez, pasarle el relevo a Ruby, quien iba a dirigir esta misión, la de llegar al pilar celeste, despertar a Rayquaza y que los lleve a la región Sinnoh para comenzar su tarea como amigos de Diamond, acompañados de Latios, los 12 jóvenes partieron a su aventura para salvar al treceavo de ellos.

* * *

oh... pobre Diamond... y pobres Pearl y Platina... estaban tan emosionados por la fiesta que tendrian juntos, y la pobre Berlitz se siente tan culpable, pero ¡no hay que perder el animo! ¡todos los chicos iran a salvar a Diamond! el va a estar bien, ¿cierto?...

todo se deberia arreglar antes de las 11:00... ¿sera posible?

keep Reading to know


	9. el pokemon oscuro

hola a todos ¡y feliz navidad! espero que cada usuario de FF aya tenido una navidad estupenda, bueno sin nada que decir, los dejo con la historia, que por cierto, no se pueden perder, ¡y menos ahora!

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

(yo)

_pensamientos humanos (¡nuevo!)_

disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 9 "el pokemon oscuro"

Todos sacaron a sus pokemon voladores y se dirigieron directamente a la punta del pilar celeste, donde se encontraron con Rayquaza, estaba durmiendo al aire libre, ya que su escondite había sido destruido por Norman cuando salio con este hacia el epicentro de aquella gran batalla de hace 5 años, Ruby lo miraba como a un viejo rival, pero todos los otros lo miraban impresionados con su grandeza

Pilar Celeste, 08:39 Am

"wow... es..."

"es enorme..." Red y Yellow estaban impresionados con la grandeza que Rayquaza emanaba

"vaya..." Blue, algo asustada, se aferró al brazo de Green, este presto mínima atención, puesto a que igual estaba sorprendido

"debe ser muy poderoso..."

Gold se dirigió a Emerald "¿porque brilla su cuerpo?"

"el cuerpo de Rayquaza esta envuelto por esmeraldas, así como el de Groudon esta envuelto en Rubís y el de Kyogre de zafiros"

"ahora si creo que alguien puede perder la vida tratando de controlarlo..." Silver quedo convencido acerca del poder del gran dragón

Pearl miró a Ruby "y... ¿como lo despertamos?"

"..." Ruby se acercó a Rayquaza, todos lo miraron preocupados

"R-Ruby...ten cuidado..."Ruby asintió con su cabeza a la advertencia de Sapphire

"bien... aquí voy..." el chico tragó saliva "h-hey... Rayquaza..." Ruby comenzó a acariciarle a cabeza "Rayquaza... no se si me recuerdas... mi padre te hizo despertar hace 5 años... ahora necesito tu ayuda...por favor..."

en ese momento, Rayquaza abrió sus ojos, y se levanto de golpe

"¡WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Ruby se arrodilló "Rayquaza...nosotros..." al oír eso, todos los demás se arrodillaron "nosotros queremos pedirte un favor"

"grrrr..."

Latios tradujo los gruñidos de Rayquaza *dice:"por que debería darte mi poder, humano inferior"*

"pues...un pokemon llamado Darkari... ataco a un amigo nuestro... y necesitamos llegar a Sinnoh para encontrar a Cresselia y curarlo, tenemos poco tiempo y necesitamos tu velocidad para llegar a tiempo"

"¡WRAAAAR!"

*Rayquaza dice: no me interesan tus problemas humano, pero si Darkrai esta causando problemas de nuevo, los ayudare"*

"Rayquaza..." Rayquaza bajó para que los Dex Holders subieran a su lomo "gracias..."

*vayan Uds., yo no soy tan rápido como Rayquaza*

Emerald le dio las gracias a su amigo por ayudarlos a encontrar la respuesta al dilema "Latios, gracias por ayudarnos"Latios asintió con la cabeza, mientras Rayquaza partía en dirección a la región Sinnoh.

Rayquaza se mostraba indiferente a lo le preocupaba a los jóvenes, solo le interesaba detener a Darkrai, llevo así a los Dex Holders a la región Sinnoh, usando velocidad extrema llegaron en unos minutos

Cielos de la región Sinnoh, 09:00 AM

"así que esta es la región Sinnoh..."

"es muy grande..."

"si... linda montaña..." Red, Green y Blue admiraban las montañas y paisajes, Pearl se quiso hacer de guía

"ese es el Monte Coronet... y Cresselia debería estar..."

De repente, Rayquaza dio un grito enorme "¡WRAAAR!"

"creo que no le gusta que parloteemos en su lomo..." era la forma de Ruby de decir: cállense

"Grrrr..."

"¡lo sentimos!"

"Rayquaza... llévanos donde Cresselia por favor..."

Se detuvieron en una isla, Rayquaza les indico con la cabeza que siguieran el único camino disponible, lo hizo con una cara de "apresúrense, no tengo todo el maldito día",avanzaron, hasta que llegaron al centro del bosque que había en la isla, allí estaba ella, Cresselia, la única capaz de salvar a Diamond, Cresselia los miraba fijos mientras se acercaban

Platina dio el primer paso hacia ella "¿C-Cresselia?"

"..."

"Cresselia... por favor... ayúdanos..." Platina empezó a hablar con sus manos en el pecho

"Cress..."

"un amigo mió... la...la persona que me gusta... ha sido... ha sido atacado por Darkrai... supe que tu puedes curar a las victimas de ese tipo de ataques..."

*¿Darkrai dices?*

Antes de que todos preguntaran, Emerald hablo "telepatía, la misma forma en la que Latios nos hablaba"

"si... lo tiene hundido en sus pesadillas... esta sufriendo... y todo es por mi culpa...por favor... ayúdanos..."

"Daaaaaar..." de repente,se escucho una vos siniestra, todos al escucharla temblaron

*Darkrai...* Cresselia se noto muy seria al oír la voz

A Sapphire le temblaban las piernas "D-D-Dar-Darkarai?"

Ruby se colocó en frente suyo en modo de protección "descuida, no dejare que te ocurra nada..."

"Daaaaaaaaaaar..." cada vez se oía mas siniestro, mas maligno, mas aterrador... el silencio era tal, que se escuchaban los latidos de cada uno de los Jóvenes

Blue se aferro del brazo de Green "G-G-Green... t-tengo miedo..."

"yo también... nunca había sentido algo como esto"

"Daaaaaaaaaar..." algunos de los jóvenes aumentaban su ritmo cardiaco, otros empezaban a ponerse nerviosos y otros simplemente tragaban saliva esperando cualquier cosa

"e-es como si al escuchar su voz... un aura maligna te rodeara...es aterrador"

"o-odio esto..." mientras Pearl y Silver comentaban, Gold escucho algo atrás suyo, no pudo creer lo que vio a penas se volteó para mirar

"¡Crys! ¿que te ocurre?" todos miraron a Gold y de inmediato a Crystal, estaban aterrados, Crystal estaba arrodillada en el suelo, temblando y llorando con los ojos bien abiertos

"¡e-eso e-eso-e-es-es horrible!" Yellow estaba espantada

"¿acaso Darkrai ataco a Crystal?" Red, de la nada, sintió algo que nunca había sentido, sintió un escalofrió en su interior, mayores a los que sentía cuando sentía la presencia de Deoxys, miro hacia donde se encontraba Yellow, se puso en frente de ella en forma de protección y se dirigió al espacio vació que había en frente de ella "si le haces algo, te juro que yo mismo te are pedazos..."

"¿q-q-que, q-que ocurre Red?"

"¡muéstrate cobarde!"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar..."

"¡Crys! ¡Crys!" gritaba Gold mientras Darkrai se mostraba al frente de Red, quien protegía a Yellow con su cuerpo

"Cress..."

"Daaar... ¡DAAAAARR!" Darkrai iba a atacar a Cresselia, su eterna rival, pero fue detenido por una cola verde

"¡WRAAAAR!"

"Cresss..." Cresselia estaba a punto de escapar, mientras Darkrai forcejeaba con Rayquaza

"¡Cresselia! por favor..." Platina no se aguantó las ganas de llorar "ayúdanos...*snif* por favor... ayúdame a recuperar a Diamond..."

"Cress... ¡elia!" Cresselia había desaparecido

"¡no! por favor vuelve!" Platina cayó de rodillas "Diamond... lo siento... falle..." Platina comenzó a llorar mas apenada aún

*mira abajo tuyo... úsalas bien* Cresselia, antes de irse, dejo 2 plumas, las denominadas plumas lunares.

"me pregunto si…" Platina guardo las plumas en su bolsillo, Darkrai la queria atacar, pero Rayquaza lo ataco con un hyper rayo, y Darkrai desapareció

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaar...kraaaaiiii..." la voz dejo de escucharse

"al parecer ya se fue... que alivio…" Pearl miró a sus amigos, que estaban aún temblando

"¿Que sucede?, ya se fue ¿no?" Pearl se volteó a la derecha para mirar a Rayquaza y se llevo una gran sorpresa, Darkrai se había vuelto intangible para evitar el hyper rayo, y ataco a Rayquaza por detrás, con hipnosis, Rayquaza estaba Dormido, y Darkrai, aprovechó para usar todo su poder y atrapar al legendario dragón en una pesadilla

"¡Crys! ¡por favor reacciona! ¡por favor!" Gold estaba desesperado, pero al instante, un odio inmenso lo consumió, se volteo lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de ira y pena "tu…" dirigió su mirada a Darkrai "como… como te atreves…"

Gold sacó de inmediato a su Typhlosion "¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACERLE ESO A CRYSTAL MALDITO MAL NACIDO! ¡TE ARE MIL PEDASOS Y TE ENVIARÉ DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!"

Silver intentó detener a su mejor amigo "¡Gold, detente, es muy poderoso, no podrás con él!"

"¡no me importa! ¡Explotaro! ¡ANILLO IGNEO!"

Green se dirigió a Red "Red, Gold esta cegado por su ira, si ataca a Darkrai solo, no vivirá para contarlo, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!"

Emerald estaba con Crystal en sus manos "¡Ruby! ¡Sapphire! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen a ese pokemon mientras yo cuido de Crystal!

Ruby y Sapphire estaban impactados, por el hecho de que Darkrai había derrotado a Rayquaza, pero al oír a Emerald, reaccionaron, Ruby dirigió su mirada a Sapphire "…"

"esta vez no me encerraras en un coche aéreo, ¿verdad?"

Ruby sonrió un poco "claro que no lo are, ahora, ¡vamos! Antes de que algo peor ocurra"

"¡Ok!" Sapphire tuvo una cara de satisfacción en el rostro _¡Ja! ¡sabía que no lo había olvidado!_ "¡sal! ¡Toro!"

"Zuzu, ¡a escena!" antes de que sus pokemon estuvieran fuera de las pokeballs, Platina dio un grito de terror

"¡Kyaaaaa!" los que estaban concientes, excepto Gold, se devolvieron a mirar a Platina, tenia a Darkrai en frente

Ruby se dijo a si mismo "¿que demonios? ¿Contra que estan peleando Gold, Red y Green?"

Silver contestó aquella pregunta "¡usó doble equipo para atacar a Platina!, que en este momento esta muy dolida emocionalmente, o sea, es un blanco fácil"

Pearl se puso en frente de Platina "oh no, ¡no lo aras!"

Pearl tragó saliva y se preparo para lo que podría ser su batalla más grande, la batalla contra el legendario pokemon siniestro, Darkrai, iba a comenzar

* * *

wow... derroto a Rayquaza, ese Darkrai debe ser muy poderoso... ¿podran los chicos hacerle frente? ¿salvaran a Diamond? y lo mas importante... ¿podran hacerlo todo y estar listos para la fiesta de la noche?

todo esto en el sig capitulo


	10. un plan no planeado

¡hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! espero que todos hallan tenido un comienzo de año espectacular, ah, y prometo terminar esta historia antes de que el año termine xD 11 chicos, concientes, un pokemon maligno y muchas cosas en juego ¿podran hacer algo para vencer al pokemon maligno? ¡lee para saberlo!

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

¡disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 10: "un plan no planeado"

Pearl trago saliva a la vez que se ponía en frente de Platina "sal, ¡Chimhiko!"

Gold redirigió sus ataques hacia la figura sólida "¡no te escaparas de mi maldito cobarde!"

Silver se puso en frente de Gold y lo detuvo con sus brazos"¡escucha Gold! Se que estas enfadado, pero tu solo no podrás contra ese… monstruo…"

Gold no supo que contestar, solo susurró algo a su amigo "él lo pagara Silver… lo va a pagar… nadie le hace eso a Crystal… ¡NADIE!" Gold se soltó de los brazos de Silver y se dirigió a atacar con su palo de billar en mano "Explotaro, ¡ataca a ese pokemon con todo lo que tengas!"

Darkrai luchaba con el Infernape de Pearl, el chico rubio estaba muy asustado "Ch-Chimhiko, ¡u-usa llamarada!" el ataque de Infernape causó un leve daño a Darkrai, el cual se defendió con sus brazos y que de inmediato contraatacó con una bola sombra

"Daar… ¡Krai!" la bola sombra impactó directamente en el pecho del pokemon primate, dejándolo bastante débil

"¡Ch-Ch-Chimhiko!" Pearl no supo como reaccionar, Platina estaba expectante detrás de Pearl

"Daaar…" Darkrai comenzó a cargar una bola sombra, pero 2 enormes chorros de agua lo impactaron y ataques de diversos elementos impactaron también en el pokemon oscuro

"¡Feraligatr repite ese ataque!"

"¡Zuzu, agua lodosa!"

"¡Explotaro, erupción!"

"¡Toro, sofoco!"

"¡Saur, gigadrenado!"

"¡Charizard, lanzallamas!"

"¡Blasty, pistola de agua!"

Todos los chicos atacaron al pokemon al mismo tiempo, Emerald, que estaba cuidando de Crystal, llamó a Yellow para que los ayudara "¡Yellow senpai! ¡ayúdame a llevar a Crystal a un lugar seguro!"

Yellow aún estaba sorprendida por la aparición del pokemon "¿eh? Oh, ¡claro!" ambos tomaron a Crystal y la llevaron detrás de unos arbustos y dejaron al Omastar de Yellow a cargo de Crystal

"Chuchu, ¡trueno!"

"Sceptile, ¡hojas navaja!"

Pearl estaba sujetando a su pokemon en sus brazos "¡Chimhiko! ¿Estas bien?"

"In…fer…" Infernape se colocó de pie "¡Infernape!"

"uff… que alivio…"

Todos los ataques impactaron en el pokemon, levantando una gran nube de polvo, que al disiparse, no mostró nada más que a Darkrai con sus brazos en forma de defensa

Silver quedo expectante al pokemon que se mofaba de los chicos "¿es que nada afecta a ese pokemon?"

Al segundo de recibir el ataque, Darkrai comenzó a acumular energía, una aura oscura lo rodeo lentamente, parecía que iba a dispersarse

El miedo inundo a Pearl nuevamente "¿q-q-que va a hacer?"

"oh no…" Green se dio cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir "¡cúbranse!"

"¿que es lo que va a…" Red no pudo terminar su frase, Darkrai dejo que toda la energía que estaba acumulando estallara, los 11 jóvenes que estaban concientes fueron expulsados y la mayoría se estrelló con algunos árboles que habían por ahí

"¡agh!" Ruby se estrelló contra un árbol de espaldas, Sapphire cayó encima de él

"¡Sapphire! ¿estas bien?"

"si…"

"¿sabes que ataque usó ahora?

"creo que es Pulso Umbrío… pero… nunca había visto uno con tal energía… este pokemon es muy… muy poderoso… Ruby… no creo que podamos con él…"

"ah… maldición… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Ruby notó algo "erm… Sapphire"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"podrías por favor…" Sapphire estaba aún encima de Ruby, al notarlo se levantó, tenía sus mejillas bastante rojas

"¡oh! L-lo siento…" ambos quedaron algo rojos después de eso

Gold se levantó en seguida y ordenó nuevamente un ataque "¡no me detendrás! ¡Explotaro, rueda de fuego!"

Pero algo pasó, el Typhlosion de Gold no ataco, solo retrocedió unos pasos "Explotaro, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ataca!"

"Escucha Gold, el ataque tiene una posibilidad de que tu pokemon retroceda, y creo que también afecto a mi Feraligatr"

"arg… demonios, oye, ¿y mi palo de billar?" Gold comenzó a buscar su palo de Billar, sin resultados, cuando al ver nuevamente a Darkrai, notó que el pokemon tenia el palo de billar en su mano "¡oye tu! Dame mi palo de billar estúpida bola de gas sin piernas"

Darkrai observó a Gold, y de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono rojizo, y de la nada, el palo fue rodeado por una energía oscura

"¡que diablos le hiciste a mi palo de pool!"

Green supuso en seguida lo que ocurría "usara esa cosa como arma… podría decirse que es como un bastón oscuro…"

"grr… devuélvemelo ¡ahora!" Darkrai observó a Gold nuevamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba a dos centímetros de Gold y lo golpeó con el palo cargado de energía oscura, Gold grito por el dolor que le causaba la oscuridad alrededor del palo "¡GRAAA!"

"¡Gold!" Silver no resistía ver a su mejor amigo sufrir de esa forma "eres un…"

Green y Blue detuvieron a Silver agarrándolo por la muñeca "escucha Silver, debes relajarte, o sino quedaras en el mismo estado que Gold"

"Green tiene razón, ¡debemos hacer un plan lo más rápido posible!"

Emerald a la distancia pregunto como "¿y tienen alguna idea?"

Pearl estaba con él, en frente de Platina "mejor que sea rápido, ¡antes de que algo realmente malo ocurra!"

Ruby y Sapphire se unieron a la conversación "Red senpai, ¿algún plan?"

"¡aremos lo que nos pidan!"

Todos miraron a Red, el que siempre era el líder del grupo "yo…yo…"

"¿si?" Pearl solo quería escuchar algún plan por parte de Red

…

…

…

"no se que hacer…"

...

...

...

"¡mierda!" Silver golpeó un tronco con mucha rabia "¡tenemos que ayudar a Gold y a Crystal!"

Blue se acerco a Silver para consolidarlo "ya Silver… los salvaremos, te lo prometo"

"es que no entiendo… ¡por que a ellos, por que a mis mejores amigos! Maldito monstruo…"

"que ago…" Red solo quería pensar en algo para salvar a Gold que estaba siendo golpeado por Darkrai

"Ruby… ¿Qué aremos?" Sapphire miró a Ruby, esperando a que a él se le ocurriera algo

"Supongo que… atacarlo con todo lo que tenemos… hasta que se nos ocurra algo…"

Green, al ver que Red no sabia que hacer, decidió actuar "escuchen, sea como sea, habrá que atacarlo de una forma u otra, y mas vale que sea rápido, no creo que Gold resista por mucho mas tiempo ¿Quién esta con migo?"

"amor… ¡bien! ¿Cual es el plan entonces?"

"no habrá plan… todos tendrán que usar su cerebro e improvisar según vaya la situación, solo les diré como iniciar ¿de acuerdo?"

Los chicos estaban a punto de atacar al poderoso Darkrai para salvar a sus amigos lo más rápido posible, pero antes de que Green explicara lo que tenia en mente para comenzar a atacar, una exploción se sintió en el lugar

"que fue..." Red miró a los alrededores "P-P-earl... ¿donde esta Platina?"

"¿eh?" Pearl comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados "oh no... ¡Platina!"

"¡n-no puede ser!"

Sapphire se volteo a mirar a Ruby "¡que ocurre!"

"miren a Darkrai"

todos voltearon sus cabezas, ahí estaba Darkrai, con palo en mano a punto de golpear a Gold nuevamente, pero había algo diferente en él, estaba...

"¿c-como lo hizo?" Emerald no lo podia creer, Darkrai estaba congelado en aquella posición, atras de él estaba Platina con su Emploleon

"..." Platina estaba herida, herida en su corazón, aquel pokemon que había congelado les había arruinado lo que pudo haber sido una semana perfecta "no te lo perdonare Darkrai...no perdonare lo que le hiciste a Crystal, Gold y mucho menos lo que le hiciste a Diamond... eres un monstruo... y yo... desde pequeña... he odiado a los monstruos... por eso ahora mismo..." antes de terminar, notó que la figura de hielo se estaba tornando negra, luego de eso, adentro del trozo de hielo, no había nada, ahí fue cuando Platina recordó la habilidad de Darkrai para volverse intangible

"donde... ¡donde estas!" Platina buscaba a su alrededor a Darkrai para que aparezca para atacarla

al verse el más pequeño trozo de oscuridad cerca de Platina, Green dió un grito "¡ahora Yellow!"

"¡si! Chuchu ¡onda Trueno!" aquel ataque paralizó a Darkrai

"¡Red!"

"entendido ¡Saur! ¡agarra los brazos de Darkrai con látigo sepa!" el látigo sepa del Venasaur de Red se dirigió hacia las manos de Darkrai, amarrándolo como si fueran unas cadenas, el pokemon oscuro soltó el palo de pool

Green rogo por que todo salga bien _por favor... piensen bien lo que van a hacer_

"¡Toro! ¡ve y saca a Gold de allí y dejalo junto a Crystal!" la Blaziken (es de sexo femenino) de Sapphire fue lo más rápido que pudo a recoger al mal herido Gold y lo dejó junto a Crystal

"ok, es mi turno, ¡Feraligatr, usa hidrobomba!"

_si él usa hidrobomba entonces yo usare... _"¡Zuzu! ¡agua lodoza!" el agua lodoza y la hidrobomba se juntaron para formar una gran bola de barro que se dirigía hacia Darkrai

Pearl se dió cuenta de lo que los chicos hacían "¡ya entendí, Chimhiko, endurece ese pedazo de lodo!" el Infernape de Pearl utilizó lanzallamas para endurecer el gigantesco pedazo de lodo convirtiéndolo en una roca gigante que se dirigía hacia Darkrai

"sigo yo, Sceptile, ¡dale forma a esa roca lo más rápido que puedas, tu ya sabes como!" Sceptile acepto y se dirigió rapidamente hacia la roca, comenzando a darle forma con su ataque de hoja aguda "¡muy bien!"

"em... Emerald..." Blue tenia una cara de interrogación

"¿si?"

"¿por que le diste esa forma a la roca?" la roca tenia la forma de la cabeza de Emerald con una sonrisa en el rostro

"jeje es que era una gran roca y tenía una estructura perfecta ¡además de que no se me ocurrio nada para improvisar!"

"como sea, ahora arderá, Charizard, ¡quema esa roca!" la gran roca con forma de Emerald se comenzó a quemar, formando así un enorme meteorito... con forma de Emerald

"Daaaaaaar..." Darkrai trató de moverse, pero la parálisis lo tenia inmóvil, no podía volverse intangible, ni usar sus manos para defenderse, solo tuvo que resignarse a recibir el gran ataque de el meteorito con forma de Emerald formado por los chicos que lo impactaría inevitablemente

* * *

uff como cambian las cosas de un capitulo a otro... los chicos parecen haber dominado a Darkrai solo improvisando, lo cual los llevo a formar un meteorito con forma de Emerlad que impactara en Darkrai pero... ¿sera suficiente para vencerlo? ¿lograrán los chicos salvar a Diamond y a Crystal?

sigue leyendo y muy pronto lo sabras


	11. Los incomprendidos

lamento haber tardado un poco con el 11, pero he tenido un par de problemas, pero me di el tiempo para terminar de editar este cap, que por cierto, ¿habran vencido los chicos a Darkrai? lee y lo sabras

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

¡enjoy!

* * *

Capitulo 11 "los incomprendidos"

9:46 Sinnoh

La gran roca con forma de Emerald impactó en Darkrai, que estaba paralizado por la onda trueno antes proporcionada por el Pikachu de Yellow, y atado de manos por el látigo sepa de el Venusaur de Red, le fue imposible defenderse de aquel meteorito que lo chocó de frente

"¡si! ¡Justo en la frente!"

"si… le dimos pero… no… esto aún no acaba… dudo que eso lo haya vencido por completo…"

"¿pero de que hablas Ruby?" Sapphire interrumpió sus festejos para convencerse de que habían ganado "¡eso era prácticamente un meteorito que impacto directamente en su cara! ¿Cómo pretendes que se pudiese haber salvado?"

El montón de rocas quemadas que restaron de aquel impacto formaban una especie de montículo de rocas envueltas en fuego, no había movimiento alguno en el lugar del impacto

"es decir, ¡solo mira como quedaron esas rocas!"

"Sapphire… ojala yo pudiera estar tan convencido de eso como tu… pero no…"

"p-pero…"

Green interrumpió "Ruby tiene razón Sapphire, mira" Green apuntó con el dedo al lugar del impacto, de la cúspide de aquel montón de rocas, emergió una mano negra, a simple vista, muy dañada

"lo más probable es que le hayamos causado un daño muy grande, pero no está vencido" Pearl tembló antes de terminar su oración "y t-tal vez… e-esté furioso…"

La mano oscura se apoyó de las demás rocas, sin importarle que estuvieran todas rodeadas de fuego, Darkrai emergió de aquel montículo, estaba notablemente dañado, el único ojo visible de su rostro emanaba una gran furia, tenia pequeñas llamas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, y en su brazo izquierdo corría lo que parecía ser sangre de color púrpura (no se si los pokemon sangren, pero debe ser, ya que son seres vivos, al menos yo lo interprete así)

"¡¿p-p-pero como?" Yellow no lograba entender como es que Darkrai se podía mantener en pie

"…" Darkrai comenzó a emanar un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo, con el brazo que tenía no tan mal herido, el derecho, comenzó a formar una bola sombra

"a-aun puede…"

Darkrai no esperó ningún segundo más, y en un parpadeo se colocó en frente de Sapphire con la bola sombra lista para lanzar

"¡kyaaaaaaaa!" Sapphire no supo que hacer, su Blaziken no es lo suficientemente rápida como para llegar antes de que Darkrai ataque a Sapphire, ambas, pokemon y entrenadora estaban inmóviles, el único que reaccionó a tiempo, fue Ruby, que se colocó en frente de Sapphire en forma de protección "¡Ruby…!"

"¡si quieres hacerle algo, tendrás que atravesarme primero!"

"…" Darkrai sin dudarlo, alzó su brazo para atacar, Ruby cerró sus ojos

"¡RUBY!" Sapphire abrazó a Ruby por la cintura a la vez que le susurraba al oído unas tiernas palabras "si te pasa algo… quiero que me pase con tigo…" la chica salvaje también cerró los ojos

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"ese pokemon…" Emerald dio un grito "¡ese pokemon es el que vi el viernes en la mañana!"

Ruby y Sapphire abrieron los ojos, Darkrai tenía la misma posición de ataque, solo que la bola sombra no estaba presente, y habían 2 pokemon sujetándolo, uno rojo con verde, con unos ojos blancos y casi carentes de pupilas, y el otro, un pokemon gris con una larga cola púrpura, y ojos del mismo color

"como se llamaba…" antes de que Emerald pudiera recordar el nombre del pokemon, Red dio un grito de alegría

"¡Deoxys!" Deoxys estaba afirmando el brazo derecho de Darkrai

"¡si! Eso era… ¿pero y el otro?"

Yellow también grito de felicidad "¡Mewtwo!" Mewtwo sujetaba la cintura de Darkrai

Ruby y Sapphire no podían creer que seguían vivos, tanta fue su impresión que cayeron sentados en el piso al frente de los 3 pokemon, se miraron el uno al otro, primero con cara de impresión, luego ambos bajaron la cabeza para ver como Sapphire aún tenía la sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Ruby

_¡oh por Dios! ¡Tengo mis manos en su cintura! que digo ¡que digo! Ya se, empezaré por soltarlo…_ Sapphire soltó a Ruby

"em… Ruby… yo…"

"m-mejor lo conversamos cuando estemos mas tranquilos ¿ok?" Ruby dijo con una sonrisa algo preocupada a la vez que reía un poco, además de estar prácticamente rojo

"s-si ¡claro!" Sapphire contesto de la misma manera

"M-Mewtwo… como supieron que estábamos aquí"

Mewtwo se conecto telepáticamente con Green *Deoxys me llamó, dijo que Latios le había dado los detalles y que uds se dirigían hacia acá*

"pero dime, como llegaron tan rápido"

*tele transportación, una técnica básica de los tipo Psíquico*

Silver quería saber que ocurriría con Darkrai ahora "y… acaso… ¿terminarán con él?"

El Pokedex de Silver comenzó a emitir un pequeño pitido "¿uh?" al abrirlo tenia las siguientes letras escritas

"no, algo causo que Darkrai este lleno de odio e ira, él por lo general no es así"

"pero que…"

Red contestó su aparente duda "Deoxys usa la pokedex para comunicarse"

"ya veo, entonces que harán para que no odie tanto" nuevamente, se dirigió a ver su pokedex

"es simple, Mewtwo y yo lo solucionaremos muy fácilmente, solo observa" Silver dirigió su mirada a los pokemon que forcejeaban, Mewtwo extendió rápidamente su mano hacia Darkrai y lo paralizo, y al instante, ambos, Mewtwo y Deoxys extendieron ambas manos y lanzaron lo que parecía ser un rayo Psíquico, pero no era lo mismo, era algo que ninguno de los chicos había visto, el ataque duro mas o menos 10 segundos, pasado el tiempo, Darkrai no se movía, pero no estaba inconsciente

Blue, que se había colocado atrás de Green preguntó "¿ya esta? ¿esta más pasivo?"

*se supone*

Blue no supo que era eso "¿eh? ¿Quien dijo eso?"

*lo olvidaba, soy yo, Mewtwo, solo me conecto telepáticamente con las personas que creo tener una enorme confianza, como Red y Green, en aquella batalla con mi amigo de rojo tu y yo nos vimos bastante, pero no hablamos, por eso, después de meditarlo, he decidido que me escuches cuando me dirija a ellos*

"ok, ¡gracias Mewtwo!"

"Dar…" Darkrai se mostró algo apenado por sus recientes acciones

*Blue, Darkrai esta arrepentido de lo que hizo, por favor, dile a todos que lo siente*

"esta bien, lo are, ¡oigan todos!"

Así fue como Blue, con sus tiernas palabras explico a sus amigos y a su novio de la forma más amable el arrepentimiento de Darkrai, dejándolo quedar lo más bien posible ante todos

"pero" Platina, al igual que todos habían comprendido la situación de Darkrai, perdonándolo, se dirigió al pokemon "¿Qué hizo que te comportaras así? Y… ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Diamond?"

"…"

El pokedex de Platina comenzó a emitir un ruidito, al abrirla, habían letras en la pokedex "las pesadillas que proporciona Darkrai son parte del curso de la naturaleza, no hay nada raro en eso, pero no son tan trágicas como para que el usuario no despierte, la maldad que consumía a Darkrai fue causada por un encuentro que tuvo con un pokemon de otra región" Platina lo leyó todo en voz alta para que sus amigos escucharan

"¿que región?"

"espera Pearl… ya esta… dice: un pokemon de la región… ¿Unova?"

"¿Unova?" los 10 que estaban concientes se preguntaron acerca del lugar

Platina siguió leyendo "es una región lejana a la que cada uno de Uds viene, los pokemon de esa región solo se encuentran allá, en ningún sitio fuera de la región los podrán encontrar, en fin, el pokemon con el que lucho Darkrai se llama Reshiram"

"¿es un pokemon malo?" Pregunto Sapphire a Deoxys

Platina leyó nuevamente "no exactamente, solo que sus llamas son en cierto modo, malignas, o simplemente, sus efectos no son positivos (Reshiram y Zekrom representan el Yin y el Yang, y Reshiram representa el Yang, y el Yang es el mal entre esos dos), y al combinarse con la oscuridad que siempre ha emanado en el corazón de Darkrai, bueno, creemos que causo una especie de colapso en su mente, haciéndolo actuar de manera maligna y con ganas de hacer sufrir a la gente, en este caso, sus amigos"

Silver recordó lo que lo tenía tan molesto hace poco "¡es cierto! ¡Maldición lo olvide! Alguno de Uds, ¡por favor que cure a Gold!"

*yo lo aré*

Blue se dirigió a Silver "tranquilo Silver, Mewtwo lo curara"

Mewtwo usó el ataque recuperación en Gold, que había sido atacado por Darkrai usando su palo de pool

"uhhh… que diablos…" Gold abrió los ojos, y vio a Darkrai, y lo recordó todo "arg….. tu…" antes de que Gold le pudiera dar una orden a su Typhlosion, Silver lo detuvo "Silver que haces, ¡suéltame! ¡le voy a dar su merecido!"

"tranquilo Gold, ya todo paso, Darkrai ya no nos atacara más"

"como diablos quieres que este tranquilo, ¡mira como dejo a Crystal!" de un momento a otro, resignándose por no poder hacer nada, la cara enojada de Gold se convirtió en una cara triste, arrodillándose cerca de Crystal "si estas de nuestro lado ahora… por favor… ¡cura a Crystal!"

*que alguno de Uds 3 le diga que Darkrai no puede hacer eso, solo Cresselia*

Green se acercó a Gold "Gold, lo que sucede es que, Darkrai no es capaz de deshacer sus pesadillas, solo Cresselia"

"no… maldición…" Gold dio un grito hacía el cielo "¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOÓN!"

Todos los chicos se sentían mal por Gold y Crystal, hasta que Platina recordó lo de hace unos minutos

Flashback (solo voz)

*úsalas bien…*

Fin Flashback

Gold seguía gritando "¡Crys! ¡Por favor reacciona! ¡por favor!" Gold estaba desesperado, tanto, que no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima de su mejilla

Platina se acercó a Gold "Gold... frótale esto en la frente... tal vez sirva de algo"

"o-ok..." Gold se estabilizo, limpio su mejilla y, con Crystal en su brazo izquierdo y la pluma en su mano derecha, empezó a frotarla en la frente de su pareja "Crys..." la pluma se volvió polvo en la frente de Crystal

"uuummm..." Crystal comenzó a abrir los ojos, y a la primera persona que vio fue a Gold, quien esperaba su despertar "¿G-Gold? ¿eres tu?"

"¡Crystal!" Gold abrazo a Crystal muy tiernamente "pensé... pensé que te quedarías como Diamond... yo no soportaría verte así...n-no podría..." Gold intensifico la ternura y suavidad del abrazo que le daba a su compañera

"Gold... tranquilo... ya estoy bien... gracias por preocuparte tanto" Crystal, aun en los brazos de Gold, lo abrazo de vuelta, aquel abrazo entre ambos hizo que todas las discusiones y diferencias que hallan tenido alguna vez se borraran, Gold no quería soltar a Crystal, solo quería tenerla en sus brazos, solo para el...

"¡Crystal!" Silver se acerco a sus compañeros que aun se abrazaban y puso una mano en el hombro de Crystal y otra en el hombro de Gold "¿estas bien?"

"mejor que nunca Silver..." dijo la chica de ojos azules con sus ojos cerrados, aún en los brazos de Gold

"¡es maravilloso!" Silver se sumo al abrazo, cubriendo a ambos con sus brazos, todos estaban felices de que Gold, Silver y Crystal se reunieran nuevamente, incluso a los legendarios se les notaba felicidad en los rostros

Darkrai se acercó a ambos, con un notable arrepentimiento en el rostro, Crystal notó en seguida la emoción del pokemon

"…" Darkrai levantó su mano, e hizo aparecer el palo de pool de Gold, se lo ofreció en señal de disculpa

"gracias…" los 3 chicos se pusieron de pie, Gold en medio, le ofreció un apretón de manos al pokemon en señal de paz, este acepto de inmediato

todos estaban muy alegres después de haber hecho las pases con el pokemon Legendario, nadie salió herido, pero aún les quedaba ir a curar a Diamond

* * *

al fin la batalla contra Darkrai había terminado, ya no era el enemigo, ahora, solo les queda regresar y salvar a Diamond con la pluma restante que posee Platina y todo se arreglara, ¿verdad?

nos vemos en el cap 12


	12. ¡Gracias!

finalmente ha terminado con la gran batalla contra Darkrai, lo mejor, es que nadie salió herido, pero hey, aún queda ir a curar a Diamond y una que otra cosilla pendiente

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

¡disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 12 "¡gracias!"

Gold y Darkrai sellaron sus diferencias con un apretón de manos, de igual manera con Silver, y con un abrazo con Crystal, Darkrai volteó para ver a Mewtwo y este se dirigió a los chicos

*Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, díganle a los demás que nosotros 3 ya nos vamos*

Red se dirigió a los pokemon legendarios "Mewtwo, Deoxys, a nombre de todos, Gracias, nos salvaron, y gracias a Uds seremos capaces de salvar a Diamond, chicos, deberían todos agradecerle a estos 2, no lo habríamos logrado sin su intervención"

Green se acercó a ambos "Mewtwo, Deoxys, Uds saben lo que Blue y Yellow pensamos, no hace falta decir que estamos agradecidos"

"Green tiene razón, Mewtwo, gracias por dejar que me comunique contigo, y Deoxys, gracias por ayudarnos"

"mi opinión no es diferente, son unos grandes amigos, si algún día les podemos devolver el favor, prometo que lo aremos" Yellow se acercó para abrazar a Mewtwo

"Sapphire, Emerald y yo estamos igual de agradecidos, nunca pensamos que nos salvarían, además, es un honor haberlos conocido ¿verdad chicos?" Sapphire y Emerald ambos dijeron que si

"¡sin duda!"

"gracias por salvarnos"

"Platina y yo decimos lo mismo, gracias, ahora nuestro amigo se salvará, no sabemos como agradecérselos"

"en verdad, se los agradezco… Diamond… estará bien… muchas, muchas gracias"

"gracias a Uds Crys y yo estamos bien, si necesitan ayuda, solo vengan a Jhoto y prometemos ayudarlos con lo que nos pidan"

"¡Gracias a ambos!" Crystal se acercó a abrazar a Deoxys

"no se como expresarme… nunca he sido bueno siéndolo pero… gracias… gracias por salvarnos… gracias por ayudarnos… y Darkrai… lamento si te lastimamos…" Darkrai asintió con la cabeza

*eso es todo entonces, suerte chicos, nos veremos algún día*

Ruby, al notar que los tres se iban, dio un grito "¡esperen!"

La pokedex de Ruby comenzó a emitir un ruido y este la abrió para ver lo que Deoxys quería comunicar "¿Qué sucede?"

"es que acabo de recordar… ¿pueden curar a Rayquaza? Es que sin él no podemos irnos a Hoenn"

*lo olvidaba…*

Green se acercó a Mewtwo "hey Mewtwo… ¿como lo curaremos? Según tengo entendido… Darkrai lo atrapó en sus sueños igual que Diamond… y solo tenemos una pluma lunar, la cual pensamos usar en Diamond"

*…* sin pensar nada, Mewtwo se acercó al dormido Rayquaza, lo observó un par de segundos y le pegó una patada en la cabeza

"¿pero que hace?" Sapphire, quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y con una gran gota en la cabeza (ya saben, cara graciosa de impresión a lo anime)

*grr…* Mewtwo gruñó un poco y alzo su mano a la cabeza de Rayquaza, sus ojos se tornaron color amarillo *oye ¡vago! No me importa que estés en una pesadilla ¡despierta ahora lagarto con delineador!*

Rayquaza escuchó eso y se levanto de golpe, viendo a Darkrai, estuvo a punto de atacar, dando un enorme grito "¡WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"oh no… ¡por favor Rayquaza! Tranquilízate, Darkrai ya no-"

Antes de que Ruby pudiera terminar, y antes de que el grito de Rayquaza terminara, Mewtwo le dio una palmada al dragón verde en la boca para callarlo, todos los chicos estaban con unas enormes caras de impresión (igual que Sapphire arriba), a Rayquaza le brillaron los ojos, mirando muy feo a Mewtwo, pero este se adelantó *ya deja de quejarte y quédate quieto, Darkrai ya no te atacara, solo estaba así por que tuvo una pelea con Reshiram*

Rayquaza comenzó a charlar con Mewtwo, solo los pokemon se entendían, pero Red, Green, Blue y Yellow escuchaban los pensamientos de Mewtwo nada mas

*¿Reshiram? Y eso que tiene que… un segundo, ¿Por qué diablos están Uds dos aquí?*

Deoxys se adelantó *para salvar a estos chicos, estaban luchando con Darkrai, y les estaba yendo bien, pero nos vimos forzados a detenerlo todo antes de que alguien muriera*

"¿de que están hablando esos cuatro?, ¿Red Senpai?"

"no lo se Platina, solo escucho a Mewtwo, pero solo hizo callar a Rayquaza"

"deben estar contándole lo sucedido con Reshiram"

"pero… Green Senpai… ¿Cómo es que Mewtwo se impone ante Rayquaza?" Ruby no entendía como el majestuoso Rayquaza hacía caso tan fácilmente a un pokemon como Mewtwo

"sinceramente… Mewtwo es el pokemon más fuerte que conozco… me atrevo a decir que es el más fuerte después del Dios Arceus…"

"increíble…"

*Rayquaza…*

*que quieres*

*lamento haberte causado esas pesadillas, sabes que debo causarlas por ordenes de él para que siempre exista balance, y a la vez sabes que no tengo intención de causar sufrimiento*

*como quieras gaseoso* Rayquaza era muy orgulloso, es su forma de decir, disculpa aceptada

*ahora-*

Blue advirtió apenas escucho la voz de Mewtwo "Mewtwo esta hablando…"

*deberías llevar a esos chicos a la región Hoenn*

*y por que debería llevarlos, por su culpa me vi envuelto en esta situación*

*llévalos a Hoenn* Mewtwo impuso una mirada amenazadora, Rayquaza se resigno a llevar a los chicos de vuelta a Hoenn

*algún día, me las pagaras Mewtwo*

*como sea* Mewtwo se dirigió a los chicos *ya tienen transporte*

Yellow no sabía como es que Mewtwo los podía ayudar tanto "otra vez Mewtwo… ¡gracias!"

Green se acercó a Mewtwo "espera… quisiera saber… ¿Cómo despertaste a Rayquaza? ¿no que solo se podía con la pluma esa?"

*Rayquaza es muy orgulloso, solo entre a su sueño para comunicarme con él, lo insulte un poco y de la rabia se despertó solo*

"wow…"

*Red, ya no nos queda nada mas por hacer aquí, les deseamos suerte con su amigo, nos veremos en otra ocasión*

"entiendo, chicos, los 3 ya se van"

Todos se despidieron de los legendarios, a la vez que estos se tele transportaban

Rayquaza bajó su lomo para que los chicos pudieran subir

"¡Ruby! ¡Mira!" Sapphire apuntó a Rayquaza para señalarle a Ruby que les ofreció el lomo

"Rayquaza…" Ruby ya se encontraba un poco sofocado, pero haría el esfuerzo para controlar a Rayquaza una vez más "g-gracias…"

Rayquaza solo tenía una cara de 'ya súbanse maldita sea', los chicos se dirigían a Hoenn a curar a Diamond, su misión había sido un éxito.

Aunque Rayquaza solo pensaba en lo molesto que pueden llegar a ser los humanos *odio esto… todo yo, todo yo, Rayquaza, llévanos donde Cresselia, Rayquaza, detén a Groudon y Kyogre, Rayquaza, crea el cielo* Rayquaza pensaba todo eso hacia si mismo en un modo de habla molestoso *debí haberme ido a Digimon cuando tuve la oportunidad…*

Así, con la pluma lunar en sus manos, los Dex Holders se dirigieron a la región de Hoenn para curar a su amigo que estaba sufriendo en sus pesadillas, Rayquaza uso velocidad extrema llevándolos de inmediato a la región, no tardaron mas de 10 minutos en llegar a su destino, al pasar por la ruta 103 los Dex Holders saltaron del lomo de Rayquaza, quien bajó su vuelo al pasar por allí

Cabaña Ruta 103, Hoenn, 10:50 hrs

Al caer todos, dirigieron sus miradas a Rayquaza, Ruby fue el primero en gritar alzando las manos "Rayquaza... ¡gracias!"

Todos lo imitaron "¡Gracias!" al bajar su brazo, Ruby se dejo caer al suelo de agotamiento

"¡Ruby!" Sapphire fue la primera en auxiliarlo "¿estas bien?" Sapphire lo apoyo en sus brazos

Ruby tomó la mano de Sapphire "tranquila... solo estoy cansado... en verdad despertarlo y tener que controlarlo cansa...tuve suerte de que aceptara ayudarnos en un principio..."

"Ruby..." Sapphire miró fijamente a los ojos a Ruby por unos segundos, sonriendo de una manera muy tierna "descansa... te lo mereces... héroe..."

"gracias… por favor… ayúdame a ir a la cabaña para ver si Diamond puede despertar..."

"oye Platina por que no..." Blue le hablaba al aire "¿Platina?"

"Platina entro a la cabaña apenas aterrizamos" afirmó Green

"¡vamos a ver si funciona!" Pearl fue corriendo a ver a su mejor amigo

Todos entraron a la cabaña para ver si la pluma surtió efecto

"¡profesor!"

"Platina esta en tu habitación Pearl"

Todos entraron a la habitación, al entrar vieron a Platina que estaba frotando la pluma en la frente de Diamond esperando a que funcione

"¿Dia…?" Platina rezó internamente para que funcionara

"uuuuuuhhhh..." Diamond se sentó, dio un bostezo muy profundo, parpadeo un par de veces, miro hacia los lados y saludo a todos sus amigos "¡hola amigos!"

"¡sii! ¡Funcionó!" Pearl saltó de la emoción

"D-D..." Platina no pudo contener las lagrimas "¡Diamond!" Platina se conmocionó y abrazo a Diamond como si no lo hubiera visto en muchos años

"es maravilloso *snif*" el Profesor Elm también se emociono

"oigan, ¿que sucede?" Diamond no entendía el por qué de la reacción de todos

"jajaja no es nada Dia, no te preocupes por nada" Red rió al ver que estaba todo bien

Pearl tomo de los hombros a su amigo "Dia, no, quiero decir, Diamond…" solo para abrasarlo como pocas veces "nos diste un susto enorme amigo"

"¿?" Diamond seguía sin entender

"no te preocupes..." Platina se limpiaba los ojos mientras sonreía "estas bien... ahora... solo debemos prepararnos para la noche… ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"

"um... ok..."

Ruby, ayudado por Sapphire, se dirigió a Diamond "es muy bueno que estés bien Diamond..." y luego se dirigió al resto de sus amigos "oigan... ¿que tal si vamos a tomar todos algo de desayuno?"

"si… ¡tengo hambre!" el estómago de Sapphire comenzó a rugir

"¿tan tarde? no creo que sea bueno que..." a Crystal comenzó a crujirle el estomago, a la vez que se ponía roja

Todos rieron, luego de eso, tomaron desayuno juntos en la cabaña y se despidieron hasta la noche, Ruby se fue a su casa y durmió hasta las 16:00, Gold recolectó flores para dárselas a Crystal, en tanto Green y Blue pasaron toda la mañana y tarde juntos y almorzaron solos, Diamond y Pearl practicaron sus rutinas de acto doble con el profesor Rowan y Platina como su publico, por su lado Yellow, la hermosa joven de cabello rubio, se armaba de valor para tocar una de las habitaciones del hotel…

_debo… debo decirle como me siento… quiero decírselo… pero… ¿y si se ríe de mi? ¿y si piensa que soy cobarde? … ¿o si le gusta alguien mas? No… ¡tengo que hacerlo!_ Yellow dio un profundo suspiro, levanto su mano derecha para tocar la puerta de la habitación

*toc toc toc*

"¡adelante!" se escucho detrás de aquella puerta

"¿R-R-Red?"

"h-hola Yellow" Red se tornó completamente rojo al ver a Yellow "pasa, espero que no te moleste, estoy lavando mi camiseta, ok Gyra, ya es suficiente agua, ahora la pondré a secar, ya puedes regresar amigo" Red guardó a su Gyrados, que estaba asomando su cabeza por una ventana teniendo todo el cuerpo afuera

"c-claro que no me…" Yellow se fijo bien en Red, estaba terminando de lavar su camiseta, pero no tenia nada puesto de la cintura para arriba, solo sus guantes "afecta…" Yellow estaba completamente roja _wow… él es tan… tan…_

"hola, tierra a Yellow"

"¿uh?"

"te pregunte que si te puedo ayudar en algo"

"ah, perdona… n-no… no es eso…"

"¡oh! y…erm… ¿necesitas algo?" Red comenzó a entender las intenciones de Yellow, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, estaba bastante nervioso

"bueno… y-yo… yo…"

Yellow solo quería decírselo, decirle que lo quería más que a un amigo, mucho mas que eso, cada segundo el corazón le palpitaba más rápido, ya no soportaba más la presión, debía decirle lo que sentía, Red por su parte, pensaba en si debía decirle como se siente, o dejar que ella hable primero, muchas cosas pasaban por las mentes de ambos, pero solo llegaban a una conclusión en común

_¡debo decirle! _

"Red ¡yo…" Yellow, sin correr, se acercó rápidamente a Red para decirle frente a frente la que quería decir, Red en un impulso inconciente, se acercó unos pasos también, pero antes de que pudieran estar lo suficientemente cerca como para establecer contacto alguno, Yellow resbaló con algo de agua que había dejado el Gyrados en la habitación

"¡wa!"

"¡cuidado!"

Red trató de evitar que Yellow cayera al suelo, pero sin darse cuenta, resbaló también con el agua que su pokemon había dejado esparcida en todo el suelo.

"¡wa!" Red cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero Yellow cayó boca abajo encima de él, la cabeza y las manos de la rubia habían quedado en el pecho descubierto de Red

"¡oh por Dios! Red, yo…" apenas levanto la cabeza, Yellow vio el pecho de Red e inmediatamente después dirigió su mirada al rostro de Red, sin darse cuenta, se había acomodado para quedar frente a frente con el campeón de Kanto

"Yellow… ¿que querías decirme?"

"Red… y-yo… tu…"

El corazón de ambos latía cada vez más rápido, estaban completamente rojos, aunque eso no impidió que se comenzaran a acercar lentamente ambos rostros…

* * *

es estupendo ¡Diamond está a salvo! ¡lo hicieron! pobre Rayquaza jajaja creo que pocas veces vez a un legendario ceder de esa manera... Ruby se lució, ¿no creen? Yellow se ve muy decidida... y Red esta nervioso ¿se diran lo que sienten o seguiran dando vueltas a lo loco?

esto y más en el proximo capítulo


	13. antes de

hola! como estan? lamento si me demore un poco, es que cambie de Pc y tube que pasarme la historia de uno a otro, bueno, Red y Yellow quedaron en una situacion un poco incomoda... pero a estas alturas, incomoda no seria la palabra correcta jaja

"habla"

narracion

_pensamientos humanos_

*telepatía pokemon*

(yo)

* * *

Capitulo 13: "antes de"

Ambos estaban frente a frente, no sabían que decirse, solo se acercaban lentamente uno al otro inconscientemente, cuando, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, dos pikachu se asomaron por la puerta de aquella habitación, uno de ellos tenia un Moño en su cabeza, haciendo diferencia de genero con el otro

"¿Pika..?" *em… ¿Qué están haciendo esos 2 Chuchu?*

La Pikachu del Moño respondió "Chuu..." *creo que Yellow se decidió a hablarle al Sr Red*

"Pika Pika" *eso ya lo note, a lo que me refiero es a por que la Srta Yellow está encima de Red*

"Pikachiuuuu" *jijiji viéndolos como están ahora se me ocurrió una idea*

"¿Pika?" *¿que idea?*

"¡Chu!" *¡tu solo imítame, lindo!*

La Pikachu de Yellow se dirigió adonde estaban ambos Dex Holders, dio un salto, y se paro encima de la cabeza de Yellow, el peso de esta hizo que Yellow bajara su cabeza

"¡Que…!" antes de poder terminar, los labios de Yellow ya habían hecho contacto con los de Red

"¡Pika!" *¡Esta mujer está loca!* "Chuuuu…" *que demonios…* el Pikachu macho fue rápidamente cerca de la cabeza de Red, se acomodó detrás de esta y puso sus pequeñas manos amarillas de forma que no se separaran en un buen tiempo

"…" Red notó a la Pikachu de Yellow encima de esta y sintió las manos del suyo en su cabeza, _ese par de…_ pero luego no le dio importancia, y se dejo llevar por los labios de Yellow, cerrando los ojos _Gracias Pika…_

Por su parte Yellow casi se desmaya, no podía creer que estaba así con Red, su cara estaba más roja que nunca _¡oh por mi santo Arceus! Chu chu y Pika son unos… ¡Red va a odiarme!_ pero inconscientemente se dejo llevar por los labios de Red, cerrando lentamente los ojos _pero sus labios son tan… suaves…_

Ambos Pikachu se miraron los unos a otros y se guiñaron un ojo

Pasados unos 5 segundos, un Pichu se acercó a la puerta, quedando totalmente boquiabierto con lo que sus padres estaban haciendo

"Pi… ¿Chu?" *que…cosa hacen ¿mamá, papá?*

El Pikachu hembra tembló al ver a su hijo "¡Pika! Pi… ¡Pika Pika!" *¡hijo! Emmm… ¡no pasa nada! em… mejor nos vamos ¡PIKA!*

"Chu…" *ya lo note, te dejo jefe*

Ambos Pikachu se acercaron a su hijo, el pequeño tenía una cara confusa "¿Pichu?" *Mami ¿acaso ahora ellos dos tendrán un hijo? Por que Togetaro me dijo que…*

"¡Pika Pika!" *mejor vamos a entrenar un poco ¿no crees?* los tres pokemon se alejaron dejando a ambos Red y Yellow tal como estaban, besándose, Pasados unos 5 segundos más, se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Red rompió el silencio

"y… ¿que querías decirme?"

Yellow solo sonrió, ambos se pusieron de pié y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, al no escuchar nada de Yellow, Red habló

"Yellow…" la tomó de las manos "quisieras ser mi-"

Antes de terminar, Yellow abrazo a Red, al ser más pequeña, su cabeza había quedado nuevamente en su pecho "si… si quiero Red"

Red sonrió al ver que no hubo nada que decir, solo con la ayuda de los Pikachu lograron algo que jamás pensaron, estar juntos. Al terminar ese episodio, eran algo así como las 18:30, a esa hora, ya todos comenzaban a prepararse para la gran noche

Casa del Profesor Birch, 19:00

"Sapphire, yo que tu me empiezo a preparar ya para la fiesta, Ruby dijo que vendría antes para ayudarte a que te veas bien"

"¿en serio?, supongo que me tendré que cambiar..."

Sapphire fue al baño de su casa y comenzó a cambiarse las ropas que usualmente usa, para ponerse el hermoso vestido que Ruby le hizo para la ocasión, cuando sonó la puerta, eran alrededor de las 19:30

"¡ah! hola Ruby, ¿que tal?"

"hola profesor, ¿está Sapphire lista?"

"esta en el baño cambiándose, vaya, ¡que elegante te ves chiquillo! Pero, ¿no te quitaras el gorro?"

"gracias y no, me lo quitare durante la fiesta" Ruby usaba un traje negro, con una corbata Roja color rubí, una camisa blanca y su gorro blanco con rojo

"Espera, veré si Sapphire esta lista, ¡Sapphire, Ruby ya llego!"

"¡ya voooooy!" se escucho desde una de las puertas de la caza del árbol

"me iré a cambiar, yo igual me pondré mi traje, ponte cómodo y..." el profesor se acerco a Ruby y le susurro algo al oído "si algo le sucede a Sapphire que la haga sentir mal... usare tus huesos como mondadientes... ¿Capichi?"

Ruby respondió algo asustado "¡Ca-Capichi!"

"¡bien, no hagas nada malo!"

"ok"

Pasados un par de minutos la puerta del baño se abrió "¡estoy lista!" Ruby, al oír que Sapphire aparecería en unos segundos por la puerta del baño, se arreglo lo más que pudo, Sapphire salio un poco sonrojada "¡hola Ruby!"

Ruby tenía una expresión de WOW en el rostro "wow... eh... h-hola Sapphire..."

"y... ¿como me veo?"

"te ves muy... por Arceus...digo... te ves muy... ¡te vez mejor que el más hermoso Milotic de Hoenn!"

"jiji... gracias..."

"¿quieres que te ayude con tu cabello?"

"¡claro! no creo que este moño de atrás sirva para una fiesta de fala..."

"gala Sapphire..." (Galleta para él/la que entendió de por que una 'f')

"¡s-si ya lo sabia!"

"como sea... traeré el espejo de tu baño... ¿tienen espejo verdad?"

"creo que si... no lo uso mucho"

"pues solo deberás sentarte, y yo lo acomodaré"

"ok, ¡pero no me dejes como una florecita!"

"descuida, no borrare tu parte silvestre, eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti..."

"gracias..."

Ruby empezó a arreglarle el cabello a su compañera, mientras Emerald veía como se transformaba Latias eligiendo una apariencia

Isla Del Sur, 19:32

*¿Que tal así?*

"mmm… no..."

*¿y así?*

"mmm no, no me gusta"

*¡ah, ya se!* Latias transformo su vestido en un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda

"¡ese si! ¡Combina con migo!"

*¡gracias! mejor ponte tu traje*

"si si, ya lo se"

*entonces hermano, ¿te quedaras aquí?*

*no exactamente, le preguntare a Deoxys acerca de lo que harán con Reshiram*

"entonces creo que nos veremos mañana, ¡adiós!"

*adiós, pásenla bien y no hagan nada malo*

*claro hermano, ¡tu confía en nosotros!*

*los dejo entonces*

al irse Latios, Emerald empezó a ponerse su traje, era de un tono negro verdoso con una corbata amarilla, era un traje que se adaptaba a sus armas para parecer alto, mientras tanto, Diamond le preparaba un té a Platina

Cabaña ruta 103 19:35

Diamond tarareaba una canción "lalala..."

"oye Pearl, ¿crees que me veré bien con este collar o este?"

"elige cualquiera" Pearl estaba algo disgustado por el hecho de que Diamond este haciendo aún cosas por Platina

"ay, ¡eres una roca!"

"¡ya esta listo su té Srta!" Diamond se acercó con una tasa de té en la mano, para ofrecérsela a Platina

"gracias Dia"

"¿quiere algo mas?"

"bueno quisiera..." Pearl miro feo a Platina "mejor... yo misma lo are Dia... no quiero que te canses... no después de la ultima ves..."

"¿?"

"tranquilízate viejo, ella estará bien"

"bueno, oye ¿me veré mejor con esta corbata o esta?"

"por Arceus...usa cualquiera..."

Al final Platina quedo con un vestido color Plateado, con brillo en la parte inferior, muy elegante, Pearl tenía un traje blanco y una corbata color rosa, Diamond tenía un traje azul celeste, estaban casi listos para la fiesta.

Mientras tanto Green ayudaba a su novia con su cabello

Hotel Lilycove 19:40

"tienes un cabello hermoso amor..."

"¡gracias mi Griny! ¡También gracias de nuevo por haberme comprado este hermoso vestido!" Blue llevaba puesta un vestido azul marino hermoso, también llevaba un pañuelo verde en su cuello, en señal de su relación con Green

"todo para ti reina"

"¡te ves como un príncipe con ese traje!"

"gracias, pero no puedo verme mas bien que tu, ya que es imposible" Green llevaba su traje negro, con una camisa verde y una corbata verde marino (entiéndase, con tono azul), en señal de su relación con Blue

"¡me encanta que me digas esas cosas!"

"lo se... por eso las digo" Green dijo eso mientras le besaba el cuello, Blue movió su cabeza en dirección a la boca de Green, y se dieron un simple pero cariñoso beso

"te amo Griny"

"yo también te amo"

"¿oye como me veo así?"

"te ves hermosa"

"¿en serio lo crees?"

"claro que lo creo"

"yo también"

"¡eeek! ¡Silver! ¡No me asustes así!"

"lo siento, solo quise ver como estaban" Silver dijo eso con su 'sonrisa', la cual resaltaba su traje gris con corbata roja

"no tenemos mayores problemas, pero gracias" Green comenzó a tratar a Silver como su cuñado

"Blue, quisiera felicitarte, se cuanto te gustaba Green, estoy feliz que al fin ayas cumplido tu sueño y Green, felicidades, tienes una grandiosa novia"

"Silver, gracias... eso significa mucho para mi"

"también para mi, gracias amigo"

"de nada"

"Silver... ¿en verdad no te molesta ir solo?

"claro que no, además, tal vez conozca a alguien allá" Silver se notaba más contento de lo común por la relación que sostenía su no biológica hermana

"en cierto modo tienes razón, mucha gente de la región estará allí, tal ves encuentres a alguien con quien pasar la noche"

"espero tener esa suerte"

"estoy seguro que si"

Con ese gran gesto de fraternidad, ambos ayudaron a Blue con su cabello, hasta terminar algo asi como a las 19:50 esperaron a sus compañeros Red y Yellow

19:53

"¿oye como me veo con este vestido? Yellow llevaba un vestido parecido al de la bella, de la bella y la bestia pero no tan esponjoso de abajo (no se enojen, no soy bueno con los vestidos… lo dije unos 12 capítulos atrás), tenía el cabello suelto, pero con un adorno con la forma de la cabeza de un Pikachu en el cabello

"te ves maravillosa... amor..."

"¡Tee hee! tu también te ves muy bien...lindo..." Red llevaba un traje negro, y una corbata rojiza

"entonces... ¿lo diremos en la fiesta?" ellos habían mantenido su reciente relación en secreto

"si... ¡será divertido!"

"eso espero..." Red se acerco para besarla, Yellow lo iba a dejar, pero se escucho la voz de Gold, no muy lejos de la habitación en la que estaban

"¡Red! ¡Ven a ayudarme con algo!"

"oh cielos, bueno tengo que ir, ¿me esperas?"

"¡ok!"

Red fue a la habitación de Gold "que necesitas Gold..."

"¡ayúdame con esta estúpida corbata!" Red tenia problemas para armar su corbata Amarilla color Oro, y a penas tenia puesto su pantalón negro con la camisa negra también

"ok" Red le armo la corbata a Gold "¿así?"

"gracias, oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"¿que cosa?"

"podrías...podrías decirme como pedirle a Crys... que... que sea mi... ¿mi novia?"

"entonces ¿quieres que Crys sea tu novia?"

"¡shhh! ¡dilo en voz baja!"

"perdón, mmm… pues creo que deberías ser tu mismo, creo que eso le gusta a Crys de ti"

"¿ser yo mismo? Viejo, ¡a veces ella piensa que soy un pervertido!"

"¡claro! podrías... ¿pervertido? como sea... ¡podrías usar esas flores que recolectaste en la tarde!"

"estoy nervioso..."

"ella ha de gustarte mucho, es normal que suceda, pero tranquilo, puedes hacerlo durante los fuegos artificiales"

"..." Gold se puso a pensar, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente "¡ya se que are! ¡gracias Red!"

"ummm… ¿de nada?" Gold había salido corriendo de la habitación, al segundo después Red escuchaba unos rayos que bajaban la temperatura del ambiente

"¿Gold? ¡¿que haces?" dijo Red asomado por la ventana de la habitación

"¡nada! ¡solo le enseñaba rayo hielo a Mantaro! ¡listo! ¡ya esta! ¡bien hecho Mantaro!"

De la nada, alguien apareció para la sorpresa de Gold "¿que haces Gold?"

"¡waa! eh... Crystal…" Gold no pudo evitar colocarse un poco rojo al ver a Crystal "nada, ¿tu que haces aquí?"

"¡nada! ¡Solo paseaba a mi Megapeon! por cierto, te..." las mejillas de Crystal se tornaron notablemente rojas "¿te gusta mi vestido?" Crystal llevaba lo que el profesor Elm le había dado, un hermoso vestido celeste que iba con sus ojos"

"te ves... ¡hermosa Crys!"

"¡gracias! ¡tu también te vez muy bien galán! Para andar solo con camisa"

Red interrumpió "¡oigan tortolitos! ¡el Profesor Oak dice que entren!"

"¡ya vamos!"

Los 7 originales Dex Holders se juntaron en la sala del Hotel, esperando las palabras del Profesor Oak

"chicos, quisiera decirles que no podrán pasar desprevenidos... todos ya saben sus logros, asi que si alguien los saluda, solo digan hola y gracias"

"ni que fuera algo malo, ¡me encanta la fama!" Gold quería que le tomaran fotografías

"habla por ti mismo" Green al ser el líder de Gimnasio más fuerte de Kanto, lógicamente tiene bastante fama, así que tiene experiencia en el tema

"Profesor"

"¿si Yellow?"

"¿a que hora salimos?"

"haber... de aquí a la montaña donde esta la mansión es mas o menos una Hora según Birch, así que creo que deberíamos salir ya"

"¿pero no iba a venir Emerald para guiarnos hacía la montaña?"

Emerald apareció de la nada de una de las ventanas junto a Latias "¡hola! ¡Lamento llegar tarde!"

"¿Emerald? ¡Quien es ella!" lógicamente, todos se preguntaban por la pareja del chico, que lucia hermosa transformada

"¡oh ella es Latias! ¡la hermana de Latios!"

*¡hola a todos! ¡es un gusto!*

"¿bien, salimos entonces?"

"¡por supuesto! ¡Yo los guío!"

Entonces, los Dex Holders salieron en el auto del Profesor Oak y la camioneta del Profesor Elm, ellos iban con unos trajes negros, eran como sus batas solo que las tenían cerradas, mientras ellos se dirigían a la mansión, los restantes se juntarían en la Ruta 103

Ruta 103 20:20

"¿donde estarán?"

"no lo se Pearl, dijeron que estarían aquí a las 20:15"

"¡ahí vienen!"

"hola Rowan, lamento el retraso, Ruby tuvo que limpiar su camisa que se mancho un poco con crema"

Sapphire habló de brazos cruzados "¡ni siquiera se por que se estaba echando crema!"

"¡era para que no se me notara ningún grano!"

"em... no tienes nada..."

"¡exacto Platina! ¡ese es el poder del Chansepsi!" Ruby sacó una cajita con el dibujito de un Chansey

"…" a Birch a veces le costaba creer que ese chico sería la pareja de su hija en la primera fiesta de gala a la que ella asistiría "como sea ¿nos vamos?"

"nos vamos, ve adelante de nosotros para..."

"olvide decirles, no iremos en auto..."

"¿en que iremos entonces?

"¡sal Pilo!" el Tropius de Sapphire se acomodo para que entraran los 7 pasajeros

"¡suban!"

Así, todos se dirigían a la tan esperada fiesta, todos los esfuerzos habrían dado frutos, cada invitación tendría un resultado positivo, al menos eso esperaban los muchachos

* * *

uuff asi que, otra pareja más? al fin llego la tan esperada celebracion, pero hey, no quedan 2 o 3 capitulos, vamos pasados un poco de la mitad

espero les aya gustado el capitulo!


	14. La gran mansión

hola a todos traje el cap lo mas rapido que pude, y tratare de seguir este ritmo o mejorarlo, puesto q entro a clases en 2 semanas x.x

ya empezamos con lo grande, la hora ha llegado y los chicos quieren empezar, algunos tienen ciertos planes para la noche, ¡veamos que ocurre!

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

_(yo)_

_enjoy!_

* * *

Capitulo 14 "la GRAN mansión"

Montaña Ruta 117 21:00 Afueras de la mansión de la fiesta

Los primeros en llegar al lugar, fueron los chicos de tercera y cuarta generación de Dex Holders, y el primero en bajar del Tropius fue Ruby

"¡al fin llegamos!"

Pearl se quejaba de un dolor de espalda "fue un viaje algo apretado"

"literalmente" agregó Platina

"me pregunto si Oak y los demás ya abran llegado"

"Hey Birch"

"¡ah! Oak, Elm, veo que ya llegaron, ¿llevan mucho tiempo aquí?" preguntó Rowan

"no, no, de hecho recién llegamos, Gold tuvo que ir al baño, y nos detuvimos a mitad de camino, 2 veces" Elm miró de reojo a Gold

una mía y otra de Explotaro"

Red comenzó a ver en los alrededores "¿ por dónde entramos?"

De la nada, un joven de cabello plateado, con un traje negro, se apareció en medio de los chicos y los profesores, sin que nadie lo notara "¡por la puerta de enfrente señor!"

Todos los chicos dieron un salto "¡WAAA!"

El primero en reconocer al joven fue Ruby "¡Steven! ¡Cuánto tiempo!"

"¡Ruby! ¡Sapphire! ¡Profesor Birch! ¡Emerald! ¿Cómo están?"

Birch se acercó a hablar con Steven "hola Steven, estamos bien gracias, oí que tu y Juan invitaron a miles de personas a la fiesta"

"si de hecho, la fiesta no lleva ni 15 minutos desde que empezó y ya hay..."

Pheobe del alto mando, desde lejos grito "¡617 personas! ¡y contando cariño!"

"¡Gracias Pheb!"

Ruby se dio una palmada en la cabeza "¡oh! ¡que tonto soy! Steven, te presento a Diamond,Pearl y Platina,Dex Holders de Sinnoh y el Profesor Rowan, autoridad pokemon de Sinnoh"

Los cuatro provenientes de la región Sinnoh bajaron sus cabezas "¡Un gusto!"

"y ellos son Red,Green,Blue,Gold,Silver y Crystal ¡nuestros Senpais!"

"y finalmente aquí están el Profesor Oak y el Profesor Elm autoridades pokemon de Kanto y Jhoto respectivamente ¡oh! y esta es Latias, ¡somos pareja!"

"es un honor conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Steven Stone, espero se diviertan esta noche"

"¿Steven Stone?" Green recordó el nombre del joven "¿eres el campeón de Hoenn verdad?"

"me atraparon, sí, soy el actual campeón de la región Hoenn" (asumí que Wallace se queda en el Gimnasio, puesto a que Steven no murió en la crisis de Hoenn y, bueno, lean esa parte para entender mejor si quieren :).)

Red al oir la palabra campeón, salto en frente de Steven "¡hey! ¿así que eres el campeón de por aquí? ¡Espero tengamos una batalla pronto! ¡yo soy Red!"

"¡el campeón de Kanto! me encantaría tener una batalla contigo, pero ¿podría ser después? ahora tengo que recibir a los invitados"

"gracias por este recibimiento"

"con su permiso" Steven se retiro del lugar, hacia la puerta principal para recibir a los invitados, junto a Juan y al alto mando

"¿entramos Birch?"

"Por supuesto, acompáñenme para que nos confirmen las entradas" con Birch adelante, todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y se encontraron con el más poderoso de la elite 4 de Hoenn, Drake

"hola todos y bienvenidos a la fiesta de celebración de Hoenn, entrada por favor"

"aquí están nuestras entradas" Drake recibió las entradas, hizo que su Shelgon las oliera y las identificara como verdaderas

"bien, pueden entrar, si no les molesta deberán chequearlos en la siguiente puerta"

"entiendo, gracias" avanzaron hasta que se encontraron con Sidney, el especialista en pokemon siniestro

"hoola, espero no les importe, debo ver si tienen algo que ocultar"

"supongo que a ninguno de Uds les molesta ¿o sí?"

Nadie negó, Sidney usaba a su Shiftry que se caracterizaba por tener una vista espectacular, no encontró nada

"lamento las molestias, pueden seguir"

"descuide, no hay problema, vamos" avanzaron hasta llegar a un exageradamente(muy,muy,muy) gigantesco salón lleno de mesas y lo que parecía una plataforma en el centro"

"wooooooow... es gigante..." Sapphire quedo boquiabierta con la gigantesca mansión

"demasiado gigante..." Gold miraba hacia los lados

"debió costar mucho dinero..."

"MUCHO... dinero" Blue tuvo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro

"Blue..."

"¡perdón Griny!"

"creo que ocupa casi el mismo espacio que el bosque verde...(si, asi de grande) espero que no hayan matado muchas plantas construyéndolo..."

Nuevamente, Steven se acercó como un ninja cerca de los chicos "de hecho ninguna planta murió en el proceso"

"¡wa!... eh... ¿como lo hicieron?"

"simple, la mansión tiene unos pequeños bordes que levantan todo el piso, sin hacer contacto con el pasto, solo se perdieron un par de hiervas, muy lamentable"

"¡vaya que ecológico!" Pearl creía que ya parecía broma

"¡todo fue idea de mi padre!"

"ah el señor Stone, ¿está el aquí ahora?"

"llegara para la ceremonia de inicio, que es más o menos en 20 minutos"

Elm se acercó al campeón de Hoenn "¿oye puedo preguntarte algo?"

"dígame"

"cuantos días tardaron en construir esta mansión, debió haber sido algo asi como...¡2 años y medio al menos!

"de hecho jejeje... ¡tardamos 6 semanas!"

"¡¿s-seis semanas?

"tuvimos a MILLONES de trabajadores con sus pokemon, el cemento lo secamos con pokemon de fuego, fue sencillo"

"impresionante..."

"¿cemento? ¿Entonces no cortaron árboles?" A Yellow le brillo el rostro

"claro que no, ¡lo hicimos lo mas ecológico que pudimos!"

Silver observó "debe haber sido una dedicación enorme conseguir todas estas cosas"

Un segundo hombre apareció de la nada, nadie lo noto por la conversación que mantenían con Steven, era un hombre ya mayor, con un traje azul, y un bigote Francés "de hecho, solo usamos unos cuantos recursos, el resto lo hicimos con la ayuda de los pokemon, ¡ellos trabajan barato! ¡ojojojo!"

Nuevamente Ruby fue el primero en reconocer al hombre que se encontraba tras ellos "¡Gran maestro! Es un placer verlo por aquí"

"¡Sr Juan! ¡que gusto verlo de nuevo!"

"¡Tres bien! (muy bien en francés) ¡veo que vienen juntos! ¡siempre supe que harían una linda pareja!" Ruby y Sapphire se pusieron rojos al oír las palabras del que fue su maestro en la crisis

"¿hmmm? perdonen mi interés, ¿con quién vienen?"

"¡oh! ellos son los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, Diamon,Pearl y Platina, y él es el Profesor Rowan autoridad de dicha región" los Dex Holders de Hoenn repitieron el proceso de presentación, excepto claro, que Emerald no conocía al maestro del agua

"es un placer señor"

"el placer es mío"

"creo que no nos han presentado, yo soy Emerald, ¡ella es Latias!"

"¿Latias? la..."

*¡si señor!*

"ya veo..."

"y para terminar ellos son nuestros senpais! Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal y los profesores Oak y Elm"

"¡oh! ¡el profesor Oak! ¡he oído mucho sobre Ud!" Juan se agachó un poco en señal de respeto

"el placer es nuestro don Juan"

"disculpe gran maestro"

Gold se acercó a Sapphire "¿por qué le dice gran maestro?"

"es que él es el maestro del maestro de Ruby en los concursos..."

"ohh..."

"quisiera preguntarle si mi maestro Wallace vendrá pronto"

"De hecho, creo que está a punto de llegar"

"¡ok gracias!"

"que les parece si tomamos unos ponches"

"¡me parece bien! ¡yo le sirvo Srta Berlitz!"

"¡por favor Dia!"

"vayan Uds, iré con Blue a ver las plantas y demases"

"Yellow, ¿te parece si vamos también?"

"¡por supuesto! claro si a ellos no les importa"

"¡para nada! ¡Vamos Griny lindo!"

"¿entonces tomaras ponche?"

"creo que si" Ruby y Sapphire se dirigieron hacia los servicios

"supongo que yo me quedaré aquí con uds dos"

"claro Silver, ¿no te molesta Gold?"

"para nada hermano" Gold se acercó a Silver para susurrarle algo "oye, cuando aga mi jugada con Crys, te me alejas un poco ¿ok?"

"como quieras"

"vaya vaya vaya, pero si son Gold, Silver y Crystal ¿Cómo están?"

"Quien…" Gold , Silver y Crystal voltearon para ver a varios conocidos suyos

"¿Uds aquí?" exclamó Gold

"¿no sabían? ¡todos los lideres de Jhoto estábamos invitados!" respondió una de las más hermosas del grupo, Jasmine la líder del gimnasio de acero de Jhoto

"¿en serio?" exclamaron los tres jóvenes de Jhoto

"¿y están todos?"

Falkner se acercó para contestar la pregunta de Crystal "obviamente Pryce no está, pero en su remplazo trajimos a Eusine"

"¿y dónde está?" preguntó Crystal

"Creo que está coqueteando con un par de chicas allá en el mini bar" dijo Bugsy entre risas

"¿y con quien vienes Gold?" preguntó Falkner

"pues con Crys"

"¿tú con Crys?" exclamó Morty "jaja todos al verlos dijimos que Crys estaba con Silver y que te dejaron andar con ellos para que no te vieras solo"

"¡que quisiste decir con eso trasero de fantasma!"

"mira quién habla, trasero de Cyndraquil"

Withney se interpuso con una sonrisa en la cara para evitar que ocurriera algo estúpido "ya chicos, enojarse hará que les salgan arrugas"

Ambos se dieron las espaldas "hmph"

"¡oye Silver! ¿Por qué no invitas a alguna de las líderes de Jhoto a pasar la noche con tigo?"

"no lo sé Crys… tal vez las tres vengan con pareja"

"bueno… Clair es un poco mayor que nosotros… ¡pero pregúntales a Withney y Jasmine! tu sabes que ambas son hermosas"

"tampoco creo que quieran"

"entonces les preguntare yo" Crystal se acercó a las tres líderes de Jhoto "oigan chicas, ¿con quién vienen esta noche?"

Clair notó en seguida las intenciones de Crystal "oh, quieres que alguna de nosotras pase la noche con Silver ¿no?"

"oh vamos, ¡yo no dije eso! Pero vienen con alguien"

Withney se adelantó "¡pues a mí me invito Bugsy! Es muy lindo ¿no creen?" Withney se acercó a abrazar a Bugsy a la vez que este se ponía bastante rojo

"ya Withney…"

"¿y tú Clair?"

"con Morty" Clair se acercó a Morty y le agarro el brazo

Crystal ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de encontrar pareja para Silver "dejame adivinar… Jasmine viene con Falkner ¿no?"

Falkner se apresuró a contestar "no realmente, yo estoy esperando a mi pareja"

A Crystal le brillaron los ojos "¿en serio? Y entonces Jasmine… ¿bienes sola?"

_sabía que olvidaba algo_ "em… si, vengo sola"

"¡perfecto!"

"em… por qué es eso bueno…"

"no me malentiendas, es que Silver también quiere pasar la noche con alguien y tu no tienes a nadie a si que"

"Crystal por favor… no hagas que ella haga algo en contra de su…"

"ok"

"JA… perdón, listo Silver, ya tienes con quien pasar la noche"

"¿en serio Jasmine?"

"claro, será como amigos, ¿no?"

"por supuesto, gracias"

Crystal se acercó a Falkner "oye Falkner, ¿a quien esperas?"

Gold se acercó a Flkner de igual modo que Crystal "sierto, ¿Quién es tu afortunada amigo?"

Falkner se torno un poco rojo al verse sometido a tales preguntas "pues es Janine"

"¡oh! Ya veo" Crystal le levantó el pulgar a Falkner

"¿quién es ella?" Gold sin modal alguno preguntó al líder de quien se trataba exactamente

"¡Gold!" Crystal comenzaba a regañar a Gold "¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Es la líder del gimnasio tipo veneno de Kanto"

"ohhh ella…" Gold procedió a levantar el pulgar a Falkner "espera un segundo, si ella está aquí, eso significa…"

Un hombre bastante más grande que los demás líderes, con aparente entrenamiento, usando un traje que apenas aguantaba su musculatura se acercó a Gold y a Crystal "los lideres de Kanto deberían llegar en unos minutos"

"oh cielos Chuck, no te habíamos visto"

Gold interrumpió algo brusco a Crystal "entonces, los líderes de Kanto también, ¡qué locura! Vamos Crys debemos decircelo a los demás, Silver, Jas, vengan también, adiós Chuck, jefes, damas ¡nos vemos!" Gold llevó a los tres adonde sus compañeros, primero para presentar a Jasmine a los que no la conocían, y para avisar que los líderes de Kanto estarán aquí, los cuales tienen una gran amistad con Red y el resto de primera generación.

Ahora con los Dex Holders enterados que lideres de Gimnasio también estarían aquí, la pasarían de lo mejor, como dijo Steven al pasar alrededor de 20 minutos, llegó su padre, el presidente de la corporación Devon, para dar inicio oficial a la ceremonia

Stone se situó en una plataforma mas o menos elevada para que todos, o la mayoría de gente que estaba ahí, que en el momento ya superaba los 3000, pudieran escuchar su mini discurso de introducción "¡su atención señoras y señores! primero que nada, gracias a todos los extranjeros por su asistencia, esto significa mucho para todos nosotros, los habitantes de la región Hoenn, segundo, quisiera agradecer al comité de la liga pokemon, por ayudar a organizar esta maravillosa celebración, al alto mando, a Don Juan y a mi hijo, Steven Stone, todos han hecho maravillas para que esta fiesta pudiera ocurrir, ahora, quisiera que todos se deleiten con las maravillosas esculturas de hielo que nuestra miembro del alto mando, Glacia preparó para la ocasión"

Un escenario bajó de repente, con miles de esculturas de hielo, eran muchos pokemon, entrenadores y hasta elementos silvestres que daban crédito a la naturaleza de Hoenn, la que mas resaltaba era una figura de Ruby junto a su Milotic, basada en una foto que le tomaron después de ganar un concurso pokemon

"¡oye! ¿ese no eres tú?" Sapphire recalcó la gran figura de Ruby junto a su pokemon

"¡si!... ¿salgo bien no crees?"

"si..." Sapphire demostró un pequeño pero visible sonrojo "¡sales muy bien Ruby!"

Otra de las figuras que resaltaba, era una mini versión de Rayquaza, tamaño humano, Pearl la apunto con el dedo " ¡hey! ¿ese no es Rayquaza?"

Diamond respondió "lindo pokemon ¿lo conocen?"

"acaso no lo..."

Antes de terminar, Platina golpeó a Pearl en la nuca "no, no lo conocemos, solo sabemos que es un pokemon de la región, muy conocido de aquí"

"¡ouch!" se quejó Pearl

Gold, al ver tanta escultura, recordó lo que planeaba hacer para esta noche

_bien viejo, es ahora o tal vez en un par de semanas… ¡que demonios!_ el chico del mechón tomó aire "em... Crys…"

"dime Gold"

"¿te importaría acompañarme?"

Crystal se tornó un poco roja al oir la propuesta de Gold "eh... b-bueno..." aprovechando que todos miraban las esculturas, Gold se escabullo con Crystal y la llevó hacia afuera, para intentar dar un enorme giro a su vida y a la de Crystal

* * *

líderes, hielo, muchos amigos, ¿esto no va nada mal no? y, para que quede claro, se diferenciar entre amigos y más que amigos, por eso para ellos 2, Silver y Jasmine, sera amistad forjada, se que a muchos no les gustara, pero entiéndeme, a Silver no lo podía dejar fuera de la historia tal como va ahora, así que decidi que tubiera una noche feliz

oh y fuera de la historia, lamento si se encuentran con errores en el camino, hago lo mejor que puedo, lamento si molesta a alguien, prometo que en la proxima historia, no sera asi

eso por ahora

peace


	15. Relaciones

ok... ya se que dije que trataría de traer el capitulo 15 rapidamente, solo que me dio estres pre-escolar xD pues si, ayer entre a clases, y el ritmo se mantendra igual, eso espero, supongo que tendre que esforzarme más aún, bien no le doy más vueltas al asunto

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

_(yo)_

disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 15 "Relaciones"

Gold trató de llevar a Crystal a las afueras del lugar, estaba decidido, por lo menos lo suficiente como para decirle como se siente, apenas llegaron a un lugar un poco apartado de todo lo demás, Gold vio al cielo un par de segundos, dio un gran suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Crys, esta lo miraba sonriente, ocultando su nerviosismo.

La primera acción de Gold fue sacar las flores que había recolectado hace unas horas

"Crys... ten... son para ti..." Gold se notaba nervioso

"¡ay Gold! ¡qué detalle! ¡son hermosas!"

"supuse que te gustarían..." nuevamente, suspiró "hey... hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte..."

"¿q-que es?" Crystal no es tonta, tenía una clara idea de lo que podría ocurrir

"veras..." Gold la miro fijamente a los ojos "desde que entrenamos juntos con Kimberly... he...bueno... antes te encontraba muy seria y aburrida... pero... ahora... creo que eres maravillosa… y muy inteligente... además de hermosa…" con cada palabra, Crystal se sonrojaba más "Crys... respóndeme algo… ¿en verdad me merezco a una pareja como tú?"

"Gold..." Crystal quedó conmovida por las palabras que su compañero Dex Holder le dedicó "tú te mereces mucho más de lo que yo te doy... siempre te regaño... siempre te contradigo... no sé cómo me aguantas tanto... la verdad es que... si soy muy seria y aburrida..." Crystal bajó la cabeza

Gold colocó su mano en el mentón de la chica y la subió lenta y suavemente "no, no es verdad... eres la mejor persona que haya conocido... antes me agradabas... ahora...es más, mucho más que eso..."

"G-Gold... ¿q-que me quieres decir?" Crystal supo que había acertado en su anterior suposición

"bueno... lo que quiero decir es que... tu..." ya no había vuelta atrás "tú me gustas..."

"Gold..." Crystal, incluso sabiendo lo que ocurriría, mostró un gran asombro, más que nada, por la forma en que su compañero se le declaro "¿lo dices en serio?"

"creo que es una de las pocas cosas que digo en serio..." Crystal rió un poco

"bueno... pues... yo... la verdad... es que..." Crystal estaba lista para responder "Gold... tu...tu...eres...eres maravilloso..." Crystal tomó de las manos a Gold "desde que nos conocimos... allá en Jhoto... me... me he sentido..." Crystal dio un respiro "desde aquella batalla con máscara de hielo... cuando casi pierdes la vida luchando con Price...cuando ibas a dar la vida para que yo y Silver nos salváramos... creo que... desde aquella gran batalla... me he sentido... muy atraída hacia a ti... también me gustas Gold..."

"Crys…" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gold "¡sal Mantaro!" Gold saco a su Mantine y le ordeno que hiciera 'lo que habían planeado'

"¿que vas a hacer?"

"esto... mira Crys" seguían tomados de las manos, y Gold le pidió a Crystal que se diera media vuelta, Crystal quedo impactada, había una hermosa figura de ella hecha de hielo, junto a unas letras que decían, "Crys, quieres ser mía?"

"oh por Dios… e-esto es... es..." Crys estaba tan feliz, que empezaron a correrle las lagrimas "¡ES HERMOSO GOLD! ¡SI! ¡SI QUIERO SER TUYA!" Crystal salto de emoción hacia Gold y lo besó, Gold se dejó llevar por los labios de su nueva novia

Su contacto labial duro mas o menos 10 segundos, después de separarse, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Gold habló primero

"gracias Crys... serás la más feliz a mi lado...lo prometo..."

"lo se... te amo Gold"

"yo también te amo Crystal"

Sellaron su momento con un beso, lo primero que querían hacer era ir de vuelta a la mansión y contarles a todos de su nueva relación

"¿te parece si vamos de vuelta a la mansión?" Gold tomó de la mano a Crystal

"si... ¡amor!" Crystal rió un poquito a la idea de empezar a decirle amor, y así se dirigieron al interior de la mansión de la colina para contarles a sus amigos sobre su nuevo noviazgo.

Mientras todos veían las esculturas, Ruby divisó a alguien a la distancia, vio a su maestro que llegaba con Winonna

"¡Sapphire! ¡mira! ¡son el maestro y Winonna!"

"¡es verdad! ¡vamos con ellos!"

"¡maestro!"

"¡oh! ¡Ruby! ¡Sapphire! Que bien que estén aquí ¡ambos se ven maravillosos!"

"¡entrenadora! Veo que nuestra conversación dio frutos ¿eh?" Sapphire solo molestaba a su entrenadora

"ya ya, no molestes"

"Ruby, ¿que están exhibiendo?"

"las esculturas de hielo de Glacia, pero descuide, es solo el comienzo, no se han perdido de nada"

"uf, entonces estamos a tiempo para preparar el evento"

A Ruby y a Sapphire los inundó la curiosidad "¿que evento?"

"¿no lo saben? los líderes de la región preparamos un espectáculo con nuestros pokemon"

Ruby se sorprendió un poco al oír tal frase "¿en serio? ¡¿incluso mi padre?"

"de hecho, Norman quiso pasar la noche con su esposa, y será parte del público nada mas"

"típico..."

" pero en su lugar entrara el señor Juan" agregó Winonna

"y que, ¿solo será de glamur? bah..." Sapphire se notaba algo reservada

Winonna se acercó a Sapphire y puso una mano sobre su hombro "tranquila Sapphire, en esta fiesta hay espacio para todo tipo de gente, y más tarde se abrirán las batallas libres" (fiestas al estilo del mundo pokemon xD.)

"¿en serio?" eso, lógicamente, la alegró bastante "¡genial! ¡este lugar tiene de todo!"

Ruby quiso decir algo que la pusiera aun más contenta "emm... Sapphire, si ese es el caso, ¡puedes retar a los líderes de Jhoto!"

Su tierna sonrisa se iluminó más aún "¡es verdad! ¡si!"

Wallace y Winonna miraron a Ruby y le levantaron los pulgares

"oye, Sapphire" Winonna interrumpió un poco los festejos de la joven "¿vinieron esos amigos tuyos?"

"si, son nuestros senpais"

"¿se los presentamos?" ofreció Ruby

"no gracias, mas tarde mejor, ahora debemos preparar el show"

"¿nos vemos mas tarde entonces?"

"¡claro! ¡con su permiso chicos!" Winonna y Wallace se alejaron de los chicos

"¿uh?...¿acaso?"

"¿que sucede Sapphire?"

"¡waa! ¡Ruby! ¡míralos bien!"

"¿eh?" Ruby hizo caso, y noto algo muy bueno, Wallace y Winonna iban tomados de la mano

"es... ¿es lo que creo que es?"

"¡si! ¡van tomados de la mano!" a Sapphire y a Ruby les brillaron los rostros, estaban muy felices por sus maestros

"es maravilloso, ¿no crees?"

"¡claro que lo es! ¡al parecer nuestros consejos sirvieron de algo!"

"creo que al ver que vendríamos juntos, decidieron hacer lo mismo e ir más allá..."

"es verdad..."

"Sapphire... si no te molesta... te gustaría acompañarme a ver el espectáculo, nuestros maestros estarán y..."

Sapphire tomó de la mano a Ruby, no sonrojada, sino con cara de un 'ok' simple "no tengo nada que perder, vamos..."

"¡gracias! hey, prometo acompañarte en todas las batallas que sostendrás más tarde"

"gracias"

El tiempo pasaba, los líderes de Hoenn terminaban de preparar todo para su gran espectáculo, algo así como a las 21:40 se comenzaron a colocar sillas y el escenario en un lugar en la mansión apartado de todo lo demás, mientras tanto, Silver y Jasmine estaban sentados en una pasadera que había por ahí

"asi que, ¿trajeron también a Eusine?"

"¡claro! Teníamos que traer a alguien en remplazo de Pryce…"

Silver recordó lo ocurrido con Pryce, pero quiso evitar que se le notara en el rostro "¿quién está en ese Gimnasio a cargo?"

"hemos tenido 3 lideres diferentes... todos perdían cada vez que los retaban, ahora estamos buscando a alguien para que se haga cargo del Gimnasio de Hielo de Jhoto"

"ya veo, y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido con tu Gimnasio?"

"¡bien! creo yo, ¡no he tenido mayores problemas!"

"sabes, estuve pensando que cuando todos volviéramos a Jhoto, quisiera retar a los líderes de Gimnasio, así que tal vez nos enfrentemos pronto"

"¡estaré esperándote!" ambos tuvieron una mirada de aparente rivalidad

Silver notó el orden en que estaban organizando sillas y demases "al parecer va a empezar otro espectáculo" casi al instante, notó que sus amigos, Gold y Crystal se acercaban "oh, son Uds, ¿qué hacían?"

"¡fíjate bien!" Gold tenía una mirada de triunfador

Crystal se sonrojó, y se acercó más aún a Gold, Silver los miro fijamente, estaban tomados de la mano

"¿eso significa que Uds?"

"asi es Silver ¡Gold me pidió que fuéramos novios! ¡y dije que si!"

"¿que tal eh?" Gold mantenía su sonrisa de ganador

"que puedo decir, los felicito"

"¡se ven muy lindos los 2!"

"¡gracias a ambos!"

"mejor vamos a buscar algún lugar donde sentarnos" agregó Silver apuntando hacia la parte norte del lugar en el que se encontraban

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso va a empezar algún acto o algo así? Que aburrido…"

"Ay ya Gold, vamos"

"Si tu lo dices linda…"

21:47, cerca de una mini galería de cuadros y flores, esaban Red, Green, Blue y Yellow, Yellow estaba apegada a Red, cosa que Blue había notado hace un rato

"¿por que Uds dos van tan pegaditos?" Decidió hablar Blue

Red dirigió su mirada a Yellow "¿se los decimos?"

"¿creo... que sería lo mejor?"

"¿que cosa Red?" Agregó Green

"verán..." Yellow comenzó a sonrojarse a la vez que hablaba "antes de llegar a la fiesta...Red... y... yo..."

"Yellow y yo... somos novios..." ambos se sonrojaron y se tomaron de la mano

"¡SI!" Blue dio un gran grito de felicidad "¡ya era hora! ¡ambos se ven TAN lindos juntos!"

Green tuvo un dolor en los oídos al encontrarse cerca de Blue. "gritona..." se murmuró a si mismo

"¿eh...?"

"nada amor..."

"oigan, algo está a punto de empezar, parece ser un espectáculo" Recalcó Red

"¿les parece si vamos a ver?" Ofreció Blue

"¡tal vez sea divertido!" Yellow tomó de la mano a Red y Blue de la mano a Green y se dirigieron hacia el este del lugar

21:54, Platina, Pearl y Diamond estaban sentados en unas bancas que fueron puestas para ver el espectáculo realizado por los líderes de Hoenn, el cual se realizaría en un escenario que había bajado para el momento

Platina estaba en medio de ambos, se dirigió a Diamond "¿cuanto mas tardaran?"

"no creo que tarden demasiado"

"¡viejo! ¡hemos estado sentados 15 minutos!"

"hemos esperado más tiempo"

"¡oh! ¡hola chicos!" Diamond se levantó a saludar a los Dex Holders de Jhoto que se acercaban al lugar

Gold habló antes que todos "¿cuánto han estado sentados aquí?"

"16 minutos" agregó Pearl de brazos cruzados

Silver se dirigió a Pearl "no creo que tarde mucho en empezar"

_¿es que nadie nunca está de acuerdo con migo en algo?_ Pearl mostró una pequeña mueca "esperamos que no..."

"¿uh?" Platina noto que Gold y Crystal iban de la mano "oigan...¿por que están...?"

"¡Oh si! bueno..." Crystal comenzó a sonrojarse "jiji... Gold y yo... ahora... somos novios..."

Diamond y el resto tenían una cara de impresión "¿en serio? ¡genial!"

"¡siéntense por favor! les tenemos unos lugares reservados" ofreció Platina a los recién llegados

Antes de que los chicos se sentaran se escucho la voz de Emerald "¡oigan!"

"¡oh! ¡Emerald! ¡Latias! por aquí" Crystal levanto su mano para que Emerald y Latias se acercaran a ellos

*allí están! vamos Rald!*

"¿nos reservaron lugar?"

"¡para todos!" agregó Pearl

"¿oigan y los otros?"

"¡aquí estamos!" Blue y Yellow llegaron con Green y Red de la mano respectivamente, cosa que todos notaron

"¡oh! Gold, ¿se los dices tú o se los digo yo?" Crystal se refería a contarle su noviazgo a sus senpais y Emerald

"Déjame a mí, erm, Red ,Blue, Green, Yellow, Emerald quisiéramos decirles algo, verán, Crys y yo-"

Green se adelantó a Gold "déjame adivinar, son novios"

"¿cómo lo supieron?"

Ruby y Sapphire llegando a la distancia, simplemente aplaudieron a sus senpais "¡felicidades!" dijeron ambos

"Red nos contó lo que querías hacer"

"hablador..."

"jeje lo siento Gold, hablando de eso, hay algo que queremos decirles... bueno... aquí voy... con Yellow..."

Ruby lo supo en seguida "no me digan que Uds... ¿también?"

"con Red... ahora somos novios... ¡tee hee!"

Todos los felicitaron, Red y Yellow solo se sonrojaban y se mantenían cerca uno del otro

Una luz ilumino el escenario de repente, Emerald lo notó rápidamente "Este espectáculo va a comenzar!"

"¡al fin!" exlamó Pearl

-continuara-

* * *

yay final aburrido xD perdon que el capitulo aya sido algo aburrido (no para los super fanaticos de MangaQuest xD) y corto, trataré de compensarlo en el siguiente cap

ok eso por ahora, nos vemos!


	16. Fama y Eventos

hola mis queridos lectores, por fin les he traído el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. ¿Recuerdan lo que Winonna dijo hace un capítulo atrás a Sapphire? ¿no? pues échale un vistazo al capítulo anterior y después ven aquí a leer... no mentira, ella dijo algo de eventos y xD ya me callo :#

"habla"

narración

*telepatía Pokemon*

_Pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

Enjoy!

* * *

Capitulo 16 "Fama y Eventos"

A las 22:00 exactas, empezó un show dedicado a la región Hoenn, fue un espectáculo normal sin nada especial, solo unas demostraciones de ataques, de bellos pokemon, las diversas habilidades de los lideres hasta que, al terminar el espectáculo, vinieron los aplausos y el presidente del comité de la liga pokemon se preparo para decir algo al público presente para la ocasión, que en el momento, eran más de 4000 personas, de todas las edades.

"¡su atención por favor! queremos que los habitantes de la región Hoenn, les diéramos un caluroso aplauso a..." un foco de luz se posó sobre los 10 Dex Holders de Kanto, Jhoto y Hoenn y los cuatro profesores pokemon, dejando, no a propósito, a los chicos de Sinnoh fuera de la luz "¡los Pokedex Holders y autoridades pokemon de las regiones de Kanto, Jhoto, Sinnoh y nuestro querido Hoenn!" muchos aplausos se escucharon después de las palabras del Presidente del comité de la liga pokemon, por suerte, la gente respetó el espacio personal de los muchachos, estos solo saludaban

Yellow se dirigió a sus amigos "¿por qué todos nos adulan tanto?"

"¡por favor, somos los jóvenes que salvamos las regiones de Kanto,Jhoto y el Frente de Batalla, hemos batallado y ganado contra los peores! ¡Humanos y pokemon! ¡Es normal que tengamos algo de fama!" dijo Gold a Yellow mientras saludaba a la gente con la Mano

"oh... ya veo..."

El profesor Oak, también saludando a la gente que aplaudía, agregó una frase a la información antes entregada por Gold "sin mencionar que Red, Green y Blue fueron Campeón, Subcampeón y 3er lugar de la última liga pokemon respectivamente..."

Pearl, afuera de la luz, junto a Diamond y Platina, se dirigió a ellos con una pequeña mueca en el rostro "¿por qué los adulan tanto?"

"deben ser famosos..." agregó Platina

"geniaaal..." Diamond hablaba a la vez que sonreia "¡tenemos amigos famosos!"

"pero de qué sirve si nosotros no lo somos" Pearl tenía su punto

"Pues" Platina se dirigió a Pearl "no podemos pedir mucho… tu mismo escuchaste a Sapphire y a Ruby hace unos días, llevan siendo Dex Holders por 5 años, lo que significa que Red senpai y los otros llevan más tiempo aún, han de haber hecho muchas hazañas en todo ese tiempo"

Luego, pasados unos 15 segundos de solo aplausos, periodistas que buscaban a los Dex Holders para entrevistarlos desde hace mucho tiempo, no quisieron perder la oportunidad de obtener declaraciones acerca de las batallas y los males que los chicos han enfrentado desde que poseen PokeDexes, sin abalanzarse bruscamente ni empujándose entre ellos o a los chicos, comenzaron a llover preguntas de todo tipo

"¿Cómo consiguieron sus Pokedex?"

"¿es verdad que Maxie del equipo Magma está muerto?" esta pregunta llamó la atención de Sapphire, que se dirigió a Ruby

"hey, ¿cómo es que saben eso acerca de él?

"deben tener sus fuentes" Respondió Ruby

Más preguntas inundaban a los jóvenes, Gold estaba dispuesto a responder todo lo que le preguntaban "¡por supuesto! Yo fui quien venció a máscara de hielo, con la ayuda de mis amigos aquí" Gold se acercó a una de las tantas periodistas del lugar "pero entre tú y yo, pude haberlo hecho solo"

Crystal se acercó a Gold y le arrastró tirándolo de una oreja "suficiente fama para ti por hoy, galán" (¿suena familiar?)

"¡aw vamos linda! Deja que disfrute nuestra fama…"

Un periodista se acercó a los tres jóvenes de Sinnoh "oigan ¿son Uds Diamond, Pearl y Platina de la familia Berlitz?"

Pearl se adelantó a responder "si ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"¡genial! ¡Los encontré muchachos!" más periodistas aún se acercaron al lugar donde estaban los chicos, sin empujar, solo para preguntar acerca de las aventuras de los más jóvenes de entre los Dex Holders

"¿es verdad que los guardianes de los lagos los llamaron en su ayuda?"

"¿Qué ocurrió con Cyrus?"

"¿Por qué Platina, a pesar de tener las 8 medallas, no reta a la élite 4 de Sinnoh?"

Como era la primera vez que eran entrevistaban, estaban nerviosos, y ninguno supo que responder "em… bueno pues… nosotros" incluso Pearl, siendo el de más personalidad de los tres, no supo que responder

"pues… uh…" Diamond estaba igual o peor que Pearl

"nosotros… pues..." Platina no era la excepción

Un periodista se acercó a Silver "¿es verdad que Giovanni está…"

Antes de poder terminar, Green notó lo que el periodista diría, así que, para evitar sentimientos innecesarios, decidió hacer que el espacio publicitario disminuyera.

"¿Amor, que vas a hacer?" preguntó Blue a la vez que Green sacaba una de sus pokebolas

"Esto" Green sacó a su Charizard el cual dio un gran rugido al salir de la pokebola "…" Green no dijo nada, su silencio interpretó todo lo que la presencia del Charizard significaba, los periodistas se alejaron un poco, todo el público comenzó a levantarse de sus asientos

Red tampoco era muy bueno para las entrevistas "ser así de conocido es muy agotador, bien pensado Green"

"Generalmente hago esto cuando me molestan allá en Kanto por ser el líder de Viridian... lo olvidaba... amor... espero que no te moleste, mucha gente me sigue por eso y el otro día me entere de que tengo un club de fans... femeninos..."

"¿bromeas? ¡mi novio es nacionalmente conocido! ¡claro que no me molesta!" Blue se acercó a Green para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, Green solo sonrió

A Silver tampoco le gustaba estar rodeado de tanta gente extraña "¿así que uno se hace así de famoso solo por vencer unos retos?... creo que reconsiderare lo de retar a los líderes de Jhoto..."

Jasmine solo se reía de Silver "jajajajaja, pues eso es lo que nosotros los líderes de Gimnasio sufrimos diariamente entre tanto retador"

Crystal dirigió du voz a su novio "hablando de retos... Gold, desde que complete la pokedex con 386 especímenes, han aparecido alrededor de 260 pokemon nuevos... y será todo un reto para mí, tal vez este muy ocupada... y no pueda verte muy seguido y..."

Gold interrumpió a Crystal "oh no, nada de eso linda"

"¡pero es mi trabajo!" Crystal temía empezar una discusión con su novio

"no me refiero a eso" Gold sonrió y Crystal levantó una ceja "digo que te ayudare cuando volvamos a Jhoto ¡así estaremos juntos la mayor parte del día!"

"ay Gold... ¡gracias amor!" Crystal y Gold se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, para luego abrazarse

"y bien..." El Profesor Elm apareció en frente de los jóvenes, estaba aparentemente perdido entre la multitud "¿que sigue ahora? Por que el espectáculo este ya terminó ¿no?"

Ruby se acercó al Profesor para responderle "estoy casi seguro de que ahora empiezan las batallas, concursos, retos estilo Frente Batalla libres"

A Red le llamó la atención la palabra Batallas "¿tambien combates? ¡esta fiesta tiene de todo!"

Ruby dirigió su mirada a Sapphire y se acercó a susurrarle al oído "hey... ¿por qué no retas a Red senpai a una batalla?"

"¿a-a-a Red senpai?" esto tomó totalmente por sorpresa a Sapphire, si, Red es su amigo y todo, pero eso no alude su posición como el más fuerte entre los Pokedex Holders o como el campeón de Kanto

"¡claro! después de todo ¿ha sido tu sueño enfrentarte a un campeón o no?"

Ruby acertó en ese punto "¡tienes razón! ¡lo haré! ..." algo roja y nerviosa, Sapphire se acercó a Red, alias, el campeón de la región Kanto "um... ¿Red Senpai?

Red volteó para ver a Sapphire "¿que ocurre Sapphire?"

"erm... veras..." Sapphire comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, sería su primera gran batalla desde su encuentro con Guile Hideout. "yo siempre he soñado con enfrentarme a un campeón y...quisiera... quisiera enfrentarme a ti... ¿te parece?"

Red nunca rechazaba un reto, y esta, sobre todo, no sería la excepción "¡claro! ¡busquemos una arena libre!"

"¡¿de verdad?" la vergüenza de Sapphire se fue totalmente "¡gracias!" Sapphire miró a Ruby y le guiño un ojo, este le levantó el pulgar

"¡trata de que el vestido no se ensucie!" agregó Ruby a la distancia de Sapphire quien ya se había alejado con Red para buscar una arena y luchar con él, al instante, sintió una mano jalándole el lado derecho del traje

"disculpa, Ruby Senpai"

"¿uh? oh, ¿que sucede Platina?"

"veras, yo participo en batallas de gimnasio y en concursos pokemon, y me gustaría que participaras en un concurso contra mi..." Platina bajó su cabeza, algo avergonzada al igual que Sapphire. Ella había oído hablar de la reputación de Ruby en los concursos pokemon, las hazañas del chico del gorro bajo la carpa eran conocidas en gran parte del país

"claro, ¿por que no? ¡siempre es bueno competir con gente nueva! pidamos un mini escenario

"¡gracias Ruby Senpai!"

Ruby mostró una gran sonrisa. _Esto de Senpai me está gustando_ "no hay de que" ambos se alejaron para buscar una carpa de concursos, con Gold mirándolos como se alejaban para luego dirigirse a sus amigos

"genial ¿y qué hacemos nosotros?"

Súbitamente, algo golpeó la mente de Emerald, haciéndolo dar una gran grito "¡oigan! ¿qué les parece si participamos todos en el torneo del Battle Dome?"

*Rlad, no los presiones, piensa que no todos tienen ganas de luchar como tú*

"oh vamos Latias, estoy seguro que dirán que si, ¿verdad?"

"¿otra vez? pero si ya nos venciste a todos una vez" agregó Silver

*¿lo vez?* Latias le saco la lengua a Emerald

"¡es posible, pero recuerden que no estábamos ni Dia ni yo en ese momento! ¡Sera muy interesante, yo me apunto!" Pearl tenía ganas de comprobar la fuerza de sus Senpais

"¿Lo vez?" Emerald devolvió el gesto.

"¿Battle Dome?" Diamond tenía una cara confusa "¿o sea que hay un enorme domo de batalla por aquí?"

Emerald se adelantó a responder la duda de Diamond, aprovechando para explicarle el procedimiento del Battle Dome. "pues claro que no, solo es el nombre que le ponen, en este lugar está el Battle Dome, el Desfio de la Fabrica y el Dojo, eran los más simples a traer. En el Battle Dome las batallas son de 2 pokemon Vs 2, y es un torneo de unas 2 rondas y la final. Como sea, ¿les parece?"

"pero…" Blue comenzó a contar a los chicos "solo somos 9 ¿y no que el torneo necesitaba 10 personas?" (en el manga, hacen un torneo de 10, lo digo porque en el juego son 16 entrenadores)

"es verdad..." Silver dirigió su mirada a Jasmine "Jasmine, ¿participas?"

"no se si me sentiría cómoda al participar al lado de todos Uds... es decir, Green yo ya se que es como 10 veces más fuerte que yo al ser él un líder de Gimnasio, y dicen que Emerald ya los venció a todos Uds… prefiero que no, lo siento, solo los veré esta vez"

"entonces..." el Profesor Oak se acercó al círculo de los 9 chicos "¿les parece si participo yo?"

"¿Ud Profesor?" todos lo miraron sorprendido, nadie esperaba esto del Profesor Oak

El profesor solo mantenía su sonrisa "¡claro! ¿por qué no? después de todo, fui el cuarto lugar en la última liga, jeje" una mirada de desafío se mostró en el rostro del profesor

Green, como siempre, fue el que menos se sorprendió, respondiendo en seguida "por mí no hay problema abuelo"

"entonces, estamos los 10, ¡iré a inscribirnos!" Emerald partió corriendo al Este del lugar para inscribir a los 10 en un torneo

Green solo vio correr a Emerald a la distancia "vaya que este chico nunca cambia..." Después se dirigió al Profesor Oak "oye abuelo ¿que pokemon usaras? ¿andas con alguno verdad?"

"siempre ando con alguno por si acaso, no te preocupes Green"

Elm se dirigió a su colega "¿entonces tú participaras en este torneo? supongo que nosotros los miraremos nada más..."

Birch se adelantó a Responder "bueno... yo iré a ver a mi hija, pocas veces puedes ver a una hija tuya contra un campeón"

El Profesor Rowan habló, con un cierto tono de nostalgia "cielos… será muy interesante ver a Oak luchar después de tantos años… que ganas de ser joven como tú Elm… cómo pasa el tiempo…"

"supongo que tienes razón Rowan…" Rowan y Elm solo miraban a Oak, que se preparaba para luchar después de tanto tiempo

* * *

yay capítulo corto de nuevo xD jaja pensaron que no habrían muchas emociones después de lo de Darkrai ¿no? pues, ¡el Profesor entra al torneo! ¿como será esta mini competencia con esta autoridad compitiendo?

ya vamos en el capítulo 16, a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí, muchas gracias, son los mejores y los que han leido aunque sea unos 2 capítulos, gracias tambien por su tiempo, en verdad lo aprecio :)

keep reading. ¡hasta la vista!


	17. El poder de la experiencia

hola a todos y todas! escuchen, lamento muchisimo el mes que me tarde en subir este capitulo, lo que pasa es que (ya voy con excusas baratas otra vez xD) ahora que entré al colegio, mi vida es examen, examen, examen, examen, examen, examen, examen, tarea, tarea, tarea, tarea, amigos, amigos, juntas, juntas, amigos, amigos y al finaaaaaaaaaaaaaal de todo, Pc xD

aproveche que oidia lunes no tuve clases para avansar todo lo que pude con el Cap (correcciones,que todo esté en orden, etc) bueno ahora, a la historia

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon"

_Pensamientos humanos_

_(yo)_

Disfrutad!

* * *

Capitulo 17 "el poder de la experiencia"

Emerald se dirigió al lugar de inscripciones, para inscribir a sus amigos y al profesor Oak, aquella competencia comenzaría en unos 15 a 20 minutos.

Mientras todos esperaban su turno para combatir, en la carpa de concursos Nº5, un concurso se llevaba a cabo entre dos conocidos del arte de los concursos pokemon

Aplausos se oían al escucharse el nombre del primero en escena, este agarro un micrófono y alagó a su bello pokemon "tiene escamas del color del cielo, nada se compara a su belleza, la llaman 'la sirena de los mares de Hoenn' con Uds: ¡Mimi!" la Milotic de Ruby salió de su pokebola con un resplandor bellísimo "ahora linda ¡usa Rayo de hielo!"

Milotic lanzó un rayo celeste de su boca, una hermosa escultura que se asemejaba a la forma de la region Hoenn apareció, luego dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba, usó rayo hielo nuevamente, e hizo que cayera nieve, se vio hermosa al lado de la escultura

"¡Bravo!" gritaban todos en los asientos que habían dentro de la mini carpa "mmm… nada mal, me gusta" al juez le llamo la atención la presentación de Ruby, marcando 2 estrellas en su escritorio al lado de su nombre "siguiente por favor" un entrenador paso con su Glaceon al escenario, no llamó mucho la atención debido a la anterior presentación de Ruby, seguido de una joven que uso un Linoone, le fue mejor que al entrenador anterior, pero aún no estaba al nivel de Ruby, ahora, era el turno de Platina

La presentadora llevó el micrófono a su boca para presentar a la joven Dex Holder de Sinnoh "¡ahora la presentación de la joven Platina Berlitz!

Aplausos se oyeron en la carpa

"Fuego poderoso como el sol, hermoso cabalgar como aquellos caballos de los Dioses, y una divina llama que recorre todo su torso ¡Rapidash!" El Rapidash de Platina salió de la pokeball rodeado de un fuego muy brillante "ahora, ¡combina tu lanzallamas con velocidad extrema!" su Rapidash corrió en el centro del escenario, nadie entendía de qué trataba, hasta que al terminar, estaba escrito con fuego '¡viva Hoenn!', al lado había una carita de Platina sonriente. Todos aplaudieron el gesto de la Dex Holder

"¡wohoo! ¡genial!" el juez no tardó mucho en hablar

"creo que todos aquí sabemos que se debe hacer, participante Ruby, participante Platina, preparen a sus pokemon, aremos una segunda ronda para determinar al mejor entre Uds dos. Tienen exactamente 15 minutos"

Ruby habló primero "gracias don Juez" luego se dirigió a su rival "Platina, eres una excelente coordinadora" Ruby extendió su mano "que gane él o la mejor coordinador o coordinadora, oh, y promete dar lo mejor de ti, porque yo lo aré"

Platina devolvió el gesto, estrechando la mano con Ruby "por supuesto, prometo que daré lo mejor de mi Ruby Senpai"

Mientras tanto, en la arena de batalla N°7, una batalla estaba a punto de empezar

"entonces, ¿3vs3?" preguntó el entrenador de la derecha

"¡claro Red Senpai!" Respondió Sapphire a la izquierda

"¡vamos hija! ¡se que lo puedes lograr!" gritó el Profesor Birch, que estaba parado unos metros de la arena, para ver a su hija contra un campeón

Sapphire solo volteó para guiñarle el ojo a su padre, este le levanto el pulgar

"bien, comenzemos ¡ve, Lax!" el Snorlax de Red Salió de la pokebola, haciendo temblar el piso al hacer contacto con este

_¿Snorlax?_ "entonces… ve ¡Rono!" el Aggron de Sapphire salió de la pokebola, haciendo temblar el piso de igual manera que el Snorlax de Red

"una batalla de pesos pesados ¡esto será todo un espectáculo!" observó el Profesor

"empieza tu Sapphire"

"gracias, Rono ¡Derribo!"

"¡Lax, Doble Filo!" Ambos pokemon colisionaron, levantando polvo a sus pies, el Snorlax de Red se impuso a los 5 segundos de forcejeo, el Aggron de Sapphire retrocedió un par de pasos

_Ese atque le causó gran daño, pero doble filo igual hiere al agresor ¡debo aprovechar eso!_ "¡Rono, Garra metálica!"

"¡Lax, a la izquierda!" el Snorlax esquivó la garra de metal

"Ahora Lax ¡Tambor!" el Snorlax de Red perdió la mitad de sus puntos de salud, pero su ataque aumentó por 10

_Debo tener cuidado, si me golpea, lo más probable es que se acabe, pero si lo golpeo, ¡igual acabaría…! ¡ya sé! "_Rono, ¡excavar!" _así no podrá darme, y yo sí lo golpearé_. El Aggron se escondió bajo tierra para atacar al Snorlax por debajo

Red mostró una pequeña sonrisa._ Se acabó _"Lax, terremoto" el Snorlax dio un salto y golpeo el piso, haciendo que este tiemble muy bruscamente

"¡Que! ¡Oh no! ¡Rono…!" antes de poder reaccionar, el Aggron salió de la tierra derrotado

"¡cielos, Red es un genio para las batallas, sabía que con esa poca cantidad de salud y ese gran ataque que le quedaban a su Snorlax, Sapphire intentaría un golpe difícil de esquivar y con poco riesgo de contraataque, Aggron al ser de tipo Tierra, debió suponer que se trataría de excavar, además de agregarle el tipo acero de Aggron, Terremoto era el ataque perfecto para la ocación! Ahora veo el poder de un verdadero campeón" el Profesor Birch dedujo la estrategia de Red con mucha razón, era tal cual la había descrito, Sapphire lo supuso así también.

"wow…"

El asombro de Sapphire se vio interrumpido por la voz de Red "¡vamos Sapphire, saca a tu siguiente pokemon! ¡Esto está muy emocionante!"

"ok" _veamos… lo lógico sería que saque a mi Toro para acabar la lucha con el Snorlax rápido, pero… no creo que tenga un pokemon volador a mano ¿o sí? Pues habrá que ver. _"¡Ve, Toro!" la Blaziken de Sapphire salió de la pokebola, lista para el combate

"Lax ¿puedes seguir?" el Snorlax de Red asintió con la cabeza "perfecto, ahora, ¡usa cabezaso!" el Snorlax corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la Blaziken para impactar su cabeza con el cuerpo de esta

"Toro ¡detenlo!" la Blaziken adoptó una posición de portero, lista para recibir la cabeza del pokemon enemigo

"¡ahora Lax! ¡Cambia a mega puño!" Snorlax subió su cabeza, e impacto su puño en el rostro de la Blaziken de Sapphire, esta solo retrocedió unos pasos

"¡Toro, contraataca con patada ígnea!" Blaziken agacho su cuerpo y estiro su pierna, golpeando fuertemente el tórax del Snorlax, además de quemarlo un poco por el fuego que rodeaba el pie de Blaziken

"¡oh oh! ¡cuidado Lax!"

"¡ahora golpéalo con gancho alto!" Blaziken, aún agachada, se levantó de golpe insertando su puño en la mandíbula de Snorlax, el cual salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Red

"¡perfecto! El pokemon que le di a mi hija se ha vuelto muy fuerte" recalcó el profesor, levantándose de su asiento al ver el impacto que dejó KO a Snorlax

"¡excelente batalla amigo, mereces un descanso!" Red metió a Snorlax de vuelta en la pokebola "ahora, ¡sal, Saur!" en Venusaur de Red salió de la pokebola

"¿eh? ¿por qué Venusaur?" Sapphire no entendía por qué su senpai había elegido un pokemon con desventaja sobre el suyo

"¡hija! ¡no te confíes, recuerda que Red ganó la liga usando a su Venusaur contra un Charizard!" gritó el profesor a la confundida Sapphire

"claro, ¡es verdad!"

"ahora es mi turno Sapphire"

"¡estoy lista!" Sapphire y su Blaziken adoptaron una posición de combate, Red y su Venusaur hicieron lo mismo, ambos sonrieron.

Carpa de concursos N°5, 22:20

"entonces señor juez ¿Ruby Senpai y yo podremos utilizar dos pokemon en esta ronda? Si es así ¿no haría que termine muy rápido?"

"claro señorita, lo hacemos así porque tenemos ya varios concursos listos para esta carpa, por lo que tenemos que terminar rápido cada concurso, y pensamos que con dos pokeon por lado en casos como este, nos haría más fácil decidir un ganador ¡oh! Y no es necesario que los presenten a ambos"

"¡oh! Ya veo, entonces ya sé que aré, gracias por respoderme señor" Platinainclinó su cabeza

"por nada, será mejor que vayas al centro de la carpa, el participante Ruby te está esperando"

"¡oh oh!" Platina fue rápidamente al centro del improvisado escenario "¡perdón el retraso Ruby Senpai!"

"descuida, yo recién me posicioné"

La anunciadora se dirigió al pequeño público presente en la carpa "¡muy bien amigos, ahora presenciaremos dos grandes presentaciones, por favor aplaudan a ambos participantes, Ruby y Platina!" aplausos se oyeron en el lugar

"Platina, has tú tu presentación primero" le ofreció Ruby a Platina, retrocediendo unos metros para dejarle el escenario

"gracias, ok salgan ¡Lopunny, Froslass!" ambas pokemon salieron de las pokebolas, emitiendo un hermoso brillo blanco "ahora, Froslass, has una plataforma de hielo"

La Froslass utilizó rayo de hielo, haciendo una plataforma de hielo sobre el escenario

"ahora, Lopunny, por favor" Platina agachó la cabeza mientras hablaba, como si le diera la pasada a su pokemon

"¡Lop!" Lopunny saltó encima de la plataforma, y de un segundo a otro, comenzó a realizar un patinaje artístico sobre hielo

"¡wow! Muy bueno la verdad pero ¿vasta ese pequeño espacio para hacer toda una coreografía?" se preguntó Ruby y la mayoría de la gente adentro del escenario

Platina se dirigió a su otra pokemon "¡Froslass!" esta asintió con la cabeza

Lopunny seguía patinando, mostraba una enorme técnica, hacía hermosas piruetas y giros, todo con los ojos cerrados, cuando dio un gran salto, todos pensaron que caería fuera del hielo

"oh oh" susurró el juez, cuando Lopunny estuvo a punto de tocar el piso, más hielo comenzó a aparecer bajo ella

"esa es… ¡Froslass! Es espectacular" Ruby quedó muy feliz con la presentación que había organizado Platina, al igual que la mayoría presente en el lugar

"¡muy bien Lopunny, Froslass, síguele el paso a toda costa!"

Froslass hacía las plataformas heladas casi al instante, haciendo diversas figuras, desde simples espacios planos hasta toboganes y otras formas, todo para que Lopunny siga demostrando su excelente y hermoso patinaje artístico.

Pasados unos tres minutos, Froslass hizo una pequeña Rampa, Lopunny la utilizó para dar un gran salto y caer en la primera estructura de hielo hecha por Froslass, al caer comenzó a rotar rápidamente en el centro de la plataforma helada, para terminar con sus patas estiradas y el cuerpo echado hacía atrás, brazos hacia atrás y cabeza de igual manera a ojos cerrados, Froslass terminó flotando arriba de Lopunny.

"¡simplemente espectacular, un fuerte aplauso para la participante Platina y sus dos pokemon, Lopunny y Froslass!" dijo la presentadora de la carpa, la gente aplaudió el espectáculo que propinó Lopunny. Aplausos y más aplausos se oyeron incluso fuera de la carpa por gente que se asomaba para ver

Ruby aplaudía igual que todos en el lugar "¡hermoso! ¡bravo!" gritaba el chico del gorro

"¡gracias a todos!" Platina agradeció los aplausos a su presentación, sonrojándose un poco al hacerlo

"muy bien, ahora es mi turno" Ruby se acercó al centro del escenario, miró a Platina y le levantó el pulgar

"ahora, el orgullo de la región Hoenn en concursos pokemon: ¡Ruby!" aplausos.

"Ok, Platina fue en serio, tendré que hacer lo mejor que tengo… bien ¡salgan, Mimi y Ruru!" Milotic y Kirlia salieron de las pokebolas, un resplandor verde marino las rodeó al salir

"muy bien, ahora Mimi ¡utiliza ventisca!" Milotic formó un bloque de hielo bastante grande "ahora Ruru, dale forma a ese bloque con tu fuerza psíquica"

"¿otra vez lo mismo? No llegará muy lejos repitiendo lo mismo de la ronda anterior…" el juez se mostró un poco decepcionado al ver que Ruby haría lo mismo que la primera presentación

"entonces llegaré muy lejos esta vez"

Kirlia había terminado de darle forma a el bloque de hielo, esta vez, la figura era algo, para Ruby, mucho más hermoso que la región Hoenn, Platina la reconoció al instante

"esa es… ¿Sapphire?" Ruby y sus pokemon habían formado una hermosísima figura de Sapphire con el vestido que llevaba puesto esa noche, al lado unas letras que decían 'belleza natural'

"si, es mucho más hermoso que el anterior, pero…"

"aún no acabo, Mimi, Ruru, combinen ventisca y Psíquico sobre el hielo por favor" ambos pokemon utilizaron sus ataques sobre la figura de Sapphire

"WOW" Platina quedó sorprendida, al igual que el juez, la presentadora y el público presente

"¡tah dah!" Ruby se paró bajo su obra, el público, Platina y el juez aún estaban atónitos con el trabajo del joven Dex Holder, estaba la ya hermosa figura de Sapphire hecha de hielo, arriba de ella, con la combinación de aire helado y fuerza psíquica, se formó una aurora multicolor que iluminaba toda la figura

"¿c-como hiciste eso?" preguntó boquiabierto el juez

"jejeje, pues, las auroras boreales se forman con las ondas de calor emitidas por el sol juntándose en la atmosfera helada de los polos, así que intenté recrearla lo más que pude dentro de esta carpa, como no tengo pokemon de fuego, probé suerte con ataques psíquicos, jejeje" dijo Ruby rascándose la cabeza

"¡si ese es el caso, por Arceus que tienes suerte! Es lo más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida ¡y tengo una larga vida chico!"

"estoy de acuerdo con el juez" Platina se acercó al escenario "es lo más hermoso que he visto, además de que lo que elegiste como figura le da un toque muy tierno"

"pues entonces no queda más que discutir, el ganador de este concurso es ¡Ruby!"

Todos aplaudían a Ruby, incluida Platina

"cielos Platina, eres una excelente coordinadora, creo que eres la única que me obliga a improvisar así"

"gracias Ruby Senpai, fue un honor competir contigo"

"gracias, lo mismo digo y espero volvamos a competir nuevamente, ¿vamos a ver en que están los demás?"

"ok" Platina y Ruby se despidieron del juez y la presentadora y se dirigieron de vuelta hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Arena de batalla N°7 22:22

"¡muy bien Saur, sigue así!" el látigo sepa derecho de Venusaur apretaba los brazos y cintura de Blaziken, teniéndola inmóvil, mientras que el izquierdo le tenía amarrada la boca

"¡Toro, libérate!" Sapphire pensaba en cómo hacer que su Blaziken se liberara. _Demonios… fui muy tonta en enviar a Toro para que lo golpeara de frente ¡tengo que remontar!_

"Saur ¡hojas navaja!" Venusaur lanzó las hojas navajas directas a Blaziken.

"¡ahora Toro, doble patada!" Blaziken utilizo sus piernas que estaban libres para golpear las hojas a gran velocidad, esto desestabilizo un poco, casi nada a Venusaur, cosa que Sapphire aprovechó

"¡ahora, libérate!"

"Blazi….¡ken!" Blaziken se liberó des las ataduras y procedió a alejarse de Venusaur

"ahora Toro ¡Lanzallamas!"

"oh oh ¡Saur, muévete a la derecha!" Venusaur trató de moverse, casi lográndolo, pero el lanzallamas dio un golpe directo, causándole un enorme daño a Venusaur

"¡Saur, resiste, utiliza hojas navaja!" las hojas salieron disparadas como balas, ya que no eran más de 5 (entre menos hojas, más veloces son)

"¡Toro, evítalas todas!" Blaziken Rápidamente evitó las primeras tres hojas, las dos restantes hicieron tajos profundos en su brazo izquierdo

"¡kst…!" Blaziken sintió las heridas en su brazo, trató de evitar la sensación lo más que pudo

"Toro ¡gancho alto!" Blaziken corrió hacia donde se encontraba Venusaur, impactando su pecho con su puño izquierdo

"¡Saur!" Venusaur se elevó un par de metros después del golpe

"¡Tch!" el dolor del brazo izquierdo de Blaziken le causó una pequeña molestia después del golpe, cosa que Red notó

"¡Saur, látigo sepa, ataca su brazo izquierdo, y carga tu rayo solar!" Red decidió centrar sus ataques a un solo punto, en este caso, el brazo herido de Blaziken, cosa que pudiera cargar un ataque definitivo y terminar esta ronda

"¡Toro, no dejes que te alcance el brazo, intenta acercarte y golpéalo con gancho alto antes de que termine de cargar!" Blaziken evitó los látigos lo más que pudo, a la vez que avanzaba hacia Venusaur

"¡Saur, aumenta la intensidad de los látigos!" cuatro látigos más salieron de la espalda de Venusaur, el rayo comenzó a tomar forma en la espalda de Venusaur

"¡el que llegue primero a su objetivo ganará! ¡vamos hija! ¡puedes hacerlo!" gritó el profesor Birch a la distancia

"¡Toro, apresura el paso, sé que puedes!" Blaziken intensificó su velocidad, esquivando cada látigo como podía

_ya casi está listo _"¡Saur, detenlo como puedas!" Venusaur logró hacer que Blaziken tropezara con uno de los látigos, Blaziken quedó arrodillada a tan solo un metro de distancia de Venusaur, el cual atacaría con el rayo solar en cualquier instante.

Los látigos amarraron completamente a Blaziken, esta estaba de rodillas, con cero movilidad en brazos y piernas "¡NO!" Sapphire pensó que todo había acabado por un segundo. _Pues entonces será el todo o nada. _"¡Toro, Sofoco!"

"¡ahora Saur, dispara, Rayo Solar!" ambos pokemon dispararon sus ataques al mismo tiempo, una gran luz iluminó el lugar

"¡santo cielo! Esos dos ataques colisionaron a una distancia ridículamente corta, espero que los pokemon estén bien" dijo el profesor mientras se cubría los ojos por la luz

"¡Saur!"

"¡Toro!"

La luz comenzó a disiparse, las figuras de ambos pokemon se comenzaron a ver lentamente

"fue… ¿un empate?" el profesor dedujo bien nuevamente, ambos pokemon estaban derrotados, el impacto tan cerca de ambos ataques causó que ambos pokemon terminaran derrotados

"Saur, estuviste espectacular, te mereces un enorme descanso amigo" Red guardó a su Venusaur en su pokebola

"Toro, es la mejor batalla que has dado ¡estoy orgullosa de ti!" de igual manera hizo Sapphire con su pokemon

"uf… estos dos sí que saben dar buenas batallas, y pensar que aún les queda un pokemon a cada uno" el profesor Birch dijo rascándose la cabeza

"Sapphire, esta batalla es grandiosa, por favor, déjame elegir a mi próximo pokemon" Red esperaba con ansias la siguiente ronda

"¡pues claro!"

"ahora ¡ve, Gyra!" el Gyrados de Red salió de la pokebola dando un gran rugido

"WRAAAAR"

"¿un Gyrados? Ya sé que pokemon elegirá mi hija, será…"

"¡Pilo, sal" el Tropius de Sapphire salió de su pokebola dando una pequeña vuelta en el aire

"¡Tropius!"

"mi Gyra Vs tu Tropius ¡espero que sea una gran batalla!"

"¡lo mismo digo Red Senpai!"

Sapphire y Red mostraron gran satisfacción por el combate que llevaban a cabo, al cual le faltaba solo una ronda para concluir.

* * *

pues si, Ruby vencio, y de que manera jajaja xD, Red vs Sapphire, ¿quien crees que ganará? ¿y que hay de los otros? ¿quien luchará con quien en la Battle Dome? pues lee el siguiente capítulo para saberlo!

ahora bien, aclararé algo que a lo mejor a muchos se le paso por la cabeza y a los que no, pues gracias, a lo que me refiero es que, esta historia, NO está ni estará muerta NUNCA, no importa cuanto me demore, siempre habrá un nuevo capítulo, hasta el final.

quisiera agradecer a todos y todas los(as) que siguen esta historia, en verdad significa mucho para mi

nos vemos!


	18. Blanco y Negro

Hola a todos, traje el capítulo lo más rápido que pude, espero seguir así (ya se que es la segunda vez que lo digo xD), bueno, ¿como concluirá la batalla entre Sapphire y Red? ¿quien luchará en el Battle Dome? pues aquí encontrarás la respuesta.

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 18: "Blanco y Negro"

Sapphire y Red estaban listos para la última ronda de su combate, con Gyrados y Tropius ambos en el campo de batalla, terminarían su amistoso encuentro.

"ok, última ronda, el que gane esta, ganara la batalla. ¡Vamos hija, da todo tu esfuerzo!" gritó el Profesor Birch desde su lugar a unos metros de la arena.

_Muy bien, tengo la oportunidad de derrotar a Red Senpai, debo aprovechar la ventaja que tiene mi Pilo contra su Gyrados _"yo comenzare esta vez, Pilo, ¡As Aéreo!" Tropius rápidamente se dirigió donde Gyrados y lo golpeó con el ineludible ataque tipo volador

"¡Gyra, contraataca usando mordisco!" el Gyrados de Red se reincorporó y mordió la parte baja del cuello de Tropius, causándole gran molestia al pokemon

"¡retrocede Pilo, utiliza Hojas navaja!" Tropius retrocedió y aleteó sus alas, liberando muchas hojas que se dirigían hacia Gyrados

"¡Gyra, rápido, aliento de Dragón!" rápidamente, Gyrados atacó con su aliento directo a las hojas, desintegrándolas. "Ahora, ¡Golpe Cuerpo!" Gyrados avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Tropius para golpearlo con todo el peso de su cuerpo

"¡evítalo Pilo, elévate!" Tropius se elevó evitando el ataque de Gyrados.

"¡Gyra, sigue atacando, ahora, con pistola de agua!" Gyrados comenzó a disparar chorros de agua apuntando a Tropius, el cual maniobraba en el aire evitando todos los disparos provenientes de Gyrados

"¡eso es Pilo! Ahora, ¡Hoja Mágica!" nuevamente, Tropius agitó sus alas, esta vez salieron hojas con un tono morado, dirigidas a Gyrados.

"¡Gyra, detenlas con Hidrobomba!" Gyrados lanzó una fuerte corriente de agua de su boca, deteniendo la mayoría de las hojas, excepto 3, que hicieron unos pequeños tajos en el cuerpo del pokemon acuático

El Profesor Birch se llevó la mano al mentón para rascarse la barbilla "mmm… que extraño, la presión del agua debió haber detenido a todas las hojas, pero…" el profesor notó la posición de Tropius, que se encontraba un par de metros alejados del lugar de donde lanzó las hojas "oh, ya veo, así que repitió el ataque desde otro punto, lanzando simples tres hojas, muy difíciles de esquivar debido a la poca cantidad de estas, ¡Bien pensado!" una sonrisa de orgullo se tomó la cara del profesor

"ahora Pilo ¡As Aéreo!" nuevamente, Tropius utilizó el rápido ataque para golpear a Gyrados "¡sigue con ataque ala!" Las alas de Tropius golpearon a Gyrados inmediatamente después de haberlo golpeado con el As aéreo "y ahora, ¡atácalo con 5 hojas navaja!" Exactamente, cinco hojas salieron del cuerpo de Tropius, cortando cada una el cuerpo de Gyrados.

"¡Gyra! ¿Estás bien?" Gyrados, con molestia por el ataque, asintió y afirmó que podía seguir luchando

"no esperaba eso… cielos, me estoy poniendo viejo, jejeje" Red sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza "muy bien, de vuelta al combate, ¡Gyra, Danza Dragón!" Gyrados utilizó la danza dragón para aumentar sus características "ahora, intentémoslo de nuevo, ¡Gyra, Golpe Cuerpo!" con el doble de velocidad, Gyrados intentó nuevamente golpear con el peso de su cuerpo al Tropius

"¡esquívalo Pilo!" Tropius se movió a la derecha para evitar el ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, el cuerpo de Gyrados impactó con todo su peso sobre Tropius

"¡Gyra, muérdelo!" Gyrados mordió otra parte de cuello de Tropius "y ahora, ¡Aliento de Dragón!" el aliento de Gyrados dio directo en el Tropius de Sapphire, causándole un gran daño

"¡resiste Pilo!" Tropius había recibido un gran daño después de ese combo propinado por el Gyrados de Red

"¡Gyra, Danza Dragón!" nuevamente, Red hizo que su pokemon aumentara sus características, volviéndose más fuerte y más rápido

_Oh oh… piensa Sapphire… Pilo está muy dañado… tres ataques directos en menos de 10 segundos son un gran daño… a ver… ¡ya sé! _"¡Pilo, utiliza cuatro hojas navaja y después utiliza síntesis!" Tropius lanzó cuatro hojas muy veloces hacia Gyrados, quien había terminado de hacer la danza Dragón

"¡Gyra, evítalas todas!" con su gran velocidad, Gyrados esquivó todas las hojas, mientras lo hacía, Tropius recuperó la mitad de sus puntos de salud, estando más estable que hace unos momentos

"muy bien Pilo, ¡Lanza tantas hojas mágicas como puedas!" decenas de hojas comenzaron a salir del lomo de Tropius, no iban muy rápido al ser tantas, pero de todas formas, Gyrados debía esquivarlas todas

"¡esquívalas todas Gyra, no dejes que ni una sola te toque!" Gyrados esquivó como pudo cada una de las hojas que salían del cuerpo de Tropius

"¡ahora Pilo, comienza a cargar tu rayo solar!" la boca de Tropius comenzó a almacenar energía, lentamente se iba formando el rayo de energía solar

_Perfecto, justo lo que esperaba_. "¡Sigue esquivándolas Gyra!" Gyrados esquivaba cada una de las hojas de Tropius

"¡solo un poco más Pilo!"

"ahora Gyra, rápido ¡Danza Lluvia!" Gyrados, aún evitando las hojas de Tropius, invocó una pequeña nube que cubría la arena, lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Eso no importa, ¡ahora Pilo, dispara, Rayo Solar!" Tropius se veía preocupado, solo miro a Sapphire, con la energía aún formándose en su boca "¿Qué ocurre Pilo?"

"¡santo cielo, el clima redujo la velocidad de carga de energía solar, demorará el doble, además de que Gyrados aumentará su velocidad aún más!" el profesor se mostró impresionado por la estrategia de Red

"¡ahora Gyra, acércate a Tropius y utiliza…"

_Que hará… ¿será aliento de Dragón? ¿Hidrobomba? ¿Golpe Cuerpo? Cualquiera de esos dejaría a mi Pilo con energía para seguir luchando… entonces lo que aré después será…_

"…Lanzallamas!" Fuego comenzó a fluir en la garganta de Gyrados, listo para lanzar el fuego de su boca (las gotas de agua se evaporizan antes de tocar el fuego, por eso se pueden efectuar ataques de fuego bajo la lluvia :).)

"¡¿Lanzallamas?" ambos, el profesor y Sapphire no creían que Gyrados pudiera utilizar ese ataque.

El fuego salió de la boca de Gyrados, quemando todas y cada una de las hojas que se dirigían hacia él, el contacto con Tropius era inminente

"¡Pilo…!" Sapphire no supo que decir, solo vio como el fuego golpeaba directamente a su pokemon

"se acabó, Red ganó" el profesor acertó en su última deducción sobre la batalla, Tropius cayó derrotado tras el ataque de fuego proporcionado por Gyrados.

"uf… estuvo cerca, por poco y no lo consigo, muy bien hecho Gyra, te luciste esta vez amigo, ahora, regresa y descansa" Red devolvió a su Gyrados a su pokebola, a ambos, pokemon y entrenador se les notó una sonrisa en el rostro.

"cielos… perdí… y yo que pensé que con Pilo podría vencer a Gyrados, gran batalla Pilo, vuelve" Sapphire estaba algo triste porque no pudo vencer a Red, este se le acercó para hablarle después de que ella hubiese guardado su Tropius

"vaya Sapphire, esa fue una batalla espectacular, espero que podamos repetirla algún día"

Sapphire dio un suspiro antes de hablar "supongo que tienes razón..."

Red notó el tono triste de Sapphire "¡oh vamos, estuviste a punto de vencerme, acabaste con mi Lax y mi Saur!"

"si tú lo dices…"

El Profesor se acercó para felicitar a su hija por el combate "¡bravo Sapphire! ¡estuviste grandiosa hija!"

"ya papá, no fue gran cosa…"

"¿Cómo que no? ¡Casi vences a un campeón! eso es muy bueno, ¿no?"

Sapphire se animó un poco "si ustedes lo dicen…" Sapphire se dirigió a su padre "¿Qué arán los demás? ¿Sabes papá?"

"mmm… pues creo que iban a participar en el mini torneo de la Battle Dome"

Los ojos de Sapphire se abrieron de golpe "¡¿Qué? ¡Por qué no lo dijeron antes!, ¡así me abría podido enfrentar a todos de nuevo!"

Red igual se impresionó un poco por la noticia "ese Emerald, jajaja, seguro apenas nos fuimos ofreció la idea, mejor vamos a verlos."

"si, quisiera ver luchar al profesor Oak, para ver cómo está después de tantos años sin luchar"

Tanto Red como Sapphire se impresionaron al oír eso del Profesor Birch "¡¿e-el profesor participa?"

"pues sí, les faltaba uno, y el profesor se ofreció" dijo el profesor con simples palabras

"¡santo cielo, Sapphire, vamos a ver!" dijo Red con esperanzas de ver combates espectaculares

"¡sí!" Sapphire respondió de igual manera, y ambos partieron corriendo, primero a recuperar a sus pokemon y luego directo al espacio de la mansión ocupado por la instalación del Battle dome.

"¡espérenme!" el profesor salió detrás de ellos.

"disculpa, Red Senpai" Sapphire se dirigió a Red mientras corrían

"¿sí?"

"¿Cómo es que tu Gyrados sabe utilizar el ataque de Lanzallamas?"

"pues, compré el MT en la tienda del Hotel, ¡estaba más barato que en cualquier tienda de Kanto!"

"oh… ya veo…" _estúpida tienda… de no ser por ese ataque habría ganado…_ _o al menos habría estado más cerca de vencerlo._

Mientras tanto, en las instalaciones del Battle dome…

Exactamente a las 22:18 Hrs. el torneo del Battle Dome ya había comenzado, y a las 22:35Hrs. había llegado a los cuartos de final, en primera ronda se enfrentaron: Emerald vs Pearl; Crystal vs Diamond; Profesor Oak vs Silver; Yellow vs Green y Blue vs Gold, la siguiente ronda había quedado de la siguiente forma: Emerald vs Profesor Oak; Diamond vs Blue y, Green se enfrentaría al ganador de la batalla entre Emerald y el Profesor Oak.

Ruby y Platina se acercaban al lugar del torneo

22:37

Platina al visualizar a sus amigos dio señal de que se acercaban "¡hey! ¡Dia! ¡Pearl!"

Diamond, como siempre, recibió a Platina con una sonrisa "¡Srta.! ¿Cómo le fue en su concurso?"

"tardaron bastante para ser una ronda" agregó Pearl

"Lo que sucede" comenzó Ruby "es que tuvimos que hacer una segunda ronda para que al juez le fuera más fácil decidir

"¿y quién ganó?" preguntó el pelirrojo Silver

"¡mua por supuesto!" Ruby se sintió orgulloso de su victoria, alardeando un poco "pero en serio, Platina es una gran coordinadora, fue muy difícil de vencer"

Pearl puso una cara semi burlona "¡nunca pensé que alguien te vencería Platina!"

"es que Ruby es muy talentoso... ¡vieran la maravilla que hizo para ganar!"

"¿que fue exactamente?" preguntó Diamond por todos

"verán" Platina miró a Ruby, este le pidió a Platina con su mirada que no revelara lo que presentó para ganar "… fueron muchas esculturas de hielo, cerca de las cuales su Kirlia bailó ¡fue hermoso!"

Crystal se acercó a comentar "¿en serio? Guau, ¡me hubiese gustado verlo!"

"¿y qué hacen?" preguntó Ruby

"Pues…" Yellow comenzó a hablar "participamos en el torneo del Battle Dome... fue idea de Emerald, ¡y aquí estamos los que perdimos en primera ronda!" dijo Yellow con una gran sonrisa en su tierno rostro "los que aún están en competencia están por allá" apuntó con el dedo a dirección Sur de donde estaban parados

Platina devolvió el gesto de burla hacia Pearl "jajaja Pearl, ¿perdiste en primera ronda?"

Pearl respondió con una gran gota en la cabeza "¡no fue justo! ¡Me tocó contra Emerald Senpai!"

Ruby divisó a Gold a unos pasos de Crystal "¡Gold Senpai!" este lo miró "¿tú también perdiste en primera ronda?"

"es que me tocó contra Blue Senpai... fue un poco ruda con migo..."

"¿qué esperabas?" se adelantó Crystal a contestar "¡cuando éramos niños la manoseaste muy feo!"

"aw, ¿celosa amor?" dijo con una sonrisa de galán

"no seas infantil ¿quieres?" dijo Crystal cruzada de brazos

"no me engañas… se que te encanta que me comporte así…" Gold le abrazó la cintura a Crystal, rodeando todo el vestido celeste de la especialista en capturas pokemon con sus brazos, haciendo que esta se sonroje bastante

"em... lamento interrumpir ¿quién está luchando ahora?"

"¡Oh!" Crystal respondió algo sonrojada "¡ahora es la batalla de el Profesor Oak vs Emerald!"

En ese momento, llegaron Sapphire, Red y el Profesor Birch, algo cansados por correr tanto, Sapphire preguntó apenas llegaron, habló mientras tomaba aire "y… ya… ¿empezó?

Ruby fue el primero en responderle "no Sapphire, aún no empieza, y, ¿Qué ocurrió con su combate? ¿Cómo te fue?"

"adivina..." la cara de Sapphire bajo su tono al recordar su derrota

"ya te lo dije Sapphire, diste una grandiosa batalla" después de su comentario, Red le hizo una seña a Ruby con la cabeza para que dijera algo que la animara.

"oh vamos, no te desanimes, estoy seguro de que diste una gran batalla, además, siempre puedes retar a más campeones y… escuché que Red Senpai es el más fuerte entre los campeones de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn, ¡así que no estás en mal nivel si casi lo venciste!"

Sapphire le dio una sonrisa a Ruby "¡gracias! Entonces… ¿cuando comienza la lucha de Emerald contra el Profesor?"

"exactamente…" Pearl revisó su pokegear "¡en 10 segundos!"

Ambos, el Profesor y Emerald estaban ya posicionados para comenzar su combate, mientras tanto, alguien se acercaba para hablar con los tres profesores que estaban expectantes, algo alejados de los otros Dex Holders

22:38

"vaya Birch, ¿así que tu hija casi venció a Red?"

"pues sí Elm, dio una batalla asombrosa, pero Red supo concluir la batalla de una forma impresionante al final"

"me impresiona, según tú, utilizó el clima para ganar, solo con diecinueve años y tiene una mentalidad impresionante para las batallas, y por lo que nos contaste, Sapphire se nota que tiene un futuro espectacular como entrenadora" dijo el Profesor Rowan

"si… espero muy pronto convertirme en padre de una campeona, sería una maravilla"

"¿Qué piensas de los otros chicos Rowan?" el profesor Elm quería escuchar la opinión del más sabio de los tres

"pues… por lo que vi ahora en estas batallas, Green, es un peleador excelente, tiene lo que se necesita para ser un campeón, Blue, no es tan fuerte como Green, pero sabe llevar muy bien las batallas, Yellow, yo diría que si no se preocupara por no dañar al oponente, ganaría cualquier reto que se le cruce, Gold, sus pokemon son fuertes, oí que entrenó con Red en el monte Plateado, al parecer fue un duro entrenamiento, puesto que tiene una buena técnica, pero, aún tiene mucho que aprender, Silver, ese chico es astuto, aunque a veces, unas dos o tres en lo que pude observar, ataca sin pensar dos veces su estrategia, tiene un gran poder y una gran inteligencia en el tema, Crystal, pues, sinceramente, a ella le falta mucho por aprender, puedo deducir que nunca ha sido de esas personas que se enfrentan a alguien apenas puede ¿o no?"

Elm asintió con la cabeza

"pero, como me comentaste, ella no se especializa en batallas, así que no creo que le preocupe mucho, Emerald, el chico es muy fuerte, bastante para tener catorce años, a veces se deja llevar por sus emociones y bueno, veamos que tal maneja eso en esta batalla"

"tan observador como siempre Rowan" alagó el profesor Birch

"es que tantos años en este tipo de cosas relacionadas con los pokemon, hacen que aprendas muchas cosas" los tres profesores rieron un poco

"Disculpen" una joven mujer, con peinado extraño, cabello color café claro, con un elegante vestido verde, se acercó a los tres profesores

"¿sí?"

"¿son ustedes los profesores Elm, Birch y Rowan de las regiones Johto. Aquí, Hoenn y Sinnoh respectivamente?"

"si, somos nosotros, ¿necesita algo señorita?" contestó el Profesor Rowan

"mucho gusto profesores" la mujer agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto "mi nombre es Juniper, vengo de la región Unova, junto con mi padre"

El profesor Rowan reconoció el nombre de la joven mujer "¿Juniper? Eres la hija de Cedric ¿no?"

"pues sí, Cedric Juniper es mi padre"

"oh, el señor Cedric, he oído hablar de él, escuché que utilizará el modelo del Profesor Oak para ayudar a crear las Pokedex de Unova ¿estoy en lo cierto?" preguntó Elm

"así es Profesor Elm, mi padre y yo comenzaremos a trabajar en ellas a fin de año"

"interesante. Profesora Juniper, ¿sabe cuántas especies de pokemon hay exactamente en la región Unova?" el Profesor Birch comenzó una charla científica con la joven profesora

"¡eso es exactamente que quería preguntarles a ustedes profesores!, verán, en la Región Unova se han descubierto, hasta ahora, un poco menos de 150 especies, creemos que como en todas las regiones, la nuestra cuenta con sus propios pokemon Legendarios, no hemos sabido de ninguno por ahora, bueno recientemente se descubrieron huellas sin identificación en una cueva de la región, espero sea alguna especie legendaria, y, ¿Cuántas especies de pokemon hay en cada región, que habiten principalmente en esa región?"

"pues" Elm fue el primero en hablar "en la región Johto, hay exactamente 100 pokemon que es muy difícil encontrar en cualquier otro lugar" la profesora anotó el numero y la región en una libreta que saco de un bolso de mano

"aquí en Hoenn" prosiguió el Profesor Birch "hay 135 especímenes conocidos que habitan nuestra región que sería muy, pero muy difícil hallar en otras regiones como Kanto o Johto, con probabilidades casi nulas"

"en Sinnoh, mi hogar, hay 107 especies que se cree se desarrollaron y nacieron allí" concluyó el Profesor Rowan

La profesora terminaba de anotar las dos cifras que le habían dado "135… y… 107…santo cielo, eso hace más de…" la profesora notó la ausencia de alguien muy importante en el grupo "disculpen, ¿no vino el Profesor Oak?"

"oh, el profesor está participando en un torneo del Battle Dome de aquí de Hoenn, que fue instalado en la mansión para la celebración, está participando junto a nueve de los trece Dex Holders que hay aquí esta noche" respondió el profesor Elm

"¿con los Pokedex Holders? Imagino que todos deben ser muy talentosos" Los profesores se miraron y se sonrieron

"todos tienen una habilidad que los distingue. Profesora, dijo que trabajaría en las Pokedex a fin de año junto a su padre, ¿tiene pensado a quien dárselas?" preguntó el Profesor Birch, la profesora sonrió mientras hablaba

"bueno… hay un chico allá en Nuvema Town… se llama Black, tiene no más de siete años (no sé ni la edad de Black ni cuánto tiempo pasa desde HGSS a BW, solo que no hice que fueran más de cinco años aquí :).), pero de lo único que habla es sobre ganar la liga pokemon, que su sueño y el de sus pokemon es vencer en el campeonato y hacerse con el título, creo que es el indicado para poseer una de las tres Pokedex que aré con mi padre, las otras dos, creo que se las daré a amigos de Black, así tendrán grandes aventuras juntos, al igual que los chicos a los que ustedes les confiaron las Pokedex y tal vez algún día se conozcan todos, sería grandioso ¿no?" los profesores y la profesora sonrieron a la idea de algún día ver a dieciséis Pokedex Holders en un mismo lugar.

"Pues, sí, espero que eso ocurra algún día" agregó el Profesor Birch

"¡Profesora! ¡Profesora!"

"¿um? ¡Oh eres tú!" la profesora sonrió.

Una pequeña niña con cabello castaño oscuro, recogido en una gran coleta, con un pequeño vestido blanco se acercó a la profesora

"¡profesora, entréguele estos volantes a estos señores!" la niña ofreció tres volantes de color blanco y negro a la profesora para que se los entregara a los profesores

"¡oh! ¿Y a quien tenemos el placer de conocer esta noche?" comentó el profesor Elm sonriéndole a la pequeña niña

"esta pequeña niña" la profesora comenzó a hablar a la vez que colocaba su palma sobre la cabeza de la niñita "es hija de un empleado de la famosa agencia de pokemon actores de Unova, BW Agency, se llama White, quisieron que viniera con migo y mi padre para hacerle publicidad a la BW Agency, aprovechando que habrá gente de muchas regiones, es pequeña, pero tiene una enorme personalidad"

"¿Así que te llamas White pequeña? Y a tan corta edad ya haces publicidad de una empresa famosa" el profesor Birch se agachó para colocar una palma en su cabeza

"¡así es señor con barba! ¡A mí me gusta mucho ayudar a papá!" respondió la pequeña White con una sonrisa en el rostro

"me recuerda mucho a mi hija Sapphire, oye pequeña, ¿te gustan los pokemon?"

"¡siiii! ¡A mí me gustan mucho los pokemon, siempre juego con los pokemon de la BW Agency!"

Rowan se puso a pensar. _Le encantan los pokemon y tiene una gran personalidad... _"profesora Juniper, ¿no ha pensado en darle una de las Pokedex a White? Después de todo, le encantan los pokemon y tiene una gran personalidad"

"bueno… tiene la casi la misma edad que Black, y siempre está rodeada con muchos pokemon... pero, dudo que sus padres la dejen cargar con la responsabilidad de un Pokedex Holder."

"Profesora" Elm se acercó a la profesora Juniper, White estaba jugando con un Zigzagoon que había sacado el profesor Birch "la mayoría de esos chicos" Elm apuntó con su dedo al lugar donde estaban los Dex Holders "consiguió su Pokedex por cuenta suya, o por accidente, incluso algunos la robaron, pero, los padres no tuvieron nada que ver con eso, es el destino el que los une a la Pokedex, no un adulto, si White quiere ser una Pokedex Holder, y usted cree que es la persona indicada, no lo dude, y entréguele la Pokedex"

"entiendo, gracias por su consejo Profesor Elm"

"¡jajajajaja! ¡Este pokemon es muy lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?" la pequeña White reía mientras hablaba

"su nombre es Zigzagoon, hay muchos de estos aquí en Hoenn" explicó el Profesor "oh, ¿Qué son esos papeles White?" el profesor señaló los volantes de la BW Agency que traía White

"¡sí!" la pequeña se puso de pie "¡represento a la BW Agency! ¡Nuestra agencia entrena pokemon para aprender a actuar! ¡Si sueña con que su pokemon protagonice películas, comerciales o telenovelas, siéntase libre de llamar a la BW Agency!" White habló con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mostraba los volantes de la BW Agency al Profesor Birch

El profesor dirigió su mirada a sus colegas "cielos, para ser tan pequeña, domina muy bien el tema de publicidad"

"¡señor de la barba, tome este volante!" White le ofreció un volante al profesor Birch

"claro pequeña, ¡lo guardaré!" el profesor procedió a guardar el volante en su pantalón

"¡señor con anteojos, tome este!" la pequeña White le ofreció un volante al profesor Elm

"¡gracias White!" el profesor Elm guardó el volante

"¡señor con cara de villano de televisión, tome uno también!" White, con toda su inocencia, le ofreció un volante al profesor Rowan, este tenía una gran gota en su cabeza

_¿Villano de Televisión?_ "gracias White, lo guardaré para enseñárselos a mis asistentes." Los dos profesores y la profesora Juniper se rieron con la expresión de Rowan

"jajaja, esta White… ¡oh, lo olvidaba! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cuántos pokemon hay en la región Kanto?" la profesora había olvidado preguntar acerca de la región del profesor Oak, debido a que este estaba ausente

Elm se adelantó a contestar "pues, en Kanto hay 151 pokemon que habitan principalmente en esa región, pero hay que considerar al pokemon Mewtwo, que es un pokemon creado por el ser humano, a partir del ADN de Mew, usted verá si lo considera un pokemon como para darle un espacio en su Pokedex, yo que usted, lo haría"

"ya veo… Profesores, ¿quisieran conocer a mi padre?"

"no veo por qué no, el señor Cedric es una gran persona, ha de tener mucha información acerca de los pokemon" Elm fue el primero en responder

"claro, conocerlo será todo un honor" el Profesor Birch respondió casi inmediatamente después de Elm

"ya lo conozco, pero verlo después de tantos años será una gran alegría" agregó el Profesor Rowan

"ok, White, ¡ven corazón!" la profesora llamó a White que había vuelto a jugar con el Zigzagoon del profesor Birch. El Profesor guardó al pokemon y fue donde los chicos para decirles que él, Elm y Rowan irían a dar una vuelta, White fue rápidamente donde la profesora y le tomó la mano para que no se perdiera.

Mientras tanto, la batalla de Emerald y el Profesor Oak llevaba ya un tiempo de haber empezado.

* * *

aaww, que tiernos son los niños a esa edad ¿no? el profesor vs Emerald, ¿como irá? ¿quién ganará? lee el proximo capítulo para descubrirlo...

el tiempo que impuse entre las sagas HGSS y BW es inventado por mi, le di entre 3 y 5 años de distancia, no se cuanto sera oficialmente

a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el día de hoy, se los agradesco en el alma, son los merojes, de verdad :D

¡nos vemos!


	19. ¡El torneo! Parte 1

¡hola! ¿como estan hoy? alfin pude subir este capitulo, lo habria subido antes, pero por cosas de tiempo no pude, tratare de ir un poco mas rapido en las subidas. en donde nos habiamos quedado... ¡ah, si! ¡es Emerald vs el Profesor Oak! ya llevaban su buen rato luchando, ¿como les estara yendo? ¿quien ganara? read to know...

"habla"

narración

*telepatía/pensamientos pokemon*

_Pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

dusfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 19 "¡El torneo! Parte 1"

22:41, Emerald y el profesor estaban en medio de su combate, el profesor había sacado un Dragonite, a simple vista, de muy alto nivel, Emerald, por su parte, llevaba un rato aguantando con su Mr. Mime, el cual se encontraba a duras penas después de recibir un par de ataques de Dragonite.

Green estaba expectante, viendo cada detalle, puesto a que en esa arena se encontraba su siguiente rival, el líder de Viridian se puso a pensar. _Emerald es muy dejado con sus emociones en la batalla, y el abuelo… no encuentro errores hasta ahora._

Oak, después de ver el corte psíquico que sufrió Dragonite, ordenó a este atacar "¡Dragonite! ¡Aliento de dragón!"

Emerald, reaccionó de inmediato "¡Mr. Mime! ¡Psíquico!"

Un choque se produjo con ambos poderes

Emerald visualizó como su pokemon caía "¡...oh, no!"

"atacó sin estrategia…" murmuró Green

"¿dijiste algo amor?" miró Blue a su novio

"no es nada Blue…"

"bien..." Emerald escupió a su lado derecho "mi último pokemon será... ¡Sceptile!"

"¡Sceptile!" el Sceptile de Emerald se mostró listo para la batalla

El Profesor se dirigió a su Dragonite "Dragonite ¿puedes seguir?"

"¡nite!" *sí*

"perfecto, yo comenzare esta vez, Dragonite, usa..."

Antes de terminar, Emerald dio la orden a su Sceptile de atacar "¡Sceptile, usa Gigadrenadoras! "¡y golpea con hoja afilada!"

"Sceeeep..." Sceptile en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, atrapó a Dragonite en unas semillas drenadoras, y procedió a atacar a Dragonite con su ataque de hoja afilada "¡tile!"

"Draaa..." el ataque fue tan veloz que Sceptile, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba detrás de Dragonite, con su hoja del antebrazo ya enfundada

Green seguía expectante. _Dragonite no logró ver el ataque, o no logró reaccionar a tiempo, como sea, algo falló en su velocidad. Ese Sceptile, es increíblemente veloz._

"bien pensado Emerald" alagó el profesor "aprovechaste que Dragonite estaba cansado para vencerlo con la impresionante velocidad de tu Sceptile"

"¡jeje gracias!"

Red admiró a Emerald "Emerald no ha perdido su toque para las batallas..."

Pearl dirigió su voz a sus Senpais "dijeron que él los venció la ultima vez ¿no?"

"sí" Yellow fue la que contestó la duda de Pearl "me tocó con él en primera ronda la primera vez que participamos... y es una maquina en la batalla..."

Silver habló de brazos cruzados "pero creo que nunca se había enfrentado a alguien como el Profesor Oak"

"no que yo sepa..." observó Ruby

"me hubiera gustado estar ahí..." agregó Sapphire

"supongo que no me queda otra opción..." sonrió el profesor "¡Blastoise, sal!"

Crystal se preguntó el porqué de la opción del profesor "¿un Blastoise contra un Sceptile?"

"¡se parece a mi Blasty!" Blue apuntaba al Blastoise del profesor Oak

"De hecho..." comenzó Green "es su hermano, eran dos, mi abuelo conservo uno y el otro, bueno, te lo llevaste"

"¡ay pero eso fue hace 7 años amor!" dijo Blue a la vez que se enganchaba del brazo de Green, este suspiró

"nunca cambiaras..."

"pero por eso me amas ¿no?"

Green sonrió a su novia "por supuesto"

_Ok, hagamos esto rápido._ "¡Blastoise! ¡Hidrobomba!" el Blastoise del profesor Oak sacó sus cañones, para proceder a disparar cantidades colosales de agua hacia Sceptile

Emerald estaba confiado en que el profesor había perdido la razón "¡jaja! ¡Eso no te afectará Sceptile! ¡Pasa a través del agua y usa hoja aguda!"

"Sceeeep..." Sceptile se adentró en el agua para salir por el otro lado y atacar a Blastoise, pero algo ocurrió, Sceptile no salió del agua

Emerald borró la sonrisa de su rostro "¡Sceptile! ¡¿Donde estas?"

El profesor sonrió y susurró a sí mismo "perfecto... quedó atrapado por la presión del agua… ¡Blastoise! ¡Golpe giratorio!" Blastoise giró como un disco a una velocidad impresionante, antes de que el agua de la Hidrobomba dejara de presionar a Sceptile, dejando a este sin capacidad de reaccionar, golpeando Blastoise a Sceptile con todo el peso de su cuerpo

"¡no! ¡Sceptile! ¡Rápido, cola de hierro!"

El profesor no se mostró nervioso o complicado por el ataque de Emerald, como si no lo hubiese escuchado "Blastoise utiliza Hidrobomba de nuevo" el agua comenzó a salir de los cañones

"oh no, no de nuevo profe ¡cancela la cola de hierro y salta Sceptile!" el brillo metálico se desvaneció de la cola de Sceptile, este procedió a dar un gigantesco salto "ahora ¡bala semilla!"

Aún en el cielo, Sceptile comenzó a disparar semillas de su boca, como si fuese un avión de guerra atacando un campo de batalla con una metralleta

El profesor reaccionó rápidamente "Blastoise, defensa de hierro" Blastoise guardó sus cañones y se cubrió en su caparazón blindado

"mmm… ese Sceptile es muy veloz, pero, ¿es lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con mi Blastoise de un solo golpe?" susurró el profesor "bueno, no importa ¡Blastoise, contraataca con…"

Antes de que el profesor terminara su frase, Emerald habló "Sceptile, utiliza…"

Ambos entrenadores gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡PUÑO CERTERO!"

Green se sorprendió al oír el ataque. _¿Ambos? ¡¿Al mismo tiempo?_

Al igual que su novia, Blue "no se vale, ¡no sabía que Blastoise podía aprender ese ataque!"

Ambos pokemon comenzaron a concentrarse, Blastoise en el piso y Sceptile en el aire, pasados unos segundos, todos estaban expectantes a lo que causaría este gran choque.

Los dos combatientes dieron la señal de ataque al mismo tiempo "¡ahora!"

Sceptile comenzó a caer a una gran velocidad, directo hacia donde se encontraba Blastoise, este simplemente esperó, listo para golpear.

Sceptile estaba a centímetros de Blastoise cuando extendió su brazo para golpear, de igual manera lo hizo Blastoise, ambos puños colisionaron, nudillos con nudillos, y, por instinto propio, sin órdenes de los entrenadores, ambos pokemon golpearon con el brazo que tenían libre, chocando esta vez las palmas, estaban forcejeando uno contra el otro

"¡vamos Sceptile, sé que puedes vencerlo!" gritaba Emerald

"Blastoise, avanza" Blastoise comenzó a avanzar, mostrando mayor fuerza, apoyado de su tamaño y por el hecho de que Sceptile ya estaba algo débil

"¡vamos Sceptile!" Sceptile opuso toda la resistencia que pudo, haciendo que Blastoise se detuviera un par de veces, pero sin lograr avanzar

"ahora Blastoise, Hidrobomba" Blastoise liberó los cañones de sus hombros, reteniendo a Sceptile con sus manos, disparó la Hidrobomba de manera explosiva, Sceptile salió disparado con tanta fuerza por la presión del agua, que golpeó la pared de la mansión más cercana de la arena, que se encontraba a unos 25 metros, haciendo un cráter en esta, más o menos de su tamaño, por la fuerza del golpe

"¡SCEPTILE!" Emerald se despojó de sus armas y equipamiento que lo hacían parecer alto para correr rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sceptile, no le importó en lo más mínimo que su traje se arrastrara (recuerden que están con trajes de gala, lo digo porque hasta yo lo llegué a olvidar xD.)

"Scep… tile…" Sceptile estaba derrotado, el daño que había recibido, más ese colosal impacto contra la pared eran más que suficientes para derrotar al más grande Snorlax, pero Sceptile estaba triste por no poder conseguir una victoria para su entrenador.

Emerald notó el rostro triste de Sceptile "Sceptile… no estés triste, después de todo…" Emerald se detuvo un par de segundos "no estamos aún al nivel del profesor Oak…"

Crystal quedó boquiabierta con la actuación del profesor en la arena "wow... el profesor es muy fuerte..."

Pearl, rascándose la cabeza, comentó algo aliviado "me alegra no haber tenido que luchar contra el profe..."

El profesor Oak felicitó a su Blastoise y lo guardó en su pokebola, se acercó caminando al lugar donde estaba Emerald con su Sceptile "cielos Emerald, estuviste a punto de vencerme, eres un excelente luchador"

Emerald se limitó a sonreír y hablar con los ojos cerrados "increíble profesor... nunca pensé que Usted me vencería tan fácil"

"¡oh no muchacho, no digas eso, de no ser por mi Blastoise, me hubieras vencido sin duda alguna!"

Blue se dirigió a su novio, el cual ya tenía rival para la siguiente ronda "amor, tu abuelo es muy fuerte... ¿crees que lo podrás vencer?" Green no miró a su novia, estaba fijo mirando a su próximo rival, su abuelo "¿...amor?" insistió Blue

Green volvió a la tierra "¿eh? oh, perdón Blue..."

"¿nervioso Green Senpai?" Molestó Gold a su Senpai

Green mantuvo su mirada en su abuelo "no exactamente, más que nada estoy... interesado..."

Red compartió la opinión de su amigo "interesado ¿eh?... jeje, yo también, quisiera ver pronto tu siguiente batalla amigo"

Emerald llevó rápidamente a su Sceptile y a su Mr. Mime a recuperación, que estaba instalada cerca de la entrada de la sección del Battle Dome de la mansión.

El profesor se dirigió a los chicos en general "oigan ¿y mis colegas?"

Sapphire se apresuró a contestar "mi papá me dijo que iban a dar una vuelta, iban con una señora de cabello extraño y una niña pequeña"

"oh… cielos, no me puedo mover de aquí hasta que termine esto ¿cierto?" todos rieron un poco.

Pasados unos 5 minutos, un hombre con un papel a mano se acercó a donde estaban los chicos "por favor, Diamond y Blue, acercarse a la arena del Battle Dome para su siguiente batalla"

"¿ya nos toca?" preguntó Diamond

Yellow se dirigió a los dos chicos de Sinnoh, a la vez que Diamond y Blue se comenzaban a dirigir a su arena designada "¿cómo es Diamond para las batallas?"

Pearl respondió a su Senpai "tiene su toque, pero por lo que he visto, Blue Senpai tiene una gran habilidad, a Dia le será muy, pero muy difícil ganar"

Platina se mostró incómoda con el comentario de Pearl "vaya amigo que eres..."

Pearl dio un suspiro "ok, ok..." Pearl tomó aire "¡VAMOS DIAMOND! ¡GANA POR NOSOTROS! ¿Así está mejor?"

"si, esta mejor" Platina sonrió "¡vamos Dia! ¡sé que puedes!"

"con su apoyo Señorita ¡no puedo perder!" Diamond levantó el pulgar a sus amigos

Blue, antes de ir a la arena, le dirigió su mirada a Green "¿y? ¿No me vas a desear suerte?"

Green le sonrió "..." Green se acerco rápido a Blue y la besó muy cariñosamente en los labios "¿te sientes con suerte?" dijo mientras le sonreía nuevamente después de aquel beso

"creo que aun tengo posibilidades de perder..." dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo muy coqueta

Green, nuevamente, la besó de la misma manera "¿y qué tal ahora?"

"¡claro que sí! Diamond, gane quien gane ¿sin rencores?"

"¡sin rencores!" Diamond y Blue se estrecharon las manos

Emerald se acercó a sus amigos con una cara algo decaída, Ruby se apresuró en preguntar "Emerald, ¿estás bien?"

"te ves algo desanimado" agregó Sapphire

"nah... estoy bien"

Latias se acercó a Emerald, trayendo todo su equipo y armas, ofreciéndolas *vamos Rald, está bien, después de todo, perdiste contra el Profesor Oak, ahora ten, antes de que se te ensucie mucho el traje* se comunicó Latias mientras le sonreía a Emerald

Emerald tomo su equipo y se lo colocó nuevamente "gracias Latias"

Sapphire advirtió acerca del combate "la pelea de Blue Senpai y Diamond va a empezar"

*¿la quieres ver, Rald?*

"bueno, tal vez ese combate me anime un poco"

…

22:43, alejado de los chicos, en la entrada de la mansión, Sidney se encontraba hablando con su compañero, Drake

"amigo, ya estoy cansado de estar vigilando esta entrada, ¿Quién más podría llegar a esta hora?" se quejó el miembro de la Elite 4 de Hoenn

Su superior, Drake, contestó su queja "se nos asignó esta tarea Sidney, debemos cumplirla, como máximo, hasta las 23:15"

"30 minutos más aquí haciendo nada… que aburrido"

"hmph, fíjate, tenemos que revisar a alguien más" una silueta comenzó a aparecer a la vista de la entrada

"¿quién llega a una fiesta casi tres horas después de que haya iniciado?" se burló Sidney "como sea, habrá que chequearlo, tú primero"

"…" Drake se acercó a la puerta, y esperó a que la silueta se acercara para identificar su entrada, cuando esta estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser identificada, Drake abrió un poco los ojos de impresión, para luego eliminar el rostro de impresión "vaya vaya…"

"¿Qué ocurre Drake? ¿a quién viste?" preguntó Sidney

"no hará falta una identificación de entrada, Sidney"

"¿Por qué, quién es?"

La silueta ya estaba al lado de la puerta, Drake se quitó su sombrero de capitán e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto "bienvenida a la fiesta de aniversario de la región Hoenn… nos honra con su presencia señorita…"

Sidney al fin supo de quién se trataba "¡cielos, señorita, no creímos que llegaría tan tarde! Sin ánimos de ofender por supuesto" dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza de igual manera que Drake

"En verdad lamento haber llegado tan increíblemente tarde, tuve inconvenientes para poder viajar de Sinnoh hasta aquí, además de que tuve que comprar un vestido aquí en Hoenn" la recién llegada lucía un hermoso vestido negro, con brillos blancos en la parte inferior, y seda negra, transparente en ambos brazos. "y pues, saben cuánto nos demoramos las mujeres en prepararnos para cosas como estas. ¡ji ji ji!" rió la recién llegada mientras se cubría la boca con su palma "oh bueno ¿está Steven cerca? Me gustaría charlar con él después de tanto tiempo…"

"por supuesto" respondió Drake "el joven Campeón está por aquí, Sidney, cuida la puerta, vuelvo en seguida, sígame por favor, señorita Cynthia…"

"¿y por qué debo quedarme solo aquí? Que fastidio…"

"yo te aré compañía hasta entonces guapo" una mujer de cabello largo y plateado se apareció por detrás de Sidney a la vez que Drake y Cynthia se alejaban para buscar a Steven

"quien… ah, eres tú Karen ¿no me robaras nada esta vez o sí?" se burló Sidney

"¿Por qué, tienes miedo de que te pueda arrancar algo entre tus manos?"

"no, lo digo porque aún no me devuelves mi plumilla…" (Para los que no sepan que es una plumilla, es un trozo de plástico con el cual se puede tocar una guitarra)

"oh cierto, ese pedacito de plástico… ¿lo quieres?" Karen dio una sonrisa coqueta a Sidney

"me gustaría que me lo devolvieras"

"pues ten" Karen ofreció de la plumilla, sacándola de un bolsillo de su largo vestido gris

"gra…" antes de tomar la plumilla, Karen echó su mano hacia atrás

"ah, ah" Karen hizo una señal de no con su dedo índice, moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda "mejor así…" Karen se llevó la plumilla a los labios, dejando la punta de la plumilla hacia afuera

"ok, ok…" Sidney se acercó a Karen y quitó la plumilla de los labios de Karen con los suyos "je… no se vaya a molestar tu amiguito del antifaz"

"¿te refieres a Will? No creo, es más, prefiero no molestarlo, lo vi muy pegadito a esa niña que es tu compañera"

"oh, te refieres a Phoebe… pobre, no sabe que a ella le gusta Steven, bueno, aun que yo diría que es más un amor platónico para ella…"

"jajaja, bueno, no estará mal que el pequeño Will lo intente, por cierto ¿hasta qué hora estarás aquí?"

"con Drake tenemos que cuidar la entrada hasta las 23:15 o algo así, como sea, tengo aquí para más de media hora" dijo Sidney con un tono de molestia

"que aburrido… bueno, por ahí viene Drake, te dejo guapo" Karen guiñó un ojo a Sidney

"ok, nos vemos, gracias por devolverme mi plumilla" se despidieron y Karen se marchó, fue cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, Koga y Bruno, que se encontraban a unos metros de donde estaban Sidney y Drake

El más musculoso de los dos, cuyo traje apenas aguantaba, habló primero "¿coqueteando otra vez con Sidney, Karen?"

"solo le devolví su plumilla" respondió

"jajaja, veo que andar con nosotros tanto tiempo te ha cambiado, antes le abrías cobrado por el trocito de plástico" se burló Koga "al igual que Will, ahora están mucho más sociables que antes"

"ya, ya, no molestes" respondió Karen con un sonrojo en el rostro "tú hija está aquí o no, Koga, ¿Por qué no vas a saludarla? No la has visto desde hace ya tres o cuatro años ¿no?"

"hmph, no quiero molestarla, se ve que está muy encariñada con el joven líder de Johto, Falkner"

"y tú Bruno, ¿no irás a ver a tu amigo, ese que es líder de Gimnasio de aquí de Hoenn?"

"Brawly… sabes, tienes razón, lo iré a saludar, nos vemos más tarde amigos" Bruno se alejó en dirección este de donde se encontraban

"¡jajajaja! Ese Bruno, es tan noble, es difícil creer que fue controlado por la Elite 4 de Kanto de hace más de 8 años" rió Koga

"tú eras un administrador del Team Rocket, es difícil verte haciendo algo como eso igualmente"

"puaj, no me lo recuerdes, es casi peor a cuando tú y Will trabajaban para…"

"ya hombre, ya entendí, todos fuimos malos, mejor, vayamos a saludar a la Elite 4 de Sinnoh, creo que los vi con los líderes del Battle Frontier de Hoenn, cerca de las esculturas de hielo" ambos fueron en dirección norte a donde se encontraban, mientras, Drake retomó su conversación con Sidney

"así que… ¿Karen estuvo aquí?"

"si… me hizo un poco de compañía mientras te ibas con la señorita Cynthia"

"…" Drake sonrió un poco "jejeje… muéstrame tu tarjeta VIP"

"¿eh? Pues está… donde… espera..." Sidney comenzó a buscar su tarjeta de identificación como miembro VIP de la fiesta, el cual llevaban todos los miembros de Elite 4 de cada región que estaban invitados "la tenía por…"

Drake apuntó en dirección hacia donde se encontraban Karen y Koga caminando con su pulgar "ve a buscarla antes de que me vea forzado a hacer que me muestres tu entrada, sino, te tendré que sacar"

"esa mujer… ¡hey Karen!" Sidney salió tras la miembro de la Elite 4 de Hoenn

"Sidney te llama, Karen" habló Koga

"je, viene por su tarjeta VIP" Karen mostró la tarjeta sujetándola con dos dedos

"¿Por qué simplemente no lo besas?" preguntó Koga

"es divertido jugar con él" Karen rió y Koga sonrió con los ojos cerrados

Drake reía en su puesto "jejeje…jóvenes…"

22:48, Diamond y Blue tenían solo un pokemon restante, el Nidoqueen de Blue derrotó al Lickylicky de Diamond, y Torterra derrotó a Nidoqueen, el Blastoise de Blue le había causado un gran daño a Torterra, puesto a su segundo tipo, tierra, por eso Blue no estaba en desventaja ante Diamond, la batalla ya estaba en su clímax, con ambos pokemon con menos de la mitad de su energía

"jeje, eres bueno Diamond" admiró Blue

"¡gracias!" respondió Diamond sonriendo "¡tú eres muy talentosa! ¡Pero no más que la Señorita Berlitz!"

"eh... ¿gracias?" dijo Blue con una gran gota en su cabeza

Platina apoyaba a Diamond con todo su ánimo "¡vamos Dia! ¡sé que puedes!"

y Pearl, bueno, hacía algo parecido "¡vamos viejo! ¡Aposté por tu victoria!" al decir eso, los otros Dex Holders lo quedaron mirando"¿qué?"

"..." sin decir nada, Green miró a Blue con cara de 'vamos linda, se que puedes', Blue asintió con su cabeza

"¡bien! Blasty, acabemos con esto pronto, ¡hirdo pulso!" los aros de agua salieron de los cañones de Blastoise

"¡Wig, usa protección!" Torterra se cubrió en su caparazón, evitando todo daño

"¡grrr, Blasty! ¡usa golpe giratorio!" el Blastoise de Blue salió girando hacia donde se encontraba Torterra

Diamond se puso a pensar. _Ese es el mismo ataque que usó el Profesor Oak..._ "ok Wig, ¡recibe el impacto!"

"¡terra!" Torterra se colocó en posición para recibir el ataque giratorio de Blue y quedar con un mínimo daño de impacto

"bien, es un blanco fácil, ahora, ¡impacta Blasty!" Blue estaba confiada de su victoria.

Blastoise impactó con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el caparazón de Torterra

Pearl se mostró preocupado "¡oh no! ¡por qué no lo esquivaste Dia!"

Ruby notó la estrategia. _Un segundo… _"¡espera Pearl! Fíjate bien"

"¿eh?"

Diamond sonrió. _¡Perfecto!._ "¡ahora Wig, contraataca con bola de energía!"

"Tooooor..." Torterra empezó a acumular energía en su boca

"¡oh no! ¡Blasty! ¡cuidado!" ya era demasiado tarde, la bola de energía ya estaba formada y Blastoise estaba al lado de Torterra, y como ambas son tortugas, no pudo hacer mucho para esquivarlo

"¡Terrrraaaa!" la bola de energía impactó de frente al Blastoise de Blue dejándola inconsciente

Red comentó apenas Blastoise cayó "la pelea acabó, Diamond ganó, es fuerte… espero poder enfrentarme a él algún día"

"vaya..." Blue se arrodilló del cansancio "no pude vencerlo... Blasty, regresa"

"…" Green se acercó a su novia y se arrodilló junto a ella "hey, no te desanimes, estuviste grandiosa, eres la mejor luchadora que conozco"

"sí... pero yo quería ganar..."

Green puso su mano sobre su hombro "tranquila, es solo un torneo, el premio es una simple medalla de Bronce, no necesitas una de esas para demostrar que eres la mejor entrenadora, como sea, ¿no estás triste o sí?"

"no..." Blue sonrió "¡ya no! ¡Gracias Griny lindo!" Blue abrazó a su novio muy contenta, ambos estaban de rodillas

"¡Dia! ¡Te felicito! ¡Estuviste grandioso!" Platina abrazó a Diamond

Pearl estaba sorprendido con la fuerza de su amigo "wow, ¡ese entrenamiento que te dio Riley en la isla de hierro de verdad dio frutos!"

"¡lo hice por Usted Señorita Berlitz!" Diamond solo sonreía

"¡oh!" Platina, al oír eso, se sonrojó un poco "em... ¡gracias! ¡Espero que ganes!"

"¡claro que lo aré! ¡Por Usted!"

"hey Dia" Blue se acercó a Diamond, a la vez que iba tomada de la mano con Green "felicidades, eres un excelente entrenador pokemon"

"en verdad eres bueno" comentó Green "espero enfrentarme a ti en la final"

"¡gracias Senpais!"

Oak se dirigió a su nieto "si quieres enfrentarte a él, Green, deberás vencerme primero"

"hmph" Green sonrió "lo sé ¿cuando empezamos?"

"estarán por llamarnos ¿vamos a la arena?"

Red no podía esperar a la batalla, su jefe contra su mejor amigo "esto será muy interesante..."

"nieto vs abuelo" Gold se dirigió a Crystal "hey amor, ¿nunca has visto al profesor entrenar mientras lo ayudas?"

"para nada, él siempre estaba en el laboratorio, o si no, en su estación de la radio" contestó Crystal

"seguramente tiene un lugar donde entrenar..." agregó Silver rascándose la barbilla

"¡arg! ¡me gustaría enfrentarme a él o a Green Senpai!" comentó Sapphire con una mirada de impotencia

Emerald comentó la frase de Sapphire "creo que habrías quedado más desanimada aún de lo que quedaste cuando te venció Red Senpai..."

"no seas malo Emerald..." contestó Ruby

"ok ok..."

Green de decidió a ir a la arena "bien, iré a la arena, algo que deci…" antes de terminar su frase, Blue ya había llevado sus labios a los de él, a la vez que lo abrazaba

Blue sonreía muy felizmente a su novio "¡suerte amor!"

"gracias, espero ganar para enfrentarme a ti, Diamond"

"¡ok, espero enfrentarme a ti, Green Senpai!"

Ambos, Green y el Profesor Samuel Oak, estaban posicionados en la arena, desde la vista de los otros Pokedex Holder, Green a la derecha y el Profesor a la izquierda, ambos con sus trajes negros hechos del mismo material, llevaron sus manos a sus bolsillos para sacar sus Pokebolas.

Green sonrió a su abuelo. _Que gane el mejor, abuelo._

El Profesor sonrió de vuelta. _Lo mismo digo, hijo._

* * *

jaja, primera escena random, ¿Drake siempre es así de serio? oh bueno... Diamond vencio y sera el Profesor vs Green, nieto vs abuelo, sangre vs sangre, profesor vs lider de gimnasio. ¿quien ganara?

19 capitulos ya... no pense que veria este dia tan pronto... (en especial por que mi prototipo anterior solo tenia 20 capitulos xD) gracias a todas y a todos los que leen esta historia, son lo mejor de lo mejor. Prometo llegar al final por ustedes, gracias

¡nos vemos!


	20. ¡El torneo! Parte 2: Choque Familiar

hola! que tal todos, estoy feliz por que pude traer el capitulo mas "rapido" (xD) aunque fue por que me enferme y no fui a clases toda la semana D:, bueno ahora a lo importante, el profesor vs su nieto, ¿quien ganara? ¿cual sera el rival de Diamond para la final? ¿esta todo eso en ESTE capitulo?

"habla"

Narración

*telepatía/pensamientos pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

disfruten!

* * *

Capitulo 20 "¡El torneo! Parte 2: Choque Familiar"

Green y el Profesor Oak llevaron sus manos a sus bolsillos y sacaron una pokebola cada uno, Green tronó su cuello moviéndolo de derecha a izquierda, el profesor solo tenía su mano izquierda tras la espalda

"Empecemos hijo. Ve, ¡Fearow!" El profesor sacó a su Fearow, el cual tenía un notable nivel de combate.

Green levantó una ceja "Fearow, eh… ve, Pidgeot"

"¿Pidgeot vs Fearow?" se preguntó Yellow, su novio, Red, le contestó

"Green quiere que sea una pelea justa, sin ventajas ni desventajas, típico de él"

"¡Fearow, agilidad!" gritó el profesor a su Fearow

"¡Pidgeot, Danza Espada!" gritó Green a su Pidgeot

Silver habló de brazos cruzados "claro… la estrategia primero… después el ataque"

El Profesor gritó primero "¡ahora, ataque ala!"

Green respondió casi al instante "¡doble equipo! ¡Y usa As Aéreo!"

El Fearow del Profesor falló, golpeando tres veces seguidas un clon del doble equipo, al desvanecerse los clones, Fearow se encontró con el Pidgeot de Green enfrente, listo para golpear

El profesor reaccionó al instante "¡Fearow, As aéreo!" ambas aves golpearon al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo las dos enseguida, el daño fue mínimo en ambos Pokemon.

Red y los otros Dex Holders más Jasmine estaban expectantes al combate, no hacían ruidos, estaban presentes en una batalla que no se ve muy a menudo.

"Pidgeot, ala de acero" las alas de Pidgeot ganaron un brillo metálico, a la vez que este comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente para atacar

"Fearow ¡aire afilado!" Fearow comenzó a agitar sus alas y un cortante aire comenzó a soplar.

Pidgeot fue golpeado por el viento, sufriendo varios cortes alrededor de su cuerpo, pero eso no impidió que siguiera con su ataque, las alas bañadas en acero golpearon a Fearow en el pecho, haciéndolo girar aproximadamente 90 grados a la izquierda, Fearow se incorporó completando la vuelta en el aire

"Fearow, pico taladro" Fearow se dirigió a Pidgeot, a la vez que su pico comenzó a girar al igual que un taladro.

"Pidgeot ¡esquívalo!" Pidgeot extendió sus alas para evitar el ataque moviéndose al lado izquierdo, pero el pico giratorio de Fearow perforó el ala derecha de Pidgeot

"bien, ahora Fearow, retrocede y utiliza tornado" Fearow desenterró su pico del ala de Pidgeot, retrocedió unos 5 metros y comenzó a agitar sus alas, un pequeño tornado se formó cerca de Pidgeot

"¡Tsk! Pidgeot ¡aléjate de ese tornado!" Pidgeot intentó alejarse del tornado lo más que pudo, pero su ala perforada impidió un vuelo veloz, por lo que Pidgeot fue arrastrado por el tornado, golpeándolo algo brusco, al acabarse el tornado, Pidgeot salió algo mal trecho, retrocediendo hacia donde se hallaba su entrenador "Pidgeot, respiro" Pidgeot recuperó una gran parte de su salud, el hoyo de su ala izquierda se cerró inmediatamente, recuperando Pidgeot su balance al cien por ciento para volar

"Fearow, respiro" a pesar de no haber quedado tan dañado como quedó Pidgeot, el profesor ordenó a Fearow que se recupere, quedando la salud de Fearow al máximo.

"ok, ahora es mi turno" Green sonrió un poco "Pidgeot, doble equipo" muchos clones de Pidgeot aparecieron en la arena, Fearow, que estaba rodeado en un circulo de Pidgeot, esperaba órdenes del profesor

"Fearow, ¡aire afilado en 360 grados!" el Fearow del profesor comenzó a girar, levantando un aire cortante, impactando en todos los Pidgeot que habían a su alrededor, todos desaparecieron

"¿pero qué…?" el profesor no pudo encontrar al Pidgeot de Green

"¡ahora Pidgeot, caída libre!" Pidgeot había volado muy alto, perdiéndose entre los clones, comenzó a caer en picada directo a donde se encontraba Fearow, el pájaro café aún buscaba donde se encontraba su oponente

_Izquierda… no… Derecha… no… _"a menos… ¡arriba!" el Profesor vio como Pidgeot caía en picada hacia Fearow, reaccionando al instante "¡Fearow, protección!"

Fearow se encerró en sus alas, esperando recibir el ataque sin daño alguno, pero al chocar Pidgeot con Fearow, Pidgeot se desvaneció

"¿ahora qué?" se dijo el profesor

"bien, Pidgeot, ¡ataca con Ave Brava!" un segundo Pidgeot apareció por detrás del profesor, volando a una impresionante velocidad al lado de este, la protección de Fearow se deshizo, y Pidgeot golpeó con todo su cuerpo a una velocidad aproximada de 300 K/h en la espalda de Fearow, tal fue el impacto al cuerpo del ave, que Fearow botó unas gotas de sangre de su pico, de igual manera le ocurrió a Pidgeot, puesto a que Ave Brava causa un gran daño al que propina el ataque

"¡Fearow! Si puedes continuar, ¡utiliza ala de acero!" Fearow se reincorporó como pudo y se dirigió a atacar a Pidgeot con sus alas bañadas en acero

"Pidgeot, ¡ala de acero!" Pidgeot, reincorporándose del dolor de su ataque, se dirigió a atacar a Fearow con sus alas color plata.

Ambas aves comenzaron a chocar sus alas, tratando de encestar primero que su rival

"¡sigue hasta que logres golpearlo, Pidgeot!" gritó Green

"¡Fearow, no te detengas!" agregó el Profesor.

Gold se encontraba de brazos cruzados "están muy parejos..."

"¿Quién diría que el profesor tuviera tales habilidades? Sé que siempre ha sido un gran entrenador, pero me sorprende que pueda seguir el ritmo de Green" comentó Red

Pearl habló mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos "y pensar que Dia tendrá que enfrentarse a uno de ellos... oye Dia, que te... ¿Dia?" Diamond estaba en posición fetal atrás de todos sus amigos.

Diamond hablaba entre cortados "son-muy-fuertes-voy-a-¡perder!"

"¿e-estará bien?" dijo Platina mientras le caía una gran gota en la cabeza

Pearl tenía también la gota "creo que si..."

Blue era todo lo contrario, gritaba con muchísimo ánimo el nombre de su novio, además sostenía un gran cartel color blanco con letras verdes que decía Green. "¡VAMOS GREEN! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES AMOR!"

_Cielos, grita bastante. _Pensó Green con una gota en la cabeza. _De todas formas, esta va por ti Blue._ Green lee guiñó un ojo a su novia.

Pidgeot logró golpear a Fearow con su ala de acero, Green lo notó en seguida "¡Ahora, rápido, As aéreo, exactamente tres veces Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot aprovechó que Fearow se quejaba del dolor causado por el ala de acero, para volar rápidamente hacia Fearow y golpearlo tres veces seguidas con el ataque indicado por Green.

"¡Fearow…!" el profesor, por primera vez desde que entró al torneo, se quedó en blanco.

"¡ahora Pidgeot, termina con Huracán!" Pidgeot aleteó sus alas con una fuerza descomunal, formando un huracán, no tan grande como para llevarse a todos volando, pero lo suficientemente poderoso como para debilitar a cualquier pokemon

"¡Fearow, aléjate!" Fearow intentó estabilizarse, pero no pudo, el Huracán lo atrapó y lo golpeó con su monstruosa fuerza

"…" Green solo observó como el Huracán golpeó a Fearow

"…" el profesor tragó saliva, esperando que Fearow aguantara, Pidgeot se posicionó al frente de Green, algo agotado, Fearow, por su parte, cayó frente al Profesor Oak, notablemente dañado "Fearow, amigo ¿puedes continuar?" le preguntó el Profesor

"Fea..." Fearow intentó levantarse, pero cayó derrotado, ese último ataque fue demasiado para él.

"Green obtuvo la primera ronda" comentó Red

Sapphire quedó impresionada por el poder con el que atacó Pidgeot "wow… Green Senpai es muy poderoso…"

Ruby, por su parte, estaba de brazos cruzados, al ver el ataque, apretó su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho, aún con estos cruzados y se puso a pensar. _Es… es muy fuerte… me… me gustaría_. De inmediato, agitó su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. _No… mejor no pensar en eso ahora…_

Blue se puso el doble de contenta al ver que su novio se había llevado la primera ronda del combate "¡MUY BIEN AMOR! ¡SI! ¡VIVA GREEN! ¡SIGUE ASÍ! ¡TE AMO!"

El Profesor sacó la pokebola de Fearow y procedió a guardarlo en esta, luego dirigió su mirada a Green "Green, hijo, ¿seguirás luchando de esa forma, no es así?"

"no bajaré mi guardia contra ti, abuelo."

"¡prefecto! Entonces" el Profesor sacó una segunda pokebola "¡Dragonite, ve!"

"¿Dragonite?" Green se puso a pensar. _Qué extraño… pensé que sacaría a su Blastoise… ¿tan seguro está mi abuelo de que ganará que guardó a su Blastoise para la final?_ Green dirigió si mirada a Pidgeot "Pidgeot, ¿puedes seguir?"

"Pi…" Pidgeot veía algo borroso, los daños causados por el Fearow del Profesor más el ataque de ave brava lo tenían exhausto, sin mencionar el último ataque de Pidgeot. De todas formas, agitó su cabeza de lado a lado para evadir el cansancio "¡Pidgeot! *sí*

"perfecto, Pidgeot, usa respiro" Pidgeot recuperó unos cuantos puntos de salud, no más que la vez anterior, pero estaba lo suficientemente sano como para volar derecho

El Profesor decidió comenzar la ronda "Dragonite, Garra Dragón" Dragonite saltó, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde estaba Pidgeot, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la garra dragón dio un golpe directo

"Pidgeot, ¡ala de acero!" Pidgeot se reincorporó y bañó sus alas en un color Plata nuevamente, e intentó impactar, pero Dragonite lo esquivo sin que el Profesor diera orden alguna.

"mejor dejemos que Pidgeot descanse un rato" el Profesor sonrió "Dragonite, ¡trueno!"

"¡Pidgeot, esquívalo!" Pidgeot se movió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el Trueno

"Dragonite, insiste" Dragonite lanzó de sus antenas un segundo trueno, tal vez el doble de rápido y fuerte que el anterior, Pidgeot no fue capaz de esquivar el segundo Trueno, este lo golpeó brutalmente, dejándolo derrotado, Pidgeot ya no podía continuar.

"Pidgeot, bien hecho, regresa" Green devolvió a un agotado Pidgeot a su pokebola

Silver se llevó las manos al bolsillo mientras comentaba "impresionante... ese Dragonite tiene un gran nivel, creo que no mostró toda su fuerza en su lucha contra Emerald… ni la mitad de esta contra mí"

"claro que no Silver" agregó Jasmine "no puedes entrar a un torneo y usar lo más poderoso de tu arsenal en la primera ronda"

"lo sé… pero aún así…"

"el profesor es muy bueno, lo emparejó todo en unos segundos" comentó Crystal

Ruby seguía concentrado en el combate "es muy fuerte..." apretó su brazo más que la vez anterior "demasiado fuerte..."

Red notó la impaciencia de Ruby. _Ruby… acaso tú… jeje… lo esperaba, yo me siento igual._

Emerald frunció un poco el seño "soy yo, ¿o no uso todo su poder contra mí?"

*¡Lo dudo Rald!* dijo Latias, sabiendo que era mentira

Green volvió a sonreír "si tu usas a tu Dragonite entonces yo usare a... ¡Charizard!"

Blue seguía animando "¡SIII! ¡CON CHARIZARD GANAS LINDO!"

El Profesor tosió un poco "ejem, ejem…Charizard vs Dragonite, interesante combate ¿no crees Green?"

"claro, por eso lo elegí abuelo"

"jeje, empieza tú" ofreció el Profesor

"gracias, Charizard, ¡aliento de Dragón!" Charizard atacó con su aliento carbonizado

"Dragonite, ¡aliento de Dragón!" ambos ataques chocaron, ninguno salió herido

"Charizard, ¡Puño de Fuego!" Charizard cubrió su puño con fuego, y se dirigió a atacar a Dragonite en el rostro

"Dragonite, ¡Puño de Trueno!" Dragonite imitó a Charizard, pero en vez de fuego, llenó su puño con electricidad.

Ambos pokemon chocaron sus puños, ambos intentaron golpear una y otra vez, solo se encontraban con el puño del otro

"¡Dragonite, agarra el puño de Charizard!" Dragonite, en vez de seguir con más puños, detuvo uno de los golpes de Charizard "¡ahora, cabezazo!"

"oh no, no lo harás ¡Charizard, giro de fuego!" Charizard comenzó a girar liberando fuego, Dragonite tuvo que retroceder para no quemarse la cabeza "ahora, ¡Corte!" Charizard fue rápidamente donde Dragonite y con una de sus garras le propino un gran corte en el área abdominal a este.

"Dragonite, ¡garra dragón!" Dragonite se reincorporó, y de inmediato sus garras agarraron un brillo verde, con las cuales golpeo a Charizard en la misma zona donde este le había atacado anteriormente, dejando tres cortes de tamaño normal marcados.

"¡Tsk! ¡Charizard, utiliza movimiento sísmico!" Charizard se acercó a Dragonite, le hizo un par de burlas y logró posicionarse detrás de él. Charizard agarró a Dragonite con sus brazos rodeando los de este.

"¡Dragonite, no dejes que te levante!" Dragonite lucho para que Charizard no lo levantara, manteniendo a ambos en el suelo forcejeando.

"que persistente… ¡ok Charizard, suéltalo y utiliza cuchillada!" Charizard soltó a Dragonite y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le propino unos cortes con las garras, más fuertes que el corte anterior, las marcas quedaron en la espalda de Dragonite.

"cielos… ese Charizard es rápido… ¡Dragonite, cola de Dragón!" Dragonite movió su pesada cola y golpeó a Charizard, levantándolo un poco del suelo, este se estabilizó rápidamente con la ayuda de sus alas, Charizard se mantuvo volando, esperando nuevas órdenes.

"¡Charizard, retrocede y usa Lanzallamas!" Charizard estaba muy cerca de Dragonite, así que se alejó un poco y comenzó a escupir fuego de su boca

"¡Dragonite, Protección!" Dragonite se cubrió con sus brazos y sus alas, recibiendo el fuego, pero sin recibir daño

"¡Charizard, otra vez, Lanzallamas!" nuevamente, Charizard lanzó fuego de su boca

"¡Dragonite, sigue protegiéndote!" Dragonite no dejó su posición de defensa, el fuego solo golpeaba sus brazos y alas, ni un signo de dolor se notó en Dragonite

"¡ahora no funcionará, Charizard, Infierno!" Charizard comenzó a emanar fuego en todo su cuerpo, inhalaba y exhalaba fuego por su nariz, humeaba por sus oídos y boca, sus alas comenzaron a arder y sus brazos también, Charizard comenzó a cerrarse, listo para liberar un infierno en la arena.

"oh oh ¡será mejor que evites eso Dragonite!" El Profesor recordó algo. _Espera… ¡es verdad! _"¡Dragonite, no retrocedas, utiliza, Surf!"

"¿Surf?" se dijo Silver a sí mismo "¿Dragonite puede aprender ese ataque?"

Crystal, con su Pokedex en la mano, respondió la duda de su amigo "si, aquí dice que no hay ninguna razón por la cual no pueda aprender Surf"

"si… es verdad, es solo que me impresionó un poco" Razonó Silver.

"a mí también, es decir, por qué enseñarle Surf a Dragonite, siendo que ya tiene a Blastoise" se cuestionó Gold

"Ahora que lo dices… suena bastante extraño…" agregó Ruby.

"De hecho" tres personas se acercaron a los chicos "eso lo sabe desde que era solo un Dragonair"

"quien…" Sapphire se volteó a ver "oh, papa, profesores ¿ya volvieron?"

"Pues sí hija, solo fuimos a conocer, en el caso de Rowan, saludar a un amigo, pero decidimos volver antes de que destruyeran algo grande"

"oh, ya veo" Gold se dirigió al Profesor Rowan "hey, Profe ¿Por qué le enseñó el Profesor Surf a ese pokemon?"

"pues, hace algunos años, había invitado a Oak a la región Sinnoh, estábamos investigando los pokemon de la isla de hierro, y pues, nos quedamos sin transporte y Oak tenía a su Dragonair, y yo el MO de Surf en mi maletín, así que para volver, tuvo que enseñarle ese ataque"

"claro, ahora todo tiene sentido" agregó Pearl.

Dragonite invocó una gran ola, lanzándola contra Charizard, el cual inmediatamente, expandió su cuerpo y liberó una gran ola de fuego, ambos ataques chocaron, el agua se evaporizó y el fuego desapareció, ninguno recibió daños mayores

"tienes el poder para causarle grandes daños a mi Charizard abuelo ¿Por qué no usaste Surf desde un principio?" Green se mostró algo dejado a llevar por su abuelo

"por favor, no finjas hijo, sé que tu Charizard sabe utilizar Avalancha, Golpe Roca y Tumba Rocas, eso sin duda causaría un gran daño a mi Dragonite ¿o no, Green?" (Preferí dejar de lado lo del límite de cuatro ataques, me habría costado mucho realizar las batallas con ese límite, espero lo entiendan, gracias :).)

"je…" Green comenzó a reír "¡jajajaja! Sin duda, pensamos lo mismo Abuelo"

"¡jajajaja!" el Profesor rió también "¡se nota que eres mi nieto, yo tampoco haría ese tipo de ataques para terminar esta batalla tan rápido!" ambos rieron unos segundos.

"Qué lindo se ve mi Green cuando ríe…" se dijo Blue apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha y ese brazo en la otra mano, sonriendo

"bien…" Green transformó su sonrisa en una mirada desafiante "¡sigamos, Charizard utiliza pantalla de humo!" Charizard inhaló aire y de inmediato procedió a escupir hollín, cubriendo todo el lugar donde se encontraba situado Dragonite, este comenzó a toser.

"Esto es malo…" el Profesor sabía las consecuencias que puede traer el hecho de que su pokemon no vea nada.

"¡ahora Charizard, Cara Susto!" Charizard se aproximó a la posición de Dragonite, el cual difícilmente veía por la pantalla de humo, y en un segundo, Charizard apareció en frente de Dragonite poniendo un rostro bastante maligno y feo, Dragonite, al verlo tan repentinamente, dio un brinco por el susto, se alejó del rostro lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo de la nube de humo, aunque temblando un poco por el susto causado por su rival. Dragonite se posicionó justo en frente del Profesor, mirando aún el campo de batalla y la nube de humo, Charizard hizo un gesto de burla al dragón amarillo sacándole la lengua.

"vamos Dragonite, no te asustes, recuperaremos tu velocidad ¡Danza Dragón!" Dragonite comenzó a danzar en una forma característica de los dragones, aumentando su ataque y su velocidad

"muy bien, ahora… ¿Dónde está Charizard?" El Profesor y Dragonite comenzaron a buscar a su rival, el cual no estaba visible en ese momento "debe de haberse ocultado en la nube de humo "¡Dragonite, quita esa nube!" Dragonite comenzó a aletear, disipando todo el humo negro, no había rastro de Charizard "¿qué demonios…?"

"¡ahora, Onda ígnea!" de arriba, Charizard abrió su boca y una bola de energía naranja comenzó a formarse en esta, e inmediatamente, emanó un viento de fuego, que iba directo hacia Dragonite.

"ah claro… arriba de nuevo… ¡Dragonite, carga Dragón!" Dragonite se preparó, y saltó directamente donde se encontraba Charizard, avanzó a través del viento ardiente, hiriéndose, pero no le importó mucho, con tal de golpear directamente a Charizard con su cuerpo, el cual se dirigía con mucha fuerza al impacto.

"¡Charizard, esquívalo!" Charizard no pudo detener su ataque y esquivar al mismo tiempo, y recibió directo el ataque de Dragonite. Charizard se estabilizó en el aire y volvió cerca de Green, con dolor en su parte delantera del cuerpo, desde el área pectoral hasta el estomago. Dragonite volvió también cerca del Profesor Oak, con una gran molestia en gran parte de su cuerpo por el fuego que recibió al impactar.

Emerald se rascó la cabeza "No puedo decir quien lleva la ventaja, van muy parejos"

Yellow observó a los pokemon "Espero que no lastimen mucho a sus pokemon..."

Red se acercó a ella y le rodeó el hombro con su brazo "tranquila, no arán nada perjudicial para los pokemon"

"pero… ¿recuerdas como quedaron Fearow y Pidgeot? Pobres… estaban muy golpeados"

"descuida Yellow, no le arán daños grabes a sus pokemon, por lo menos, te puedo asegurar que Green no lo hará, él quiere mucho a su Charizard, quizá no lo demuestre muy seguido, pero Charizard es su favorito, fue su primer pokemon, por eso confía en él para esta batalla, y Green sabe cuando detenerse, así que si las cosas llegan hasta cierto punto, aunque lo dudo, Green detendrá el combate por la salud de su pokemon"

Yellow le sonrió a Red "ok Red" para luego acercársele y besarlo rápidamente en los labios

Red sonrió de vuelta. _Cielos, me perdí en la mitad de lo que dije, pero supongo que fue suficiente como para despreocupar a Yellow._

Blue seguía con su cartel apoyando a Green "¡GREEN! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ¡VIVA GREEN!"

"¡Charizard, colmillo de fuego!" Los colmillos de Charizard agarraron un tono rojizo e inmediatamente se llenaron de un ardiente fuego. Charizard fue velozmente donde Dragonite para clavarle los dientes en cualquier parte de su cuerpo

"¡Dragonite, elévate!" Dragonite se elevó para evitar los colmillos de Charizard, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, su cola quedó al alcance de los colmillos de Charizard, los cuales fueron clavados en la parte media de esta

"¡GROOOOWWRR!" Dragonite sintió el dolor de los colmillos perforando su cola, además del calor que estos emanaban. Dragonite no pudo seguir elevándose debido al dolor en su parte trasera

"¡oh oh, Dragonite, cola de Dragón!" Dragonite, como pudo, levantó su adolorida cola y golpeo a Charizard con esta en la misma zona donde había sido impactado anteriormente por la Carga Dragón de Dragonite, dejándole un gran dolor en el área pectoral

"¡CHAAAAAAAAAR!"

"maldición… ¡Charizard, retrocede!" Charizard usó la fuerza de sus alas para volver hacia Green "¿puedes seguir?" Preguntó su entrenador

El Profesor preguntó lo mismo a su Dragonite "Dragonite ¿te sientes en condiciones de seguir?"

Ambos pokemon quedaron dañados después del último turno, Dragonite acariciaba su cola y Charizard su pecho, los acariciaban para tratar de bajar el dolor que causó su rival

Ambos, nieto y abuelo, repitieron su pregunta "¿puedes seguir?"

"¡GROOOOWR!" Dragonite golpeó su cola contra el piso y se estabilizó, indicando que podía seguir

"¡CHAAAAAAAR!" Charizard golpeó su pecho con su puño mientras miraba a Green con una sonrisa en su rostro

"perfecto, gracias amigo" dijeron ambos entrenadores.

La batalla entre ambos pokemon tenía todo para seguir, con los dos reptiles listos para otro turno, y los entrenadores, ambos, con sonrisas en el rostro, estaban listos también para continuar su batalla, una batalla que ambos, en lo más profundo de su interior, deseaban realizar desde hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

uuf... ya se fue otro capitulo... la batalla va muy pareja, no parece haber alguien con ventaja ¿que sucedera? ¿quien ganara? ¿a quien se enfrentara Diamond? y lo mas importante ¡¿CUANDO HABRA MAS FRANTIC EN ESTE FIC? pronto, pronto...

gracias por leer esta historia... no puedo creer que me allan llegado en la semana tres correos indicandome que alguien agrego mi historia a sus favoritos... en verdad... gracias... son lo mejor... de verdad :D

nos vemos!


	21. ¡El torneo! Parte 3: Orgullo

¡muy bien! logré traerles el capítulo antes de que se cumplieran las dos semanas, es un récord (?) :) aunque dudo que sea así la próxima vez, puesto que tengo un ataque de pruebas y exámenes ¡los últimos 5 del semestre! y planeo mantener el gran promedio que he llevado hasta ahora (tres centésimas más que el año anterior, yeah)

pues, sin más habla, les traigo el 21avo capítulo de Un aniversario para soñar

"habla"

narración

*Telepatía/pensamientos pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 21 "¡El torneo! Parte 3: Orgullo"

Ambos Pokemon estaban listos para otro turno, los entrenadores pensaron cada uno en una estrategia para contrarrestar cualquier ataque del rival, Green fue el primero en dar una orden.

"¡Charizard, elévate!" Charizard dio un gran salto, y procedió a elevarse con sus alas, quedó a una altura suficiente como para ser confundido con adornos del distante techo de la mansión"¡ahora, en picada, ataque ala!" Charizard comenzó a caer, directo donde se encontraba Dragonite, mientras caía, Charizard extendió sus alas para aumentar la fuerza de la caída, sus alas agarraron la fuerza suficiente como para derribar un tronco grueso

"Dragonite, ¡muévete a la derecha!" Dragonite procedió a moverse velozmente con la ayuda de sus alas hacia la derecha de su posición, Charizard estaba por estrellarse contra el piso

"¡Charizard, sigue con tu ataque, pero gira hacia donde se encuentra Dragonite, utiliza el piso como apoyo!" Antes de impactar ferozmente contra el piso, Charizard giró sus alas en sentido derecho, y con la fuerza de sus brazos, utilizó el piso para atacar a Dragonite, Charizard aceleró y afirmó sus alas en la misma posición de antes, llegando así, a la misma altura de Dragonite, Charizard estaba un metro por sobre Dragonite, viéndolo de una perspectiva superior, ahora, estaban a la misma velocidad, con Charizard por encima y Dragonite por debajo, ambos cara a cara

"¡Dragonite, posiciónate sobre él!" Dragonite hizo un mini freno de aire, retrocediendo a la distancia de la cola de Charizard, Dragonite agarró dicha cola e impulsándose con esta misma, se colocó por sobre Charizard, Charizard seguía avanzando con la mirada hacia abajo, pero ahora, viendo solo el piso de la arena

"¡Charizard, gira 180 grados!" Charizard dio media vuelta y posicionó su mirada frente a la de Dragonite

"¡Dragonite, Puño de Trueno!" Dragonite rodeó su puño izquierdo con electricidad, listo para golpear "¡directo en el pecho!" Dragonite apuntó al pecho de Charizard y elevó su brazo para golpear con la carga eléctrica

"¡Charizard, detén ese puño con ambas manos!" Charizard posicionó ambas manos para detener el puño de Dragonite, ambos pokemon seguían dando vueltas por la arena, Dragonite arriba y Charizard abajo.

Dragonite lanzó su golpe fuertemente cargado de electricidad, este fue detenido por las manos de Charizard "¡Dragonite, aumenta la intensidad usando rayo!" Dragonite, utilizando sus antenas, cargó su puño con más electricidad utilizando el ataque de rayo, las manos de Charizard apenas aguantaban la carga eléctrica

Green observó la electricidad emanada por Dragonite, e inmediatamente se puso a pensar._ Esa es mucha electricidad para almacenar en un solo puño… de todas formas… Charizard podría quedar con los brazos totalmente inmovilizados si sigue reteniéndolo de esa manera. _"¡Charizard, haz que golpee contra el suelo, y luego te posicionaras arriba nuevamente!" Charizard escuchó la orden de Green, y rápidamente dirigió el puño de Dragonite al suelo, este impactó con tal fuerza por la presión que ejercía Dragonite para golpear, que un gran rayo se expandió en la arena, no llegando donde estaban los otros chicos, Jasmine y los profesores. Charizard y Dragonite dejaron de dar vueltas al momento del choque del puño con la tierra, Charizard maniobró y se posicionó por sobre Dragonite, Dragonite quedó con el puño enterrado hasta a muñeca, por lo que estaba atascado, orientado hacia el piso, lo cual no era favorable si Charizard se encontraba sobre él.

"¡Dragonite, quita tu mano de ahí!" Dragonite se esforzó por desenterrar su mano del suelo, el Profesor pensó mil cosas que podrían ocurrir con su pokemon atascado en aquella posición. _Rayos… lo que más puedo usar como defensa en estos momentos es la cola y las alas de Dragonite… pero la cola ya está muy dañada… piensa Samuel… ¡Piensa!_

"¡Charizard, Sofoco!" Charizard abrió su boca y una poderosa ráfaga de fuego salió de su boca, se dirigía directamente hacia Dragonite, este no pudo hacer mucho debido a la cercanía de Charizard y por que aún se encontraba atascado.

"¡Dragonite, defiéndete!" Dragonite utilizó su ala derecha para defenderse como pueda del impacto calorífico del ataque proporcionado por Charizard, dicha ala resultó gravemente dañada, con quemaduras cercanas al segundo grado, un dolor inmenso atacó a Dragonite en su ala derecha, el simple hecho de rozar con el aire le causaba molestias, a Dragonite se le soltó una lágrima por el dolor de la quemadura en su ala.

Yellow se llevó las manos a la boca "¡hay no, pobre Dragonite, debe dolerle mucho!" Yellow cerró los ojos unos 6 segundos, para escuchar el pensamiento de Dragonite

*D-Debo… Debo resistir… sé cuanto mi entrenador quería ganar este c-combate… c-contra el joven Green… y confió en mí para lograrlo… ¡N-No le fallaré, este fuego no es nada!*

Yellow mantuvo su mano derecha en la boca y la mano izquierda la llevó al pecho "Dragonite…" _Me recuerda al Dragonite de Lance…_

"Yellow… lo sientes… ¿verdad?"

"¿uh?" Yellow dirigió su mirada a Red, quien aún la rodeaba con su brazo, Red miraba fijamente el combate

"sientes la determinación de Dragonite ¿verdad?"

"si…" dijo algo apenada por Dragonite

"entonces, debes saber que nada ocurrirá, con una determinación así, Dragonite no caerá peor que derrotado, por favor, no te preocupes, Dragonite se siente orgulloso de sus marcas en combate, no sientas pena, él es un guerrero, dispuesto a luchar por su entrenador"

"entiendo Red…" Yellow apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo de Red, abrazándolo

"¡Dragonite, vamos amigo, resiste, sé que puedes liberarte de ese agujero!"

"Draa…" Dragonite seguía aguantando el fuego de Charizard nada más que con su ala derecha, pero eso no lo derrotó, Dragonite concentró toda su fuerza física en su brazo izquierdo, cerró los ojos unos segundos.

"¡Vamos Dragonite!" Dragonite escuchaba cada palabra de aliento del profesor, mientras sus antenas conducían pequeñas chispas a su brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar a la mano que bajo tierra se empuñaba, las chispas eran cada vez más grandes, al punto de convertirse en rayos tamaño miniatura, todos dirigidos a la mano de Dragonite

"Draaaaa…." Dragonite abrió los ojos de golpe. *¡AHORA!* Un enorme trueno hizo explosión en el área de la mano enterrada, un gran cráter se formó alrededor de la mano de Dragonite, dejándola un cien por ciento libre

"¡eso es Dragonite, ahora golpea con puño de trueno, máximo poder!" Dragonite deshizo el fuego de Charizard golpeándolo con su ala dañada en la boca, le fue fácil hacerlo debido a la cercanía en la que atacaba Charizard, e inmediatamente, empuñó su mano y golpeó a Charizard con todo su poder en el estómago, el trueno atravesó internamente a Charizard, saltando rayos por la espalda de este, Charizard casi perdió el conocimiento por el golpe, sus pupilas casi desaparecieron de sus ojos, el impactó también causó que gotas de sangre salieran de la boca de Charizard

"¡Dragonite retrocede!" Dragonite retrocedió rápidamente, aunque le costó bastante debido al ala quemada que le había dejado Charizard tras su ataque "¡ahora me devolverás el ala Green, Dragonite, Trueno!" las antenas de Dragonite nuevamente comenzaron a emitir rayos, aumentando cada segundo su intensidad, al cabo de convertirse en grandes truenos.

Charizard se encontraba de rodillas con sus manos en el estómago, una línea de sangre corría por su boca, estaba aún recobrando el aire después del golpe anterior, lentamente dirigió su mirada a su entrenador. *G-Green…*

Green devolvió la mirada a su pokemon, ellos se entendían con tan solo mirarse a los ojos._ Charizard… detengamos esto… arriesgas demasiado amigo…_

*N-no… No en esta vida… a-aún puedo…* "CHA-CHAAR…" Charizard tosió un par de veces, escupiendo líquido vital

_Charizard… sé que quieres seguir… pero…_

*entonces sabrás… sabrás que no me retractaré… seguiré luchando…* Charizard sonrió a su entrenador.

_Charizard… _Green sonrió, pero no como acostumbraba a hacerlo, esta vez, no cerró los ojos mostrando firmeza, y tampoco frunció las cejas mostrando decisión, esta vez, sonrió desde el corazón, mostrando felicidad en el rostro, la única vez que ha sonreído de esa manera…

"fue… fue cuando acepté ser su novia… Green…" Blue dejó caer lágrimas en sus mejillas, ver a Green feliz y sonriendo, era todo el mundo para Blue "seguramente… seguramente no lo noté bien… pero cuando le dije que si… sonrió de esa manera… mostrando ese cariño hacia mi… que ahora muestra con Charizard" Blue parecía entender también las intenciones de Charizard y de Green, como si hubiese escuchado su comunicación "ay Green…" Blue secó sus lágrimas y alzó su cartel nuevamente "¡VAMOS GREEN! ¡ERES EL MEJOR AMOR! ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡CHARIZARD, TU TAMBIEN! ¡LOS AMO A LOS DOS!"

"bien… entonces… que aré ahora…" a Green se le vino a la mente algo que hacer "¡lo tengo!"

"¡ahora Dragonite, dispara!" el gran trueno salió disparado de las antenas de Dragonite, el impacto con el área de Charizard era inminente

Green gritó el siguiente movimiento de su Charizard "¡Charizard, REFLEJO!" Charizard, aún de rodillas, dio un rugido hacia el frente empuñando ambas manos, una pantalla color violeta apareció en frente de este, el trueno se dirigía a dicha pantalla.

"¡¿Qué…?" El trueno golpeó la pantalla, se mantuvo unos segundos en esta, y rápidamente salió disparado de vuelta hacia Dragonite "¡no puede ser! ¡Esquívalo Dragonite!" Dragonite intentó moverse de su lugar, pero le fue prácticamente imposible evadir el Trueno, estaba ya muy cansado, además de que su ala le causaba grandes molestias, Dragonite sintió muy fuerte el golpe de su propio ataque, dejándolo prácticamente inmóvil, pero todavía no estaba derrotado

"¡Muy bien Charizard, ahora o nunca! ¡ANILLO ÍGNEO!" Charizard comenzó a cargar gigantescas cantidades de fuego en su boca, este se encontraba aún arrodillado

"¡Dragonite, golpea con todo lo que tienes! ¡HÍPER RAYO!" Dragonite, semi arrodillado, cargó toda su energía en su boca, una gran esfera amarilla se formó en esta

Red abrió de golpe los ojos de la impresión "¡usarán sus ataques más poderosos! ¡Este es el final!" ambos pokemon cargaban sus ataques, era el límite de ambos, este ataque definiría el combate.

Ambos entrenadores notaron que los ataques estaban listos "¡DISPARA!" Gritaron los dos

Charizard y Dragonite expulsaron sus colosales cantidades de fuego y energía respectivamente, estos colisionaron al instante, formando una gran explosión, una explosión que se expandió hasta alcanzar a ambos pokemon que se encontraban a una no tan larga distancia del otro, la explosión hizo que se elevara una gran cantidad de polvo en la arena, alcanzando a los demás chicos y los profesores

Gold comenzó a toser a la vez que hablaba "¡¿quién ganó?"

"¡oh no!" exclamó Ruby, también tosiendo

Sapphire dirigió su mirada a Ruby al instante "¿qué ocurre? ¿Quién ganó?" preguntó la chica salvaje

Ruby respondió con una seria mirada "no… no es eso" para que luego le brillaran los ojos un poco "¡este polvo arruinará mi traje!"

Sapphire quedó muda, una gran gota se asomó en su cabeza "...sin palabras Ruby..."

El humo comenzó a disiparse, primero se vieron las siluetas de Green y del Profesor, ambas algo sofocadas por el alcance de la explosión, luego se notó la figura de uno de los reptiles, arrodillado

"es…" Silver reconoció la figura "¡es Charizard!" Charizard se encontraba arrodillado, con los brazos caídos y la mirada en el suelo, ahora, estaba con muchísimos cortes, pequeños, en gran parte de su cuerpo, la energía del Híper Rayo lo golpeó en gran parte de su pecho, área que había sido la más afectada durante el combate, tanto externa como internamente, la llama de su cola estaba reducida

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Blue "lo… lo hizo…"

El cuerpo de Dragonite estaba en el suelo, aparentemente derrotado, Charizard no se movía tampoco

"Green ganó… Green… ¿eh?" Blue notó algo en el rostro de Green, estaba serio y con una mirada algo caída. _Pero… ¿por qué Green esta así…? Un segundo… ¡Charizard!_

Gold sonrió mientras hablaba, con los brazos cruzados "je, Green Senpai ganó, que increíble"

Red dirigió su mirada a Gold "Gold…"

"KRR…" Charizard, sin levantar su mirada, se dejó caer, levantando polvo alrededor, la llama estuvo a punto de ceder

"…te equivocas" Terminó Red de decir a Gold

"es verdad…" dijo Blue, con su mano en el pecho

"Dragonite…" el Profesor se dirigió a Dragonite, quien estaba aún en el piso

"D…" Dragonite se apoyó de sus manos y comenzó a estabilizarse, ahora, sus dos alas estaban con quemaduras, y hollín se notaba en gran parte de sus piernas, los cortes hechos al principio del combate estaban aún marcados, algo hinchados, pero aún así, Dragonite se levantó y alzó su mirada, posicionándose como el ganador del combate "¡Dragonite!"

"esto acabó, el Profesor ganó" concluyó Emerald, en efecto, Charizard cayó y Dragonite se levantó, el dragón amarillo se había llevado la victoria del combate

"Charizard…" Green y Blue comenzaron a acercarse a Charizard, Green se quitó la parte superior del traje, quedando solo con su camisa verde y su corbata, y cubrió a Charizard con el chaleco, luego comenzó a hacerle cariño en la espalda "gran combate amigo, te mereces un enorme descanso… estoy orgulloso de ti…"

"…" Blue se quitó el pañuelo verde de su cuello y cubrió la cola de Charizard con este, todo para que el calor de su cuerpo se mantenga, luego le hizo cariño en la misma área que Green "Green… no le dirás nada a Charizard ¿o sí?"

"descuida amor… Charizard es, después de ti, lo más importante en mi vida, jamás lo reprocharía por perder" Green sonrió a su novia

"Green… mi amor… eres... eres un verdadero ejemplo a seguir, me enorgulleces" Blue devolvió la sonrisa

"bien… creo que ya es suficiente…" la llama de Charizard creció un poco, lo suficiente como para poder guardarlo nuevamente en la pokebola sin arriesgarse a que se apague dentro de esta "Charizard, regresa, en seguida te curaré" Green llevó su mano izquierda a su bolsillo trasero y sacó la pokebola de Charizard, mientras que con la derecha removía su traje de Charizard, Blue quitó el pañuelo de la cola de Charizard y se lo volvió a colocar en el cuello

Charizard tenía los ojos cerrados, pero antes de que Green lo guardara, el dragón rojo sonrió *Green… prometo que la próxima vez… no perderé…*

Green sonrió a la vez que guardaba a Charizard. _Lo sé amigo…_

"Dragonite, eres el mejor, sabía que podía confiar este importante combate a ti, estoy muy orgulloso" El Profesor se acercó a Dragonite y colocó su mano en el hombro de este, a la vez que sonreía

"abuelo" Green se acercó al profesor, Blue iba tomada de la mano con el líder de Viridian "eres el mejor entrenador que haya tenido el gusto de enfrentar, me dio gusto tener esta batalla contigo"

"Lo mismo digo hijo, me siento orgulloso de ti, nunca había tenido tal batalla con alguien" ambos estrecharon sus manos, aceptando los dos el resultado.

"Dragonite, eres extraordinariamente fuerte, te felicito" agregó Blue, dirigiéndose al pokemon del Profesor

"Ven abuelo, acompáñame a curar a mi Charizard"

"Por supuesto, Dragonite, regresa, te mereces un descanso" el profesor guardó a Dragonite en su pokebola, y finalmente, Green, Blue y el Profesor fueron al centro de recuperación que estaba cerca de la entrada de la arena

Todos quedaron impresionados con el desenlace del combate, el que más se impresionó fue Diamond, puesto a que tendría que enfrentarse a un oponente increíblemente formidable como lo es el Profesor Oak

"…"

Silver se dirigió a sus amigos "entonces... es el Profesor vs Diamond... me pregunto si Diamond podrá hacerle frente, sin ofender Dia..."

"…" Diamond seguía callado

"¿Dia, estas bien?" Preguntó Pearl

Diamond recobró el habla "yo... vs… ¿el Profesor?" el chico se notaba nervioso

Platina se acercó con una sonrisa a Diamond "no tengas miedo Dia, se que podrás ganar... ¡confío en ti!"

"si... sí usted me apoya, no puedo perder" Diamond se sintió más tranquilo con el apoyo de la joven Berlitz

"¿cuando comienza su combate?" Preguntó Red, queriendo ver otra gran batalla

"según tengo entendido, 10 minutos" respondió Crystal con su pokegear en la mano

"entiendo, ¿les parece si nos tomamos algo mientras esperamos?" ofreció Diamond

"claro, no veo por qué no, les avisaré a Green y Blue Senpai y al Profesor" Ruby fue al lugar de recuperación de los pokemon de las instalaciones de la mansión a avisar a Green, Blue y el Profesor que estarían bebiendo ponches y bebidas a la vuelta de la arena.

Todos tomaron un vaso y conversaron un rato, Red se encontraba conversando con Silver, Emerald y Latias, Yellow estaba tomado de la mano con él "¿Qué les pareció la batalla?"

"a decir verdad" comenzó Silver "nunca creí que el Profesor Oak sería así de fuerte, mantener el ritmo de Green Senpai y encima superarlo, es algo que, según sé, solo has logrado tú, Red Senpai" terminó a la vez que se llevaba un vaso con jugo de bayas a la boca

"tampoco pensé que el Profesor sería así de fuerte, es decir, sabía que fue un gran entrenador en su época, pero no creí que llegara a tal extremo" agregó Red

"odio admitirlo… pero el Profesor me impresionó, tal poder no es algo que se vea todos los días" comentó Emerald

*Rald, tú odias admitir todo* Emerald solo respondió sacando la lengua a Latias

"Cielos… los dos… Charizard y Dragonite estaban muy dañados… espero que estén bien…" alguien se acercó a los chico y a Latias

"no te preocupes Yellow ¡ambos están como nuevos!" comentó Blue con una sonrisa

"oh, eres tú, Blue, entonces ¿ya están curados ambos?" preguntó Red

"sip, Charizard se veía algo deprimido después de su derrota, pero Green y yo lo animamos un poco"

"jeje, entiendo, por cierto, ¿donde están Green Senpai y el Profesor?" preguntó Emerald

"Griny fue a hablar allá con Gold, Crystal, Pearl y esa chica llamada Jasmine, el Profesor está con los otros Profesores"

"claro… seguramente fue a hablar de las habilidades del profesor con Pearl…" adivinó Silver

"¡oh bueno! ¿Quieres algo para tomar?" ofreció Yellow a su mejor amiga

"si por favor" Blue agarró una copa y bebió vino de esta, un par de sorbos mientras seguía conversando temas aleatorios con sus amigos. (recuerden que Blue tiene casi 20 años, Red y Green tienen 19, por lo menos en el tiempo de HGSS, lo digo para que no piensen que estoy a favor del consumo de alcohol en menores de edad, bueno, mejor me callo :).)

Mientras tanto, Green se encontraba hablando con Gold, Crystal, Pearl y Jasmine, Gold hablaba casi únicamente del combate, teniendo a Crystal rodeada en su brazo izquierdo "jeje, el Profesor sí que te dio una gran tunda ¿no, Green Senpai?"

Green sonrió a ojos cerrados "hmph…el abuelo es increíblemente fuerte, me alegra haber recibido una "tunda" de parte de él" habló Green, haciendo la señal de las comillas

"pero en verdad me impresioné, el Profesor sí que sabe luchar, ninguno de nosotros creyó que te podría seguir el ritmo, Green Senpai" comentó Pearl

"Green, dime la verdad ¿crees que…? Diamond, ¿cierto? ¿Tiene alguna oportunidad?" preguntó Jasmine

"…" Green dirigió su mirada a Diamond, que se encontraba con Platina, Ruby y Sapphire a la distancia, haciéndolos reír imitando pokemon y otras cosas como la marcha del Team Galaxia "por lo que vi en su combate contra Blue… el chico es fuerte… bastante fuerte…"

Pearl, dedujo por la cara de Green que diría algo desfavorable de su amigo "¿pero…?"

"pero… el abuelo está más allá de sus habilidades…" dijo Green

"en otras palabras…" agregó Crystal

"no tiene oportunidad" concluyó Jasmine

Pearl dio un suspiro antes de defender a su amigo "vamos, Dia es… bueno, no es el más hábil de nosotros luchando… o al menos… eso creía… hasta que…"

"¿hasta qué…?" dijo Gold curioso

"Hasta que nos tocó luchar contra el líder del Team Galaxia… Cyrus"

"mmm… oí hablar de ese incidente, ¿así que fueron ustedes? Cielos, ¿hay algo en lo que los Dex Holders no estén involucrados?" Dijo Jasmine entre risas

"si. Diamond… de no ser por él, no habríamos podido vencer, él le demostró a cierto pokemon que valía como entrenador, cierto pokemon que está en su equipo ahora y que fue crucial para derrotar a Cyrus, cierto pokemon… que podría, sin insultar, Green Senpai, hacer trizas al Profesor en unos segundos"

"¿mm?" esto llamó la atención de Green y los demás presentes en la conversación

Crystal abrió los ojos de golpe al venírsele a la mente una idea del misterioso pokemon "¡no me digas que…!"

"si, Crystal Senpai, Diamond tiene en su poder al pokemon legendario capaz de mover continentes enteros al estar en su máximo poder" dijo Pearl con una sonrisa

"¡¿Q-Qué dijiste?" Green se impresionó de gran manera al oír la palabra legendario "¡¿Diamond posee…?"

"si Green Senpai, Dia posee a Regigigas en su equipo, ¡es su sexto pokemon!" dijo Pearl con una sonrisa orgullosa

"ese chico… posee a Regigigas…" Gold miró a Diamond a lo lejos

"wow… ha de ser un entrenador muy poderoso, sin exagerar, como para poder controlar a Regigigas" agregó Jasmine

"¡jejejeje!" Pearl se rascó la nariz mientras hablaba "es verdad, Platina conquistó los gimnasios Y el Battle Frontier de Sinnoh, y yo la entrené para hacerlo, pero Dia nunca se ha rendido, debo admitir que tanto yo como Platina, e incluso Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh, pensamos en escapar del Monte Coronet, pero Dia no, Dia iba incluso a intentar cerrar el agujero dimensional que Cyrus había creado para salvarnos, a costa de su vida, Diamond es valiente, fuerte, y tiene una gran personalidad, estoy muy orgulloso de él, sin duda no se rendirá fácilmente ante el Profesor, luchará hasta ganar, les aseguro que verán una gran batalla en unos minutos"

"así que ese es el poder de Dia… arriesgar su vida por sus amigos… ¡me recuerda a ti amor!" Dijo Crystal mientras abrazaba a Gold

"jejeje, es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas" Gold sonrió con una sonrisa victoriosa "cambiando de tema, Green Senpai, no has tomado nada ¿quieres algo?"

"claro, algo no muy fuerte por favor" Gold acercó a Green una copa de vino blanco "¿quieres Jas?"

"gracias, pero no bebo Gold"

"bien, si no lo quieres…" Gold se iba a llevar la segunda copa que había ofrecido a la boca, Green se la quitó de inmediato "¡oye, eso es mío!" se quejó el chico del mechón

"lo siento amigo, reglas son reglas, eres menor de edad, con 16 años no puedes ingerir alcohol, tendrás que esperar dos años, por cierto, si quieres volver a intentarlo, no lo hagas frente a dos líderes de Gimnasio, tenemos influencia en la policía" Green dijo todo con los ojos cerrados, a la vez que dejaba la copa en una mesa cercana y bebía la suya

Crystal miró algo feo a Gold "¡¿Gold, tú bebes?"

"…" Gold miró algo serio a Crystal levantando una ceja, luego se acercó a ella y olió un poco su boca "no te hagas la inocente, tu también has bebido linda, y no hace mucho" dijo Gold con una sonrisa victoriosa

Las mejillas de Crystal se tornaron completamente rojas, su esencia la había delatado "¡p-pero tú deberías saber que solo lo he hecho bajo el consentimiento de mis padres! ¡En reuniones como año nuevo, o navidad, o algún cumpleaños! ¡e-ellos incluso me ofrecen! ¡t-tengo olor solo porque antes de venir aquí fue el cumpleaños de mi madre!" se defendió la chica de ojos celestes, algo nerviosa

"y tú deberías saber que yo también, solo que pensé que esta era una reunión especial, es decir, nunca estamos todos nosotros los Pokedex Holders reunidos de esta manera, y pues no pensé que importaría… solo que olvidé por completo que Green Senpai y Jas eran líderes de gimnasio" dijo Gold en defensa propia

"está bien… lamento haberte regañado siendo que compartimos culpa… ¿a mano?" Crystal ofreció chocar palmas

"A mano" Gold chocó su palma con la de Crystal, solo para juntar sus dedos con los de ella, atraerla a él y besarla apasionadamente en los labios, esta solo se dejó llevar mientras abrasaba el cuello de Gold

"je… los 16 años… que edad más curiosa, vista desde el otro lado" comentó Green

"¿y se supone que yo seré así en tres años…?" dijo Pearl, apuntando a sus Senpais con una gota en la cabeza

Jasmine rió, Green sonrió, y Gold y Crystal se besaban, luego de eso, pasaron los 10 minutos, todos se posicionaron donde siempre para ver la final de la competencia del Battle Dome instalada al interior de la mansión de la colina este de Hoenn, final que se llevaría a cabo entre el Profesor Samuel Oak y Diamond, ambos se posicionaron en un espacio de la arena, desde el punto de vista de los demás, Diamond a la izquierda y el Profesor a la derecha, era un combate esperado por todos y cada uno de los chicos, Latias, Los Profesores y Jasmine. Platina, quien estaba cerca de Pearl, Ruby y de Sapphire, todos algo inclinados hacia la posición de Diamond, sonrió muy tiernamente a este, mil palabras de Platina reducidas a una simple sonrisa que lo decía todo, Diamond sonrió de vuelta con la misma ternura y cariño que siempre ha poseído.

_Suerte Dia, eres el mejor. _Decía la sonrisa de Platina

_Lo aré por y para usted señorita. _Decía la sonrisa de Diamond.

* * *

ok, final definida y rivales en posición, ¿como exactamente será el combate entre estos dos entrenadores de gran habilidad? ¿usará Diamond su arma secreta? la próxima vez, quizá salga a flote

no he recibido Reviews en un tiempo... ¿será por que no los pido? ¿o por que novata mente le di un Review a mi propia historia? (no sabía hacer nada en FanFiction! cielos que pena me doy...)de todas formas, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, el hecho de que hagan click sobre el título me alegra mucho

les pido que hagan Reviews criticando mi trabajo, para mejorar cada vez más y más, gracias

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡nos vemos!


	22. ¡El torneo! Parte 4:Sentimientos Férreos

Ok... como les dije en el capítulo anterior, este iba a tardar, puesto a que tuve mis últimas pruebas del semestre y quería salir bien en el periodo, y que creen, ¡salí con promedio 6.0 general! (la escala de notas en Chile es desde el 1.0 hasta el 7.0, pasando por el 1.1 ; 1.2; etc, por lo que no es malo :).) y pues ahora estoy de vacaciones de invierno, así que prometo traer capítulos a un mejor ritmo

sin más habla, aquí esta la parte 4 del torneo, el capítulo 22 de Un aniversario para soñar

"habla"

narración

*telepatía/pensamientos pokemon*

_Pensamientos humanos_

(yo)

¡espero que lo disfrutes!

* * *

Capítulo 22: "¡el torneo! Parte 4: Sentimientos Férreos"

23:02, Diamond sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo derecho, el Profesor sacó una de su bolsillo trasero, los demás se encontraban pendientes del inicio combate, Pearl gritaba a todo furor halagos para su amigo

"¡WOOOOOOHOOOO! ¡VAMOS DIA! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE SINNOH LO VALE!"

Diamond se limitó a sonreír

Blue, que se encontraba agarrada del brazo de Green, se llevó una de sus manos a su oído izquierdo "cielos, que ruidoso es Pearl..."

Una gota cayó de la cabeza de Green. Evitó decir algo en contra de su novia y se limitó a suspirar, luego, vio directo a su abuelo. _Me venciste abuelo, así que no vayas a perder…_

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, luego miró la arena y a su contrincante "Que gane el mejor Diamond, ¡ve Dodrio!" el a simple vista poderoso Dodrio del Profesor salió a la arena, las tres cabezas dieron un grito de guerra al pisar suelo

"¡DRIOOO!"

Diamond lanzó su pokebola mientras hablaba "¡Igualmente Profesor! ¡Sal Don!" (El Bastiodon de Diamond, para quienes no lo sepan :).)

Oak empezó con las órdenes "¡Dodrio, acércate y utiliza doble patada!" Dodrio fue corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba Bastiodon para golpearlo con sus poderosas patas

Diamond reaccionó al ataque rival "¡Don, Chirrido Metálico! ¡Y luego golpea con poder pasado!"

Antes de que Dodrio impactara a Bastiodon, este causó un agudo chirrido rechinando sus enormes dientes, el sonido hizo que Dodrio se desestabilizara mientras corría, el efecto del ataque fue el triple de fuerte en el pokemon ave, puesto a que posee 6 oídos, Bastiodon, después de su ataque, con una velocidad algo superior a lo que representa su tamaño y peso, golpeó el piso de cemento cubierto de la arena, haciendo que varias rocas se levanten de este, Bastiodon procedió a lanzarlas contra Dodrio, parecía que impactarían sin problema, pero el Profesor reaccionó rápido.

"¡Dri, Refuerzo!" la cabeza de en medio de Dodrio golpeó a las otras dos que estaban aún mareadas, estas reaccionaron, Dodrio dio un gran salto para evitar todas las rocas, al caer, el profesor procedió a ordenar "¡Do, rugido! ¡O, Doble equipo! ¡Dri, ahora utiliza avivar!" la cabeza derecha de Dodrio dio un grito al aire, aumentando la fuerza de las cabezas, mientras que la cabeza izquierda hizo que Dodrio se multiplicara formando clones de este, y la cabeza de en medio acumuló energía alrededor de todo el cuerpo, creando un aura roja que aumentó fuertemente el ataque especial de Dodrio

"¿uh, como es que puede hacer tres ataques al mismo tiempo?" preguntó Emerald a sus amigos

"la verdad esto es algo recientemente descubierto por nosotros" comenzó el Profesor Elm

"¿Recientemente?" comentó Ruby

"así es" dijo el Profesor Birch "mientras ustedes fueron a Sinnoh para poder curar a Diamond, nosotros comentamos nuestras investigaciones, y el Profesor Oak nos habló de algo muy interesante, resulta que Dodrio, como saben, tiene tres cerebros, por lo que es capaz de recibir tres órdenes a la vez, lo que sí, es un proceso muy, pero muy difícil de concretar con certeza, cada cabeza debe tener en cuenta cual orden va para cual, por lo que el profesor utilizó los seudónimos que escucharon recientemente, Do, Dri y O. Do sería la cabeza derecha, Dri sería la de en medio y finalmente O, que sería la de la izquierda, si los juntas dice Dodrio, en fin, con esto, el profesor logró la perfección de esta ventaja, pero tiene un detalle"

"¿detalle? ¡¿Qué puede fallar aquí? Es decir, son prácticamente tres contra uno" comentó Gold

"En efecto, son tres contra uno, la desventaja cae en que, como son tres cabezas y tres cerebros, un ataque como el que utilizó Diamond causa el efecto de dicho ataque multiplicado por tres, por lo mismo el Chirrido le afectó tanto a Dodrio"

"¿en serio? Es extraño, me ha tocado luchar contra más de un Dodrio, y he usado ataques que bajen características, pero no parecía que se debilitaran por tres" observó Green

"eso es porque" comenzó Rowan "este detalle ocurre solo cuando las tres cabezas están entrenadas para actuar al margen de las otras, de no ser así, los tres cerebros solo actuarían como uno, complementándose, puesto a que no son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para pensar en algo por si solas, y por ende, todos los daños característicos serían como atacar a una sola mente, pero en el caso de Oak, a tres"

"entiendo…" agregó Red

"Saben, Diamond es muy, pero muy inteligente" comentó Silver

"¿Por qué lo dices, Silver Senpai?" habló Pearl

"por su mirada, puedo notar que lo descubrió solo con ver al Dodrio, no solo eso, supo aprovecharlo en seguida, pudo haber sido coincidencia que usara un ataque como chirrido metálico al principio, pero utilizar un ataque como Poder pasado para seguir, demuestra que ya tenía conocimiento de esto"

"es verdad… Poder pasado igual ataca las características del rival ¡bien pensado Dia!" terminó Pearl

"En verdad eres un genio… ¡vamos Dia!" animó Platina con una sonrisa orgullosa

_Bien… cuál de estos clones será el indicado… si la cabeza izquierda fue la que ocupó el doble equipo... "_¿Uh?" Diamond notó los ojos de cada Dodrio, de los 20 que había, solo uno tenía cada cabeza con una mirada diferente, el resto tenía la misma mirada que la cabeza izquierda, una mirada algo caída, Diamond aprovechó para dar la orden "¡Don, Avalancha, al cuarto Dodrio desde la derecha a la izquierda!"

Bastiodon invocó una lluvia de rocas sobre el Dodrio indicado por Diamond, el pokemon ave logró esquivar las rocas como pudo, solo un par de estas le llegó, hiriendo la parte derecha de su cuerpo, fuera de eso, nada grave. El Profesor prosiguió con las órdenes "¡Dri, O, acérquense y utilicen pico taladro, Do, Esfuerzo!"

Dodrio comenzó a correr, las cabezas izquierda y de en medio comenzaron a girar sus picos muy velozmente, mientras que a la cabeza derecha le brillaron los ojos, al momento, Bastiodon se sintió golpeado, su salud había sido reducida a una cantidad equivalente a la de Dodrio, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, las dos cabezas tomaron impulso con sus cuellos para perforar el duro cuerpo de Bastiodon.

Diamond respondió ante el ataque "¡Don, defensa férrea!" Bastiodon endureció su cuerpo tres veces más de lo que era, llegando a tomar un color gris característico del acero.

Las dos cabezas trataron de insertar sus picos en la cabeza de Bastiodon, pero estos se doblaron en dos partes, grandes chispas saltaron al hacer contacto los picos con la cabeza de Bastiodon

"¡Do, Niebla!" la cabeza que no había atacado invocó una gran neblina que cubrió la arena, en seguida, se escuchó la voz del Profesor "¡Dodrio, Retrocede y utiliza respiro!" desde el punto de vista de Bastiodon, solo se oyó la voz del profesor, y se sintió a Dodrio retroceder, en seguida, Dodrio se curó a sí mismo, los daños causados por la avalancha y los picos torcidos de las cabezas era algo que el profesor prefería no dejar de lado

"mmm… ¡lo tengo, Don, Sismo!" ordenó Diamond

"¡¿por qué ese ataque? ¡No afectará a Dodrio!" gritó Pearl

"Dodrio no puede volar, a menos que el profesor lo haga saltar muy alto, el ataque le afectará independiente de si es tipo volador o no, lo sé por que también tengo un Dodrio" afirmó Yellow, para que luego Pearl asintiera con la cabeza

Bastiodon enterró sus pies delanteros en el suelo y concentró su energía en estos, todos esperaron que la tierra diera un enorme sacudido

"oh oh… ¡agárrense de algo!" Gritó Red. Yellow, Blue y Crystal se aferraron a sus respectivos novios, Ruby saltó a los brazos de Sapphire, esta lo miró con una cara confundida

"¿Por qué…?"

"¡solo sostenme!" dijo Ruby, el chico ya había tenido malas experiencias con temblores, así que trató de evitarlo a toda costa

"ok…" Sapphire miró a su derecha, y vio que Latias estaba en la misma posición con Emerald

"¿será muy fuerte?" preguntó Pearl mientras se acercó a Platina para sujetarse los unos de los otros, igualmente hicieron Jasmine y Silver, y los Profesores.

La tierra comenzó a moverse, solo duró unos segundos

"¿eh? ¿Pero qué magnitud fue esa?" Preguntó Pearl a Sapphire, todos la miraron a ella, puesto a que su conocimiento natural la ayuda a identificar la magnitud en que se movió el suelo

"fue… magnitud dos…" dijo Sapphire con una gota en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que miró a Ruby y lo dejó caer al suelo

"¡ouch!"

"genial… tal vez Dia sea muy inteligente en los combates… pero tiene mala suerte…" comentó Pearl de igual manera que Sapphire

"jejejeje… ¡no me lo esperaba!" Diamond reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Bastiodon solo quiso disimular que no ocurrió nada

"¡jajajaja! Eso si es mala suerte Diamond" rió el Profesor "bueno, como fallaste, me toca a mí ¡Dodrio, Triple ataque!" Dodrio, ocultándose en la aún yaciente niebla se comenzó a acercar a un punto cercano de Bastiodon para no fallar su ataque, la cabeza derecha comenzó a formar Hielo en su pico, de igual manera hicieron las cabezas de en medio y la izquierda, cargando fuego y electricidad respectivamente

"si no lo puedes ver ni esquivar… ¡recíbelo Don!" Bastiodon tomó una postura firme, listo para recibir cualquier ataque

"un segundo..." se dijo Oak a si mismo mientras veía la estrategia de Diamond, ya la había utilizado anteriormente, no con el mismo pokemon, pero el profesor dedujo que tendría los mismos resultados, o incluso podrían llegar ser peores "¡Dodrio alto!" las tres cabezas detuvieron sus ataques

"¿eh?" al igual que más de alguno en la arena, Yellow no entendió el porqué de la frenada del ataque

"¿no lo vez?" se apresuró a contestar Gold "es lo mismo que hizo contra Blue Senpai"

"y no solo eso" comenzó la misma Blue "el ataque que usaría lo devolvería con el doble de fuerza"

"oh ya veo..."

"Mejor… corre en círculos alrededor de Bastiodon" Dodrio asintió con sus tres cabezas y comenzó a correr a una enorme velocidad alrededor de Bastiodon, tanta fue su velocidad, que dispersó toda la neblina que había en la arena

"atento Don ¡atacará en cualquier momento!" Bastiodon mantenía su postura firme ante cualquier cosa

"sigue corriendo Dodrio" Dodrio corría y corría alrededor de Bastiodon, este estaba inmóvil

_¿Qué tiene planeado hacer el profesor? _Se preguntaba Diamond, es un movimiento que, por lo menos a él, no le había tocado ver hasta ahora

"¡Dri, Doble equipo, Do y O, mantengan su cuerpo corriendo!" la cabeza de en medio concretó la orden dada por el Profesor, creando muchísimos clones de Dodrio, las otras dos cabezas mantenían el cuerpo en movimiento circulatorio alrededor de Bastiodon, todos los clones corrían al mismo ritmo

_¡no puede ser, así no sabré cual atacará ni cuando decirle a Don cuando ni con que contraatacar! _Pensó Diamond, era prácticamente imposible saber cuál de todos los Dodrios era el indicado

"¡ahora Dodrio, ataca!"

Un primer Dodrio se salió del grupo de aves que corrían, estas se mantuvieron corriendo alrededor de Bastiodon, dicho Dodrio se acercó a golpear a Bastiodon, este logró verlo puesto a que se apareció de frente, Bastiodon se preparó a recibir el ataque del Dodrio, el ave alzó su pata derecha para hacer impacto, pero se desvaneció, de la nada, un segundo Dodrio apareció del cielo pisando a Bastiodon, el pesado pokemon no logró verlo a tiempo, por lo que recibió el fuerte impacto de un pisotón y una patada por parte del ave de tres cabezas, dicho Dodrio volvió a correr alrededor uniéndose al resto que seguía corriendo.

Bastiodon se reincorporó, esperando no ser tomado por sorpresa nuevamente, los Dodrios seguían corriendo, dos de estos se acercaron por la derecha y la izquierda de Bastiodon, el pokemon de hierro no sabía qué hacer, el Dodrio que venía por la derecha preparó los picos para atacar y el de la izquierda parecía que quería impactar con las cabezas, Bastiodon solo cerró los ojos para recibir cualquiera, en seguida escuchó la voz de Diamond "¡Don, no es el de la Derecha!" Bastiodon abrió los ojos y recordó que el pico de Dodrio no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar su dura coraza, así que esperó al de la izquierda, el Dodrio ignorado se desvaneció tras la espalda de Bastiodon y el izquierdo siguió con su ataque, impactando las cabezas en el cuerpo de Bastiodon, el ave se desvaneció. "¿otra vez?" se dijo Diamond a sí mismo.

Esta vez, fueron cuatro los Dodrios que salieron del grupo que corría rodeando a Bastiodon, el cual era cada vez más pequeño, tres aves por delante y una por la derecha corrieron hacia Bastiodon, el Dodrio que iba en medio de los tres dio un gran salto, los otros dos que estaban de frente comenzaron a cargar el triple ataque, mientras que el de atrás se barrió de espaldas, quedando exactamente debajo de Bastiodon, el pokemon de acero no lo notó. "¡Don, el de la derecha no es, alcancé a ver sus ojos y son todos iguales, recuerda que siempre deben ser diferentes, el Dodrio de la izquierda debe tener una mirada triste y caída, si ves uno que tenga dicha cabeza así y las otras diferentes, ese es!" Bastiodon hizo caso e ignoró al Dodrio de la derecha de los que se mantenían de pie, Bastiodon se fijó muy bien en la mirada del otro y notó que tampoco era el verdadero, por lo que los ignoró a ambos, solo quedaban dos, el que dio el salto y el que estaba bajo Bastiodon. Bastiodon no pudo diferenciar los ojos del que estaba en el aire debido a un foco de luz del techo de la mansión que iluminaba la arena, solo se veía la silueta negra del ave, la cual comenzó a descender preparándose para atacar, Bastiodon se preparo para recibir el ataque, pero dicha ave, se desvaneció, exactamente al mismo segundo, el ave que estaba debajo de Bastiodon golpeó al pokemon de acero con sus dos piernas, levantando a Bastiodon con una gran fuerza, el pokemon ave ignoró por completo el peso de Bastiodon y, concentrando con sus tres cerebros toda la fuerza de su cuerpo a sus patas, prácticamente no tuvo mayores inconvenientes para levantarlo.

"¡Ahora Dodrio, Doble patada reiterada!" el ave se impuso con pie de guerra e inmediatamente dio un gran salto, los otros Dodrios se desvanecieron al saltar el original, Dicha ave, al alcanzar la altura de Bastiodon comenzó a maniobrar con sus patas, golpeando unas 10 veces con estas a Bastiodon. "¡Ahora, en picada!" Finalmente, Dodrio, aún en el aire con Bastiodon, dio una vuelta hacia atrás a la vez que pateaba a Bastiodon, este comenzó a girar, ahora, Dodrio dio una voltereta hacia adelante, y, con el impulso de la vuelta, golpeó a Bastiodon en su estomago con el talón, con lo que ambos pokemon comenzaron a caer, el impacto fue inminente, Bastiodon golpeó el suelo de la arena con su espalda, a la velocidad que iba, más el impulso y el golpe del talón de Dodrio, Bastiodon quedó muy dañado, un enorme cráter se formó con el impacto.

"¡Don!" gritó Diamond, al momento que Dodrio, con su otra pata se dio impulsó y volvió al lado del Profesor, se le notaba un poco agitado a Dodrio, esos movimientos no los hace cualquier ave, y no es poco el esfuerzo mental de las tres cabezas que se necesita para coordinar los movimientos suyos, más los de los clones del doble equipo, a la perfección

"excelente ejecución Dodrio" comentó el Profesor a su pokemon

"¿D-Don…?" Diamond quedó prácticamente en blanco, después que Dodrio levantara a Bastiodon del piso, el chico se limitó a observar, puesto que sabía que Bastiodon no podría moverse en el aire, ahora, no sabía qué hacer, si hacer volver a Bastiodon y cambiar de pokemon, o insistir con el actual hasta el final, estaba completamente indeciso, pero más que nada, estaba inseguro y asustado, ya no sabía si podría ganar, Diamond se prometió a sí mismo una cosa, se prometió no usar a su pokemon legendario durante este mini torneo, si no podía vencer en un torneo así sin ese pokemon, no valía la pena como entrenador, al menos eso pensaba él. Diamond pensó muchas cosas en ese momento, pero un pensamiento en particular lo inundó después del brutal ataque del Profesor. _Si no puedo ganar, no valgo la pena… como guardaespaldas… la decepcionaré y no tendrá la misma confianza que tiene con migo ahora… sé que Pearl no me dirá nada… pero… pero ella pensará que soy un fracasado…_ cuando finalmente, Diamond se decidió por guardar a Bastiodon en su pokebola, el chico llevó su mano al bolsillo para sacar la pokebola y guardar a Bastiodon.

…

…

…

"¡VAMOS DIAMOND! ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡BASTIODON! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDEN!"

"¿eh?" Diamond levantó la cabeza y dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos, en el límite de la arena, cercano a él, estaba ella, la que lo inspira a todo, la que le da razón para seguir, razón para no seguir, razón para entrenar, razón para entretener a la gente, razón para luchar y muchas otras cosas más, estaba la joven Platina Berlitz, estaba apoyándolo, Diamond pensó nuevamente a sí mismo. _Me está apoyando… pero… ¡pero qué me pasa! ¡No me puedo rendir! ¿Tan solo un ataque y me estoy echando atrás? ¡No señor! Ganaré esto por usted, señorita Berlitz, usted es quien me inspira, usted es mi luz en la obscuridad, por usted ¡venceré al profesor!_

Platina, desde el fondo de su corazón, escuchó todo, la conexión que mantiene con Diamond era especial, no como amigos, no, ellos son mucho más que eso en este momento, Platina se sonrojó al escuchar los pensamientos de Diamond en su corazón, respondió con una gran sonrisa "¡sé que lo harás!"

"¿eh?" Blue miró a Platina y luego miró a Diamond, el 'sé que lo harás' de la chica, no fue dicho por que sí, Blue lo notó y se limitó a sonreír. _Bueno, tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, se quieren tanto que entienden los pensamientos del otro a la perfección. ¡Es lo mismo que ocurre con migo y con Griny! _Blue se abrazó de Green sonriendo, este, un poco confundido, solo la rodeó con el brazo

"¡Don, levántate, sé que puedes, un ataque como ese no te derrotará tan fácilmente!" animó Diamond, Bastiodon, aún de espaldas en el suelo y con dolencias en el estómago por el golpe, se reincorporó y salió del cráter, para el asombro de Dodrio y del Profesor, aunque este último se animó por poder seguir

"ese es el espíritu Diamond"

"¡gracias Profesor!" _Haber… mi error fue esperar que me ataque, deberé obligarlo a atacarme para que Don lo pueda contraatacar con Represión de Metal y eso sería todo para Dodrio ¿pero cómo?_

"Dodrio, acércate y utiliza As aéreo" Dodrio comenzó a correr, una de sus patas comenzó a brillar, preparándose para atacar.

_Lo tengo. _"¡Don, Contoneo!" Bastiodon le dio al Dodrio que se acercaba una mirada amenazadora, a la vez que comenzó a brillar en un tono rojizo, los 6 ojos de Dodrio brillaron con el mismo color, volviéndose muy fuerte, pero a la vez confundiéndose, las tres cabezas se desorientaron por completo "¡muy bien amigo! ¡Ahora, corre y golpéalo con cabeza hierro, a la cabeza de en medio nada más!" Bastiodon comenzó a correr, demoró un poco, pero llegó a su objetivo, golpeando solamente a la cabeza de en medio, esta se oriento con el fuerte impacto de la enorme cabeza de Bastiodon

"¡Dri, refuerzo!" al igual que al principio del combate, la cabeza de en medio de Dodrio golpeó a las otras dos "¡ahora que está cerca, triple ataque!"

_¡Perfecto! _"¡Don, contraataca con Represión de metal!"

"¡Dodrio, ya no hay vuelta atrás, golpea con todo el poder del triple ataque!" Fuego, Rayos y Hielo se formaron en las bocas de Dodrio, la cercanía que mantenía con Bastiodon causaría un golpe inminente, Bastiodon comenzó a formar una bola de metal brillante en su boca, esperando a que Dodrio ataque, finalmente, el ave de tres cabezas atacó con los poderes elementales a Bastiodon, este recibió el ataque, muy complicadamente, el dolor de su estómago y espalda por el ataque anterior no era menor, le causaba muchas molestias a Bastiodon, pero lo ignoró y solo preparó su cuerpo para el impacto, después de recibirlo, Bastiodon terminó de formar la bola metálica en su boca y la disparó directamente a Dodrio

"¡excelente Don!" alagó Diamond

"¡no tan rápido, O, perdóname por esto, pero recibe el ataque!" súbitamente, la cabeza izquierda se inclinó, colocándose en frente del ataque de Bastiodon, recibiéndolo, tanto las otras cabezas como Bastiodon y Diamond estaban impresionados, dicha cabeza recibió todo el impacto por sí misma, esta perdió la fuerza para levantar la cabeza y la dejó caer, ahora Dodrio tenía solo dos cabezas activas, la Derecha y la de en medio, de las cuales, la de en medio estaba más débil por el cabezazo de Bastiodon

"¿Pro-profesor?" Diamond estaba muy impresionado por la orden dada por el Profesor

"sé que es muy, pero muy arriesgado, Diamond, pero sé también que O no me odiara, espero lo entiendas, Dodri, retrocede" Dodrio retrocedió, era el cuerpo del ave, pero la cabeza izquierda estaba caída "ahora tienes una notable ventaja Diamond, no podré usar el ataque más poderoso de Dodrio, el triple ataque, aprovéchala bien"

"entiendo, prometo no atacar a O" agregó Diamond

"es raro ver un movimiento tan desesperado por parte del Profesor ¿no lo creen así?" preguntó Yellow al grupo

"ni yo me lo imaginé…" comentó Green. _Abuelo… ¿en verdad te sentiste tan arrinconado por Diamond?_

"sigamos, Dodri ¡As aéreo nuevamente!" otra vez, la pierna de Dodrio comenzó a brillar, pero ahora, en vez de correr, dio un gran salto para impactar en picada

"¡Don poder pasado!" Bastiodon invocó nuevamente rocas desde el suelo y las lanzó contra Dodrio, el pokemon ave recibió cuatro rocas exactamente, una de ellas hizo un corte en el estómago del ave

"¡ahora Dodri, taja esa cabeza!" Dodrio, con la garra de su talón, propinó un gran tajo en la enorme frente de Bastiodon, dicha garra, al terminar de tajar la frente de Bastiodon, se rompió, y el talón de Dodrio se dobló unos centímetros, cosa que el Profesor no logró notar, pero a Dodrio le causó un enorme dolor, la cabeza de Bastiodon era algo muy duro como para lograr tajar sin consecuencias

"oh oh… eso incomodará a la hora de atacar con la cabeza… ¡Don, Chirrido metálico!" Bastiodon hizo tronar sus enormes dientes por segunda vez, desestabilizando solo un poco a las cabezas en alto, no les afectó tanto como la última vez, pero aún así, la defensa de Dodrio en general era ahora, ridículamente baja "debo aprovechar la baja defensa de Dodrio. Don, acabemos con esto ¡Giga impacto!"

Bastiodon comenzó a concentrar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, comenzó a brillar en un tono azuloso, con ondas amarillas alrededor, Bastiodon comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad comparada con la anterior, Dodrio esperaba órdenes "¡Dodri, esquívalo!" Dodrio intentó esquivar el ataque, pero una molestia en la pata con la cual tajó la frente de Bastiodon le impidió moverse y saltar, finalmente, Bastiodon golpeó con su cuerpo reforzado a Dodrio, este salió volando hacia el Profesor. Oak, para evitar que Dodrio sufra con un innecesario impacto contra alguna pared, además de evitar que Dodrio lo golpeara, sacó rápidamente su pokebola y guardo a Dodrio antes de que impactara contra él mismo, este bajó la pokebola y sonrió a Diamond "Bien Diamond, ganas este Round, mi Dodrio ya no puede continuar, tu Bastiodon gana"

"¡SI! ¡BIEN HECHO DIAMOND, ERES EL MEJOR! ¡SABÍA QUE PODÍAS!" Aplaudía Platina ante la victoria de Bastiodon

"uf… ese Dodrio fue muy difícil de tratar… ¡Bien hecho Don, seguro lo logramos contra el siguiente!" Diamond felicitó a su Bastiodon, el gran pokemon se notaba muy agitado, había recibido ya un enorme daño por parte de Dodrio, Diamond sabía que había sido suerte el hecho de que el triple ataque de Dodrio antes de que la cabeza izquierda cayera no debilitara a Bastiodon, la energía que le queda, es casi nula

"pero, ahora, viene el segundo Round chico ¡ve, Blastoise!" el Profesor sacó a Blastoise de una segunda pokebola

Emerald recordó su combate contra la gran tortuga "me cae mal...y súbitamente, las tortugas ahora me dan algo de asco"

Latias contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro *oh vamos, no es culpa del Blastoise que el P. sea tan buen entrenador*

"lo sé..." dijo Emerald de brazos cruzados "pero, no me gusta..."

"Así que…" Blue se acercó a Emerald "¿los Blastoise son asquerosos?" dijo esta con una cara muy maléfica, su Blastoise entraba en esa categoría, por lo que la chica se sintió insultada

Emerald tembló un poco ante la reacción de su Senpai "em... n-no, lo que dije fue... em...¡talentosos! oh si, ¿verdad que son talentosos Latias?" dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada

Latias solo suspiró *aja...*

El Profesor comenzó inmediatamente atacando "acabemos con Bastiodon rápido, Blastoise, ¡Hidrobomba!"

"oh oh..."

El segundo Round de la Final de esta competencia ha comenzado, esta está bastante reñida, el Profesor se vio muy complicado, por lo que optó por una jugada arriesgada, que termino con la derrota de Dodrio, ahora, con Blastoise en la arena, las cosas pueden tornarse de cualquier manera, pero Diamond está decidido a ganar y probarse a sí mismo que lo vale como guardaespaldas y que no la decepcionará…

-Continuará-

* * *

¡por fin hemos llegado a lo que es el final del torneo! pero recuerden, lo próximo, lo más probable, acabe con esta competencia, pero, solo con eso, del resto de la historia, aún queda, y no poco, pero tampoco 10 capítulos

¡gracias por leer esta historia amigos, significa mucho para mi!

¡por favor, lean y hagan Reviews (¡please!) para mejorar más y más!

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡nos vemos!


	23. ¡El Torneo! PF: La voluntad por delante

mejor dejaré de hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir... no traje el capítulo "rápido" como había prometido, no tuve libre acceso a mi computador durante un mes, desperdicié mis vacaciones y ahora estoy en clases nuevamente... que mal... ¡pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo de "Un aniversario para soñar" está aquí! ¡listo para leer!

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_Pensamientos humanos/escritura en ciertos casos_

(yo)

¡que lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 23: "¡El Torneo! Parte final: La voluntad por delante"

Bastiodon estaba débil, la batalla con Dodrio, más el esfuerzo de su último ataque, el giga impacto, lo tenían exhausto, y aunque Diamond tenía esto en cuenta, no lo devolvió a su pokebola, primero porque Bastiodon se notaba que no lo quería de esa manera, quería seguir, y Diamond no era quién como para impedírselo, y segundo, porque ya se había prometido el no rendirse y seguir hasta el final.

"oh oh…" Dijo Diamond al ver el ataque del Profesor. La Hidrobomba venía directo a Bastiodon, el pokemon de hierro no pensó en nada que hacer "¡Don, lo único que queda es recibirlo! ¡Utiliza aguante!"

Bastiodon agarró un brillo rojo y cerró los ojos, el agua impactó directamente en el pokemon de tipo Acero y Roca, disminuyendo toda su salud, excepto por un punto de resistencia que se mantuvo gracias al ataque de aguante

"aguante… muy bien pensado Diamond, pero creo que lamentablemente alargaste lo inevitable…" Dijo Silver a sí mismo, todos en el grupo lo escucharon

"¡Dia nunca se rinde, encontrará la forma de causar daños a ese Blastoise!" defendió Platina, Gold, de entre medio, se limitó a sonreír

"je… ella sabe que es verdad, pero bueno ¡el amor en los chicos es algo muy impredecible, a veces te hace decir cosas!" rió Gold

Platina solo se sonrojó a la vez que todos sus amigos la veían sonrientes, la chica mantuvo su mirada de decisión, firme creyendo en la victoria de Diamond "sé que puedes Dia"

"¡Ahora Don, Represión de metal!" rápidamente, Bastiodon formó una nueva esfera de metal bañado en brillo del mismo material, pero esta era más grande que la anterior, el hecho de que la Hidrobomba lo dañara al punto de dejarlo con un punto de salud aumentó la intensidad de la Represión de metal, ya que este ataque…

"…devuelve la fuerza del ataque enemigo multiplicado por dos… ¡si le da a Blastoise, me atrevo a decir que las cosas estarían parejas nuevamente, esa esfera de acero es prácticamente una bomba del material!" anunció Red, que nunca dejó de ver turno tras turno analizando cada movimiento de los que luchaban

"y si llega a impactar, será prácticamente la carta de victoria de Diamond" agregó Green

"¡Blastoise, usa protección!" Blastoise se escondió en su caparazón, el ataque de Bastiodon, una vez listo, fue disparado hacía el pokemon tortuga, el caparazón de Blastoise recibió todo el impacto del ataque, pero Blastoise en sí, no sintió nada

"no recibió ningún daño..." comentó Yellow

"¡ahora, usa golpe giratorio!" gritó el Profesor

"¡Don, recíbelo con aguante otra vez!" dijo Diamond apenas terminó de hablar el Profesor

"¿De nuevo?" cuestionó Oak "pero esta vez ¡no lo aguantaras Diamond!"

"¿uh?" Diamond vio que el aguante nunca comenzó, Blastoise giró a una gran velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Bastiodon, el ataque golpeó a este con todo el peso del cuerpo del pokemon tortuga en la ya dañada cabeza de Bastiodon, dejándolo fuera de combate al impactar, la impresión de Diamond fue tal que quedó sin palabras

"se acabó para Bastiodon" comentó el Profesor Elm "ese golpe fue demasiado para él, lo que sí hay que rescatar, es que dio un enorme combate, de haber impactado la Represión de metal, la cosa habría sido distinta"

"si… después de ver la batalla entre el joven Green y Oak, sinceramente, no pensé que Dia aguantaría y pondría en problemas a Samuel" Complementó Rowan

"¡VAMOS DIA! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES!" seguía animando Platina, ahora con más furor que antes, sus palabras despertaron a Diamond

"Señorita..." Diamond guardó a Bastiodon mientras pensaba para sí mismo, a la vez que Blastoise volvía al lado del Profesor. _Ya me dije a mí mismo que no perdería ¡no me rendiré! _"¡Entonces, para el verdadero Round dos de esta batalla, ve...!"

Green, Gold, Crystal, Jasmine y Pearl esperaron ver al poderoso Regigigas de la mano de Diamond "¿acaso sacará a…?" se dijo la tercera

"como les dije, Diamond ganará con Regi…" Antes de poder Pearl terminar su frase, Diamond gritó el nombre de su siguiente pokemon

"¡…Wig!" los cinco que sabían del pokemon de Diamond se impresionaron un poco, excepto Green y Gold, que lo pensaron un poco antes de hablar

"bueno, es entendible, yo tampoco utilizaría a un pokemon así en un simple torneo como este" habló Green de ojos cerrados y sonriendo un poco

"como les dije, el amor hace que los chicos actúen de diversas maneras ¡está claro que quiere impresionar a la chica venciendo al Profe sin Regigigas! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste Gold?" impresionado, Silver cambió su mirada bruscamente hacia Gold "¿qué pokemon tiene Diamond?"

"¿no te lo dijeron?" comenzó Jasmine "Diamond tiene a Regigigas en su equipo, por eso nos impresionamos al ver que no lo usaría" comentó Jasmine al impresionado Silver, todos los otros se impresionaron aún más con la noticia, excepto claro, Pearl, el Profesor Rowan y Platina, esta última nunca quitó sus ojos de la arena

"¿D-Dia tiene al líder de los tres Regis en su equipo?" comentó Ruby igual de impresionado, él y Sapphire ya sabían de la magnitud de los poderes de los Regis y habían oído de su líder, pero nunca creyeron que un chico como Diamond podría manejar tal poder

"pero… ¿por qué no sacó a ese pokemon para ganar?" preguntó Emerald al grupo

"pues… creo que Gold Senpai ya lo dijo, quizá no de la manera más correcta o acertada, pero es la misma idea" dijo Pearl, quien estaba impresionado, ya que estaba seguro que Diamond sacaría a Regigigas "quiere demostrar que no necesita de Regigigas para vencer a un poderoso oponente como el Profesor" Pearl sonrió al terminar su frase. _Vamos amigo, sé que lo lograrás._

"ahora comienza lo interesante, Blastoise ¡usa golpe giratorio nuevamente!" Blastoise giró otra vez, ahora hacia el recién sacado Torterra

Diamond reaccionó al instante "¡Wig, usa látigo sepa!" dos látigos salieron de la espalda de Torterra, deteniendo a Blastoise que, oculto en su caparazón, se dirigía a atacar como un proyectil "ahora ¡Azótalo contra el suelo hasta que Blastoise se descubra a sí mismo!" Torterra, con la enorme fuerza de los dos látigos comenzó a azotar al caparazón con Blastoise en el interior, como ordenó Diamond, hasta que el último mostrara la cara, seguidamente, Blastoise, después de unos cinco golpes contra el suelo, sacó la cabeza y sus extremidades "¡ahora, átalo!" Torterra procedió a soltar el caparazón de Blastoise, y de inmediato, ató sus manos, Blastoise se vio totalmente incapaz de utilizarlas

"¿le ató las manos? bien pensado" comentó Ruby "pero Blastoise..."

"¡Blastoise, pistola de agua!" los dos cañones de Blastoise salieron de sus hombros, aunque tenía las manos atadas, nada le impidió sacar sus cañones del caparazón y lanzar agua, antes de disparar, Blastoise, con su brutal fuerza, levantó sus brazos, atrayendo los látigos hacia sí mismo, y por lógica, a Torterra, este último se elevó por la fuerza del tirón de los látigos, e iba directo a impactar con Blastoise, el cual, al tener lo suficientemente cerca a Torterra, disparó la pistola de agua, impactando directamente en Torterra

"¡vamos Wig!" Después del ataque Torterra había caído al piso, al oír a Diamond, se reincorporó y retrocedió con la ayuda de los látigos "¡ahora, usa hojas navaja!" rápidamente, muchas hojas salieron del árbol de la espalda de Torterra, eran algo más grandes de lo normal, e iban a una gran velocidad

"eso es malo..." se dijo el Profesor "¡Blastoise, ataque de burbujas!" Blastoise disparó con burbujas, salidas tanto de su boca como de sus cañones, el número de burbujas era muy superior al de hojas que se aproximaban a Blastoise, aunque estas últimas eran más fuertes. Las burbujas chocaron con las hojas, muchas burbujas se reventaron y varias hojas cayeron por la presión del agua sobre ellas, al final, una hoja solitaria atacó a Blastoise, haciéndole un corte en el brazo derecho "¡Blastoise, golpe cuerpo!" Blastoise ignoró la cortadura y comenzó a correr hacia Torterra, impactándolo con una tacleada de fútbol americano, apoyado en su brazo sin heridas.

Torterra se apoyó firme en el suelo, colocando el árbol de su espalda como receptor del ataque, tratando de aguantar el golpe lo más posible. El cuerpo de Torterra comenzó a retroceder llevándose algunos trozos de la arena, Blastoise se complicó el avance para sacar volando a Torterra debido al peso de este, la fuerza era la suficiente, pero, contrario a la vez pasada, Torterra estaba preparado para el ataque, aguantándolo de muy buena manera, pero Blastoise no se rindió, siguió avanzando y presionando con fuerza bruta, Torterra era básicamente lo mismo, pero sin avanzar. "¡Wig, bola de energía!" Blastoise continuaba presionando con su brazo intacto, pero Torterra comenzó a acumular energía en su boca, resistiendo todo lo que podía con el cuerpo, la energía tomaba una forma esférica, la tortuga de agua aumentó su presión de cuerpo, para chocar rápidamente contra alguna pared, sin darse cuenta de que, mientras más avanzaba, más cerca se encontraba de la posición de Diamond "¡Wig! ¡DISPARA RÁPIDO!" gritó Diamond, con las tortugas cada vez más y más cerca de impactar con él, Torterra, mientras se acercaba a la posición de Diamond empujado por Blastoise, notó la presión de los pies y el peso de Diamond en el terreno, el no poder saltar o hacer otras maniobras en el suelo y estar tan pegado a este, desarrollaron una capacidad única en Torterra, sentir la tierra y las presiones que se ejercen sobre esta, al sentir a Diamond y saber que impactarían contra él, Torterra utilizó la energía del árbol en su espalda para cargar una esfera de energía más grande de lo normal, al sentir el contacto de la esfera con Blastoise, Torterra disparó, sacando a Blastoise a una enorme distancia, recorriendo toda la arena hasta llegar donde se encontraba el Profesor, explotando la esfera en el momento.

"¡Blastoise! ¿estás bien?" preguntó el Profesor a su pokemon

"Blas…" Blastoise se levantó algo complicado, con la mano izquierda en el estómago, tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado del dolor que le había causado la esfera de energía, Blastoise escupió a su lado derecho y abrió su ojo, dando como señal que ya había superado el dolor

"entiendo" luego de decir eso, el Profesor dirigió su mirada a Torterra, algo llamó un poco su atención "interesante…" murmulló el Profesor

"oh oh…" dijo Diamond "eso… eso no me lo esperaba…" Diamond se sorprendió al ver bien a su pokemon luego del ataque, Torterra en sí, estaba sin complicaciones, pero el árbol de su espalda se había marchitado, esto debido a la energía de dicho árbol que fue utilizada para reforzar la esfera de energía, el ataque había causado un gran daño en Blastoise, pero a causa de un gran costo, la fuente de energía más grande de Torterra "s-sin el árbol…"

"Torterra perderá, ese árbol es su fuente de poder más grande, sin él, es solo una tortuga con fuerza" comentó el Profesor Birch, sabiendo que los árboles proporcionan algo más que ambiente al terreno

"al parecer así será" comenzó Rowan "Torterra tiene una enorme fuerza bruta, pero eso no lo es todo en un combate, necesitará esa energía para ganar, su única salvación es que un sol fuerte lo golpee para que el árbol se rejuvenezca, pero lamentablemente, ni haciendo un hoyo en el techo serviría, es de noche, por lo que Diamond está prácticamente perdido, podría utilizar el ataque de día soleado, pero también necesita algo de energía para lograrlo, pero viendo como está ese árbol, será muy complicado"

Los Profesores tenían razón, Diamond tenía bajísimas posibilidades de vencer ahora que Torterra había gastado su mayor fuente de energía para evitar que Diamond saliera lastimado, pero el chico seguía sin rendirse, lo único que hacía era pensar una forma de salir adelante y vencer, pensaba, pensaba y pensaba, pensó hasta que los dolores de cabeza lo atacaron, pero seguía pensando, miles de ideas, y miles de fallas venían a su cabeza, solo pedía una para poder vencer, o al menos, poder superar la falla del árbol

_Vamos… piensa en algo… cielos, de no haber preocupado a Torterra de golpearme, no habría usado la energía de su árbol para salvarme… aunque… le estaré muy agradecido a Torterra… Torterra… Terra… Tierra… _"…" Diamond permaneció en paz mental por unos segundos. _Si… sin el árbol pierde toda su energía, no puede lanzar ningún tipo de hierba… ni hojas, pero la fuerza bruta nunca se ha ido… cielos… esto debió de haber sido lo primero que se me debió haber venido a la mente… debo tomar clases de control de desesperación… _"¡Torterra, Terremoto!"

Torterra levantó sus patas delanteras, llegando casi a pararse de las traseras, y las golpeó brutalmente contra el piso y sin ningún previo aviso, súbitamente, el suelo tembló muy bruscamente, focos que se encontraban sobre la arena cayeron, pero, gracias a la tecnología implantada en la mansión, solo se sintió el terremoto en el área de la arena y en donde estaban los chicos y los profesores "¡otra vez no!" gritó Ruby, al igual que con Bastiodon, todos se afirmaron de algo, sus parejas, amigos y Ruby y Emerald saltaron a los brazos de Sapphire y Latias respectivamente

"cielos Ruby..." Dijo Sapphire. _¿A quién engaño? Me encanta esto… _Sapphire se sonrojó un poco por sus pensamientos mientras sonreía.

El terremoto golpeó muy fuerte a Blastoise, la tortuga marina perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas, sin poder moverse adecuadamente, Torterra tenía ahora la ventaja

"¡ahora Wig! ¡Golpe cuerpo!" Torterra comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba Blastoise de espaldas, la distancia no era corta, y por la velocidad de Torterra, Blastoise tenía el tiempo suficiente para estabilizarse

"¡Blastoise estabilízate lo más pronto que puedas!" animó el Profesor, Blastoise intentaba estabilizarse por todos los lados de su coraza, tratando de encontrar algún punto en el cual le sea más fácil estabilizarse, pero no lo lograba "¡si no puedes usa el agua!" Blastoise comenzó nuevamente a girar, pero, con la ayuda de sus cañones de agua, se aproximaba más a la estabilización, Torterra se encontraba tan solo a unos metros, cuando finalmente, Blastoise lanzó agua al punto sur de su cuerpo, dando una vuelta hacia atrás, apoyándose con los brazos y estabilizándose, pero, la cortada dejada anteriormente por la hoja navaja de Torterra en el brazo derecho de Blastoise le causó muchísimas molestias, al punto de arrodillarse por el dolor, Torterra impactaría sin complicaciones. "¡ya sabes qué hacer Blastoise!" dijo el Profesor al ver que el impacto sería inminente.

Torterra llegó a su objetivo, golpeando con la fuerza de su cuerpo al herido Blastoise, cayendo este al suelo, de la nada, el árbol de la espalda reganó el tono verde, no estaba tan verde y erguido como antes, pero se notó el cambio, inmediatamente, Diamond gritó "¡AHORA WIG, BOLA DE ENERGÍA!" inmediatamente, Torterra comenzó a generar otra bola de energía, esta era pequeña, ya que no tomó energía de la planta en su espalda, la esfera impactó en Blastoise, estallando en el acto, Blastoise cayó al suelo inmediatamente

"¿s-se acabó?" Diamond no lo podía creer, Blastoise estaba en el suelo, y Torterra de pie, al parecer lo había logrado

"abuelo…" _No… no puede ser, el abuelo no pierde un combate así nada más… al menos no ahora… _Se decía Green, quien no creía que su abuelo haya caído en combate.

"Al parecer lo logró ¿no estás feliz, Platina?" preguntó Yellow, Platina no respondió

"¿Platina?" preguntó Crystal, sin recibir respuesta. Inmediatamente, Crystal dirigió su mirada a Red, luego a Ruby, después a Green, siguiendo con Jasmine, después a su novio, Gold y finalmente, a Platina nuevamente, viendo bien su mirada, todos tenían la misma mirada, una mirada seria, una mirada concentrada, mirando todos lo mismo, al caído Blastoise

"…" El Profesor no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo de pie, con ambas manos tras su espalda, mirando también a Blastoise

Diamond tardó un poco, pero lo entendió también, al contrario de varios de sus amigos, como Pearl por ejemplo, que pensó que Diamond había ganado apenas impactó la bola de energía "¡Bien hecho Diamond! ¡Platina, vamos a felicitarlo!" animó Pearl a su amiga, pero esta no respondió "¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Pearl

"esto…" comenzó Platina

"¿Ruby? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaron Sapphire, Emerald y Latias al chico del gorro

"no…" se limitó el joven

"¿Red? se acabó ¿no?" preguntó Yellow

"…" no respondió, pero sonrió

"¿amor?" Blue miró fijamente a Green en los ojos y lo comprendió al instante "entiendo…"

"¿lo comprendes, amor?" habló Green, su novia asintió

"Gold, dime que ocurre" insistió Crystal

"yo también quiero saber" se acercó Silver, Jasmine dio a entender que ya lo sabía

"je… increíble…"

"¿Q-Qué dijiste…? ¿Quieres decir que…?" Pearl temblaba un poco por la impresión

Todos aquellos que lo habían notado, hablaron al mismo tiempo. "esto no ha acabado, el Profesor tiene una gigantesca ventaja"

Súbitamente, Blastoise se levantó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se posicionó atrás de Torterra y lo golpeó con su brazo izquierdo, saliendo Torterra a volar unos metros, Torterra estaba bastante impresionado, Sapphire preguntaba cómo era posible

"¿pero cómo? ¡No debería poder levantarse! ¡debería estar inconsciente!" Cuestionó Sapphire

"pues… lo está…" dijo Ruby "fíjate en su rostro" Sapphire obedeció y miró el Rostro de Blastoise, el pokemon en sí, estaba inconsciente, lo que se movía era el cuerpo, ahora, Sapphire solo estaba más confundida

"¿pero… cómo?" insistió la joven silvestre

"los anillos… hay un anillo en cada extremidad del cuerpo de Blastoise, uno en cada pierna y uno en cada brazo, esos son los aqua anillos, anillos que dan energía por cada ataque… lo puso antes de recibir el golpe cuerpo de antes" respondió Ruby (en realidad es en cada turno, pero para mejor comodidad literaria, decidí cambiarlo a cada ataque :).)

"Pero…" comenzó Silver, ante la respuesta de Gold, misma que la dada por Ruby "Blastoise no ha efectuado ningún ataque desde ese instante ¿cómo se ha recuperado…? El cuerpo al menos…"

"los mismos anillos son la respuesta" comenzó Red a comentar a su novia Yellow "cada uno de esos cuenta como un ataque, por lo que se recupero al aparecer cada uno de ellos, es decir al aparecer el primer anillo, no se recuperó, al aparecer el segundo, se recupero un tanto, al aparecer el tercero, dos tantos y, al aparecer el último, tres tantos, energía que es, creo yo, suficiente para mantenerse en pie"

"increíble…" dijeron todos los que desconocían la estrategia

"pero hay una falla" comenzó Gold "al estar Blastoise inconsciente, no recibirá órdenes, su cuerpo guerrero actuará por sí mismo"

"ya comprendo… por eso el Profesor solo observa… ¿eso es bueno o malo?"

"malo… pero, Blastoise no medirá su fuerza, así que es ventajoso y riesgoso a la vez" terminó de explicar Green, todos volvieron sus miradas a la arena, el cuerpo de Blastoise contaba con recuperación continua, el último golpe le recupero cuatro tantos su salud, mientras su mente descansaba, su cuerpo luchaba

"todo depende de ti Blastoise…" comentó el Profesor a sí mismo

"¡W-Wig! ¡Usa…!" antes de terminar, Blastoise, más bien dicho, su cuerpo, comenzó a girar, era un golpe giratorio, el cual, sin problemas dio en Torterra, la salud de Blastoise aumentaba nuevamente, Blastoise no se detuvo, siguió golpeando, golpe tras golpe, Torterra sufría cada golpe con más fuerza que el anterior, la salud del cuerpo en movimiento estaba ya casi al tope

"¡n-no!" Diamond se agarró el cabello con ambas manos. ¿Qué hacer? "¡Wig! ¡Contraataca con… con…!" con cada palabra, Torterra recibía otro golpe y Blastoise recibía más salud, Diamond estaba perdiendo la calma "¡TORTERRA USA GIGADRENADO!" gritó finalmente el chico con los ojos cerrados

Torterra drenó nuevamente energía del algo caído árbol para lanzar cuatro semillas al cuerpo giratorio de Blastoise, sin la energía no lo habría podido lograr, estaba casi debilitado, lo único que necesitaba era recuperar por completo la energía del árbol para dejar de depender de esta. Las cuatro semillas atraparon el cuerpo, haciéndolo caer, Torterra sintió como su salud volvía, pero el árbol aún estaba marchito "ok… ok… debo calmarme… bien… Wig no tiene energía otra vez… que puedo hacer… mientras esté enredado en las drenadoras… ¡ya sé! ¡Wig, Terratemblor!" Torterra hizo nuevamente temblar el suelo, no tan fuerte como la vez pasada, puesto a que fue efectuado principalmente en el área donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin conciencia de Blastoise. El ataque redujo la velocidad de Blastoise, infringiéndole un mínimo daño al pokemon "¡ahora, tormenta de arena!" Torterra se sacudió un poco, para luego, de su boca, escupir toneladas de arena que cubrieron el área de combate. _Si todo sale bien… lo lograré… venceré… ¡solo observe Señorita!_

"bien pensado… Blastoise solo dependerá de sus instintos, los cuales ahora se verán debilitados por la baja velocidad con la que cuenta ahora…" comentó el Profesor, que solo podía observar

Blastoise, de golpe, se liberó de las enredaderas causadas por las semillas implantadas en su cuerpo, lo hizo descubriéndose del caparazón rápidamente y con mucha fuerza, se mantuvo quieto un par de segundos, luego, levantó ambas manos, sacó sus cañones al aire y comenzó a disparar litros y litros de agua, la tormenta de arena amainó al momento

"que mala suerte… Blastoise utilizó danza lluvia, recuperando la facilidad de movimiento y su velocidad, el turno de Diamond fue una pérdida de tiempo…" Dijo Silver, quién inmediatamente notó algo extraño en Platina, estaba feliz, como si Diamond hubiese vencido ya "Gold ¿notas a Platina?" en seguida, vio el rostro de su mejor amigo, sonreía con las cejas fruncidas

Crystal también lo notó "Gold ¿Qué ocurre? Diamond perdió un turno ¿Por qué todos están tan contentos?" su novio no respondió sino hasta pasados unos 10 segundos

"Diamond ha vencido, Blastoise lo arruinó todo, ve al Profesor, linda" contestó el chico del mechón

"¿al Profesor?" todos excepto Red, Gold, Ruby, Platina, Jasmine, Green, Blue, Diamond y el Profesor seguían confundidos, los antes mencionados estaban sonriendo, algunos contentos, como era el caso de Red, Ruby, Jasmine y Blue, y otros, satisfechos, como Green y Gold, pero a Platina le brillaban los ojos

"¿eh? No entiendo…" dijo Pearl rascándose la cabeza

"lo siento Green…" dijo el Profesor sonriendo

"¡Ahora Wig! ¡TORMENTA DE HOJAS!"

"¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Se supone que los ataques de hierba quedan prácticamente inutilizables sin el árbol!" dijo fuertemente Emerald

"Ruby ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Sapphire

"En efecto Emerald, sin el árbol, Torterra no puede usar sus ataques, pero el árbol está ahí" comentó Ruby sonriendo de brazos cruzados

"Que el árbol está…" todos los confundidos con la situación, vieron que, en efecto, el árbol estaba más vivo que nunca, las hojas salieron de a cientos hasta miles, directas a golpear a Blastoise, a Torterra le brillaban los ojos en un tono verdoso de tanta energía que ocupaba del árbol.

Las hojas golpearon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hojas cortantes destruyeron los aqua anillos, y las otras miles golpearon a Blastoise, ninguno de los chicos había visto tal cantidad de hojas en un solo lugar, estaban todos impresionados, Blastoise no tuvo nada que hacer, el impacto fue brutal, Blastoise cayó al suelo nuevamente, ahora, no se levantó.

Los ojos de Torterra perdieron el brillo, el pokemon tortuga jadeaba al terminar su ataque, tenía las ojeras remarcadas hasta abajo, y un poco de sangre salió de la nariz de Torterra "ahora si… lo logré… Señorita…" Diamond dio un gran suspiro y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón negro del traje, luego se acercó a Torterra y le limpió la nariz, después le dio una baya que tenía a mano, para finalmente, devolver a Torterra a su pokebola, el Profesor hizo algo parecido, se acercó a Blastoise y lo despertó con una poción, luego le dio un restaura todo, después lo guardó nuevamente en su pokebola, el Profesor se acercó a Diamond y Diamond al Profesor, se estrecharon sus manos y se felicitaron, Diamond había ganado

"¿pero… pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?" alegó Emerald "¡Ruby!" el chico rubio apuntó a Ruby "¡explícanos a mí y a Sapphire todo ahora!" Sapphire también dirigió su mirada a Ruby

"con gusto" respondió Ruby "verán"

"ahórrate las palabras Ruby" comentó Green "el abuelo se lo explicará todo a los que aún no lo entienden"

"ok, esperen al Profesor entonces"

"Diamond, eres muy fuerte, te felicito, espérame aquí, iré a retirar el medallón que simboliza tu victoria" Decía el Profesor mientras soltaba la mano de Diamond

"¡gracias Profesor!" dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, súbitamente, Platina se abalanzó sobre Diamond, abrasándolo con muchísimo cariño

"¡eres el mejor! ¡Me enorgulleces!" dijo la joven Berlitz mientras intensificaba la pasión y la ternura del abrazo

"¡AAAAGH! ¡QUIERO SABER QUE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIA GANÓ? No es que no esté feliz ¡es que no entiendo!" gritó Pearl

"espera un poco Pearl. Diamond, quiero entregarte esto, lo reciben aquellos que vencieron en alguna competencia de esta celebración, ten, te la mereces" el Profesor le entregó un medallón a Diamond, decía así a un lado:

_Para el ganador de esta competencia, tal vez no oficial, pero créenos, significa mucho _

_¡Has ganado una competencia en la fiesta de aniversario de la Región Hoenn!_

_¡Que este medallón simbolice el espíritu de competencia que queremos compartir, los Habitantes de la región Hoenn, con el resto del mundo Pokemon!_

_¡Gracias por haber Participado!_

_¡Y felicidades por tu victoria!_

_Atentamente_

_Comité de la Liga Pokemon_

_Región Hoenn_

Al reverso tenía más palabras grabadas, decían lo siguiente:

_Competición, Battle Dome_

_Medallón del ganador(a)_

"Guau… es muy bonito…" dijo Diamond luego de haberse soltado de Platina

"¡Sí que lo es! ¡Te lo mereces Dia!" dijo feliz Platina, enganchada del brazo de Diamond

"muy bien… ahora sí, Profesor ¡explíquenos como es que Dia ganó!" exigía Pearl, todos los confundidos estaban impacientes, el Profesor se acercó a explicar

"verán, todo comenzó cuando mi Blastoise estaba atorado de espaldas"

FLASHBACK (De esos que son las imágenes con narración :).)

"_Cuando Blastoise había perdido el control de estabilidad, si no mal recordamos, Torterra iba a atacarlo con un golpe cuerpo, yo cometí el error de darle la orden a Blastoise de estabilizarse con la ayuda del agua" Blastoise había lanzado agua al punto sur de su cuerpo, con la ayuda de dicha agua y de sus brazos, se estabilizó sin problemas "error que me costó el combate ¿recuerdan que inmediatamente después de eso, el árbol en la espalda de Torterra reganó vida sin explicación alguna?" El árbol había recuperado tono, no tanto como solía verse, pero bastaba como para atacar "pues eso ocurrió debido a que, el agua que utilizó Blastoise para estabilizarse, lanzada al punto sur de su cuerpo, llegó a la espalda de Torterra, que en ese momento estaba muy cerca de impactar con el ataque de golpe cuerpo."_

_Un chorro de agua, no muy pequeño, llegó a la espalda de Torterra, alimentando y recuperando suficiente energía para atacar "con eso, Diamond notó en seguida como rejuvenecían las raíces del árbol, árbol que por cierto, es bastante especial, como es parte del cuerpo de Torterra, sus cambios de energía son más drásticos que los de un árbol normal, al menos eso creo yo, aún necesitamos investigar esa parte… en fin, después de atinar el golpe cuerpo, Torterra consumió nuevamente la energía del árbol para poder atacar con la bola de energía y vencer de una vez por todas, en parte lo logró, pero luego cometí otro error, le di la orden a Blastoise de utilizar la táctica de los anillos, una maniobra muy arriesgada, dejando actuar a su cuerpo por sí mismo, parecía una técnica infalible y que yo podría vencer, pero Diamond usó la inconsciencia de Blastoise para vencer, utilizó dos ataques que causaran que Blastoise utilizara danza lluvia, la tormenta de arena y el Terratemblor, bajando las posibilidades de que Blastoise acierte golpe alguno, con esto, el cuerpo de Blastoise calculó las posibilidades que tenía a mano, tomando la primera, la danza lluvia, que recuperaba su velocidad y su visión, con tan solo un acto, ahí fue cuando Blastoise perdió el combate, el agua de la danza lluvia alimentó en un 110% al árbol de Torterra, permitiéndole utilizar cualquier ataque, en este caso, la tormenta de hojas, el ataque que, creo yo, está detrás del movimiento planta feroz como el ataque más poderoso del tipo planta, de por sí solo, el ataque no debilitaba a Blastoise, que con la ayuda de los anillos, tenía su salud al máximo, pero Torterra utilizó la energía ilimitada del árbol bajo la lluvia para atacar, causando un Knock Out instantáneo" Una Monstruosa cantidad de hojas salió del árbol de Torterra, los ojos del pokemon brillaban por tanta energía requerida para efectuar el ataque_

FIN FLASHBACK

"Y así fue como es que Diamond venció" dijo el Profesor al terminar su explicación

"¡wow, es increíble, Diamond es genial, ahora que ganó, puedo ir a retirar mi dinero!" Pearl salió inmediatamente de la zona de la arena para ir a la sección de apuestas y retirar el dinero que había apostado a favor de Diamond

"ese Pearl… pero tiene razón, Diamond se lució ¿no lo crees amor?" Blue dirigió su mirada a Green, el cual estaba algo serio

"…" Green no dijo nada, Blue tampoco preguntó nada

"¿y qué harás con él, Dia?" preguntó Platina a Diamond refiriéndose al medallón

Diamond se puso a pensar, para luego hablar al instante "yo..." Diamond dirigió su mirada a Platina, estaban frente a frente, muy cerca el uno del otro "Señorita Berlitz"

"dime Dia"

"yo..." el chico tragó saliva "yo quería dárselo…" Diamond extendió su mano ofreciendo su reciente ganado símbolo

Platina se sorprendió muchísimo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, no supo que decir, la sonrisa de Diamond en el rostro la dejaron sin palabras, luego recuperó el control de su lengua "¡p-pero Dia, tu lo ganaste, no yo, tú debes conservarla!" decía en un tono de cierta preocupación ¿en serio Diamond le estaba regalando algo que costó tano esfuerzo conseguir?

"la verdad... no luché por el símbolo ni por alguna especie de gloria o algo así… luché y gané… sin usar a mi Regigigas… para demostrarme a mí mismo que valgo la pena como guardaespaldas, qué valgo la pena para cuidar y proteger con mi vida a alguien como usted, alguien tan importante para mí…" Diamond tomó la mano de Platina y la llevó a su pecho, para que ella sintiera su corazón "usted me inspira a muchas cosas Señorita… usted me inspiró a ganar… por eso quiero que conserve este medallón que simboliza mi victoria y mi capacidad como guardaespaldas, mientras usted conserve este medallón, yo tendré el valor necesario, la capacidad necesaria y la fuerza necesaria para protegerla de todo, como dije, con mi vida si es necesario" dijo Diamond sonriendo

Platina no supo que decir, solo miró a Diamond fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo cada palabra en su corazón, con su mano en esta, el sentimiento que los unió en ese momento se hizo más fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier cosa y más profundo que el universo mismo.

"Además" continuó Diamond "¡sé cuanto le gustan este tipo de símbolos, medallas y hasta estampitas que simbolizan victorias, así que, quiero que la conserve!" concluyó el chico riendo

"ay Dia… y-yo…" Platina estaba al borde de las lágrimas, en su corta vida, nadie le había demostrado tal afecto y cariño, las palabras de Diamond le habían llegado más allá del corazón, Platina no respondió, solo abrazó a Diamond con mucho más cariño que antes, mientras las lágrimas mojaban el traje de Diamond "¡Dia! ¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Para mí tú eres mucho más que un guardaespaldas! ¡Eres la mejor persona en el mundo, no quiero que nunca te separes de mí! ¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre! ¡Protegiéndome, o como quieras, pero siempre a mi lado y con migo!" decía Platina mientras lloraba abrasando a Diamond con tanto cariño y tanta pasión, entre los dos no habían centímetros de distancia, Diamond respondió a las palabras de Platina rodeando su cintura, devolviendo el abrazo y diciendo unas palabras

"prometo que, mientras sea capaz de caminar, mientras sea capaz de respirar, mientras mi corazón sea capaz de latir y mientras mi espíritu esté en mi cuerpo, estaré junto a usted, siempre y cuando usted así lo quiera Señorita" dijo Diamond sonriendo mientras intensificaba el abrazo

Platina lo intensificó más y más con cada palabra de Diamond, su momento nadie lo podía arruinar, los dos se habrían quedado así toda la noche si hubiesen podido, pero debían retirarse para prestar la arena al siguiente grupo que la utilizaría en una media hora, todos los chicos veían como los dos se abrazaban, todos sonreían

"qué romántico… ellos se quieren tanto…" Yellow se abrazó del torso de Red, el chico la rodeó con sus brazos, de igual manera hicieron Gold y Crystal, Green y Blue, Emerald y Latias solo se tomaron las manos, Silver y Jasmine se acercaron a conversar de la batalla y otras cosas, los Profesores se acercaron a Oak para conversar, pero con Ruby y Sapphire la historia era distinta, ellos eran tímidos respecto a sus sentimientos, ambos solo pensaban en alguna manera de acercarse al otro

_Ya está cayendo la media noche… tendré que buscar un buen momento… tal vez en alguna otra actividad que pueda haber aquí dentro, o no lo sé, pero debe ser aquí… esta noche… debo decirle cuanto la quiero. _Pensaba el chico

_Winona me dijo que por lo general el chico es el que actúa para estas cosas, pero no puedo esperar más… quiero que me diga que me quiere… para poder yo decirle lo mismo… quiero abrazarlo… como Platina abrazó a Diamond… tendré que hacer algo para..._

De la nada, Sapphire sintió como algo tomaba su mano, los cinco dedos de Ruby tomaron la mano de la joven chica silvestre, Sapphire se sonrojó de inmediato y dirigió su mirada a Ruby, el cual estaba sonrojado igual, pero mirando a otro lado "ya es hora de abandonar la arena, hay que cederla a otro grupo" dijo Ruby mirando el lugar, Sapphire sonrió internamente, ella estaba 100% segura que Ruby haría algo esta noche, esto solo lo confirmaba aún más

"claro…" asintió Sapphire, aún sonrojada

Platina y Diamond se separaron, Platina limpió sus lágrimas y luego tomó la mano de Diamond, el chico solo se sonrojó y sonrió, Platina igual sonrió. Finalmente, todos abandonaron la arena, una arena que alojará grandes recuerdos, una arena que presenció combates espectaculares, combates que quedarán grabados en la memoria de todos y cada uno de los presentes de cada enfrentamiento, peleas entre la misma sangre, novatos contra los superiores y muchas cosas más, pero, como dichas peleas han terminado, la noche debe seguir, las actividades no cesan, y nuestra oscura amiga acompañada del brillo de la luna aún es joven…

* * *

saben... cuando empecé a trabajar en este capítulo, hace casi ya un mes, no estaba inspirado, eso era lo que más me faltaba, motivación, ahora, no sé por que, me entró la motivación, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, me siento orgulloso de haber terminado por fin esta parte de la historia y de la forma en que la terminé, para continuar con lo siguiente, por favor, recuerden que es un fic, yo invento la mayoría de las cosas que ocurren (excepto los personajes, que como dije en el primer capítulo, son propiedad de Gamefreak y Nintendo) y no sé si a los Torterra les ocurre eso en realidad... en fin, aún queda historia, no diré que traeré el capítulo rápido, solo me trae mala suerte xD

¡por favor, hagan Reviews (¡please!) comentando mi trabajo, así mejoro cada aspecto más y más!

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡nos vemos!


	24. El pasado de los héroes

nuevamente sin mucho tiempo en el PC, pero, ahora es por que mi colegio en Chile está en toma, y he ido para allá a alojar, apoyando la causa ¡LA EDUCACIÓN NO ES UN BENEFICIO, ES UN DERECHO! pero bueno, a ustedes les interesa mi historia y yo les he traído la continuación que tanto esperaban (?) sin más preámbulos, el siguiente capítulo de Un aniversario para soñar

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos/escritura en ciertos casos_

(yo)

¡disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 24 "El pasado de los héroes"

Cuando todo acabó, la arena quedó vacía, el siguiente grupo estaba a punto de ingresar, los chicos y los profesores habían abandonado el lugar, aunque ya no siguieron en grupo, cada uno fue con su pareja y algunos amigos a sitios distintos dentro de la gigantesca mansión, Red y Yellow, junto con Diamond, Platina y Pearl fueron a ver una sala dedicada a los héroes de la tragedia de Hoenn, ocurrida hace 5 años, que eran, principalmente, Steven, Wallace, Winonna, Juan, Tate y Liza, Marge, y por supuesto, Norman, Sapphire y Ruby.

23:58, sala de tributos, mansión de Hoenn

"a ver…" Yellow se inclinó un poco para leer una escritura que estaba bajo una estatua de la región hecha de hielo "aquí dice: '_Gracias a estas personas, a los líderes de gimnasio y elite 4 de nuestra amada región, estamos aquí, ahora, celebrando un año más de nuestras tierras, sus grandes hazañas serán recordadas por siempre, todos se asegurarán de que así sea, jamás se olvidará cómo fue que salvaron nuestro hogar, por favor ¡deléitense con el tributo más grande que encontraran sobre los héroes de Hoenn!'. _Wow, al parecer los chicos no están tan atrás de ti como pensaba Red" dijo la chica a su novio al terminar de leer para todos.

"oh vamos, ni que yo fuera toda una estrella, yo no he salvado ninguna región, ahora que lo piensas, tanto Gold como Ruby, y también Diamond han salvado a sus regiones, yo solo vencí a Giovanni y gané la liga, ellos tienen mucho más derecho a ser llamados héroes que yo" concluyó Red sonriendo

"no digas eso lindo, sabes que siempre serás conocido, junto con Green, como los primeros Pokedex Holders, como el Campeón más longevo de Kanto, (creo que no lo aclaré antes, en este Fic, Red ha mantenido su título hasta después y más allá de la saga Platinum, tiempo donde, recuerden, transcurre esta historia) como el súper entrenador que venció a Giovanni y también, como el más fuerte de todos nosotros, ¡y solo tienes 19 años!" contestó Yellow "al menos, para mí, siempre serás el mejor" Red se limitó a sonreír y acariciar a Yellow en el cabello, para luego depositar un beso en su frente

"Red Senpai" se acercó Pearl a hablar

"¿sí?" contestó Red

"¿Por qué dices que Ruby fue el principal salvador de la región, siendo que aquí los alagan a todos?" preguntó el rubio

"pues… eso dice aquí" Red apuntó a una escritura que había bajo una estatua de Ruby y Sapphire tomados de la mano con sus pokebolas en mano, en efecto, decía que ambos fueron fundamentales para la salvación de Hoenn, pero que, de no ser por Ruby, todos los habitantes de la región estarían muertos "asumo que algo habrá hecho en especial" agregó Red

"yo les puedo contestar esa duda" una joven se acercó Red y los demás, lucía un elegante vestido celeste, tenía un cabello algo corto, pero una gran sonrisa

"¿quién es usted?" preguntó Diamond

"soy reportera de la región Hoenn, me llamo Maryann, (la reportera que estuvo con Ruby y que al final estaba con un Absol) es un honor conocerlos a todos ustedes" la joven reportera agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto

"Hola, soy Red, y ellos son…" antes de terminar, Maryann comenzó a hablar nuevamente

"sé quiénes son, los legendarios Dex Holders son conocidos en todo el país, en especial Usted señor Red, el legendario campeón de Kanto"

"te lo dije, ¡ji ji ji!" rió Yellow

La reportera continuó hablando "asumo que conocen de sobra ya a Ruby y a Sapphire" todos asintieron con la cabeza "bueno, les explicaré por qué Ruby es considerado, junto con Norman, los verdaderos héroes de la tragedia de hace casi 5 años" iba a comenzar Maryann, pero Red habló un poco antes

"sabemos el tema de Celebi, pero no con detalles"

"¡oh bien, me ahorran palabras entonces! Resulta que, durante la batalla final, el pequeño Ruby… bueno, en ese tiempo pequeño… ya tiene 15 años… a veces lo olvido, bueno, Ruby encerró a Sapphire contra su voluntad en el coche aéreo del Maestro de agua, Wallace, para mantenerla a salvo, luego unió fuerzas con la mujer conocida como Marge, en ese tiempo, miembro del Team Magma, luego, esta murió, aplastada por una pila de rocas, por culpa de Archie y Maxie, líderes de los Team Aqua y Team Magma respectivamente, y también causantes de la catástrofe, después, Ruby fue junto a su padre, Norman, que había despertado al legendario Rayquaza, para detener a los legendarios, ambos lo lograron, Ruby selló con las esferas el poder de los legendarios y Norman hizo que Rayquaza diera un rugido de poder, calmando finamente a los legendarios, y regresando la paz a Hoenn, o al menos eso se creía, luego, Maxie Y Archie atacaron a Ruby, Norman había muerto enfrente del chico… debido al cansancio de controlar a Rayquaza… después, Ruby recibió ayuda del campeón Wallace, quien había visto a Steven morir en la catástrofe, por lo que inmediatamente lo sucedió"

_¡¿Morir, él también? _Pensó Red

"pero lamentablemente, fue derrotado puesto a que se usó a Winonna, una líder de gimnasio, como carnada para evitar que Wallace atacara, finalmente, quedaron Ruby y Sapphire nuevamente, ambos lograron vencer a Maxie y Archie, pero necesitaban recuperar las esferas para que nada vuelva a ocurrir, ahí fue donde Ruby utilizó a su Celebi, resolviendo todo, de una vez por todas y volviendo a la vida a los tres que dieron la vida en el proceso, sí, uno piensa, 'pero Sapphire igual venció y participó al final, ¿eso no la convierte en una heroína al nivel de Ruby?' tal vez, pero Ruby fue vital, tanto con su dominio con las esferas, como con utilizar a su Celebi, Norman fue también vital, era la única persona capaz de controlar a Rayquaza, por eso es que ambos son considerados los verdaderos héroes"

"entiendo…" comentó Platina. _Vaya… me hace pensar… tal vez lo que nosotros pasamos, no fue tan duro… es decir… no me ha tocado ver morir a nadie… debe ser muy doloroso… _Pensó la chica

"debe haber sido muy duro para Ruby ver morir a sus amigos en frente de él, yo no lo soportaría… y mucho menos a los 11 años de edad…" _Y si añadimos su accidente de pequeño… pobre chico… _pensó detenidamente Red

"disculpe señorita, ¿cómo sabe usted todo esto?" preguntó Diamond, era verdad ¿por qué esta simple reportera lo sabe todo?

"pues… Ruby personalmente me lo contó todo, nos hicimos muy amigos en su viaje por la región antes de la catástrofe, como el tiempo fue cambiado levemente por Celebi para que nadie muriera, nadie sabe como ocurrió realmente, excepto yo, mi camarógrafo, Wallace, Winonna, Norman, Steven, el Presidente del comité de la liga pokemon, Marge, Ruby, Sapphire y ahora ustedes, supongo que algún día, los chicos se lo contarían todo, yo solo se los resumí"

"pues, muchas gracias, no lo esperábamos en verdad, ahora conocemos mucho más esta región y a nuestros amigos" agradeció Yellow

"si quieren, les muestro toda la sala, yo fui quien dijo que esculturas debían ir al momento de crearlas, por lo que las conozco todas"

"con mucho gusto, y gracias de nuevo por su tiempo" concluyó Red

_Increíble… Ruby nos contó parte de su historia, parte que, de por sí, ya era bastante fuerte... más esto… ver morir gente que amas… frente a tus ojos… y sin poder hacer nada… y ser capaz de salir adelante y vencer…yo me habría rendido… y habría muerto de haber estado en su situación… con solo ver a… a…. Green… o a Blue… o a…. _Red dirigió la mirada a su novia, para inmediatamente abrazarla sin explicación

"¿Red…?" preguntó la chica Rubia

"no es nada… solo que te amo…" dijo Red

"yo también te amo Red…" Se besaron antes de seguir caminando, Yellow quedó con la duda, pero luego miró fijamente a los ojos a Red y lo comprendió todo, ella se aferró a él mientras caminaban tras Maryann mientras esta les explicaba a los 5 Holders cada escultura y lo que simbolizan

_Pero aún así… Ruby… cuando todo esto termine… debo hablar con él…_

Mientras Red, Diamond y los demás estaban en la sala de tributo a los héroes de la catástrofe, Gold, junto con su novia Crystal, su mejor amigo, Silver, la pareja de este, Jasmine, Latias y Emerald, iban caminando en grupo, se dirigían a un espectáculo mágico realizado por el As del frente, Tucker, cuando en el camino, se encontraron con un hombre muy misterioso, iba, aparentemente, con su esposa, lucía un traje negro, casi igual al de uno de sus amigos, Gold lo detuvo con el brazo al pasar al lado del grupo

"oye" dijo Gold seriamente

"¡Gold! No se detiene así a la gente" comenzó a regañar Crystal a Gold, el chico hizo un caso omiso

"…" el hombre no dijo nada, solo dirigió su mano a su bolsillo trasero, parecía buscar algo

La mujer que iba a su lado detuvo su brazo "Norman por Dios, solo quieren hablar contigo, no es necesario sacar tus pokebolas" dijo la mujer, que lucía un largo vestido rojo

"a sí mismo, no es la forma de detener a la gente, yo pienso cualquier cosa, ahora, ¿quién eres y qué quieres?" preguntó Norman con el seño fruncido

"lamento la brusca forma de llamar tu atención, soy Gold, uno de los tres Pokedex Holders de Johto, esta es Crystal otra de los tres y mi novia, él es Silver, mi mejor amigo y el último de nosotros, y su acompañante, Jasmine, la líder de acero de nuestra región, ellos son Emerald y el pokemon legendario Latias, está transformada" Gold fue completamente abierto con Norman, como si lo conociese desde hace tiempo

"eso responde solo una de mis preguntas, repito ¿qué quieres?" Norman no cambió su expresión ni un minuto

"tú eres… son los padres de Ruby ¿verdad? Como debes intuir, somos amigos de él y de Sapphire, de hecho, Emerald aquí, es el mejor amigo de ambos" los chicos, menos Emerald y Latias, se sorprendieron

"insisto… ¿qué quieres?" agregó Norman de ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

"necesito saber algo" Gold tuvo una mirada muy seria, no muy común de él "¿cómo, exactamente, volviste a la vida?" ahora sí, todos, incluida la esposa de Norman, se sorprendieron

"¿d-de qué está hablando este chico Norman?" habló su esposa, algo asustada

Norman bajó sus brazos y dio un suspiro "muchas gracias, ahora le debo una explicación a mi esposa, la verdad, ni yo lo sé con certeza, mi hijo me dijo que fue gracias a su Celebi, pero aún no entiendo como" comentó Norman a ojos cerrados

"Latios, el hermano de Latias, nos contó algo acerca de esto, nos dijo que cambió ligeramente la historia ¿sabes cómo lo hizo?" seguía preguntando Gold

"Gold… ya basta, estas incomodando demasiado el ambiente…" dijo Silver

"no lo sé, lo único que recuerdo, es que, después de perder la conciencia y morir, alguien me extendió una mano y la recogí, luego terminé de pié en el mismo lugar, cuando me di cuenta, la crisis había terminado y mi hijo con Sapphire estaban descansando en el globo de la asociación pokemon, el resto, es historia" finalizó Norman

Gold se limitó a sonreír "je… gracias por compartir tu información con migo"

"no me dejarías en paz hasta que lo consiguieses" Norman dio media vuelta y se retiró, su esposa solo miró a los chicos y les deseó buenas noches, para luego devolverse con Norman

"¿qué ocurrió?" preguntaba la mujer

"te lo explicaré al llegar a casa" dijo Norman

"¿P-pero, qué diablos fue todo eso?" Preguntó Jasmine a Gold

El chico dio un suspiro y se acercó a Silver "Silver, amigo" Gold depositó su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo "sabes que es lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?" Silver solo miró hacia abajo y apretó su puño derecho

"si… lo sé Gold… no creo que sea posible" dijo Silver

"Gold… ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Crystal a su novio

"nada importante linda, te lo diré todo en unos instantes" dijo Gold mientras rodeaba a Crystal con su novio

"traer a Pryce de vuelta, me parece una estupidez Gold" dijo Silver con el seño fruncido

"…" Crystal y Jasmine miraron a Gold impactadas

"él fue víctima del egoísmo y la culpa, merece otra oportunidad" dijo Gold de ojos cerrados

"no tienes idea Gold…" dijo Silver moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

"él me salvó la vida, de no ser por él, no estaría aquí ahora, le debo una" respondió Gold

Silver solo suspiró "escucha… si llegas a encontrar a un Celebi, ahí lo discutiremos, mejor, vamos a ver al payaso de la magia" concluyó el pelirrojo

Gold suspiró y rodeó a Crystal con su brazo "tranquila, no te he ocultado nada, todo se me ocurrió al ver al papá de Ruby"

"¿eh? No entiendo nada ¿tú entiendes, Latias?" preguntó Emerald a su pareja

*no exactamente…*

"yo les explicaré todo…" se acercó Jasmine "Gold quiere traer de vuelta a Pryce, un líder que aparentemente murió en la crisis del Neo Team Rocket de hace años en Johto, Pryce sufría por la pérdida de sus pokemon favoritos, los quiso traer de vuelta con Celebi, pero ponía en peligro a toda la región, como han de adivinar, Gold lo detuvo, pero casi queda atrapado en el tiempo, fue Pryce quien salvó a Gold al darse cuenta de su error, quedando él atrapado en el tiempo, Gold, aparentemente, se le ocurrió, al ver al papá de ese chico Ruby, traerlo de vuelta, aunque desconozco la relación de Norman con Celebi…"

"ah… eso… nosotros te lo contamos" comentó Emerald

*resulta que…*

Así, Latias y Emerald le explicaron a Jasmine lo que ocurrió en Hoenn y lo que ocurrió con Norman, ella lo comprendió y decidieron dejar estas conversaciones para después, y simplemente fueron a ver el espectáculo de magia del As, Tucker, mientras, los Profesores fueron nuevamente con la Profesora Juniper y su padre, Cedric, La Profesora conversaba con alguien por su pokegear, mientras, Cedric sostenía a la pequeña White, esta última, estaba que caía del sueño

"Profesora Juniper, hemos venido como acordamos anteriormente" comenzó el Profesor Rowan

"¡oh, Profesores! Padre, ahora viene el Profesor Oak con ellos" Cedric volteó inmediatamente al oír el nombre del Profesor Oak, sin duda, eran años de no verse

"ve, Profesor Oak, ahí están, la Profesora Juniper y el Señor Cedric y esa es la pequeña niña que queríamos que viera" dijo Elm a Oak

"vaya vaya, Samuel Oak, por Dios ¿Cuántos años han sido ya? Me da mucho gusto verte otra vez" Cedric se dirigió al Profesor Oak, dándole un gran apretón de manos, Cedric llevaba un traje marrón con corbata Roja, y una camisa café claro, el Profesor respondió el apretón y además le dio unas palmadas en el brazo

"en verdad han sido años Cedric, veo que ya conociste a Elm y a Birch, lamento no haber estado cuando se encontraron hace un rato" se disculpó Oak

"no hay problema amigo, estabas con los jóvenes pasándola bien un rato, deberíamos intentarlo todos alguna vez ¿no? je je je…" Cedric rió al terminar su frase "¡oh, claro! Oak, quiero que conozcas a la pequeña White, viene con nosotros como representantes de Unova, tus colegas ya la conocieron, es muy activa, pero ahora ya tiene un poco de sueño" Cedric Juniper acercó a White al Profesor, la pequeña niña aún sonreía, pero ahora se le notaba cansada y con ganas de dormir

"¡oh, así que tú eres la famosa White, de la BW Agency! ¿Cómo estás?" el Profesor Oak se agachó un poco para estar a la estatura de White

"Hola, soy White… represento a la BW Agency… Nuestra agencia entrena pokemon para aprender a actuar, Si sueña con que su pokemon protagonice películas, comerciales o tele..." antes de continuar, la pequeña White dio un gigantesco bostezo "…novelas, siéntase libre de llamar a la BW Agency…" White dijo todo prácticamente de memoria, entre que daba enormes bostezos y se limpiaba los ojos

"¿tienes sueño pequeña? ¿Por qué mejor no duermes? Una chica linda como tú debe dormir bien para mantener el ánimo" dijo el Profesor de una sonrisa

"no puedo… estoy trabajando… y si lo hago bien… papá prometió darme un pokemon para mí sola…" White tenía los párpados caídos, pero sonrió como pudo al mencionar el obsequio que le habían prometido

"ya veo… entonces supongo que te encantan los pokemon" El Profesor subió su mirada a Cedric y a su hija, ambos le sonrieron.

"sí, los pokemon me gustan mucho… por eso quiero que papi me dé uno… para jugar mucho con él… y convertirlo en un gran actor…"White sacó cada palabra con mucho esfuerzo, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras eran cien por ciento ciertas, White amaba a los pokemon

"entiendo, espero te den un pokemon, pero no te esfuerces mucho, después de todo, el trabajo es solo para adultos, las dulces niñas como tú no deberían presionarse tanto, después de todo, aún eres muy joven y la juventud se aprovecha, disfruta, y cuando te den tu pokemon, y estoy seguro de que así será, pasa todo tu tiempo con él y quiérelo, no como una mascota, quiérelo como si fuera parte de tu familia, ya que eso son, son nuestra familia, nuestros compañeros, nuestros hermanos, ámalo cuando te lo den y cuídalo, ya que no hay mejor compañía que la de un pokemon y no hay mejor compañía para un pokemon que una persona que lo quiere y lo valora" El Profesor terminó de hablar, había cerrado sus ojos después de haber dicho que el trabajo es solo para adultos, al abrirlos, vio que White estaba recostada en el suelo mientras dormía, tenía su dedo pulgar derecho en la boca "…" una gran gota se asomó en la nuca del Profesor

"se echó al suelo después de que dijiste que no debería presionarse tanto" dijo Rowan entre risas con los otros Profesores

"lo lamento Profesor, sus palabras fueron muy lindas, pero White está cansada, ha estado toda la celebración de un lado a otro repartiendo volantes y haciendo publicidad, con no más de siete años, actúa como una empresaria, eso la debe haber agotado" dijo la Profesora Juniper mientras recogía a White del suelo, luego limpió una parte del pequeño vestido de White con su mano, que tenía unas cuantas pelusas del suelo

"no importa, vi lo que necesitaba ver, la chica lo tiene todo para ser…" antes de terminar, Cedric levantó la voz

"una Pokedex Holder, como sus chicos ¿no, Oak, Rowan, Birch, Elm?" todos los Profesores asintieron con la cabeza

"bueno ¿y qué arán ahora?" Preguntó Birch

"pues… me he animado, mi objetivo será que White quiera una Pokedex para yo dársela en el futuro… así viajará junto con…" la Profesora meditó unos segundos antes de continuar "Black… ayudándome, juntos los dos, y para ello, haré que consiga su primer pokemon, que, según lo que su padre me dijo antes de traerla, será un Tepig, uno de los pokemon iniciales de Unova, así que le aré publicidad a la BW Agency, para que reciban millones de llamadas, le daré el crédito a White, y conseguirá su pokemon, el resto… lo veré con el tiempo" la Profesora sonrió mientras hablaba, y miró a la durmiente White en sus brazos

"entiendo, los acompañaremos un rato, si no les molesta claro" dijo Elm por los cuatro Profesores

"encantados Elm, cambiando de tema, saben, hay algo que me intriga ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo funciona el sistema de los Regis? Eso es algo muy misterioso para los investigadores de Unova, quisiera saber si saben la respuesta" preguntó Cedric

"pues, yo lo sé muy bien señor" Birch dio un paso adelante

"yo también" Rowan también se adelantó un poco

Los adultos siguieron caminando, la pequeña White dormía en los brazos de Juniper, mientras ella entregaba volantes a todo aquel que se le cruzara, solo siguieron caminando.

En otra parte de la mansión, Green y su novia, Blue, acompañaban a Ruby y a Sapphire, quienes les mostraban cada cosa de la mansión, Blue nunca desenganchó su brazo del de Green y Ruby y Sapphire se tomaban de las manos de vez en cuando

"y este es…" Ruby miró bien lo que presentaría "¿qué es esto? Sapphire ¿lo conoces?"

"mmm…" Sapphire miró bien el cuadro que Ruby quería presentar a sus Senpais, era un misterio "no, nunca he visto ese rincón en la región" dijo la chica mientras se rascaba el mentón con su dedo índice

"veamos…" Green se acercó al cuadro, con Blue a su lado por supuesto "amor, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no es esa Cinnabar Island?"

"¿Cinnabar Island?" Blue miró el cuadro por tercera vez "sí… ahora que lo veo, si lo es ¿por qué habrá un cuadro de Cinnabar Island aquí?" ambos se vieron confundidos, pero no más que Ruby y Sapphire

"em… ¿qué es Cinnabar Island?" preguntó Sapphire

"Cinnabar Island, una isla de Kanto, nuestro hogar, fue devastada por el volcán que se observa en el cuadro"

"comprendo… pero esto…" Ruby no comprendía que hacía un cuadro de esa isla en la celebración de Hoenn

"Griny, mira" Blue apuntó a la izquierda del cuadro, había una pequeña escultura sobre un estandarte, era un Charizard, pero no cualquier Charizard

"es… es mi Charizard" inmediatamente, Green miró hacia arriba, luego sonrió "ahora comprendo, fíjense bien, estamos en otra sección" Green apuntó hacia arriba, sus acompañantes miraron, había un pequeño cartel que decía: _Rincón Kanto _

"ahora comprendo, hay un rincón para cada región, sin darnos cuenta entramos en la sección de Kanto" rió Ruby

"pues, creo que nos toca a nosotros ser guías para ustedes" Blue sonrió

"supongo que si" agregó Sapphire "mejor los seguimos" Sapphire tomó nuevamente la mano de Ruby, ya se habían acostumbrado un poco, así no hubo sonrojo alguno por parte de ninguno

"vaya, aunque sea menos de una semana lo que llevamos aquí, extraño la región, mira Blue, es un retrato de nuestras casas, la tuya, la de Red y la mía" Green apuntó a un cuadro que mostraba a Pallet Town, con las casas de Red, Green y Blue como principal inspiración

"lindas casas" Sapphire observó un poco más la foto "oigan, ese lugar grande de atrás, ¿es el laboratorio del Profesor Oak?" Sapphire apuntó con el dedo un lugar que se apreciaba tras las tres casas, claramente, un laboratorio

"si… ahí es donde recibí mi primer pokemon" Green miró detenidamente el laboratorio

"eso debe haber sido mucho tiempo atrás" pensó Ruby a tono alto

Ambos, Blue y Green miraron a Ruby con cierto desprecio, mucho más notorio en Blue "¿nos acabas de llamar viejos?" dijo Blue con ambas manos en la cintura y con una cara algo enojada

"¡no, no, no quise decir eso! Quise decir… em… bueno… em… ¿tú me entiendes verdad, Sapphire?" Ruby miró a Sapphire buscando ayuda

Sapphire miró a Ruby sin decir nada, solo con gotas en la cabeza "em… no… no es que sean viejos… sino que… em… ¡debe haber sido cuando eran niños! ¿no?"

"¡hmph!" Blue solo miró hacia atrás y se enganchó nuevamente del brazo de Green

Green nunca dejó de mirar la foto, específicamente, el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, es decir, su abuelo "…"

"¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de lugar? Blue y Green Senpai ¿qué son esos?" Ruby apuntó a un lugar donde había tres aves

"¡oh, esos son…" Blue tiró un poco el brazo de Green, que estaba pegado en el cuadro, el joven solo siguió caminando "…esas son las tres aves legendarias de Kanto, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres! Son el trío legendario de nuestra región"

"son muy hermosos… me gustaría verlos algún día" dijo Ruby algo emocionado, Sapphire solo lo miraba y sostenía su mano

"pues…" Blue sacó tres de sus pokebolas y habló muy orgullosa "¡después de que todo esto termine, te las enseño!" Blue mostró más de cerca cada pokebola a los chicos, ahí estaban las tres aves

"¡p-p-pero cómo!" Ambos, Ruby y Sapphire estaban impresionados, miraron las pokebolas, luego a las estatuillas, luego a las pokebolas y a las estatuillas nuevamente, hicieron lo mismo unas seis veces antes de hablar Sapphire

"¿t-tienes tres pokemon legendarios en tu equipo, Blue Senpai?"Dijo la chica silvestre impresionada

"¡pues sí! Verán, solía tenerle miedo a las aves, por un trauma de la niñez, pero para superar mi miedo ¡las capturé a las tres!" dijo Blue con una sonrisa de victoria

"¿las conservaste?" dijo Green algo impresionado igual

"pues sí, además, como dijo Ruby ¡son muy hermosas!" Blue acarició sus pokebolas con las aves adentro

"wow… ¿así de fácil es poseer un legendario en otras regiones?" pensó Ruby, nuevamente a tono alto

"¿eh?" dijo Blue, pensando nuevamente que la menospreciaban

"ahora lo digo en serio Blue Senpai, es decir… ya saben las consecuencias de controlar pokemon legendarios de Hoenn…" Blue no dijo nada, solo quitó su rostro pasado a llevar

Green miró a su novia y cambió de tema, para evitar estupideces "saben… iré a dar una vuelta" Green se soltó del brazo de Blue y de media vuelta, hacia el oeste exactamente

"espera amor ¡yo te acompaño!" dijo Blue mientras empezaba a caminar

"lo siento linda… debo ir solo, pero volveré en unos minutos" Green siguió caminando, dando la espalda a los otros tres

"oh…" Blue bajó la cabeza un poco "ok, supongo que les seguiré mostrando el lugar" Blue miró a Ruby "oye Ruby ¿estás bien?" Ruby estaba algo ansioso

"si… estoy bien… solo que, debo ir al… baño… ¡permiso!" Ruby fue rápidamente al baño más cercano del lugar, que estaba a unos 20 o más metros

"hombres…" dijo Blue de brazos cruzados

En ese momento, Sapphire se puso a pensar. _Debo escuchar una opinión además de la de Winonna… _"em… Blue Senpai"

"dime, Sapphire" Blue sonrió a la joven entrenadora

"em… quería saber… si… si… ¿soy muy obvia con Ruby?" Sapphire jugaba con sus dedos mientras hablaba

"oh… quieres hablar de él… bueno… diría que sí, que eres muy obvia" Sapphire solo dejó caer los brazos mientras dio una suspiro sintiéndose como una fracasada "pero, diría que Ruby es igual o más obvio que tú"

"¿en… en serio?" Sapphire miró a Blue directamente a los ojos, esta no mentía, ambos eran lo suficientemente obvios como para que cualquiera a simple vista piense que son novios "pero… ¿de qué me sirve ser tan obvia hacia él si él ni siquiera actúa?"

"actuará linda, eso te lo aseguro, ningún ser humano que se llame hombre actúa de esa manera con una dama sin estarse preparando para algo, aunque sea tan obvio, rara vez funcionan cosas como esas… pero tratándose de ustedes dos… tú le dirás que sí, ¿verdad?" aunque Blue solo llevaba 1 día junto a Green, se consideraba una experta y como Sapphire no sabía prácticamente nada del tema, solo la escuchaba

"le diría que sí… sí el actuara… ¿y si mejor lo hago yo?" Blue inmediatamente cubrió la boca de Sapphire

"nunca, repito, nunca, debes dejar que la desesperación te ataque… aunque tratándose de ustedes dos… ¿Cuánto me dijiste que llevaban en esto?"

"¿Desde que nos conocimos o desde que nos reencontramos?"

"Desde que se reencontraron"

"se van a cumplir…" Sapphire comenzó a contar con los dedos "5 años" la chica mostró cinco con la mano

"¿y todavía te gusta?" dijo Blue algo sorprendida

"yo creo que… gustar ya no es la palabra" dijo Sapphire resignada a la verdad

"no me digas que… Sapphire ¿te has enamorado perdidamente de Ruby?" dijo Blue con cierto tono de preocupación

"sí…" reconoció Sapphire, sus sentimientos le ganaron esta vez

En algún lugar oeste de la mansión, el Profesor Oak salía del baño para juntarse nuevamente con sus colegas, Oak cerró la puerta del baño para comenzar a caminar, pero detrás de esa puerta, apareció Green, apoyado de espaldas contra la pared a ojos cerrados, el Profesor solo lo miró

"tú y yo… debemos hablar abuelo" Green abrió los ojos, sin duda, era algo serio

-Continuará-

* * *

saben, cada vez más escribo capítulos más largos, este no es más largo que el anterior, pero es más largo que el primero y el segundo juntos, no sé... estoy emocionado por que cada vez se acerca más el final... y escribo más y más... mi primera historia en FanFiction terminada... espero llegar a eso pronto

¡por favor, hagan Reviews criticando mi trabajo, así mejoro en cada aspecto!

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡Nos Vemos!


	25. El gran salón

¡Aloha! después de varias semanas, he traído la siguiente parte, demoré, pero fue por causa justa (sí, es el tema de la toma de mi Liceo en Chile, se ha devuelto y con resultados, por lo menos en el Liceo, positivos, también tengo pruebas y más cosas, pero eso no creo que les importe :).) como sea, ahora les traigo el tan esperado capítulo 25 de "Un aniversario para soñar"

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos/escritura en ciertos casos_

(yo)

¡disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 25 "El gran Salón"

La media noche ya había caído, las actividades no cesaban, cada uno tenía su método de entretención y nadie estaba serio, todos tenían sonrisas en los rostros, excepto una persona

El Profesor recién había salido del baño, por lo que no esperaba una pregunta así de su nieto "¿qué sucede Green?" Preguntó el Profesor a su nieto con una sonrisa en el rostro

"tú… tú me vas a decir… ¡qué demonios ocurrió hace un momento!" dijo Green subiendo algo el tono de voz, parecía irritado, el Profesor no se preocupó del estado de ánimo de su nieto, evadiendo lo obvio

"bueno… hubo una copa de baya azufre que me afectó un poco… y tuve que ir al baño, pero ahora está desocupado por si quieres entrar" dijo Oak tocándose el estómago

"…" Green hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Profesor, solo esperaba una respuesta

El Profesor se limitó a dar un suspiro "Green… ¿hablas de la batalla con Diamond?" respondió el Profesor a ojos cerrados

"sabes bien lo que quiero saber, abuelo" dijo Green manteniendo su mirada

"infórmame…" agregó Oak

"Antes de que Blastoise cayera de espaldas… en la batalla… hubo más de una ocasión en que pudiste haber ganado, pero no lo hiciste…la primera fue cuando Blastoise forcejeaba con Torterra antes de gastar su árbol por primera vez… la segunda… apenas Torterra perdió la energía de su árbol… y la tercera… antes de hacer el terremoto, una Hidrobomba… o el Hidrocañón habrían bastado para acabar el combate en cada una de esas instancias… ¿por qué no lo hiciste, por qué no ganaste, siendo que tuviste la oportunidad, no una, sino tres veces?" concluyó Green

"Green… si observaste tan bien la batalla como parece que lo hiciste… habrás notado lo que yo noté, y si no, deberías haber observado más" dijo Oak a ojos cerrados

"¿mmm…?" Green levantó una ceja y descruzó los brazos ¿qué no vio?

"bueno… en realidad, no era necesario ver nada del combate para notarlo" agregó el Profesor, abriendo los ojos

"escucho…" esto solo confundió más a Green, quién disimuló lo más que pudo para que no se notara

"viste a Diamond después de la batalla ¿no?"

"…" Green comenzó a recordar

FLASHBACK

_Diamond había vencido, Torterra estaba agotado y Blastoise no se movía, Diamond y el Profesor limpiaron y guardaron a sus pokemon, se estrecharon las manos, y Diamond, apenas soltó la mano del profesor, sintió a Platina encima de él, rodeándola con sus brazos, Diamond devolvió el gesto de afecto_

"_¡Eres el mejor, me enorgulleces!" decía la joven_

FIN FLASHBACK

"no me digas que fue por eso" dijo Green resignándose a la aparente verdad

"mira… no sé lo que tu viste, pero te diré qué vi yo"

(ahora, el Profesor narrará, no será mucho)

Yo estaba poniendo un gran esfuerzo en el combate, Diamond no es alguien con quien se pueda ir de bromas "¡VAMOS DIA, SÉ QUE PUEDES!" gritaba la joven Berlitz, yo supongo que muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Diamond, su Bastiodon había recién caído, después de unos minutos luchando contra Torterra, comencé a ver algo interesante

Dia… tenía una mirada muy, pero muy profunda, algo lo incentivaba a seguir, no importase que, como tú mencionas, pude haber acabado el combate a mi favor en tres ocasiones "no perderé… no perderé…" decían sus labios, no hablaba, pero su boca se movía casi por su cuenta, luego, miré de reojo a la joven Berlitz, noté que miraba a Diamond diferente a todos, claramente confiaba en él, y, aunque le diera lo mismo si Dia ganaba o no, claramente, estarían contentísimos ambos y Dia sobre todo, estaría satisfecho y también se sentiría capas de confesar lo que siente, vamos Green, tú y yo sabemos que esos dos tortolos son el uno para el otro, y con esta victoria, Diamond ha ganado la autoconfianza suficiente… tal vez no hoy ni mañana, ni por el tiempo que estemos todos en Hoenn, pero algo ocurrirá, no sé si hubiese sido exactamente igual de la otra manera, ganando yo, pero preferí no arriesgarme, por eso Green, es que, como tú y cualquiera diría, dejé ganar a Diamond, después de lo que pasó en la mañana… ¿no crees que se merecía lo mejor?

(eso es, narración normal ahora)

"si crees que sí, comprenderás mis razones hijo" concluyó el Profesor con una sonrisa

Green dio un suspiro "supongo que tienes razón… conociéndote, puede incluso que lo hayas planeado todo desde el principio… es decir… llegar a la final para que esos dos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos…" al final, Green se limitó a sonreír, teniendo ya respondida su principal duda

"¿necesitas algo más hijo?" preguntó Oak

"no, solo quería saber si tenías un verdadero motivo" dijo Green

"has cambiado Green" agregó el Profesor

"¿Por qué lo dices?" cuestionó Green

"normalmente, habrías rechazado mi argumento, no abrías aceptado una excusa de ese tipo" dijo Oak sonriendo

"tienes razón nuevamente… supongo… supongo que es porque comprendo lo que es sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien… tal y como ellos..." Green cerró los ojos y vio la imagen de Blue en su mente, la mirada de la hermosa joven bastaba para hacer sonreír a Green "sabes, si hiciste algo así por unos niños que apenas conoces… eres alguien a quien vale la pena admirar" Green simplemente se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos

"je… tú… Green, eres más sabio que yo, eres el más maduro del grupo, para mí, tú eres alguien a quien admirar" finalizó el Profesor, que se devolvió hacia donde estaban sus amigos adultos

El tiempo seguía pasando, pero a todos les daba prácticamente lo mismo, la noche era como ninguna otra, se hizo notar la hora cuando los megáfonos que estaban en toda la mansión comenzaron a sonar

La voz del Presidente del comité de la liga pokemon (es el enanito con el súper afro :).) sonó en toda la mansión "para aquellos que gusten de una gran velada, música será puesta en todos los salones donde estaban las carpas de concurso y las instalaciones del frente, el paso estará libre para quién quiera entrar ¡qué lo disfruten!" la voz dejó de sonar

"¿b-baile?" dijo Sapphire "¡yo no sé bailar!" se quejó

Ruby la miró y procedió a hablarle "tranquila, solo sígueme los pasos, no tienes complicaciones con eso ¿o sí?"

"Para nada… pero eso significa... que bailare..." Sapphire mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar ponerse roja "¿que bailare toda la noche contigo?"

"em... bueno..." Ruby también enrojeció "si... pero si no quieres solo me lo dices y…"

"prefiero seguir tus pasos" dijo Sapphire algo encogida de hombros

"perfecto" contestó Ruby "entonces…" Ruby le tomó la mano y se dirigieron al salón, al llegar, ya había una canción colocada "¿me permites esta pieza?"

"a-aja…" contestó Sapphire cada vez más roja

Donde originalmente estaban Ruby y Sapphire, Blue buscaba a su novio "¡Griny! ¡Dónde estás!" gritaba Blue, inmediatamente, sintió como dos cálidos brazos la rodeaban un poco más debajo de la cintura, esto hizo que se pusiera bastante roja

"quisiera compartir este baile contigo amor ¿me lo permites?" decía Green mientras le besaba el cuello

"¡tee hee! ¡claro lindo!" ambos fueron directo al lugar

*¡ven Rald! ¡vamos a bailar!* Latias comenzó a jalar a Emerald del brazo, Emerald casi caía con cada jalón

"¡ok! ¡ok! ¡pero no me jales mucho el brazo que se me va a salir!" dijo Emerald entre tirones

Gold a unos centímetros de donde estaban Emerald y Latias, dirigió su mirada a su novia "qué mejor manera de pasar nuestra primera noche como novios que con un baile ¿me concedes tu mano esta noche linda?" Gold extendió su mano hacia Crystal

Crystal simplemente rió, aceptando "todas las noches del mundo Gold" mientras todos se dirigían al salón, Diamond no había notado lo que ocurría, Pearl se quedo apostando en las batallas pokemon

Diamond notó el sonrojo de Platina "¿Señorita Berlitz, ocurre algo?"

Platina miró tiernamente a Diamond "de hecho... quisiera..."

"¿qué quiere?" agregó Diamond sonriendo

"quisiera... bailar ahora mismo contigo..." Platina se encogió un poco de brazos

Diamond aceptó con una sonrisa "¡ok!" al momento llegó Pearl de las apuestas

"¿qué hacen ahora?" preguntó el rubio, que aparentemente, no escuchó tampoco el sonido de la voz del presidente del comité de la liga pokemon de Hoenn

Platina se notó algo incómoda, estaba tan concentrada en Diamond, que había olvidado que también venía con Pearl "es que... ahora comienza el baile de gala y... bueno... no quiero dejar a ninguno de los 2 solos..."

Pearl rió un poco "baila con Dia" Pearl, a la vez que habló, le guiño el ojo en señal de lo que habían conversado antes del incidente de Darkrai "no me molesta quedar solo, de todas formas, yo no sé bailar"

Platina se limitó a sonreír a su mejor amigo "está bien... ¡gracias Pearl!" ella y Diamond se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al salón de danza

Donde estaban Gold y Crystal, Silver comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a Jasmine "Jasmine... perdón si tu noche ha sido muy aburrida... es que no soy muy bueno para estas cosas que digamos... y..." dijo Silver rascándose la cabeza

Jasmine solo rió un poco "¿aburrida? ¡Ese torneo y el espectáculo de magia de hace unos minutos fueron geniales!" dijo Jasmine para animar a Silver, luego lo miró como si estuviese esperando algo "¿y bien?"

Silver entendió de qué se trataba "oh, claro, lo siento ¿bailamos?"

Jasmine se limitó a levantar el pulgar y giñar un ojo

Red, sin saber mucho que decir en una situación así, miró a Yellow y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "entonces ¿bailas con migo pequeña hermosura?"

Yellow meditó medio segundo y dijo que sí inmediatamente "¡claro!... ¡amor!" ambos se dirigieron como todos al salón, Red se notaba nervioso cada vez que hablaba, no es muy mujeriego que digamos

Ruby y Sapphire ya estaban en el salón, la música que se tocaba era una música hecha para salón, para una velada específicamente, (no recuerdo el nombre del estilo de música) Sapphire tenía problemas para adaptarse, así que todo lo que hizo fue seguir las instrucciones de Ruby, para no parecer alguien inculta al lado del resto de personas "bien..." dijo Ruby "ahora... dame la mano... así..." Ruby tomó de la mano a Sapphire y la elevó un poco "y toma mi cintura..." Ruby también atrajo la mano de Sapphire a su cintura, el hacía lo mismo "ahora muévete como yo"

Sapphire, al igual que Ruby, estaba rojísima "¿s-se baila así de apegados?" preguntó nerviosa

"aja..." dijo Ruby igual de rojo y nervioso "si no quieres, solo..."

Sapphire sabía a lo que Ruby se refería "¡no! solo preguntaba…" dijo Sapphire sonriendo

"ok" respondió Ruby "hey, aprendes rápido"

Lejos del salón, no fuera de la mansión, había un chico con un cabello rojo flameante, con traje del mismo color, estaba acompañado de una joven con vestido negro, tenía el cabello del mismo color, pero con líneas y toques blancos en algunas partes, y un moño blanco acompañando, también iba con ellos una alta mujer de cabello verde, un largo cabello, el vestido era del mismo color también, el joven de rojo cargaba en la espalda a una niña que traía un vestido rosa, su cabello tenía un largo par de coletas que salían de cada lado de la cabeza, estaba dormida

El joven de rojo se quejaba "de nuevo, ¿por qué soy yo quien debe cargar a Mira? Es decir ¡todos sus pokemon la pueden cargar! Su Alakazam la podría hacer incluso levitar…"

"sabes que cada uno trajo un solo pokemon… y Mira trajo a su Porygon-Z, ella ya está grande como para que el pequeño Porygon-Z la cargue" respondió la mujer de verde

"no te quejes señorita, que ya llegará Riley con nuestros pokemon, aunque dudo que lo dejen pasar a estas horas…" agregó la joven de negro y blanco

"pero eso no responde mi pregunta" insistió el joven

"pues porque Marley y yo nos cansamos rápido" dijo la mujer de verde con una sonrisa en la cara

"y porque tú eres el hombre del grupo, por lo menos hasta que llegue Riley…" dijo sarcásticamente la joven de blanco, Marley

"como dijo Riley, evitaré lo que habla cosas sin sentido" dijo Buck, el joven de rojo, en defensa propia

"¡Cheryl!" un hombre de azul se acercó al pequeño grupo, nada en su ropa estaba cambiado a como suele estar

"oh, veo que dejaron pasar a Riley ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó Cheryl

"bien, aunque tuve que convencerlos de que me dejaran pasar, esos dos guardias fueron muy difíciles, pero logré pasar" rió el hombre recién llegado

"¿las trajiste?" preguntó Buck

"claro, aquí están sus pokebolas" Riley, que siempre estuvo acompañado de un Lucario, extendieron veinte pokebolas, 5 en cada mano "oigan, no me digan que Mira se quedó dormida"

"sí sí, como digas, ahora, libera a su Alakazam para que la cargue, que me va a dar una hernia" dijo Buck agarrando una de las pokebolas que iban dirigidas a Mira, liberando a un Alakazam, el cual recibió a Mira de Buck

"cielos, y ella que era la que más quería a sus pokemon" dijo Cheryl "bueno, supongo que es mi culpa, yo les dije que trajéramos un solo pokemon para la noche"

"oye oye, también es mi culpa" dijo Riley "no pensé que habrían batallas libres en este lugar"

"tienes razón" dijo Marley "yo también tenía ganas de combatir contra los mejores de Hoenn… a ver si son tan buenos como dicen"

"¡rayos, mejor nos dejamos de hablar y nos vamos a una arena! ¡Mi Claydol se mueve en la pokebola, no ha luchado en semanas!" dijo Buck impaciente

"me temo que será muy difícil en este momento" dijo Riley

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Marley

"el guardia de turno de la entrada, Juan, me dijo que en este momento, está comenzando el baile de la celebración, o sea, nos costará mucho trabajo encontrar rival por aquí" dijo Riley entre risas

"¡¿QUÉ? DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, ESTÚPIDA FIES…" antes de terminar, el Lucario de Riley le tapó la boca con la mano y le hizo una señal con la mano de no

"oh vamos, un baile siempre es maravilloso" dijo Cheryl sonriendo

"hablando de eso… Cheryl ¿te apetece si bailamos?" Riley bajó la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia Cheryl, esta se sorprendió un poco

"claro Riley, pero te quitas el sombrero" respondió Cheryl

"Por supuesto" Riley se quitó el sombrero y se lo pasó a Lucario, quien se lo puso para cuidarlo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, con Cheryl enganchada del brazo de Riley, hacia el salón

"…" Marley miró a Buck y Buck miró a Marley, Marley habló primero "tú" apuntó Marley a Buck

"¿eh?" dijo Buck algo sorprendido por Marley

"no te pondrás coqueto, no me acariciarás, no me dirás que me veo linda, no me dirás que el moño va con mis ojos, no me dirás que me veo linda bajo la obscuridad del salón y tampoco me dirás que me quieres, solo bailarás con migo y eso, o te romperé una de tus extremidades ¿me expresé bien?" finalizó Marley

"¿de qué demonios estás…?" antes de poder terminar, Marley tomó a Buck de su coleta de cabello y lo arrastró al salón

Atrás, solo, quedó Alakazam, sosteniendo a Mira, que dormía profundamente, finalmente, Alakazam dio un suspiro y comenzó a avanzar al salón para mantenerse con el resto del grupo, llevó a Mira levitando tras ella, los cinco Stat Trainers iban a entrar en el baile de Hoenn.

Pasadas las horas de baile, cerca de las 02:20 AM, comenzó a sonar una música lenta y romántica en el salón, todos al oírla, se acercaron a sus parejas y las abrazaron de una forma cálida y suave, excepto Sapphire, que, cada vez que el tipo de música cambiaba, se quedaba quieta, esperando instrucciones de Ruby, quien, para esta ocasión, se había colocado tan rojo, que su cara se comparaba al color de su gorro

"¿esto como se baila?" preguntó Sapphire sin mirar a los lados

Ruby sabía que debía hacer, lo que lo colocó increíblemente rojo "pues... así... pe-permiso..." Ruby llevó sus manos a la cintura de Sapphire, abrazándola y acercándola, le dijo que le abrazara el cuello, Sapphire accedió y ambos quedaron muy cerca del otro

Sapphire no pudo evitar que el rojo la dominara "e-esto... e-es un baile raro…" dijo la joven silvestre

Ruby trató de controlarse para contestar "esto es música romántica..."

Sapphire tragó saliva, comprendió de qué trataba básicamente este tipo de música, era para que aquellos que se amaban, se dijeran y expresaran cuanto se quieren "o-ok..." respondió nerviosa

A unos metros de ellos, se encontraban Gold y Crystal, que, al escuchar la música, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Crystal habló primero "linda música..."

"ven aquí linda..." Gold tomó a Crystal por su cintura con ambos brazos, y la abrazó, esta se entregó completamente a sus brazos, se abrazaron mientras bailaban

"Gold..."

"Crys..." siguieron bailando apegados uno al otro, mientras tanto, Blue ya estaba apegada al cuerpo de Green, y le dirigió unas palabras con los ojos cerrados, pegada en su hombro-

"Green... amor... te amo... te amo demasiado... nunca me había sentido así..." dijo Blue a ojos cerrados

Green abrazaba a Blue de la cintura con mucho cariño y amor, como claramente, no había abrazado a nadie en su vida "yo también te amo Blue, y tampoco me había sentido así antes... quisiera que..."

"¿que nunca se terminara?" dijo Blue abriendo los ojos y mirando a Green

"si..." dijo Green sonriendo

"yo también quiero eso..." Blue se acercó a la cara de su novio, y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente, aún bailando

Yellow levantó la cabeza al oír el cambio de música "¿romántica?"

"..." como Yellow es más pequeña que él, Red la acercó a su cuerpo y sintió su cabeza en su pecho, también le acarició el cabello, Yellow le siguió el ritmo

"Red..." dijo abrazándolo

Red dijo, nuevamente, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza "¿cuánto esperaste por esto? según tú... yo te gustaba desde hace un tiempo..." Yellow se puso roja y quedo mirando a Red, este, luego de meditar un poco lo que dijo, se dio cuenta de que sonó algo presumido "oh... perdona... no quise..." Red se puso algo nervioso, pero Yellow lo calló

"está bien amor... he esperado y soñado esto por mucho… mucho tiempo… y ahora…" Yellow se apegó más aún al cuerpo de Red y procedió a hablarle con los ojos cerrados "se ha hecho realidad... por favor... sigue bailando con migo toda la noche..."

Red dio un suspiro de alivio para sí mismo "claro... hey, se me ocurrió algo ¿qué tal si sacamos a Pika y a Chuchu?" dijo Red sonriendo

Yellow sonrió a la idea "¡claro, después de todo ellos igual se quieren mucho!" ambos sacaron a sus pokemon de sus pokebolas, al escuchar el tema de fondo, Pika y Chuchu en seguida comenzaron a moverse abrazados, Red y Yellow dedujeron que estaban bailando, imitándolos

Diamond a unos metros, escuchó la música igual, dirigiéndose a Platina "¿Señorita Berlitz, está bien? Tiene una mirada algo extraña" Diamond había notado el rostro de Platina

"si... estoy bien, solo quiero…" respondió la joven

"¿qué es? solo dígamelo y lo..." antes de poder terminar, Platina llevó sus delgados brazos al cuello de Diamond, comenzó a hablarle frente a frente

"solo quiero bailar contigo... así que... quiero que no te separes de mi..."

"o-ok" Diamond respondió muy nervioso a la vez que se ponía rojo, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Platina y la abrazó, a la distancia, divisó a su amigo Pearl, que estaba hablando con varias chicas, muy lindas, de la nada, este miro a Diamond y le levantó el pulgar, Diamond le respondió con un guiño

Sapphire se encontraba increíblemente roja, la cara le ardía de lo rojo que estaba, hasta Ruby llegó a sentirlo, pero no dijo nada, ya que él estaba en la misma situación "y nos...¿nos quedaremos así hasta que cambien de canción?" dijo Sapphire con una sonrisa muy tierna

Ruby trató de controlar su lengua y su pecho para contestar "lo ideal es que sí... solo déjate llevar por la música... piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz... que alegren tu día cada vez que las piensas, cosas que nunca olvidaras…" dijo el Ruby, bajo su gorro (no olviden el gorro ni los trajes de gala, de nuevo, incluso yo los olvidé :).), sudaba un poco por los nervios, pero no se le notó por su forma fluida de hablar

"que me hagan feliz..." dijo Sapphire, quien miró a Ruby a los ojos y comenzó a recordar, comenzó a recordar aquellos días que paso con Ruby hace ya 9 años, cuando solo eran unos niños, cuando la defendió de aquel Salamance, luego 5 años más tarde, cuando se volvieron a ver y su amistad progresaba cada vez más, cuando fueron juntos a derrotar a Archie y a Maxie a la cueva del origen, su entrenamiento juntos en la isla espejismo y... aquel día 17 de Septiembre, en el que ella confeso sus sentimientos hacia el chico con el que estaba bailando en este momento, cuando dijo que se había enamorado de él y por supuesto, la respuesta de este diciéndole que también ella le gustaba a él, Sapphire pensó en todos esos maravillosos momentos que paso con Ruby y sin darse cuenta, había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Ruby, mientras permanecía en sus recuerdos con los ojos cerrados

"..." Ruby solo la miró y le hizo una caricia en el cabello, ella ni siquiera lo notó

Silver escuchó la música, estaba algo perturbado, no por la música, pero si por otra razón "hey Jasmine..."

"dime Silver"

"¿has participado en muchas de estas fiestas antes?" Silver se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba

"he ido a un par... ¡pero nunca tan gigantes como esta!" dijo Jasmine entre risas

"¿y la has pasado bien? Porque…"

Jasmine interrumpió a Silver "Silver, tranquilo, no me he aburrido contigo, de verdad, lo he pasado de maravilla, eres un gran amigo, mejor bailemos" Jasmine se acercó a Silver y comenzaron a bailar

"perdón..." dijo Silver, luego solo siguió el ritmo de la música

En algún lado fuera del salón donde se encontraban los Pokedex Holders, estaban los Profesores. La profesora Juniper y Cedric se habían ido antes de la 1:30 am, porque ya estaban cansados y querían acostar a White, fuera de eso, el Profesor Birch miraba con nostalgia a su hija, que estaba abrazada de Ruby, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este "mi hija creció tan rápido... pensar que hace 5 años decidió partir su viaje... y conocer gente nueva... ¡y mira como está ahora!"

Oak también miraba, pero hacia otra dirección "debo decir lo mismo de Green... nunca pensé verlo tan enamorado de una chica"

Rowan no compartía la nostalgia de Oak y Birch, pero miraba fijamente a Diamond y a Platina "nunca se me habría ocurrido ver a Platina con alguien como Diamond, él es algo, "inferior" a Platina en muchos aspectos, pero a ella parece no importarle..." dijo el Profesor haciendo el movimiento de las comillas con los dedos

Elm solo miraba sonriendo y de brazos cruzados "la verdad es que yo siempre supe que había algo entre Gold y Crystal, ¡así que no estoy tan impresionado como Ustedes!"

"más que impresión..." comenzó Birch "es... orgullo..."

"lo mismo digo..." dijo el Profesor Oak

03:27, el tiempo seguía pasando, y la música romántica no se detenía, todos aquellos que estaban bailándola estaban tan adentro de la música, que no notaron el tiempo, excepto Gold, que tiene un buen sentido crónico

"vaya que duran los temas románticos..." dijo Gold, aún con Crystal entre sus brazos

Crystal lo miró algo confundida "¿quieres que se detenga?"

Gold miró a Crystal a sus ojos "por nada del mundo... quiero estar así contigo toda la noche linda..."

Crystal sonrió al oír eso "sabes, eres muy tierno y romántico cuando te lo propones..."

Gold respondió con una sonrisa también "es que estas con migo... es por eso..."

Crystal entrecerró los ojos "bésame..."

Gold también los entrecerró, pero mantuvo su sonrisa "pensé que nunca lo pedirías..." Gold acercó a Crystal lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, a tal punto que sentían el corazón de uno sobre el del otro y unieron sus labios apasionadamente, ambos mantuvieron el beso por mucho tiempo

Por otro lado "..." Ruby estaba confuso, aún con Sapphire apoyada muy cariñosamente en su hombro no sabía si ahora era el momento de revelar sus sentimientos, pero, ¿qué tal si Sapphire se ríe de él? ¿Qué tal si piensa que es un cobarde por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo? ¿qué tal si le dice que no? muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, cuando muy cerca de él, divisó a su maestro, Wallace, que estaba bailando con Winonna, se notaban contentos, estaban bailando muy cerca el uno del otro, Wallace, súbitamente, miró a Ruby, y movió su cabeza en señal de sí, eso no convencía a Ruby, aún estaba algo asustado de lo que podría ocurrir, luego, tampoco muy lejos de su lugar, vio a su Padre, Norman y a su madre que estaban bailando, igual que él y Sapphire, apegados, al principio le pareció raro verlos así, pero luego lo pensó otra vez, es decir, él tiene que haber venido de algún lado, Ruby soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Igual de súbito que Wallace, Norman vio a su hijo y de inmediato supo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, le bastó con solo verlo, ver su expresión y su posición, Norman le frunció el seño, Ruby entendió el mensaje, decía:_ Hazlo cobarde… mi padre es muy directo…_ eso tampoco convencía mucho a Ruby, quien seguía pensando, pensaba qué decir, cómo decirlo y lo más importante, cuándo decirlo, pero, entre tanto pensamiento, muy cerca de él, escucho un tierna voz

"¿Ruby?"

"¿uh?" Ruby dirigió su mirada a su hombro izquierdo

Sapphire hablaba con los ojos cerrados "¿te puedo pedir un favor?"

"c-claro... ¿qué es?"

Ruby se colocó extremadamente nervioso, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, fue un pensamiento que lo perturbó un poco

_Me dirá lo que siente… al parecer… fui muy lento… ¡otra vez!_

-Continuará-

* * *

No mentiré... queda poco, muy poco para el final, estoy emocionado... hace un año, creo, que estoy subiendo esto y ahora, está a punto de terminar, ambos, orgullo y alegría están en mi mente, tengo ya lo que voy a escribir después, mis tres siguientes historias, las tengo decididas y tengo trama para las tres, pero aún falta para que acabe "Un aniversario para soñar" y no diré nada del futuro hasta entonces

les pido que hagan Reviews criticando mi trabajo, la verdad es, que cada vez que veo un Review, me alegro muchísimo, por eso, quisiera que comenten esta historia, a ver que tal les parece

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡Nos vemos en la parte siguiente, Sayonara!


	26. Un corazón azul y un trozo de seda

¡Phew! les he traido el siguiente capitulo finalmente, pasó un buen tiempo, pero he tardado más, el colegio está en las últimas y también yo en él jaja xD

en fin el capítulo número 26 de "Un aniversario para soñar" está aquí

"Habla"

Narración

_Pensamientos humanos/escritura_

*Telepatía pokemon*

(yo)

¡qué lo disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 26: "Un corazón azul y un trozo de seda"

3:31, Ruby estaba más nervioso que nunca, pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo le quedaría escuchar como su compañera y la persona que él amaba, se le confesara, por segunda vez.

"por favor..."comenzó a hablar Sapphire, aún con los ojos cerrados y apoyada en los hombros de Ruby "no… no quiero que olvides esto... me sentiría muy mal si lo olvidas... ¿me lo prometes?"

Ruby miró a Sapphire con los ojos abiertos, claramente no era lo que él esperaba, no supo qué contestar "..."

Sapphire abrió los ojos para hablar, pero no quitó su cabeza del hombro de Ruby "¿me lo prometes? ¿Ruby?"

Ruby volvió en sí y respondió "no... no lo olvidare... yo... yo no podría olvidar esto... no..." con cada palabra, Ruby se ponía más nervioso, era obvio que Sapphire decía eso por el hecho de que Ruby haya 'olvidado' lo de la batalla con Kyogre y Groudon, pero antes de poder continuar hablando, sonaron nuevamente los megáfonos de la mansión, se escuchó la voz del Presidente del Comité de la Liga Pokemon de Hoenn

"a todos aquellos que quieran disfrutar de un espectáculo único, de les invita a presenciar los fuegos artificiales, hoy, nuestro clima nos ha sonreído y tenemos preparado un gran espectáculo pirotécnico, quienes quieran ir, solo deberán acomodarse en algún lado de la gran montaña al lado de la mansión, la música y las batallas seguirán funcionando para quien quiera quedarse adentro"

Yellow fue la primera en opinar "¿fuegos artificiales? ¿tan temprano? Yo pensé que los harían al final de la noche" dijo con su dedo índice en el labio

A Red de corría una gran gota en la nuca "em... amor... son las tres y media de la mañana..." agregó entre risas

Yellow miró a Red parpadeando un par de veces "¿en serio? Es que el baile se me pasó tan rápido..."

Red quería ver los fuegos artificiales, pero notó que a Yellow le gustaría seguir bailando "seguramente estos fuegos van a estar buenos, vamos ¡también la pasaremos bien!" dijo con esperanzas de ver la pirotecnia

Yellow sonrió "tienes razón" Yellow se tomó de la mano con Red y empezaron a salir del lugar

Green también escuchó el mensaje del megáfono. Dirigió su mirada a su novia para hablar "¿te gustaría ir?"

"quiero verlos" contestó Blue "quiero sentarme un rato contigo... bajo la luna... los dos… ¿no crees que sería muy romántico?" dijo Blue de forma coqueta, abrazándose del brazo de Green

Green sonrió para contestar "cualquier cosa que yo haga contigo, será romántica, entonces"

"Siempre que hablas así, haces que te desee más y más" comenzaron los dos a salir del lugar también

Gold, al ver a sus amigos salir de la mansión recién apartó sus labios de los de Crystal "¿uh? ¿Por qué salen todos?"

Crystal respondió después de observar un poco "creo que hay algo afuera..." claramente, ninguno de los dos había escuchado el mensaje recién entregado en el lugar

Emerald apareció cerca de ellos, estaba tomado de la mano con Latias, con quien había compartido las horas de baile "son fuegos artificiales..."

"¿fuegos artifi...?" Gold, antes de terminar su pregunta, miró fijamente a Emerald "oye tienes algo de" Emerald tenía unas 3 marcas de labios en sus mejillas

Emerald contestó algo molesto "fue Latias..."

Latias solo rió cubriéndose la boca

Crystal se dirigió hacia Gold "Gold ¿vamos a verlos?"

Gold rió y soltó una sonrisa presumida "linda noche para ser nuestro primer día juntos ¿no crees? es decir, un baile, actividades y ahora, fuegos artificiales ¿ves que salir con migo trae buenas cosas?"

Crystal lo tomó como un sí "¡ya no presumas y vamos!" ambos comenzaron a salir del lugar también, junto a Emerald y Latias

Platina, recién al salir Gold y Crystal del lugar, notó lo qué ocurría "¿uh? ¿ya se acabó el baile? ¿tan rápido?"

Diamond contestó, aún manteniéndola en sus brazos "no, no ha acabado, solo que ahora comenzarán los fuegos artificiales y, em... pasó 1 hora con 10 minutos... desde que empezó la música romántica…"

Platina contestó con una expresión tierna "¿en serio? no lo noté..."

Pearl apareció de la nada, tenía una marca en el cuello, claramente, eran labios, pero también… "¿Pearl?" comenzó Diamond

"vamos tortolitos, quiero ver los fuegos artificiales ¡sabes que siempre me han gustado Dia!" habló Pearl, emocionado

"lo sé, pero… ¿tienes labios marcados en el cuello?" dijo Diamond apuntando al cuello de su amigo

"si… ¡pero eso no…!" claramente, Pearl estaba apresurado a ver los fuegos, como si quisiera evitar algo

"si… pero también tienes una palma marcada en…" antes de Platina poder terminar, Pearl la calló poniéndole la palma en frente de la cara

"no… no quiero… hablar de eso… EN SERIO" Pearl los miró a ambos con un rostro amenazador, la palma en su cara claramente era una cachetada, pero no quería discutirlo, sus amigos notaron la desesperación de Pearl y no dijeron más y fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales

Todos salían de la mansión, era tanta gente la que salió, que faltó espacio en la montaña para que todos pudieran acomodarse, pero eso no fue problema, los encargados sacaron a sus pokemon de tierra y roca y haciendo combinaciones de diversos ataques, 'agrandaron' el espacio de la montaña, cosa que todos estuvieran cómodos para ver los fuegos artificiales (simplemente, hicieron más tierra)

Yellow estaba ya en un lugar al lado de Red, pero no se sentaban aún "esta montaña es muy grande... me pregunto por qué no tendrá árboles..."

"no lo sé..." dijo Red, preguntándose lo mismo que Yellow y mirando a los alrededores

Yellow se llevó una mano a la boca "no creo que los hayan talado ¿o sí?

Steven apareció de la nada, para responder la duda de Yellow, ambos, Red y la rubia se asustaron "están todos los árboles de la montaña guardados en mi casa ¡sacamos la tierra completa, están todos bien!" (ok, no sé si eso matará plantas y/o árboles, pero supongo que ustedes entienden el punto xD.)

Red, después de recuperar la postura que perdió ante el susto que les dio Steven, habló, algo irritado, pero logró ocultarlo "perdón pero... ¿puedes dejar de asustarnos así?"

Steven rió para contestar "jaja lo siento, sabía que..." Steven miró a Yellow confuso "Yellow ¿verdad?"

"¡sipi!" Yellow respondió sonriendo y haciendo una 'V' con los dedos

Steven entonces continúo "sabía que Yellow se preocuparía por los árboles, así que me acerque a Ustedes" habló Steven con una sonrisa

"¡gracias por sacarme de duda Steven!"

Steven entonces agachó la cabeza "con su permiso, debo preparar los últimos fuegos artificiales" Steven procedió a irse

"se ve muy" ocupado pensó Yellow

Red contestó algo celoso, pero Yellow no lo notó del todo "es un campeón, organizador y Arceus sabrá que mas prepara... ¿qué te parece ese lugar?" Red apuntó a un lugar a un par de metros de ellos

Yellow miró el lugar "se ve bien... ¿no se ensuciara mi vestido o sí?"

Steven, a la distancia dio un gran grito "¡está totalmente limpio el césped!"

Por otro lado de la montaña, ambos, Gold y Crystal escucharon la voz de Steven

Gold miró a su novia "¿vez que estaba limpio? siéntate aquí linda" Gold ya se encontraba sentado, Crystal temía que el vestido se ensuciara, pero se alivió al oír a Steven

Crystal se acomodó al lado de Gold "¡está bien amor!"

Por otro lado de la citada montaña, no lejos de donde se encontraban Gold y Crystal, estaban Ruby y Sapphire, solo que aquí, era Ruby el que no quería sentarse.

Sapphire lo regañaba para que se sentara de una vez "¡ya Ruby siéntate!"

Ruby cedió al oír a Steven "está bien... si Steven dice que no me ensuciare..."

"¡ya siéntate!" Sapphire lo jaló del brazo para que se siente a su lado, Ruby se golpeó la cara en el proceso

"ouch..." se quejaba el joven

Sapphire y Ruby mantuvieron un silencio de 5 segundos, el cual fue roto por Sapphire "oye..."

"dime..." dijo Ruby mientras se sobaba la cara del golpe

"¿qué son fuegos artificiales?" Ruby se dejó caer de espaldas, Sapphire solo lo miraba

"cielos..."

Cerca de Yellow y de Red, se encontraban Green y Blue, los que, claramente, más apegados estaban uno del otro

Green, ya sentado con Blue, miraba al cielo esperando que empiece la pirotecnia "me pregunto cuándo empezará..."

Blue se mostraba indiferente a los fuegos "no me interesa... solo quiero estar contigo..."

"eres buena robando..." dijo Green sonriendo

"¿eh?" respondió Blue algo confundida

Green hablaba mirando al cielo "te robaste mi corazón y mi seriedad... estando contigo no puedo evitar estar feliz" Green continúo sonriendo

"ay Green..." Blue se apoyó en el hombro de Green olvidando por completo por que estaban allí

Por otro lado de la montaña, Platina, Diamond y Pearl se habían acomodado ya

"haber practiquemos Dia" Mientras esperaban, Pearl quiso practicar sus rutinas de comedia con Dia, aunque este solo estaba sentado mirando el cielo "cuando piensas en pokemon piensas en..."

Diamond solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente "Señorita Berlitz"

"y los poke..." Pearl meditó un poco y notó lo que Diamond dijo "viejo ¡asá no va!"

"déjalo en paz" dijo Platina "queremos disfrutar de estos fuegos artificiales"

Pearl se tuvo que resignar "ya ok..."

Cerca de Ruby y Sapphire, y un poco de Gold y Crystal, se encontraban Silver, Jasmine, Latias y Emerald

Silver dirigió su mirada a Emerald y a Latias "y… ¿ustedes hace cuanto se conocen?"

"mmm" Emerald comenzó a meditar "¡ya se me olvidó jeje!" respondió rascándose la cabeza

Jasmine miraba curiosa a Latias, con quien no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, o establecer contacto alguno "y tú... ¿eres un pokemon?"

*¡sip!* respondió Latias sonriendo

"¿usas transformación?" preguntó Jasmine

*¿así lo llaman Ustedes? entonces creo que sí ¡debe ser eso!* Respondió sonriendo nuevamente

"hey Emerald" Silver nuevamente le habló a Emerald "ellos, me refiero a Latias y Latios, conocen a Deoxys ¿verdad?"

"es una historia algo larga"

(a partir de ahora, cada momento ocurrirá al mismo tiempo, yo diré hasta cuando, lo lamento, aún no sabría cómo poner esto si fuera un libro)

Con Green y Blue…

Los fuegos comenzaron a explotar en el cielo, muchísimas figuras se formaban en el cielo, la mayoría eran pokemon, o si no, figuras tradicionales de la pirotecnia

Green miraba el cielo junto a Blue, este la rodeaba con su brazo "lindas chispas..."

Blue dejó de mirar al cielo y dirigió su mirada a Green "bésame Green..."

Green sonrió a su novia "claro..." antes de hacer contacto con los labios de su novia, Green detuvo algo con su mano

Blue miró la mano de Green para tratar de identificar el proyectil "¿qué es eso?"

Green, sin mirar lo que era, lo arrojó hacia un lado "un pedazo de roca... deben estar usando rocas para encender las chispas... se pasan de ecológicos... pero nos pasó por habernos sentado tan cerca de la mansión"

Blue hizo un caso casi omiso al asunto "ya no importa... solo quiero que me beses..."

Green sonrió un poco "jeje…"

"¿qué ocurre?"

"mira al cielo..." Green apuntó con su dedo al cielo, un poco al este de donde estaban ellos

"wooow..." entre los fuegos artificiales y las figuras, apareció un gran corazón de color azul, era bastante más grande que las demás figuras que se habían asomado ya en la noche

Green no dijo nada, para él, claramente ese corazón simbolizaba una pequeña parte de los sentimientos que él sostiene hacia Blue, Blue, luego de mirar el cielo hasta que el corazón se desvaneciera miró a Green y comprendió sus sentimientos "Lindo corazón ¿no?" dijo Green

"¿puedes besarme ya?" Blue se mostraba algo impaciente, quería que su novio la besara

"ahora y siempre…" Green llevó su mano a la mejilla de Blue y comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente, duraron bastante así, cuando separaron sus labios, Green se acostó en el pasto, y Blue lo imito, abrasando a su novio

Blue se aferró con mucha fuerza al cuerpo de Green "te amo..."

"yo también te amo..."

Blue cerró sus ojos y se apoyó completamente en el cuerpo de Green "quisiera que esto no termine... quisiera estar abrazada contigo durante el resto de mi vida..."

Green sonrió al comenzar a hablar "estos momentos que he pasado contigo... son los más felices de mi vida... no sabría describirlos..."

"creo..." Blue meditó bien antes de hablar, luego siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro "creo que esto supera mi reencuentro con mis padres... estoy tan feliz de estar así contigo... ahora...tanto que no lo puedo creer..."

"pues créelo... pues más real no puede ser..."

"eres el mejor novio que una chica podría tener..." Blue acariciaba el pecho de Green, este le acariciaba el cabello

"y tú eres la chica más hermosa y la novia más perfecta que un líder de gimnasio podría tener..."

Con Red y Yellow…

Yellow estaba recostada en las rodillas de Red, este estaba simplemente sentado, apoyado con sus manos, atrás de su cuerpo

Yellow apuntó al cielo "¡mira ese! ¡tiene forma de Pikachu!" había una figura fosforescente que tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Pikachu

"¡oye es cierto!" ambos recordaron a sus Pikachu y rieron un poco "fíjate ese... es muy brillante"

"es muy brillante..." una gran figura azul con forma de corazón se asomó entre la demás pirotecnia.

A ambos les recordó que ellos dos tenían libertad para besarse cuando quieran y más, se empezaron a acercar para besarse, cuando de la nada, le cayó una pequeña roca en la frente a Yellow "¡ouch!"

Red tomó la roca "¿qué es eso?" luego recordó de donde vino exactamente e inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia ese lado "vino de... Green... como sea ya no importa" Red iba a arrojar la pequeña roca a un lado pero Yellow lo detuvo

"¡espera amor!"

"¿qué ocurre?"

"mírala... tiene forma de corazón... es muy bella... quiero quedármela..."

"..." Red sonrió y le entrego la piedra a su novia

"me la quiero quedar para recordar siempre este día… el día más feliz de mi vida…"

Red mantuvo su sonrisa todo el tiempo "si tú lo quieres así..."

"..." Yellow comenzó a colocarse roja mientras se miraba fijamente con Red

Comenzaron a acercarse, un viento muy fuerte llevaba soplando desde hacía ya un rato, no le dieron importancia y se besaron, se mantuvieron un buen rato así, cuando de repente, un artefacto de seda los golpeo en la cara a ambos, lo corrieron con sus manos, y el objeto siguió volando, ellos siguieron con su beso, el cabello suelto de Yellow la hacía ver como una princesa, Red se veía como su caballero, sea como sea, era el paraíso para ambos, al separarse pasado un buen rato, vieron una especie de cometa que le llamo la atención a Yellow

"¡mira Red! ¡una estrella fugaz!" Yellow apuntó a la dirección del objeto en movimiento

"pues pide un deseo"

"mi deseo ya se cumplió... solo me falta pedir para que perdure..." Yellow acarició la mejilla de Red mientras hablaba

Red miró a la aparente estrella para pedir internamente que el 'deseo' de Yellow perdure por siempre, pero al ver dicha estrella, notó que claramente no era eso y tampoco era una, sino que eran tres, Red logró identificar la identidad de las figuras. _De nuevo, gracias por su ayuda chicos_

En algún lado, en el hotel de Lilycove, en una habitación, un bolso vibraba, la vibración causó que el bolso cayera, soltando un pokedex, dicho pokedex se abrió, se podía leer un mensaje.

_No hay de qué, Red._

Con Gold y Crystal…

Los dos parecían no tomarle atención a los fuegos artificiales, solo se besaban y se decían cuanto se amaban, terminando uno de sus besos, recién comenzaron a ver algo de los fuegos artificiales

Crystal tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Gold "Gold... eres el mejor chico que existe... no quiero separarme de ti..."

"yo tampoco Crystal..." Gold sonreía, no con su frecuente sonrisa de victoria o aparentando ser mejor que los demás, sonreía desde el corazón, Crystal lo notó y solo sonrió más aún

"parece un sueño hecho realidad..."

"suelo causar ese efecto" dijo Gold riendo un poco

"no arruines este lindo momento con chistes baratos" dijo Crystal depositando su dedo índice en la boca de Gold

"sé que te encanta mi actitud, por eso me aceptaste ¿no?"

"sabes muy bien que quise estar contigo cuando me preguntaste porque te amo… llevaba mucho tiempo amándote… pero no me había dado cuenta"

Esto tomó un poco de sorpresa a Gold, sí, Crystal le había dicho que se sentía atraída hacia él desde la batalla con Pryce, pero no pensó que fuera amor "sabes… ahora que lo pienso… uno dice la palabra amor por cualquier cosa… es decir… tú me dijiste que me amabas apenas nos convertimos en novios y yo también lo dije… pero, el sentimiento de querer se alimenta y crece, siempre está ahí, con el pasar del tiempo, el querer a alguien, el sentimiento en sí digo yo, aumenta hasta el punto de poder llamarse amor verdadero… por eso te pregunto ahora a ti, Crystal ¿tú me amas?" Gold mostró una mirada de sinceridad, lo que dijo salió de su corazón y quería saber si Crystal lo amaba de verdad

"yo…" Crystal pensó seriamente en lo que Gold le dijo, tiene razón, ambos dijeron 'te amo' muy apresuradamente, ahora ella lo estaba afirmando de nuevo, pero ahora pensó muy detenidamente una respuesta ante la pregunta de su novio

"¿me amas?"

"sí… yo te amo Gold… te amo… y te voy a amar hasta donde pueda y más… te voy a amar durante toda mi…" Crystal meditó nuevamente antes de seguir, luego sonrió y continúo "te voy a amar durante toda mi vida y quiero saber… ¿tú me amas?"

"no estaba completamente seguro hasta hace unas horas… pero… Crystal, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, aunque solo llevemos un día juntos… sé que eres la persona que me hará feliz durante un largo, largo tiempo, por no decir para siempre"

Nuevamente se acercaron para besarse, pero antes de, Gold notó algo a unos metros delante de él

"¿qué es eso?"

"es..." Crystal miró fijamente el objeto que flotaba debido al fuerte viento que soplaba "¿un trozo de seda?"

"mmm..." luego de unos segundos, Gold reconoció el trozo de seda "jeje bien hecho novato..."

Crystal por fin comprendió "¡ah! ¡acaso ese es...!"

"al parecer hizo su trabajo ¿no crees?"

"si..." ambos sonrieron por unos segundos "¿por qué no los imitamos entonces?"

"ven aquí..." comenzaron a besarse, claramente iban a estar así un rato

Con Silver, Jasmine, Emerald y Latias

"¡y asi es como se conocen!" Emerald había terminado de contarle a Silver como es que Deoxys y Latios se conocen

"ya veo..." Emerald y Silver miraron a sus parejas, hablaban y se reían, eso despertó la curiosidad de los chicos

"¿qué tanto hablarán?" dijo Emerald

"no lo sé..." ambos se colocaron algo nerviosos, sus parejas hablaban a sus espaldas y se reían

Jasmine reía y hablaba al mismo tiempo "¡jajaja! ¿no es así? ¡además que es un serio! ¡jajaja!" a Silver lo atacó un frio interno, claramente eso lo refleja a él, por lo que procedió a poner su oído prácticamente al lado de la boca de Jasmine para escuchar

Latias apuntó a Silver *em Jasmine... tienes...*

"¿ocurre algo Silver?"

"¡uh n-no! solo quería saber..." Silver se colocó algo rojo al verse acorralado

Emerald quiso ayudarlo "¡quiere saber de qué hablan!"

"¡cállate quieres!"

"¡jajajaja! descuiden, no hablamos de Ustedes" Ambas se coordinaron para hablar y reír

Silver trató de estabilizarse "¡sí...! ya sabía..."

"y... ¿de qué hablan?" preguntó Emerald

Jasmine respondió "le contaba a Latias como son los lideres de Gimnasio de Jhoto"

"ya puedes estar tranquilo Silver" Silver solo bajó la cabeza algo rojo

*jajaja...* antes de poder terminar de reír, Latias sintió a su hermano, le comunicó que necesitaba su presencia *Rald... ¡vuelvo enseguida!*

Emerald levantó su mano "¡adónde vas!" Latias ya se había ido, a la velocidad que lo hizo, soltó un viento muy fuerte y volvió en muy poco tiempo, unos tres minutos después

*¡listo!*

"¿y eso para que fue?" preguntó Emerald de brazos cruzados

*¡oh nada!* Latias trataba de contener la risa *solo que mi hermano envió… ¡esto!* Latias presentó a Emerald un gran pedazo de chocolate, tenía la forma de su cabeza y su rostro

"¡pero qué! ¡cómo supiste que me MORÍA de hambre!" el estómago de Emerald crujía, solo que con los fuegos artificiales y las explosiones, no se notaba

*Latios dice que sintió tu estómago, ahora está volando cerca de aquí*

Emerald comenzó a masticar el trozo de chocolate, Silver y Jasmine solo miraban a Emerald como comía y a Latias como reía "quién entenderá a esa "familia"." Dijeron ambos

Con Ruby y Sapphire…

Ruby apuntaba al cielo "¿vez eso en el cielo? ¡esos son fuegos artificiales!"

"entiendo… ¡son muy bonitos!" dijo Sapphire sonriendo, luego, un silencio muy incómodo los dominó

"..."

Ambos decidieron terminar con la situación al mismo tiempo "oye..."

Ruby habló inmediatamente después "oh... dime tú primero..."

"¡no no! ¡habla tú!"

Ruby rió tratando de que Sapphire hablara "no, lo mío es muy tonto, ya no quiero decirlo, dilo tú"

Sapphire de resignó a hablar "bueno... quería..." Sapphire comenzó a ponerse roja "quería agradecerte de nuevo por el hermoso vestido... y también por el collar y... por todo... gracias..."

Ruby se colocó algo rojo "no...no me agradezcas..."

Sapphire miró a Ruby "¿tú que querías decirme?"

"nada... nada importante" Ruby trató de cambiar de tema "mira... un corazón azul..."

"es muy lindo..."

Ruby, entonces, habló internamente consigo mismo. _Tengo que decir algo que la haga sentir hermosa, como se lo merece…_ "me recuerda tus lindos ojos..."

Sapphire no supo que contestar "um..." cada segundo que pasaba, se ponía mas roja, Ruby estaba igual o peor"

Ruby seguía hablando interna y externamente. _Ahora… algo que le diga que se ve como una reina._ "tiene el mismo bello color que tu vestido..."

"gracias..." su corazón latía más rápido cada vez

"y me recuerda..." _Ahora… algo… algo que le diga que la amo… ¡Ruby, hijo de Norman, líder de Gimnasio de Petalburg, Hoenn, DILE QUE LA AMAS!_

"¿qué te recuerda ese corazón, Ruby?" Sapphire quedó viendo el corazón que se desvanecía en el cielo, para calmarse un poco

"me recuerda el color del..." Ruby se mordió el labio, no había vuelta atrás, a la vez que hablaba, Ruby subió un poco su gorro, cosa que se le viera toda la parte izquierda de la cabeza "¿me recuerda el color del Salamance que me hizo esta cicatriz, no crees que el color se parece?" dijo Ruby, prácticamente tiritando, pero mantuvo su voz firme

"ahora que lo mencionas, si se pare..." Sapphire abrió sus ojos de golpe, al procesar correctamente las palabras de su acompañante lo miró prácticamente en shock "¡¿UH? ¿q-qué dijis…?

Antes de poder terminar su frase, Ruby la tomó de los hombros y la trajo hacia él, sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, al momento, un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, el gorro de Ruby, hecho de seda, voló de su cabeza debido al viento, él no le dio importancia, solo quiso mantener el beso, Sapphire estuvo muy sorprendida, pero después, solo se dejo llevar por los labios de Ruby, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza. _¡Lo recordó! Es decir… lo admitió… digo… me está besando… no… no sé qué pensar… _Las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza, eran las mismas que pasaban cuando estaba abrazada a él, su niñez, su reencuentro, su batalla juntos, su entrenamiento, todo, Sapphire se inundó con estos pensamientos y no logró evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla derecha, ella siguió con el beso, fue Ruby el que la soltó

Sapphire se limpió la mejilla "Wow..." no había abierto los ojos, los comenzó a abrir lentamente

Ruby trató de mantener la firmeza en su voz "¿sorprendida?"

Sapphire ya estaba con los ojos abiertos, solo miraba a Ruby a los ojos "si... no... no pensé que..."

"¿que lo recordaría?" dijo Ruby sonriendo firmemente, después de lo ocurrido, su corazón latió de manera normal

Sapphire solo mantuvo su mirada "no lo olvidaste nunca..."

Ruby bajó la cabeza, era verdad, él nunca olvidó nada "lo siento... es que...tenía miedo…" Ruby solo buscaba palabras para excusar lo inexcusable

Sapphire lo miró algo curiosa "¿miedo? ¿De qué?"

"no..." Ruby se colocó algo tenso nuevamente "no tengo palabras para pedirte perdón por haberme reservado tantos años... en verdad lo siento... yo... perdóname... por favor..."

Sapphire lo miró y luego sonrió "eso me da lo mismo... porque ahora, sé que me amas…" Sapphire dirigió su mirada a la cabeza de Ruby "puedo... ¿puedo tocarla?"

"¿qué cosa?"

"la cicatriz..."

Ruby sonrió un poco "claro..."Sapphire acarició la cicatriz, una profunda pena la inundaba cada vez que veía esa marca y esta no es la excepción, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Ruby lo notó al instante 2¿Sapphire? ¿qué ocurre?"

Sapphire trataba de hablar entre sollozos "es que… tienes eso por mi culpa… ¡lo siento!" Sapphire se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para que Ruby no la viera llorar

Ruby le tomó ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos "Sapphire... eso no importa... eras solo una niña... una niña inocente... te asustaste mas por mi agresividad que por el Salamance... perdóname tú a mí…" cada vez que recuerda el incidente, Ruby baja su cabeza en señal a la pena que le da

"Ruby..." Sapphire se recuperó y comenzó a hablarle, mirándolo directo a los ojos "estuve pensando... y si... tal vez esa cicatriz es en parte mi culpa... pero también... de no ser por esa cicatriz... tal vez yo no estaría aquí... no he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias... Ruby... gracias... gracias por salvarme cuando era niña... gracias por enseñarme el valor de una batalla pokemon... gracias..." Sapphire se soltó de Ruby para limpiarse las mejillas, después se acercó a la cabeza de Ruby y le besó la cicatriz, luego lo abrazó cubriendo su cuello, él le abrazó su cintura, después de unos segundos, ambos se susurraron muy bellas palabras al oído, Ruby siendo el primero

"creo...

creo que...

creo que te amo...

si...

Sapphire...

te amo...

..."

Sapphire respondió en su oído, con los ojos cerrados

"Ruby...

yo...

también...

yo también...

yo también te amo...

mucho

..."

Luego de su abrazo, se besaron nuevamente, ya eran novios, no hubo pregunta ni respuesta, solo dos besos, los más tiernos que se pudieron haber imaginado, luego de terminar su contacto labial, Sapphire se apoyo en el hombro de Ruby

"te vez muy lindo sin tu gorro..."

"¿donde habrá quedado a todo esto? oh bueno... lo buscare cuando esto termine..."

Con Diamond, Pearl y Platina…

"¿oye Pearl... Pearl?" Diamond miró a su amigo para preguntarle algo, pero notó que estaba dormido

"...zzzZZZzzz..." Pearl solo roncaba

"se quedo dormido..." dijo Platina, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para recostarse en el hombro de Diamond, este se sonrojó bastante al ver a la joven y hermosa Berlitz en su hombro

"um... ¿Señorita?"

"por favor... dime simplemente Platina..." Platina se había cansado hace tiempo de que sus dos mejores amigos la llamaran Señorita a cada rato, por lo que les había pedido que no lo hicieran, Pearl no tuvo problema y dejó de hacerlo de inmediato, Diamond insistió, pero ahora, Platina le pidió que dejara de hacerlo y Diamond aceptó

"¿Platina?"

"¿sí?"

"nada..." Diamond se rascó la cabeza, tratando de evitar lo que quería decir

"dime..."

"es que... ya me está dando sueño..." Diamond dio un bostezo, tenía sueño, Platina se decepcionó un poco al oírlo, pero inmediatamente dio ella también un bostezo

"a mí también..."

"creo que no me había quedado hasta tan tarde antes..."

"yo tampoco... pero no quiero dorm..." Platina, antes de terminar su frase, hizo una pausa y recordó el incidente de la mañana "¿te parece si dormimos?"

"¿aquí?"

"si, me gustaría..."

"ok... si así lo quieres..." antes de cerrar sus ojos y recostarse, algo chocó en la cara de Diamond "¡ouch! mi ojo..."

"¿qué es eso?" preguntó Platina apuntando el objeto

"mmm..." Diamond lo observó por unos segundos "es el gorro de Ruby..."

"seguramente se le voló, el viento está muy fuerte desde hace un rato, mejor guárdaselo...seguramente mañana lo buscará"

"ok..." Diamond se echó el gorro al bolsillo y dio otro gran bostezo

"¿durmamos?"

"ok..." Diamond se acostó en el césped y enseguida se quedó dormido, él tuvo una pésima siesta en la mañana, por lo que estaba cansado, Platina, antes de hacer lo mismo, le dio un beso en la boca y se recostó a su lado, para dormir abrasada a él

"duerme bien Dia... te... te amo... buenas noches" Platina lo besó nuevamente y se quedó dormida junto a él

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, a su lado, Pearl se acomodó y quedó mirando el cielo, luego rió un poco y susurró unas palabras "cuando lleguemos a Sinnoh, les cobraré esta" Pearl miró a sus dos amigos durmiendo "Me deben una" Luego, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido también

(Volvemos al tiempo real)

4:30

Green seguía recostado con su novia apegada a él "me pregunto cuánto durarán estas chispas..."

"no creo que sea mucho... ¿lo ves? mira allí" Blue apuntó con su dedo al cielo, había un fuego artificial que al estallar, mostró la siguiente frase

_¡Gracias a todos y todas los que asistieron a esta celebración! ¡No se pierdan mañana el gran desfile de Hoenn! ¡hasta pronto y muy buenas noches!_

Green se puso de pie "será mejor que nos vallamos"

"Sí, no quiero que se me ensucie más el vestido" ambos se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar donde estaban Red y Yellow

Red vio a sus dos amigos acercarse y entonces notó el gran mensaje del cielo "¿ya terminó? que rápido..."

"pasó una hora Red..." dijo Yellow con una ceja arriba

"no lo noté" Red se rascó la cabeza

"¡oye Red!"

Red divisó a dos personas a unos metros "¿Gold?"

Crystal y Gold se aparecieron, Gold rodeaba a Crystal con su brazo "ayúdanos a llevar a esos dormilones" dijo la chica

"¿quiénes son?"

"los comediantes y Platina..." contestó Gold

Green fue el siguiente en hablar "se quedaron dormidos más o menos a las 3:30..."

"no los culpo..." comenzó Blue "tan solo tienen 13 años... y después de todo lo que pasaron antes de venir aquí..."

"si..." dijo Red "mejor los cargamos... ¿y qué hay de Ruby y Sapphire?"

Emerald, Silver, Jasmine y Latias aparecieron por detrás de Red "se están besando..." dijo Emerald

Yellow se volteó para ver "quien... ah Emerald..." luego procesó lo que dijo el pequeño rubio "un segundo..."

"¿dijiste que se están...?" Blue sonrió, al igual que Crystal y Yellow

Silver le respondió a su no biológica hermana "si Blue... besando y Ruby está sin gorro"

Las palabras de Silver bastaron para que todos comprendieran, las chicas, en especial, estaban muy emocionadas "¡qué bien! ¡la pobre Sapphire no aguantaba más la angustia!" Dijo Crystal saltando de la emoción

Gold era algo indiferente, solo dirigió su mirada a Ruby y Sapphire que se estaban besando ya por séptima vez "como sea... ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS!"

Ruby se separó de los labios de Sapphire "¿uh...?"

"¿Qué, ya se acabó? ¿tan rápido?" dijo Sapphire

"creo que nos pasamos un poco amor..." Ruby miró su pokegear "son las cuatro y media..."

Gold repitió el tono de voz "¡ya nos vamos! ¿vienen o no?"

"¡ya vamos!" respondió Ruby al mismo tono de voz de Gold. Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, Sapphire se fue enganchada del brazo de Ruby

"¿les decimos?" dijo la silvestre

Ruby rió un poco "creo que nos vieron... y bastante

"jajajaja, es verdad, pero… me gusta…" dijo Sapphire entre risas

Ruby si tocó la cabeza, recordando que si gorro salió volando "me pregunto dónde estará mi gorro..."

Ambos ya estaban donde sus Senpai, Yellow fue la primera en comentar el cabello de Ruby "¡te vez bien sin gorro Ruby!" pero internamente, se sorprendió mucho. _¡Por Arceus! Sapphire no mentía respecto a la cicatriz… ¡es enorme!_

"gracias, pero prefiero usarlo, me siento raro sin él ¿alguno de Ustedes lo ha visto?"

Gold apuntó con el pulgar a su espalda "yo lo vi volar hacia donde estaban Diamond, Pearl y Platina, tal vez ellos lo tengan"

"recuerda que se quedaron dormidos" agregó Crystal

"¿dormidos?" preguntó Sapphire

Ruby los miró a los tres "de seguro estaban cansados, mejor los llevamos a sus cabañas"

De la nada, los cuatro profesores aparecieron a la distancia, se habían quedado todo el rato dentro de la mansión, bebiendo un poco y conversando muchos temas que por lo menos a ellos, les interesa "y bien, ¿qué tal estuvieron esos fuegos?" dijo Oak

"estuvieron bien abuelo, muy bien" Green miró a su novia y esta le guiñó un ojo

"disculpen" El profesor Rowan dio unos pasos adelante para que todos lo vieran y oyeran "¿donde están los niños?"

"se quedaron dormidos en el césped, están a unos metros" contestó Blue

Rowan buscó por unos segundos, luego los encontró "oh... ahí están... Birch, ayúdame a llevarlos al... ¿en qué nos iremos?"

"¡en mi Pilo señor!" Dijo Sapphire levantando la mano

Elm dio un suspiro y estiró su espalda "entonces, creo que ya nos vamos grupo uno" Elm decidió llamar al grupo de los siete primeros dex Holders, grupo uno

Birch respondió a voz del 'grupo dos' "nosotros también nos vamos, fue agradable pasar esta noche con todos ustedes"

"lo mismo digo, ¿o no chicos?" dijo Oak

Red se apresuró a contestar "¡claro que sí! creo... creo que ha sido la mejor semana de mi vida" Red miró de reojo a Yellow, esta se sonrojó y sonrió

Jasmine se separó de grupo y comenzar a despedirse "yo también me voy, ¡adiós Silver, adiós Latias!" Jasmine se acercó a Silver y se despidió de un beso en la mejilla de este, luego se acercó a Latias y la abrazó, se habían hecho amigas

Silver extendió su mano, despidiéndose de su amiga Jasmine, que ya se había alejad "adiós..."

Emerald levantó su mano "guiaré al grupo uno hacia su hotel para que no se pierdan, ¡adiós Ruby, adiós Sapphire!" Emerald se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos

Sapphire levantó su mano "¡nos vemos mañana Emerald, también ustedes Senpai!"

"¡adiós!" dijeron todos

"¡nos vemos mañana!" finalizó Red

Así, los 7 Dex Holders más antiguos, sacaron a sus pokemon voladores, se montaron en ellos y se marcharon, guiados por Emerald y Latias, Ruby, Sapphire y los profesores llevaron a los chicos que estaban dormidos al Tropius de Sapphire y se dirigieron a sus cabañas, los arroparon y los dejaron dormir hasta mañana, Ruby aprovechó de recuperar su gorro del bolsillo del durmiente Diamond, finalmente, luego de pasar una de sus mejores noches juntos, Ruby y Sapphire se fueron a sus casas, no sin antes despedirse

Ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa del árbol de Sapphire, Ruby la sujetó de ambas manos "esa fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida"

"igual la mía... ¿puedo verla de nuevo?"

"todo lo que quieras" Ruby se sacó su gorro una vez más, para recibir un beso de su novia en la cicatriz

"te amo Ruby..." Sapphire sonrió

"yo también te amo Sapphire..." Ruby también sonrió, ambos se abrasaron y se besaron, hubieran estado así toda la noche de haber podido, pero no podían

El Profesor Birch dejó escapar una enorme tos, claramente, estaba celoso "¡ejemm! Sapphire, ya éntrate, antes de que algún pokemon entre a la casa"

Sapphire se dio la vuelta y gritó de vuelta "¡ya, ya voy papá! entonces... ¿te veré en la mañana?"

"claro, adiós... duerme bien... te amo"

"¡también te amo!"

Ruby extendió su mano al profesor Birch "¡adiós Profesor Birch!"

Birch respondió cruzado de brazos "si claro adiós..."

"¡papá!" Sapphire no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su padre

Birch se resignó a aceptar el noviazgo de su hija, sin celos "perdón hija..." Birch se acercó a Ruby "¡adiós Ruby! nos vemos mañana hijo"

Ruby se despidió de su novia con un beso y del profesor con la mano y cada quien se fue para su casa.

La mágica noche ha terminado, para muchos, será recordada como la celebración legendaria, digna de reyes, para otros, como la noche más espectacular que se ha vivido en la región Hoenn, pero para un grupo de 13 jóvenes, será recordada como la noche más maravillosa y perfecta de todos los tiempos, se conocieron como nunca creyeron que lo harían, presenciaron batallas colosales y por último pero no menos importante, aprendieron a amar y a querer, el significado de la amistad y del amor puede variar, por qué no, pero muchos lo interpretan de la manera conocida como 'sentimiento' o como una relación con una persona específica, hoy, los 13 jóvenes aprendieron que el amor es una actitud, una actitud que debe estar siempre en funcionamiento, es una actitud en uno que solo puede ser despertada con la presencia de una persona, una persona que despierte esa actitud en ti y te ayuda a mantenerla, que te ayude a intensificar ese amor, aunque el amor en sí, es un poder del alma, cuya fuerza crece y se potencia con la ayuda de la persona indicada a tu lado

Hoy, los 13 Pokedex Holders han aprendido el significado del amor y la amistad, después de una mágica noche, una de las tantas noches del aniversario de la región Hoenn. Un aniversario para soñar

-continuará-

* * *

Santo cielo... solo uno... solo un capítulo y todo acabará, he estado en esta historia por mucho tiempo... es algo triste...

Es algo entristecedor que esta historia se esté acabando, después de todo este tiempo... ha sido mucho trabajo, pero todo ha valido la pena, sabiendo que siempre están ustedes mis lectores apoyándome con sus Reviews, chicos y chicas, ustedes son los mejores, de verdad

¡Por favor hagan reviews de la historia, significan mucho para mí!

ZeroXCiel4Life dice: ¡hasta pronto a todos, Sayonara!


	27. Juntos

Lo siento ¿por qué? no por que me demoré, eso es normal en este sitio, no por que el capítulo no sea tan largo como lo esperaba, lo siento por que hace un poco menos de un año, prometí que esta historia estaría completa antes de que acabara el 2011, pero aquí estoy, el 2 de Enero del año 2012, subiendo el último capítulo de "Un aniversario para soñar", mi primera historia, lo primero que publico y de lo que estoy muy orgulloso de haber concluido de esta forma, pero ¡hey! ¡feliz año nuevo mis lectores, espero hayan celebrado como Dios manda! porque al menos yo lo hice, ja ja ja ja

bueno, espero disfruten el último capítulo de esta historia

"habla"

narración

*telepatía pokemon*

_pensamientos humanos/escritura en algunos casos_

(yo)

¡disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo Final: "Juntos"

Al día siguiente, no hubo nada fuera de lo común, excepto claro, por las relaciones que cada uno sostenía ahora, así pasaron los días, numerosos desfiles en conmemoración a la región se realizaban, cientos de eventos en cada ciudad, competencias en las que Red y Green se lucían, concursos en los que Ruby y Platina deslumbraban, torneos y laberintos en los que Emerald triunfaba, todo esto en cada rincón de la región, por lo general se juntaban los 13 jóvenes a pasear y conocer la región, su naturaleza e incluso sus cuevas, pero cuando había pasado ya una semana, la celebración en la región había llegado a su fin, todo fue guardado, los millones de dinero gastados eran trabajo de la asociación pokemon de Hoenn, los turistas ya regresaban y los jóvenes no eran la excepción, cada uno de ellos debía irse a su región, esperaban el barco de las 18:00

Muelle de ciudad Lilycove, 17:52

Se encontraban todos en el muelle, los 13 chicos, los 4 profesores y Latias, esperando todos el barco que llevaría a los visitantes a casa, por surte, hubo un barco que pasa por Kanto y luego por Sinnoh, en una vuelta, la mayoría estaba con sus maletas esperando, Diamond se encontraba sentado en su maleta, no era muy grande, pero estaba acomodado en tres maletas de Platina, lo mismo con Pearl "¿por qué nos tenemos que ir?" preguntó el de gorro rojo

Rowan fue quien se ofreció a contestar "pues porque los padres de Platina ya quieren que vuelva, ha sido una semana, no es que tengan problema con que ande a fueras de la casa, ni mucho menos con ustedes dos a su lado, pero estamos en otra región y las cosas cambian, además, tu madre también te debe extrañar"

"Es verdad" Diamond giró la cabeza y vio a Pearl que estaba en su misma posición "además, debemos volver porque ya es hora de practicar nuestras rutinas, tenemos más de una presentación programada al volver y debemos perfeccionarla"

"entiendo… pero en verdad me gusta Hoenn"

"¿Hoenn o compartir con nuestros Senpais?" preguntó Pearl sonriendo

Diamond sonrió también "compartir con ellos más que nada"

Platina, que estaba conversando con Sapphire, se dio una vuelta y se acercó a donde estaban Diamond y Pearl, más a Diamond "em... oye Dia..."

"diga… dime, Platina" Diamond, en la semana que había pasado, se había acostumbrado a llamar a Platina por su nombre y tratarla como una igual, pero la idea de volver a Sinnoh le hiso retomar la palabra 'usted'

"quería saber si…" Platina comenzó a jugar con sus dedos "esta semana he visto algunos de sus actos y en verdad son de muy buena calidad, entonces quería saber si… si me dejarían ayudarles con sus rutinas, ya saben... ¡ser su asistente!" Platina terminó su frase con una sonrisa

A Rowan le calló una gota "no creo que a tus padres les guste..."

Platina se cruzó de brazos ante la respuesta del Profesor "no importa, tendrán que aceptar mis decisiones"

Diamond sonrió ante la propuesta "¡claro! nos encantaría"

"¿prometes hacer lo que te digamos?" dijo Pearl sonriendo también

Platina bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto "¡prometido!"

Emerald y Latias se encontraban hablando con Red, Gold, Ruby y el resto "y... ¿volverán alguna vez?" preguntó el pequeño rubio

Red, con Yellow en su brazo, fue quien contestó "tal vez, no sé cuando, pero yo por lo menos, volveré"

Yellow juntó sus manos y sonrió "¡yo también! y no creo que sea mucho tiempo"

Green, quien estaba tomado de la mano con Blue, soltó una pequeña sonrisa "también creo que no pasará mucho antes de que nos volvamos a ver"

Gold, que abrazaba a Crystal rodeándola con su brazo, se acercó un poco "si, además, con todos los problemas que Ustedes tienen tal vez nos veamos pronto"

Crystal dirigió su mirada a su novio "ay Gold, no seas malvado, no es su culpa que atraigan problemas" en ese momento, todos cambiaron su mirada a Crystal, ella había sonado algo grosera

Ruby, tomado de la mano de Sapphire, miró algo sorprendido a Crystal "¿eh?"

Silver miró a Crystal, una pequeña gota caía de su nuca "creo que estar tanto con Gold ya te está afectando..."

Crystal entonces se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se cubrió la boca "¡lo siento!"

Rieron

Blue comenzó a mirar los distintos puntos del muelle "había tantas cosas lindas que no pude..."

Green sabía la palabra que seguía "Blue..."

"¡comprar!" siguió la chica sonriendo a su novio

Oak, junto a Elm, se encontraban hablando con el Profesor Birch "agradecemos las semanas que nos brindaron" la voz de Oak llegó a las orejas de todos los demás, quienes se acercaron a los profesores, los siete originales, más los chicos de Sinnho y Rowan se colocaron detrás de Oak y Elm, mientras Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald y Latias se colocaron detrás de Birch "fueron muy entretenidas" siguió Oak "espero repetirlo algún día"

"Gracias a todos ustedes por venir" contestó Birch

Ruby fue quien habló después "gracias por compartir estos momentos en Hoenn, significa mucho para nosotros"

Sapphire, apretando su mano con la de Ruby, habló después "y también felicitaciones por todas las relaciones que formaron en nuestra región" la mayoría se sonrojó y sonrió

En seguida, el barco emitió un sonido, en realidad, era un Camerupt haciendo erupción en sus dos volcanes, dando a entender que el barco estaba listo para partir

Elm fue el que miró primero "bueno, supongo que ya tenemos que abordar, o nos dejara el barco"

Silver dio una sonrisa "entonces es hora de despedirnos"

Diamond no se pudo contener y lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos "¡buaaa! "¡odio las despedidas!"

Emerald lo vio y se acercó "tranquilo Diamond, nos volveremos a ver" trató de consolarlo, sin duda, ver gente llorar era algo a lo que Emerald no estaba acostumbrado

"además, las regiones no están a tanta distancia, siempre te puedes escapar unos minutos de casa y visitarnos" dijo Ruby riendo un poco

Diamond se calmó un poco al oír la idea "ok..." se limpió los ojos y la nariz con un pañuelo que tenía a mano

"ya subiremos" dijo Oak "adiós Birch, espero verte muy pronto" el Profesor Oak se acercó a el Profesor Birch y le dio la mano

Birch respondió de igual manera "lo mismo digo profesor, Rowan, Elm, les deseo la mejor de las suertes en sus investigaciones"

Rowan se acercó a Birch y puso una mano en su hombro "hasta pronto Birch, nos veremos algún día"

Elm se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda "hasta luego, suerte tu también"

Red. Entonces, se puso en frente de todos los jóvenes y Latias "chicos" los 13 Dex Holders cambiaron su vista al luchador "y Latias, por supuesto" la Pokemon también volteó "Solo quiero decirles una cosa" Red alzó su mano a la altura de su abdomen y la empuñó, en seguida, Green, Yellow y Blue hicieron lo mismo a su lado, viendo esto, los de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh hicieron lo mismo, terminaron formando un circulo con sus puños "todos, saben que, si necesitan ayuda con algo, siempre estaré... estaremos disponibles los Dex Holders de Kanto para ayudar"

Gold apretó un poco el puño y comenzó a hablar también "nosotros, los Dex Holders de Johto siempre estamos disponibles para cualquier caso" el chico del mechón guiñó el ojo

Ruby, sonriendo y aún tomado de la mano con Sapphire habló "nosotros, los Dex Holders de Hoenn, prestaremos nuestra ayuda siempre que sea necesitada"

*¡yo también y mi hermano igual!* todos sonrieron a Latias que estaba detrás de Emerald

Diamond entonces, viendo que ambos, Pearl y Platina le sonreían, fue quien habló por los chicos de Sinnoh "¡y nosotros, los Dex Holders de Sinnoh, tal vez seamos jóvenes, pero pondremos todo nuestro esfuerzo en ayudar siempre que lo necesiten nuestros Senpais!"

Red sonrió "todos Ustedes saben que cada crisis y aventura la superaremos todos…"

Todos levantaron sus puños abriéndolos "¡JUNTOS!" gritaron, todos sonreían, Green y Silver sonreían a ojos cerrados

Finalmente, cada uno se despidió de Ruby, Sapphire, Latias y el Profesor Birch, se despidieron con unos abrazos, comenzaron a abordar y finalmente se despedían a la distancia

Ruby agitaba su mano despidiéndose de sus amigos, con los que había pasado las mejores dos semanas de su vida hasta el momento, el chico dio un suspiro y dejó caer su mano "fueron unas lindas 2 semanas... ¿no crees?" Ruby cambió su mirada a Sapphire

Sapphire miró a Ruby sonriendo "fueron las mejores dos semanas de mi vida"

Emerald se acercó a sus amigos "yo me voy a la isla del sur, ya me dio hambre ¿Latias, me llevas?"

Latias sonrió y tomó su forma de pokemon *¡siempre Rald!*

Emerald subió al lomo de Latias y comenzó a agitar su mano de derecha a izquierda "¡adiós chicos!"

"nos vemos" dijeron ambos agitando las manos

Ruby cambió su mirada a su novia "¿te apetece ir a cenar con migo ahora?"

Sapphire sonrió y abrazó el brazo de Ruby "¡claro, me encantaría!"

Birch se llevó la mano a la cabeza. _Será difícil imaginar a mi hija así de ahora en adelante. _El profesor sonrió y se alejó de ambos, dirigiéndose a su laboratorio

Cuando el barco llegó primero a la región Kanto, los Dex Holders se comenzaron a despedir unos de otros

"es hora de partir caminos Rowan" dijo Oak

"es verdad, chicos, es hora de despedirse" Rowan dirigió la mirada a los jóvenes de Sinnoh

Red dio un paso adelante y se acercó a Diamond "ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes" Red colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Diamond y sonrió a ojos cerrados "espero nos veamos pronto amigos"

El resto se despidieron unos de otros con las manos y con abrazos. Diamond terminaba de despedirse de Crystal con un abrazo, cuando Gold lo alejó un poco y lo rodeó con el brazo "escúchame dormilón, después de ese escenario que tuvieron tú y Platina, la tienes en la palma de la mano hermano" Gold sonrió a Diamond

"eh… ¿e-eso crees, Gold Senpai?" Diamond se colocó algo rojo ante las palabras de Gold

"¡pues claro! Mira, haz lo siguiente cuando lleguen a la región Sinnoh, a ver… son las 19:20, así que no creo que se tarden mucho en llegar a Sinnoh, llévala a cenar a algún lado, o si tiene algo que hacer, acompáñala, luego, llévala a su casa y ahí es cuando debes actuar pequeñín" Gold le cerró un ojo y levantó su reluciente pulgar

"e-está bien… lo intentaré" Diamond asintió algo nervioso con la cabeza, entonces Gold le dio unas palmadas en la espalda

"pues te deseo suerte amigo, que tengas un buen viaje a Sinnoh y trata de no exigirte mucho ¡Sayonara!" Gold acarició la cabeza de Diamond algo fuerte, desordenando su gorro y su cabello para luego bajar del barco junto con Crystal

"¿entendiste linda?" Blue se encontraba hablando con Platina, la joven Berlitz estaba atenta y con una sonrisa respondió

"si, ya sé lo que debo hacer ¡Gracias Blue Senpai!"

"te deseo suerte" Blue se acercó y abrazó a Platina, esta respondió el abrazo rodeando la espalda de su Senpai "¡nos veremos luego y recuerda lo que te dije!" Blue se tomó de la mano con Green y se despidió de Platina agitando la mano y guiñando su ojo izquierdo

"¿qué le dijiste?" preguntó Green bajando del barco

"ji ji ji, solo le di un par de consejos con Diamond"

Green la miró algo preocupado, solo suspiró y siguió caminando "bueno… viniendo de ti, supongo que no hay que preocuparse"

"¡claro que no tontito! Oye, adivina qué" Blue agarró el brazo completo de Green muy emocionada

"¿mm?" Green la vio algo confundido

"¡mañana vas a conocer a mis padres!" Green perdió un poco el equilibrio al oír las noticias "¡mañana irás a mi casa a cenar, logré que prepararan tu plato favorito!"

"e-eso… e-es genial…" a Green le corrían las gotas de sudor en la frente, claramente, no estaba preparado para algo así y aunque él sabía que el momento de conocer a los padres de su novia llegaría en un momento u otro, no pensó que sería inmediatamente después de llegar a Kanto después de dos semanas

"¡sí! ¿no es así?" Blue estaba muy emocionada ante el tema, no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza con el hombro de Green

_Arceus… ayúdame con esto._ Green solo se limitó a sonreír y después fue a buscar su equipaje con Blue

"adiós colega, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar" decía el Profesor Oak, dándole la mano a Rowan

"han sido unas dos semanas muy buenas, pasaron muchas cosas Oak, verte luchar de nuevo me recordó nuestros tiempos, bueno, es hora de despedirnos, adiós amigo mío" Rowan sonrió al Profesor Oak, este soltó la mano de Rowan y se dio la vuelta, con eso, los 7 Dex Holders originales bajaron del barco para reclamar sus maletas e irse a casa de una vez, los pequeños de Sinnoh se despedían de ellos a la distancia

"¡adiós!" gritaban los tres después de que el barco comenzara a tomar rumbo de nuevo

Finalmente, los chicos de Sinnoh y el Profesor llegaron a su región, después de dejar las maletas y demases en sus respectivas casas, Diamond llevó a Platina a cenar al restaurante cinco tenedores, donde estuvieron hasta las 21:30, al final del día, Diamond pasó a dejar a Platina a su casa

"fue una cena espectacular, gracias por la invitación Dia"

"no hay problema" Diamond se rascó la cabeza sonriendo, algo sonrojado

"supongo que nos veremos mañana" Platina sonrió a Diamond

Diamond sonrió de vuelta "¡hasta mañana Platina!" _Supongo que será para una próxima vez, pero es buen plan el de Gold Senpai_. Pensó Diamond

Platina se dio la vuelta "adiós Dia" abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar a su casa, recordó su conversación con Blue

"_Recuerda, si él no lo hace…"_

"debo hacerlo yo…" susurró a sí misma. Finalmente, Platina se devolvió corriendo y abrazó besó a Diamond en su boca, este se sorprendió tanto que no supo que decir, el rojo inundó su rostro, solo la miró. Platina entonces, tan súbito como el inicio, terminó el contacto labial y decidió entrar a su

Platina, sonrojada, le guiñó el ojo a Diamond "¡adiós!" luego cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta "supongo que lo hice bien… ¿no?"

Diamond aún estaba shockeado, después de unos segundos, recobró el sentido y sonrió "ge-genial..."

Diamond se fue saltando a su casa, saltando de felicidad

De vuelta en la región Hoenn, ya eran más o menos las 22:40, en un árbol vecino al que estaba instalada la casa de Sapphire y el Profesor Birch, en una de las ramas más altas, se encontraban Ruby y Sapphire, ambos acurrucados juntos, cubiertos por una sábana de hojas, pero que solo llegaba hasta sus cinturas para que no les diera mucho calor debido a sus ropas, Sapphire ya estaba dormida, se encontraba abrazando el pecho de Ruby, ella tenía puesto su gorro, mientras, Ruby miraba las estrellas, pasados unos minutos, cambió su mirada a la durmiente Sapphire, el chico sonrió

"en serio me has hecho feliz Sapphire… estos días que he pasado contigo son inolvidables, solo quiero estar contigo, porque te amo" Ruby bajó un poco la cabeza y besó la frente de Sapphire "dulces sueños" Ruby volvió la mirada a las estrellas

13 jóvenes que son conocidos por sus enormes hazañas, hazañas siempre realizadas para ayudar, uno es un batallador, otro es un entrenador, otra es una evolucionadora, otra es la sanadora, otro es el criador, un sexto es el intercambiador, la que sigue es la capturadora, el otro es un maestro de los concursos, la otra es una dominante de gimnasios pokemon, el otro es considerado el rey de la Frontera, el que sigue consta de unas emociones inquebrantables, el otro tiene una voluntad más intensa que el fuego mismo y la última, posee un conocimiento digno de los Dioses, estos 13 jóvenes han aprendido a apreciar lo que es la cercanía de alguien especial, lo que es el amor y la amistad, por supuesto, deben mantener sus denominados títulos, los retos nunca cesan y los desafíos abundan por todas partes, los 13 tienen más que claro sus metas y lo que quieren para el futuro, sus sueños y auto desafíos, definitivamente, estos 13…

"**¡¿OYERON ESO? ¡VOY A DERROTAR A LA LIGA POKEMON, VOY A SER EL MEJOR DE TODOS! ¡SIN DUDA ALGUNA! ¡LOS CUATRO REYES CELESTIALES Y EL CAMPEÓN ALDER! ¡SOLO ESPEREN!"**

"¡éntrate ya Black!"

"si mamá…"

Bueno… los sueños y metas les pertenecen a todos, además de estos 13, hay más de una persona que quiere cumplir sus sueños y ser el mejor en lo que se proponga, lo único que se necesita, es voluntad, valor y el cariño suficiente a la meta para poder concretarla, sea cual sea

Un aniversario para soñar

_EL FIN._

* * *

está listo... finalmente está listo, estoy feliz, he culminado esta historia después de más de un año, pero parece que fue hace tan poco que tomé un lápiz y un papel y comencé a escribir para luego traspasar las ideas al computador y después de haber terminado la idea principal de la historia, traérselas a ustedes, todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia conmigo, les quería decir

gracias, son los mejores, en verdad no tengo palabras para expresar mi felicidad ante esto, no puedo agradecerles por cada sonrisa que me sacaron al ver en mi correo que alguien había agregado esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas, no puedo agradecerles el éxito que me hicieron sentir al ver que había un review ciertas veces al visitar la página y definitivamente, no tengo palabras para agradecer cada mensaje personal que me llegó acerca de mi trabajo, gracias, ustedes, cada uno de ustedes, los que siguieron la historia, los que dejaron un review, los que hicieron click aunque sea en un solo capítulo, los que me animaron y de los que aprendí, gracias

bueno, ¿mi futuro? tengo ya escritos siete capítulos de mi siguiente historia, será un FF de Sonic the Hedgehog, específicamente, de Silver y Blaze o Silvaze, como me enteré que le llaman a la pareja, he estado muy metido en juegos de Sonic ahora último, planeaba escribir otra cosa, pero me animé y... bueno, si les gustó mi trabajo y quieren ver lo que aré después, estén atentos a lo que sigue de mi parte, todos están invitados a leer, pero aquellos que solo disfrutan leyendo acerca de Pokemon, supongo que pueden seguir adelante, pero algo les digo, yo, con Pokemon, jamás terminaré ;)

ahora, no me queda mas que rogarles que hagan un último Review y me digan que opinan, en que puedo mejorar y todas esas cosas

ZeroXCiel4Life (planeo cambiarme el nombre antes de postear mi próxima historia) dice: ¡Sayonara!


End file.
